To Consume Children of Fire
by WriteroftheRevolution
Summary: 17 year old Princess Cinrae of the Fire Nation lives a comfortable life well by princess standards But when her twin brother, Prince Zuko II vanishes without a trace she goes on an exciting and amazing journey around the world to find him. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Here is the first chapter of To Consume Children of Fire, the first story in The Chronicles Trilogy. 17 year old Princess Cinrae of the Fire Nation lives a simple life, or as simple as the life of a royal can be. But, when her twin brother, Prince Zuko II vanishes without a trace, she goes on a dangerous and thrilling adventure to find him. I know this first chapter isn't great, but the next one will be better, promise. So, enjoy! Oh, by-the-by, if you are going to read this story, it would be helpful is you read my last story, The Games We Play, first. Things may make alot more sense if you do.

CHAPTER 1

The air was thick with the scent of lavender and many other flowers that I could not distinguish. The room swam with faces I had never seen, before, or, at least, never wanted to see. The large throne I sat in was cold, and hard, making me feel like a statue, chiseled from rock. I looked towards my brother, Zuko II, and he nodded. Ever since we were young, we had always been thinking the same thing at the most unusual times. Iroh, my younger brother, laughed as my father spun him around the floor. Iroh never really laughed, unless it was his father who made him do so.

A group of giggling girls, most of whom I knew, slowly approached Zuko as he sat, and surrounded the throne.

"Your highness, we would be honored if you came and danced with us." said one.

"Yes, we would be truly honored."

"You must, your highness, we will simply die if you don't." Of course, Zuko joked and stalled, acting as if he wouldn't, but, of course, he accepted. The girls pulled him out of the chair, giggling still, and dragged him onto the ballroom floor. Zuko and I were twins, and almost identical if I wore boys clothing, yet he got more attention from the opposite sex than I ever did. Well, _attractive_ members of the opposite sex. Suddenly, a shivering hand was jutted into my face, interrupting my thoughts.

"Um, princess, I was wondering if I could have the honor of this dance?" I looked up to see the face of a puggy, odd, scared boy. His name was Kouchie. He was the son of a nobleman, so he was immediately made me "friend". Kouchie was older than me, maybe by a year, but he was terribly annoying. My mother, Lady Mai, thought it would be a good idea for us to "get to know eachother". We had met at the age of ten. I was now seventeen. It probably took him two years to build up the courage to ask me to dance.

I looked over to my father, and he rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew how annoying Kouchie was and how much I tried to avoid him. He actually agreed with Zuco, and that the poor boy should get a life. I shared the same sentiments, of course, but I didn't intend on telling him that. I reluctantly took his hand and stood. His hand was clammy yet cold. I picked up the edge of my dress so I wouldn't fall down the three stairs like I usually did in these situations. We walked into the center of the floor, unfortunately, as a song with a slow rhythm began to play, and Kouchie put his hand on my waist. I almost grabbed it and set it on fire, but I kept my status and didn't. He took my hand in his almost too quickly, as if he was suddenly overcome with an urge to get this over with quickly. Honestly, I couldn't agree more. I looked over towards Zuko, who had found a little vixen to dance with, and smiled. He smiled as well, very wearily, but then he saw who I was dancing with. He smiled a wider smile this time, but not as comfort, as a mocking pose. I rolled my eyes and snickered. Zuko loved making fun of me and my terrible attitude with boys.

We danced slowly in circles around the floor. Kouchie kept trying to create small talk with me, and I tried to ignore. Zuko was right behind us, and he was making the most ridiculous faces. I tried not to laugh for fear of hurting Kouchie's feelings.

I always hated balls. They were all so…odd. Painted faces that didn't care about who you were at all, they were just there for the food and the chance to drink all they wanted. A lot had changed, though, since my grandfather, Fire Lord Ozahi was in power. A whole lot. Seventeen years ago, there were balls, but there was not dancing. My grandparent grew up seeing dancing as a sin almost. So, really, maybe I didn't hate balls, just these slow, awkward dances with people that you really don't want to be dancing with. It seemed to last forever. More than anything , I wanted to just pretend to faint and hope that someone carried me away.

"Excuse me." I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see and I smiled. "Sir, I hope you don't mind, but, may I cut in?" asked Zuko.

"Of course, your highness, of course." said Kouchie as he backed away. I'm sure he was thinking, 'Why the bloody earth is he wanting to dance with his own sister?' Well, actually, I was glad for the change.

"Thank you so much." I said as he began to dance faster.

"Oh, anytime, sis. I figured that you would need a little change." Zuko nodded to the small orchestra, and they struck up a much faster, and exciting tone. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Zuko. I loved this song, it was on of my favorite's songs to dance to. Mom called it a gypsy song, but I didn't care. Gypsies had the best music anyway. We began to move in unison as he spun me around. I did love my brother. I loved him very much. He was my best friend.

The ball was coming to a close, and I was permitted to leave for the night. I wasn't really that tired at all, but I was certainly not in the mood to see everyone out like a proper member of the royal family. I lit the lanterns that lined the hallways as I flowed to my room. My room was large and long, and newly renovated. My father told me that when I was a child, I fought tooth and nail for a room with windows. I just wanted to be able to face the sea. I loved the sea, it was like space and time conjoined together. I could stare at it for hours. Every inch of my room was brightly painted with the colors of the four nations. I had friends and family in all of them.

I took off my long, ceremonial robe, and hung it on my manikin. I then struggled to find and remove all of the pins that had been tucked into the farthest corners of my hair. I hated having to put my hair up in any style. Especially one that took me two hours to do, with the help of two girls and the royal stylist. It only took me three minutes to take down. My hair wasn't really that long, which was odd, for both of my parents had very long hair, and so did Zuko. It came down to about my shoulders, maybe longer. I stripped off my long skirts, and gut deteriorating girdle. The moon was high in the sky, shining through the room like a beacon.

As I brushed my unusually short hair, I saw the corner of my door creek open in the mirror of my vanity. I smiled, and watched as Zuko walked in.

"You certainly have a big heart. I would have never danced with someone I tried to avoid so much." He said as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, you accuse me of being sensitive? I'm surprised to hear such words from Mister 'Oh, don't hurt the turtle ducks, please, just shoo them away.'"

"That was one time, and I was very young."

"Please, Zuko, it was two years ago, and it happened about ten times."

"Well, at least I don't have a major stoker like you."

"You're right. You have _stokers_. There were so many women in your corner tonight, it was like you had your own personal harem. How do you seduce women so?" Zuko raised on eyebrow, and smiled that little smirk that probably won over so many hearts.

"Seduce?" I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"I mean, why are they so attracted to you, perv?"

"Oh. Well, I don't know, maybe it's because of the fact that I am a prince?"

"That is not a very good defense, attorney, for I am a princess, and my closest admirer admires from twenty feet away on a regular basis."

"Well, maybe you just have your war face on all of the time. Maybe that masculine anger is reflecting boys." I turned and stared at Zuko. "You have some kind of nerve to say that. I have been nothing but feminine and graceful, yet I am alone."

"Then try putting yourself out there. When you sit all straight and serious, it makes boys think that you are taken and your lover is just around the corner, or they think that you are desperate to avoid pain., and that you guard your heart with the whole of the army." I stared into his golden eyes and smirked, raising an eyebrow. He simply shrugged. "Hey, I'm a guy. I know these things."

I knew that my brother could be self centered, but I never imagined by this much. He truly thought that he knew everything about love. It was very annoying.

"I'll make a bet with dear brother." I said as I stood up from the vanity.

"Great, I love bets."

"If a boy who is my age and is handsome, with no exacts about his wealth, falls in love with me by our next birthday, you will honor our nations traditions and assume the throne as Fire Lord before I do."

"Cinrae, you know how I feel about this…"

"No buts, you said yourself that you loved bets. But, if a boy doesn't fall in love with me by then, I will assume the throne as Fire Lord before you and make sure that you never do." Zuko smiled his smart smile, and laughed.

"Okay then, Cin, you're on." We shook hands on it, to make it official. I wasn't really that concerned about being Fire Lord or not. Of course, I loved the Fire Nation with all my heart, but I always knew that tradition called for the eldest son to be crowned. Either way, I slept in peace.

"I wonder how Dad is gonna take this." said Zuko as he headed for the door.

"We'll tell him when we have to. Until then, we don't have to." Zuko smiled, and bid me goodnight. The moon was high, and I descended to bed. I couldn't quite sleep, though. I couldn't help wonder why Zuko was so uneasy about becoming Fire Lord. So uneasy, he would do anything for it to not happen. Oh well, the world would work on its own accord, no matter what. That was a realization I had always come to terms with.

So, you are probably really confused. I mean, here I go, just diving into this story with no back round information. It has been a bit over seventeen years since Avatar Aang, a good friend of my father, defeated my grandfather, and my father, Fire Lord Zuko assumed the throne. He had to defeat my…um…mentally unstable aunt to do so, though. She was tucked away from the world now, gathering the bits of her mind that were left. My mother was Lady Mai, or, at least that's what they told me. She never really felt like my mother. Zuko told me to just let it go, but I knew that he felt that same. We were both seventeen, and far past the expected age to assume the throne, if compared to my father, but my father was an excellent ruler, and he would rule until his death. Our life wasn't simple, I mean, we were royalty, but it wasn't hectic at all. Everything was so simple then. There was earth, fire, water, air. But everything changed almost as quickly as everything stayed the same. Everything.

I was sailing on a ship, or, at least, I thought it was a ship. There were multiple large, white sails, that filled the sky like clouds. It felt like it was bouncing on the sea, but it wasn't even on the sea. It was soaring through the sky. I looked over the edge, and I saw the ship's reflection in the shimmering water. Then I saw a flicker of green light under the surface. I thought it only to be the fish. Then there were more of them, and soon the creatures imerged from the sea. I had never seen anything like it. Their torsos and up were human with long, flowing hair and gay expressions, but lower then that, there was one large fin, like a fish. The blends of grey, green, and purple mixed together to make one fabulous color. They looked to me and they smiled. My mouth was in too much shock to respond, but if I did try, no noise came out.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone behind me and the ship began to rock. I was waiting for some unknown captain to scream out orders, but I heard none. There wasn't even anyone on the ship but me. I ran to the rear, and I saw a company of Fire Nation ships racing after the flying ship. They loaded a catapult onboard the ship, and fired a fire ball at the ship. It flew directly at me, and was so close to my face that I could feel the heat of the flames, then I felt a small, heavy body on my stomach.

I shot up, and I was face to face with Jaia. Jaia was a black leopard, about five years old. I had found her when I was twelve, quivering in the bushes of the garden. She was almost two feet tall by then, and her black coat was sprinkled with shades of grey, making her almost shine. But, even in all of her beauty, she was…peculiar.

"Well, good morning, Jaia. I was wondering where you were last night."

"I'm not a cub anymore, Cinrae. I don't have to tell you where I am every hour of everyday." she said. See, I told you she was peculiar. Jaia started talking to me about a year after I found her. She said that she didn't trust me enough to talk to me at first, but now she was sure that I wasn't going to pour poison in her milk and skin her and sale her coat to a greedy merchant.

"Don't be so sassy, Jaia. Hey, do you remember those days when you wouldn't talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Let's have a flash back session."

"Oh, ha. It makes me laugh." I tried to lift the sheet off of me, but Jaia was sitting on it, and she weighed about forty pounds.

"Jaia, are you going to let me get up, or are you going to keep me in bed all morning?" Jaia tilted her head at an angle, like most animals did, and blinked once.

"I don't know. Let's wait a couple of hours and see." I smirked and picked her up by the stomach and threw her off of the bed. It didn't matter, though, she landed perfectly on her feet. I stood and stretched my cramped arms. I walked over to an elegant basin of water I had in the corner of the room, and splashed my face. I loved the feel of water on my face. I quickly combed out my disheveled hair, and stepped behind a large folding screen. I stripped off my night clothes, ready to bare the day.

"I heard about the bet." said Jaia as she climbed to the top of the folding screen and looked down on me.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked as I looked through my large collection of clothes, all different shades of red.

"There was a bird on the balcony when you and Zuko were talking. She told me everything."

"Well, I never thought I would actually believe the saying ' a little bird told me'. I stepped out from behind the folding screen, and looked at myself in the mirror. I wore the traditional garb of the Fire Nation Princess. I may not have liked everything the royal clothes adviser made me wear, but this beat the cake.

"I don't know why dad makes me wear this." I said to Jaia. "My aunt wore this."

"Well, you're not your aunt, so I'm sure there's a difference. So, about the bet..."

"What about it?"

"Do you really think your father is going to let you bet away the future of the Fire Nation?" I crossed to the vanity, and quickly put my short hair up into a top knot.

"We aren't betting away the future of the Fire Nation, Jaia. Either way, it's going to have a good leader." Jaia rolled her eyes and leaped from the folding screen, to the vanity, to the edge of the open balcony window.

"Either way, don't be foolish about this. It's serious."

"I know, Jaia, I know! Bloody earth, who deemed you Mother Leopard?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, I am getting old. I will get to my middle year still not have born cubs."

"Now I know what you've been doing at night." I turned to Jaia and smiled. She turned the corner of her mouth up in a kind of smile, and twitched her tail. In seconds, she disappeared into the morning sun. She was right, though, about everything. She was getting old. Soon, she would be a full grown leopard, and she wouldn't need to hang around the stuffy palace anymore. Then, there was a knock at the door to my room.

"Yes?" I called. The door opened and my father's valet, Lee, entered.

"Good morning, Princess. I've come to tell you that the royal family is ready to leave, and they are waiting for you." I rolled my eyes, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Why am I always the last one to be ready for these things?" I asked Lee as we walked down the long halls of the palace. Lee laughed, his ancient, yet never-aging face stretching with his grin.

"Well, Princess, I believe it is that Fire Lord Zuko will never quite be able to understand the time needed for a woman to dress. Even your own mother has to wake up extra early to be half ready by the time the Fire Lord wakes." I laughed lightly. Lee had been there since before I could remember. He was like my other wise, old uncle, who was always there for me, to talk with me, even when I kinda didn't want it that much.

We finally arrived at the courtyard of the palace, where my family waited impatiently. We all donned the uniform of the royal family, looking more like a band than anything else. My father was pacing impatiently. He then looked up, and, seeing me, he flew his arms up in frustration.

"Finally! The Princess has decided to grace us with her prescence."

"Morning, Dad." I said smiling. My father's frustration slightly vanished, and he grinned at me slightly.

"Morning, Cinrae. Now that you're here, do we have permission to leave." I bowed my head as we all climbed into out assigned carriages pulled by a company of dragon moose's. Zuko climbed in after me, snickering some.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, you know Dad will never let you live this down." I smiled and slid into the comfortable carriage.

"He never does."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know the last chapter wasn't great, and I apologize for that. I had to make some changes to the original version I had already saved, so things got a bit haphazard. Sorry! Hope this next chapter is better! Read and review, please!

CHAPTER 2

The sun shone through the trees, casting a warm, inviting glow on the small road as the royal company hurried through the country side. I had my forehead pressed against the glass of the window, watching my breath appear and disappear against it. Zuko was busy teaching Iroh a new card game, and Mashen and Shan were curled up in the corner, asleep. My father and mother rode in the carriage in front of us.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this." I mumbled to Zuko.

"Because, it's the right thing to do." said Zuko without looking up from his card game. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"You're just saying that because that's what Dad's told us for ever."

"Then it must be right." I groaned, and pressed my face fully against the cold glass. Zuko glanced up at me and laughed.

"And you say I'm the immature one?" I sighed, and sat up straight in my seat.

"It's not that. It's just, seventeen years of going to these places, and seeing how dark they have become, just makes me a bit depressed...I guess." Zuko grinned, and bit into a sweet tart he had swiped from the kitchen before leaving.

"Just think of it as a holiday. Visiting Our Crazy Relatives in Prisons and Mental Institutions Day." I laughed at Zuko's joke, and even Iroh smiled. Zuko was right. It was like a holiday.

Once a month, every month, since I was five, the entire royal family would travel for hours to visit my Aunt Azula in a mental institute in the mountains, and my Grandfather Ozai in prison. When I was younger, I didn't think much of it, since it was my father and mother who did most of the talking. But as I grew, and my family grew, we were encouraged to talk to them ourselves.

I never talked to my aunt. I didn't know her well enough to make this assumption on my own accord, but based on what I was told, she was a dark, evil person who I didn't want anything to do with. Zuko said she had just held her emotions for so long, they were eating at her. I just shrugged and turned the other way. People who are born evil don't have self-worth issues.

My grandfather was another, story, though. I didn't think he was the manifestation of all goodness, or anything like that, but I didn't hate him. I pitied him. I don't know what it was, but something about the aging former Fire Lord made me feel sorry for him. Want to help him. I think it was when he sang happy birthday to me on my tenth birthday and we went to visit him. He seemed generally happy for me. Maybe it was just one of his tricks, but it touched me. Zuko felt the exact opposit about our grandfather. He thought he was an evil man, who would have killed his son without a second thought, and almost did. A man who wanted to destroy the world in one swift blow, and felt no sorrow in it. He thought that Avatar Aang, our godfather, should have killed him when he had the chance. I felt that way about our aunt.

Finally, the dark mountains appeared on the horizon. We still would have to ride for another hour to reach the summit, the coldest place in the Fire Nation, where our aunt was being held. I groaned, and leaned back in my seat, already feeling uncomfortable. The royal company climbed the tall mountain, and I wrapped a thick cloak as we ascended to the colder levels. I was not a fan of the cold at all. The institute suddenly appeared in the distance, sending a chill down my spine. It was almost a perfect rectangle, and was made completely out of metal. The few windows it did have were very small, leaving only enough room for light to shine through. Anyone would go crazy in such a place.

An intimidating woman in a grey robe and an oddlly shaped bonnet met us at the door. She bowed low, and grinned.

"Welcome, Fire Lord Zuko, and the royal family. Please, follow me." The woman had been greeting us every since Zuko and I were five. Even then, she scared me. We walked through the long, cold halls, passing other cells where eyes were all you could see in between the bars. It was terrifying. We climbed a spiral case of stairs that seemed to travel on forever. I was in pretty good shape, but I was growing terribly exhausted. We finally reached the top of the building, a round room that was cut down the middle by a thick wall of metal, and an intensely bared and locked door.

"She is on the other end." said the woman in grey. "She has been getting better. She has taken to reading, and drawing, and the times we do let her firebend, she keeps it very minimal and simple. Would you like to go in and see her?"

"Yes, Fire Lady Mai, and I would like to see her." he answered. "Maybe the children would like to..." We all shot him a dark glare. "Never mind, it will be just us."

"Wait, Dad," said Zuko, "I would like to see her." Dad smiled, and patted Zuko's shoulder. After about three minutes of unlocking the thick, metal door, they walked in. Guards stood on either side of the closed door, just in case something went wrong. The boys and I sat on the other side of the wall, waiting to leave. I couldn't believe Zuko. Why would he ever want to talk to _her_. He might as well had been talking to the devil himself.

"So," said the woman in grey, breaking the intense silence, " what does the Princess think of our institution?" I shifted some, not really knowing how to say "it's creepy, and I'm exactly a fan of it" in a diplomatic way.

"It's...um...very efficient, I suppose. No better place to keep an insane person then a hunk of metal." The smile vanished off of the woman's face, and before she could say anything, the great door opened, and my parents and brother reentered.

"Okay, everyone, let's go." said my father, as we once again ascended the long, winding, staircase.

"So, what happened?" I asked Zuko on the way down. He simply shrugged.

"Nothing, really. She didn't talk that much. She looks the same as in the pictures Dad showed us, though. Only the power in her eyes is less intense. You really need to try to understand her, Cin. You may actually grow to pity her as much as you pity our evil grandfather." I started at the spite in Zuko's voice, but I didn't say anything. Let him have his thoughts, they were his to keep.

--88888888888---

It was about mid-day when we headed to the prison where my grandfather was being kept. He couldn't be sent to a place like Boiling Rock, because he was of better use close by. He still hadn't told my father anything about my grandmother, who had vanished many years ago, and was never heard from again.

The prison was deep in a nonactive volcano near the capital city. It was a large tower, where some of the most dangerous, and powerful criminals were kept. And to think, my Uncle Iroh used to be part of it. We were lead through dark, dank halls, passing fellow prisoners as we went. When I was little, I would cling to my father's robes from fear of being snatched up by unfriendly hands, but now that I was older, I didn't cling to my father anymore, but I was still always on my guard.

We finally reached my grandfather's cell, and once again waited for hours for my father to come out. Zuko still refused to tell me anything about what happened when he talked to our aunt, so the next best thing was drawing circles in the dirt that covered the floor. I had wanted to talk to my grandfather for some time, but I was never permitted to. My father said he was too dangerous even then for me to see alone. I assured him that I was ready for anything, but he still wouldn't let me.

After about two hours, my father finally emerged from the cell. My mother rested a hand on his shoulder, and he shook his head.

"Still nothing. I'll try again next month, he can't keep denying it forever." he said.

"Dad, I would like to speak with him." He rose his hand, about to object, but I stopped him.

"He's my grandfather, Dad, and I actually want to see him this time. Please?" My father pinched the bridge of his nose, something he had been doing since before I could remember, and nodded his head.

"Fine, fine, go ahead, but you're not going in there alone..." I didn't hear the last thing he said, though, for I had closed the thick door to the cell behind me.

There was almost no light in the room, except a small candle that flickered in the corner of the room. Behind the thick bars, there was nothing but an old, duck feathered mattress, and a pile of dirty rags. I had to look closer to see that the pile of rags was actually the former Fire Lord Ozai.

"Grandpa?" I said, almost in a whisper. He didn't move. "Grandpa, it's me, Cinrae, your granddaughter." After no response again, I pulled up a stool, and sat down in front of him.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. It's been seven years since you've seen me, and you probably think that I never wanted to. I want to make sure that you're alright. You are my grandfather, after all. So, um, I'm seventeen now. I never really thought that I would get to this age, and I don't feel much of any difference. I guess it'll hit me soon, though. My father's advisers say that it's time I got married." Then, suddenly, a deep laugh vibrated through the prison cell. I wondered for a moment if it was me who had laughed, but I realized that it was actually my grandfather.

"Those blood suckers would want you out of their hair. They would marry you off to anyone, even an Eath Kingdom retch." I was in such a state of shock, I didn't know what to do or say. Finally I managed to say something.

"Excuse me?" I mumbled.

"You heard me. I never much liked those fools. I have no idea why your father would keep them around. Just another of the many mistakes he's made." I blinked once, not completely understanding what was happening. I hadn't heard my grandfather talk in so long, I didn't quite recognize his voice. Suddenly, there was a knock at the cell door.

"Um, well, grandpa, I guess it's time for me to go. I hope we'll get talk more next time." I said, standing. He didn't answer me, just grumbled and shifted some. I sighed, and exited the cell.

"Well?" asked Zuko, as we rode away from the prison. I turned away from him, and stared out at the distant green hills.

"He talked to me. He wasn't particularly nice, or anything, but he talked to me. I'll see that as a step forward."

**A/N: Not sure if this is a good chapter or not. Tell me what you guys think, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would love to get ten reviews by the next chapter. Five, at least, please. Oh, and **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

CHAPTER 3

We returned to the capital city at about three o'clock. Just enough time for Zuko and I to attened our session of the Noble's Academy. They called it school, I called it death. The subjects were simple, the information was more like Common Sense 101, and the history was still strictly Fire Nation, no matter how wrong most of it was. Those who truly changed the Fire Nation, like the strong members of the Resistance, weren't mentioned at all, and when asked about, the teachers gave no answer. They advised us to take notes, but I never truly did. If there was any information that I didn't know, I could just ask one of my godparents, Uncle Aang, who was there for most of it. He was the Avatar. He was born over one hundred years before I was. He had frozen himself in an iceberg and somehow escaped the deroding army of time, so he could pretty much answer any questions I had. Also, the teacher, whom we had to call Scholars, was a fossil who hadn't seen fun of any kind in decades.

I procceded to draw on my parchment as our Scholar continued to ramble on in a pointless matter. Then, suddenly, I felt someone watching me. It was such a hard stare, it made me shoot up. I looked to my left, and a boy was staring at me. I knew him, but I didn't _know_him. He was a noble, so I was recquired to shake his hand, along with about one hundred other sons and daughters of nobles, at my thirteenth birthday party.

He was handsome, I must admit. His eyes were a smokey grey, and his dark brown hair was long, and pinned neatly to the sides of his head. He had an organized, thin muscle, not overly worked muscle, if that makes any sense at all.

He smiled at me and that one smile made my breath stop. I was too awe struck to smile back, so I just returned to my doodling. After about a minute, I turned my head back to face him. He was still smiling at me. I decided to smile back. He nodded his head towards the Scholar, and rolled his eyes. I looked towards her and nodded. He smiled, and then turned his head to his parchment. I frowned, guessing that he just needed someone to laugh at his joke, but then I turned back, and he held up his parchment, and it read, "I wish that she would learn to not talk like an old hog monkey." I laughed to myself, and went to work drawing her as a hog monkey on my parchment. I must say, it looked pretty good, for when I held it up for him to see, he almost fell out of his chair in laughter. I began to laugh, as well.

"Excuse me." said a scratchy, aging voice. The boy and I shot up and the Scholar was staring directly in our direction. "Excuse me, your Highness, but is there really something so funny that it would cause you and this young man to fall out of your seats with laughter?"

"Um, no Lady Scolar. It was nothing."

"Good. Now, as I was saying..." I stopped listening after she said "good". I looked over to the boy, and he shrugged, obviously apoligizing. I smiled, and mouthed 'Don't worry'.

I finally decided that I should probably pay attention to what the scholar was saying, but I simply could not look away from this boy. I was having too much fun. When I looked back in the boy's direction, he held up another piece of parchment that read, 'Hi, I'm Lee.' I smiled and procedded to write my introduction on parchment. I also held it up to him, and it said, 'I'm Cinrae.'

'I know who you are.'

'Really? How?'

'You are the princess of the Fire Nation. Who doesn't know you?' I smiled and blushed. He was rather charming in a weird way. We would have continued to talk silently, but the Scholar turned a sharp eye toward us. We would simply have to wait until after class.

A gong sounded, ane we were aloud to flee from this hypocritical temple of learning. I slowly walked from the class room, waiting for Lee to follow, for I knew he would.

"Um, excuse me princess." I smiled to myself and turned around.

"Hey. It's Lee, right?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble."

"Oh, please, I live for trouble. It's one of the only things that persuades me to get out of bed and slwoly meneuver to thid master of education building. So, you said you knew me. I must say that alot of people know me, but don't have the courage to say anything to me besides 'Good day, Princess'. You must know me a little better than that to have the courage to say anything more."

"Well...hey, do you mind if we take a walk through the Garden Maze while we flash back?" I nodded, and we headed for the Garden Maze.

The Garden Maze was one large hedge, cut into a winding maze with beautiful arrangments of flowers sprouting throughout. Amazingly, it was completely empty. Usually, when the schools let out, young lovers would steal away there to be together without interuptions. We ran into absolutely no one throughout the laberinth.

"So, you were going to tell me how you knew me." I said, tryinh noy yo walk infront of him, an intinct brought on by royal training.

"Oh, yes, um, may I carry that bag for you?" I grinned, and handed my berlap sac that contained my books and pieces of parchment that I never thought to look at to him.

"So, as I was saying, you may remember that little get together that this noble couple had about three years ago? Actually, it ws more of a required ball than a come as you please get together. Do you remember this boy, kind of short, a little puggy, had a very, very large thing for you?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him, my eyes starting to thin.

"Yes." I answered. He smiled and turned his eyes away from me.

"Yeah. That was me." My mouth dropped. This gorgeous, amazing boy who had a smiled that could light the darkest nights, this boy ws that dorky little foll that I met when I was fourteen? I almost shouted out loud.

"You? You are that boy? Wow! I couldn't have guessed, I mean, what happened?"

"I had an awakening, you could say. After that night that you, very coldly I must say, you turned me away, I realized that if the princess of the Fire Nation, the most beautiful girl in the world, turned me down like that, I was most certainly a lost cause. So, I actually started training my body for firebending..." I stopped in my tracks, grabbing his arm.

"You're a firebender?"

"Yes, I always have been. It's just, when I was younger, I didn't really know how to use it. Anyway, I trained myself , I ate better, I sparred atleast four times a week. I've been like this for about a year, and I thought that it may be time for me to present myself to you again, but I just didn't know how. Now, I do. I did."

I smiled, feeling the heat in my cheeks rise. This all happened very quickly. I mean, just the night before, I was complaining about how no one was attracted to me. This boy had changed his entire self for me. I could have yelped for joy.

"So, Princess Cinrae, do you think that I could give this another try?"

"I, well, I defenitly think you can give this another try." He smiled, and, almost without warning, he leaned in and kissed me. I was excpecting a heroic, epic kiss, but it wasn't. It was just a peck. Nothing that would make me fall over myself and melt into his arms, Just a kiss. When he pulled away, I didn't really smile. The corner of my mouth twitched, and I nodded.

"So, I guess that's it then." I said quietly.

"Yeah, that's it. So, may I walk you home, Princess?" I smiled and intertwined my arm in his. We strolled through the now almost clear streets of Jazminra as we headed towards the palace. I have to admit, I expected more of him. His charms might have been princly, but his true self was still that shy little boy.

--888888888--

It took me forever to assure him that I would be perfectly safe inside the palace. I quickly shut the door behind me, not waiting for the door man to oblige. I headed down the long hall, wavering as I did. I walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed. I threw a pillow over my head, wanting to swim into the ocean and join those creatures from my dream.

After a few minutes, I heard foot steps on the marble floors. The muffled noise copied the sound of was boots echoing on the floor. Zuko.

"Go away, Zuko, I'm not in the mood."

"I know, I know, you must be exhausted after that little episode you had with Lee. It was cute. Even though I could tell from behind the shrubbery that his kiss was less than satisfying." I sat up and turned to Zuko.

"You followed me?'

"Of course! I have to look after my little sister at all costs. Also, I was hoping that you two wouldn't hit it off."

"Why?" I asked, leaning back on my elbows.

"Because, you know how I feel about that bet. The longer you stay single, the longer I stay off the throne."

"Zuko, you would wish ill will on my future for yourself? Good. Lee is handsome, but he is not wonderful for me. Maybe no one is."

Suddenly, a doorman entered, carrying a rolled peice of parchment in hand. "Princess, this just arrived for you."

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him.

"Who's it from?" asked Zuko " Is lover boy sending you love letters already?" I threw a pillow in his direction, only to have him duck. I quickly unrolled the letter, pulling it out to its full length. I smiled when I saw who it was from.

"Who's it from?" repeated Zuko, sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's from Sonziah."

"Sonziah?"

"Yeah, you know, my friend from the Water Tribe. She's our godsister, for Spirit's sake." Zuko sat, silent for a moment, then a smile crossed his face.

"Oh yeah, from the Water Tribe? She wasn't that bad looking."

"Zuko, that's disgusting!" I said, hitting Zuko in the chest, causing him to fall back.

"What? We aren't blood. I'm just saying that those Water Tribe girls have their strong points."

"Yeah, the fact that they all can whip you at anything and everything." He smirked in my direction and I pretended to ignore him.

"Well, read it, Cin. I can't read over everyones shoulder like you can. What did she write?" I still pretended to ignore him. "Cinrae!" he shouted as flames erupted in his hands.

"Fine, fine, I wouldn't like me room to ignite in flame, thank you very much." He began to cool down, and I read as follows.

_Dear Cinrae,_

_I hail from the Southern Water Tribe in high spirits. How are things in the Fire Nation? I hope well, for your sake, since you are to be Fire Lord soon. Ha, ha, you Fire Lord. I just can't imagine it. In five years, the entire whole of the Fire Nation will explode in a cloud of smoke. Just joking. I'm sure you will do fine. _

_It has been so long since we have seen eachother. You would not believe how well the Southern Water Tribe is doing. We are becoming a major power in the world again. Also, our army is growing. We have inlisted new recruits that are working very well. I can't wait for you to see them when you come to visist, which you will. I'm holding you to it. _

_Oh, and don't ask about Arra. Unlike you, she visits every other month! I see no resemblace in our blood, none at all. She is the most annoying little...water/air/mind bender I have ever met! Please, come liberate me soon. _

_Well, farewell, my sister, my friend. Write me back. I'm waiting to see what you're up to. Oh, and my paren't send regardes to yours. And say hello to Zuko and the boys for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sonziah, daughter of the Cheif, of the Southern Water Tribe_

That was so like Sonziah. She loved her country and its people so much, it was all she thought about. She strived to make it better everyday, and was one of the must productive leaders the Southern Water Tribe had ever seen. Her warrior instincts, and behavior, also made her a major general in the army. Sonziah was the daughter of two of my father's close friends, Suki of Kyoshi, and Sokka, Cheif of the Southern Water Tribe. She had been my friend for longer than I could remember, even though I was two years older than her. She absolutely despised her thirteen year old cousin, Arra, daughter of Avatar Aang. Sonziah was very calm and serious, gotten from her mother, while Arra was bouncy and hyper, gotten from her father. They were two of my best friends.

"Aw, look, she said hello to me." said Zuko, in a moking tone. "Isn't that sweet? Hey Cin, I want to write her a little letter, too. Do you think she'd mind?" I looked up at him with a disgusted expression.

"I am not even going to give you a logical answer to that, Zuzu"

"What?"

"I just said that I wasn't going to answer that, Zuzu."

"Please, don't call me that."

"Why? Isn't that your name? Zuzu?" I loved calling him that. It drove him insane. My mother told us that it was our father's nickname, as well, and it had the same effect on him. Infuriated by this, he agreed to leave. I eased back onto my bed, finally relaxing. I didn't even bother trying to finish my homeworl. They never checked it. I looked over to my sundial that was placed infront of the balcony window, and saw that I had about three hours until dinner. A nap would do perfectly. For now, atleast.

--888888888--

_The air was thick with smoke, making it very hard to breath. I tried to cough, but nothing came out, as if the whole of my vocal cords had vanished. I looked around and saw flames erupting, howling in my ears. I reached out my hand to contain the fire, but nothing happened. My bending was gone! I searched my surroundings, trying to put together the clues to where I was. I clasped my hand over my mouth as the smoke grew thicker, trying not to breath it in. Abruptly, a blaze exploded in my direction. I held up my hands up to sheild my face, but I was knocked down. I grabbed onto a wooden railing, catching myself. I looked down at my hands, and they were burned completely. Suddenly, the railing gave way, and I fell back, a cascade of water consuming me. _

I woke with a jolt, sitting up in my bed, My vision was still hazy, and I started to panic, thinking my dream was more alive than I thought, but it soon adjusted and I realized it was simply dark. How long had I been asleep? I surveyed the room over quickly, and noticed a figure sitting in the chair next to my bed. I looked closer, and a smile erupted on my face when I saw who it was.

"Uncle!" I screeched as I embraced my Uncle Iroh. He had been away in the Earth Kingdom for so long, I almost didn't recognize him. My uncle was probably older than the Fire Nation itself, but I couldn't tell. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time I saw him; seven years ago.

"Hello, my dear. My, look how much you've grown. You're radient."

"Thank you, Uncle." I said, blushing slightly. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a few hours ago. I was heading to your father's study, to talk to him for a while, but I heard you crying out, and you're dripping sweat. Bad dream?"

"I'm not sure, Uncle. It was...odd. Have you ever had an odd dream before?"

"Yes, many. Sometimes, I couldn't tell reality from dreams. But, don't worry, all dreams have a purpose. You will find out your's. Now, come to dinner, everyone's already there, and I hear that there are some special guest coming. We'll have to catch up later." He smiled at me, and I shrugged, smiling back. I was still trying to shake off the dream. I told him that I would come soon, and he nodded, leaving me alone in the dark. I stretched out, combing my fingers through my hair. I stopped, and pulled it away quickly. My hair was soaking wet. I smeld a strand of hair, and it smelt of salt water. I then examined my hands, and saw that the tips of my fingers were burned red.

As I entered the dining hall, I noticed that there were three extra chairs. I glanced over to my mother, but she quickly tried to divert her eyes from mine. What was she up to? I pulled out a chair at the head of the table, opposite my father, my usual seat, but Lee layed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Princess, you are asked to sit here for the evening." he said, escorting me to an open chair. I smiled in approvel at her, but shot a questioning glance at Zuko. He just shrugged, stuffing a dumpling into his mouth. We all sat in silence for some time, until I heard the door behind me open. I turned to see three incredibly handsome young men stroll into the dining hall.

They were all dressed in full length black robes, but each wore a different colored waist band. The one with the golden waist band slid into the chair next to mine. I did nothing but stare. He turned his face towards me, and his golden eyes, native to the Fire Nation, burned through me. His hair was light brown, and it set in a mop on his head. He seemed very thin, though I was sure that he could bold his own in a fight. Zuko had recieved the seat next to the boy with a brown waist band, and the last one sat across from me, next to Uncle Iroh.

"Thank you for coming, gentlemen." said Dad from the head of the table. "I pray you had a safe journey from Lazcore..."

"Lazcore? That's on the other end of the Fire Nation." I interupted.

"Yes, well, we didn't mind. I mean, how often do you get invited to the Fire Lord's palace?" said the one sitting next to me. I assumed her was being sarcastic, and began to giggle slightly, until I noticed his face fall into a frown, and I realized that he was actually asking me a question. I stopped giggling, and turned my face away from him. He quickly realized his mistake.

"Well, I guess you don't because you live here. Not to say that you wouldn't, but..." His eyes went blank, and I sheepishly smiled at him. "If I'm rambling, Princess, please tell me or hit me with a plate to shut me up."

"No, no, it's fine. I enjoy your rambling." We smiled at each other, and I could hear either Mashen, or Shan, or both, gag.

"Anyway..." said the Fire Lord, as he shot me a glance. I quickly looked down at my plate, occupying myself with my food. "As I was saying, these boys have come to us from Lazcore. This is Jau, Zen, and Onin, sons of Kren. Krenis a very close friend of the royal family, and an excellent merchant, as Uncle knows very well. Thanks to their father, the Fire Nation has an intense increase in across-the-sea profits. These boys follow in their father's steps perfectly. They are at home running the family buisness while their father is away. They've increased their family's income by eighty percent. They are most certainly worth their weight in gold. That's why they're called the Golden Boys."

"Thank you, my Lord. I'm Zen." said the one sitting next to me. "I'm the youngest."

"Aw, that's sweet. How old are you?" asked my mother.

"I'll be seventeen by the New Year." he said, smiling. He was very charming, in his own way, yet his golden eyes held so much...worry.

"Yeah, he's the baby! We all called him Lil' Goldy when we were kids. Ha! We still call him that now!" said the one sitting next to Zuko. It sounded like he was shouting, but I believe that was just the tone of his regular speaking voice. His brown waist band matched his eyes. His physique was very muscular, and built, almost overly so. His hair was a dark brown, and was cut short, hanging flat down the sides of his face. His face was very defined, with a large, square chin and high cheek bones.

When my eyes met his, he smiled, and winked at me. The corner of my mouth turned up. So, he was a lady's man, or, at least, thought he was. Good thing he was sitting next to my brother.

"I'm Jau." he said, speaking more to me than the table. "I'm the middle child. I turned twenty about three months ago. Now, I get to go where ever I want, whenever I want, without anyone ever annoying me with age, though I'm sure they'll annoy me for many other reasons." he said, draining his wine glass.

"Yes, I hear you are romantic of the three, Jau." said my mother, taking a sip from her glass. Then there was a grunt from across the table. We all turned to face the last of the Golden Boys, the one sitting across from me. He wore a grey belt, for he had deep, grey eyes. His hair was raven black, and it was slicked back in a pony tail. His skin was paler than the others, and he held a scar on his face that started above his left eye, then ended at the low, right end of his neck. I scanned his body with my eyes, and by the build of his chest, and the intensity of his hands, I could tell that he was a firebender. I could also not ignore that he reminded me alot of pictures I saw of my father when he was younger.

"So, I see you disagree with my wife." said my father in a strong, almost intimidating tone. The boy I assumed to be Onin looked at him with a strong side glance, almost dark, sending chills down my spine.

"Yes sir, I do. Jau doesn't attract women to him, he repels them. Just the other day, Jau presented himself to a young woman, very badly I must say, not knowing that she was an Earth Kingdom girl from the island of Kyoshi, and she was studying to become a Kyoshi Warrior. She immediatly drew her metal fans, and threatened to behead him if he didn't back away from her immediatly. And he backed away, alright. Before she could cause any damage, I regret saying, he was sprinting across town twenty fives miles an hour."

The entire table laughed at this. I didn't wish to embaress poor Jau, but, I must admit, it was very funny. Jau's face went red and his fist clenched. He quickly tried to regain a respectable status at the table.

"Yeah, ha, ha! Good story, bro!" he said, directed towards Onin, but then, he pretended to lower his voice and spoke to the rest of the table. "I don't care what you say about him, though, he's a freak! He stays locked up in his room all day, firebending. He thinks that it's some kind of super power that prevents him from being treated like a human, just like his seniority. Just because he's twenty six doesn't mean that he rules the world! Isn't that right, Lil' Goldy?"

Zen quickly dropped his head and absorbed himself in his food. I could tell that he was treated badly by the older boys.

"You have always been jealous, Jau. Jealous of everyone else, because we all have a great Gift, while you only have your muscles." said Onin's dark voice.

"Gift? What Gift's do _you _have?" asked Iroh who sat on the right side of me. It was the first time he had spoken that evening. Onin smirked at the young prince and sat up in his seat.

"I mean that I firebend, your Highness. And very well. I can put the best bender to their knees."

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you can't beat my sister, Cinrae. She's the best bender in the southern portion of the Fire Nation." Iroh turned towards me with a wide smile on his face, while my eyes grew wide with anger and embarrassment. I slowly turned to face Onin, trying to hide my blushing face. He held that smirk again, but it had traits of a smile in it. A dark smile.

"Well, I'm sure her Highness is. Word of the Princess's Gifts have spread all the way to Lazcore, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to fight me. Being a young lady, and all..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, shooting my head up, anger in my voice.

"It means that your...status would prevent you from fighting me."

"My status has nothing to do with it. My grandmother, Fire Lady Ursa, was a powerful bender, and my own aunt was a prodigy at thirteen, and they both have defeated men greater than you with their bending, so why shouldn't I?"

The table was silent. I looked around, eager for support, but no one said a word.

"I agree." said the voice of Uncle Iroh. We all turned our heads towards him now.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. You are right, status has nothing to do with firebending. It's all about the way you fight, as an individual, as a person. I wouldn't be surprised at all if my great niece defeated you. Not in the least." Uncle Iroh smiled in my direction, and I smiled back.

"So it's settled then!" shouted Zuko. "Onin of Lazcore, and Princess Cinrae of Jazminra shall have an Agni Kai!" A round of applause filled the dining hall. You see, and Agni Kai is a bending tournament between two firebenders. It was usually fight to the death. Now, I truly had to fight this boy. This boy who had an uncanny resemblance in features and personality to my father. I was not especially excited about that.

"Well, now that that's out of our system," said the Fire Lord, "maybe we can eat dinner now, if everyone wouldn't mind?" We all began to simmer down, except me. Onin still held his smirk, leaning back in his chair.

That Onin. Maybe Jau was right, maybe he was a freak. He certainly seemed like it. Why was he so dark and odd? And his attitude was terrible! I had never then in my life had met someone so depressing to be around, except my mother, maybe. He was so...so...I'm not even sure. There was just something about him that made me hate him, but made me want to know more. With Zen, I just wanted to know more. Onin said that they all had gifts except Jau. What was Zen's Gift? And why was he so shy and somber? And there was so much worry in his eyes... He knew something, and I didn't doubt that the rest of the Golden Boys knew something, too; he was just not as good at hiding it. Jau was not depressing and dark, or shy and scared, just loud and obnoxious. He really thought that he was something amazing.

The Golden Boys as a whole were as peculiar as they come. They all had different personalities and features that defined them as complete opposites that you could never guess to make an intense profit together, yet everything anyone said about them made them sound like a unit. I wanted to know more. I was always kind of nosy in a way, never wanting to be kept out of things. My brother was the exact opposite, always wanting to stay out of things.

After dinner, I hurried to get out of the side door and not be stopped by anyone who wanted to "talk about dinner". But fate was against me that night. As I squeezed through the group and crossed to the door, a hand grabbed mine. I swore an then slowly turned awound, and was suprisingly pleased.

"Hello, Princess. I was wondering if I could talk to you before we left?" said Zen. I smiled and nodded. "Good. Um, I was hoping that while I was still in Jazminra, we could maybe hang out, if that wouldn't interfere with any palace arrangements, Princess..."

"Please, Cinrae. Or, Cin, if it's more comfortable."

"Hugh. Nothing is quite comfortable when you are speaking to the Princess on such a personal note."

"It's not really that personal, just informal." He smiled kindly.

"Alright, that works. So, as I was saying, we'll be in Jazminra for a week more, and if you have any free time that you wouldn't mind spending with a commoner, I was hoping we could hang out." I smiled wide. Zen was just the change I needed. Besides, I liked the boy.

"I would love to hang out with you, Zen. Is tomorrow good?"

"Yes, yes, of course! I'll be back around ten tomorrow morning then. Thank you very much, Prin...Cinrae." he said backing out of the door. I smiled at him until he was out of sight. I was looking forward to the next day. I turned around and was pushed back from the shock. Onin was standing only inches from me.

"What the bloody earth do you think you're doing?" I asked, not very glad to see him.

"There's no need for language, Princess. I was just coming to see why you were keeping my baby brother. You know, he's not the type of boy you want to get involved with. He has a dangerous past."

"Oh and you don't? Where did you get that scar, danger man?" I put my hand up to his neck where his scar was, but he grabbed my wrist, keeping my hand there. His grey eyes were so dark, they were almost completely black. I began to shake. His eyes scanned my body, and he actually smiled.

"Princess. You're shakeing." The way he said that was so dark and strange, it was like a spell. Within no time at all, I blacked out.

--88888888--

My eyes slowly elevated to the sky, still heavy. My first glance of the world was dark and hazy, but it soon came into focus I quickly closed my eyes to the blinding light.

"Hey, there you are. Come on, now, open your eyes." I heard Zuko say.

"Turn the lightd down." I managed to whisper.

"Okay, they're down." I slowly opened my eyes again to see him staring down at me. "You know, you are such a girl, fainting at every little thing."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up. I was in my room, on my bed.

"Onin carried you back into the dining hall, said that you were startled by him and you fainted." My mouth dropped and I could swear that I could feel the tips of my hair set a flame, something that happened when I got really upset or excited.

"The bloody earth I did! He scared me half to death without even doing anything! That boy is really burned up. He grabbed my wrist, practically pinned me against the wall, and..."

"Magically caused you to black out?"

"Yes!" I looked him in the eyes, being perfectly serious, and he began to laugh. I picked up a pillow and flung it at his head. "Well, why don't you just piss off? I'm serious, Zuko, he did something to me."

"Maybe you like the guy, Cin. He isn't that bad looking, I guess, and he put up a good fight."

"Yeah, with Iroh, both of them. He's not my kind of freak."

"And who is?" he asked, standing up and stroling over to the mirror to most flamboyantly check himself out. "That shy little thing they call an economic genius? What is he, fourteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh, you were listening? I barely noticed he was there." I stood as well, still weak, and stood next to him.

"I suppose so. You were so ingulfed in everything Jau was saying. You two were practicly lovers over there. What were you boys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, dear." He turned to me and pinched my cheek. "Guy stuff. Actually, we're going into town tomorrow to, um, check out the local market." He then smiled a terribly boyish and perverted smile that turned my stomach.

"You are so terribly disgusting. Listen, I have had a terribly long day, and I'm going to bed. You may stay if you like, but I won't be talking and the lights will be off." I said as I headed for the folding screen, ready to change into my sleeping clothes. I slid off my dress, thankful for the release of the tightness. I stepped into a night gown and stepped out from behind the screen to see Jaia sitting where Zuko once stood. She was the size of a full grown lepored. She grew that much in a day? The Spirit's have mercy.

"Jaia! Look at you, you look like...well, a grown up. All of this in one day?"

"My people grow a little faster than yours. Anyway, I heard that you had a little run in at dinner. You had some guests?" I groaned loudly.

"Don't mention them. The Golden Boys, they're called. Only one of them is worth the time. It turned out I have an outing with him tomorrow."

"Hey, hey, look who's getting the better end of this situation. I thought you were with Lay."

"Lee, and I never said I was _with_him. Besides, I have a feeling about this guy." I said, crawling into bed. I lowered the lights, and Jaia curled up on the opposite end of the bed.

"Oh please, do tell."

"He's handsome, and so sweet, and he's the youngest of the three."

"Aw, the youngest."

"I know! And, I'm also just drawn to him, like fate has his hand dipped in this."

"He always does. Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jaia." I lowered the lights all the way and rested my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, ready to succumbto sleep, but I felt Jaia curl up against my stomach, like she did when she was a cub. I rubbed her back just a little, and she stretched out against my body and wrapped my arm around her neck. It had been a surprisingly good day, well, in an odd way.

**A/N: Okay, it took me hours to get this really long chapter up, since I have nothing else to do, and I hope it's good. I just wanted to point out the _Jau_ is pronounced like _Zhao_, just incase you were wondering. Also, visit my profile page for a poll on who your favorite Golden Boy is so far. R&R, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know what I said last time, but I want to write, so I'm submitting the next chapter anyway. Review please.

CHAPTER 4

_Wherever I was, there was thick red, maybe scarlet, silk fabric hanging from the walls. I kept walking through the thick labyrinth, never seeming to find an end. Suddenly, the little light that had already been there, vanished, and it was completely dark. I stopped walking completely, not wanting to walk into anything that I couldn't get out of. Then I felt a pair of large, rough hands grab my waist. I opened my mouth to scream, but before a word could come out, rugid lips touched mine. It was a smooth kiss, though, and I was almost lost in it, until the lips pulled away from mine. _

_"No, wait. Who are you?" I said. I reached out my hands for a body, but none was there. _

_"Don't worry, Princess." a voice said. I knew that voice. I walked back until I hit a wall. The lips kissed me again, but deeper this time. I gave up and kissed Onin back. I lifted my arms, trying to wrap them around a neck, but there was still nothing there. I pulled back and stared into the darkness. Suddenly, a burning light came up from about my waist and it came until it was directly in front of me, and it lit up a face. It was Onin's but his eyes were bright red, and his nose was pointed like a hawk, and when he smiled, he had rows of sharp, pointed teeth. I gasped, and he then began to laugh a terribly evil laugh. I screamed out. _

I woke screaming. I sat up and saw that the room was filled with sun light, and Jaia was gone.

"Blast it!" I screamed under my breath, slamming my fist into the bed. Another night of weird dreams. What was this all trying to tell me? I didn't like Onin. Not at all! He scared me, that was the truth. But, he was handsome in a mysterious, desirable kind of way. This must be how mom felt when she fell in love with dad, I thought. I glanced over at the sundial and my eyes went wide. It was an hour to ten! I was sweating feverishly and I hadn't glanced at my wardrobe or my hair. I was a mess. I leaped out of my bed, grabbed a towel and a bar of soap, and ran for the Royal Bath Room.

The Royal Bath Room was a room in the palace filled with steam baths. I needed to take one in fifteen minutes. I needed the other fourty five minutes to choose something to wear. I walked into the bath silently, trying to not attract attention, but, of course, that was impossible. As I slipped into a steamed bath, I heard someone behind me.

"Cinrae. You missed breakfast." I rolled my eyes and turned my head around to face my mom.

"Yeah, sorry, I slept late."

"No, no, it's okay. It wasn't that eventful, anyway. Do you mind if I join you?" I actually did, but I didn't say.

"Sure." She slipped in on the opposite side of the bath. I quickly began to scrub my body with the soap. especially my neck and hair. I suppose i was going pretty quickly, because my mom was staring at me very questionably.

"Are you in a hurry, honey?"

"Oh yeah, I have an...appointment at ten."

"A date with one of the Golden Boys?" I stopped scrubbing for a minute, and blushed slightly.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"Zuko told me." I cursed under my breath. Zuko never could be quiet about something. I concluded that I smelled pretty darn good, so I pulled myself out of the bath. I threw a robe over me, gathered my things, and prepared to walk out, until, "Don't get in too deep with this kid. To tell you the truth, I think your father asked these boys to come because his advisors wanted them to meet you. You are near the marrying age, and, even better, near the child bearing age. They're trying to get a relationship going, but, they don't realize is that these boys are not to be messed with. They're economic tycoons, not boy scouts. They have secrets that not even their father knows. I don't want you...getting hurt."

Great, more questions. I wanted to ask her what she meant, but I didn't have the time.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine." I hurried out of the bath room, and down the hall. What did she mean? Were these boys a new form of the mafia? Who knew, and, honestly, I didn't want to find out. I walked into my room, and threw open my wardrobe. I needed something feminine, but not skanky. Something sophisticated, but not too queenish. I was at a loss. I heard a purring noise and turned around to see Jaia sitting on the bed.

"Jaia! Thank goodness you're here, I need help."

"I know, I know, I'm here. Now let's get started, shall we?"

I tried on a very diverse array of dresses and outfits, but we finally found something that truly worked It was a long, red shirt, with off the shoulder sleeves, over tight, black pants. I also wore black, heeled boots.

"You look like a complete heart breaker." said Jaia.

"I hope so." I said, sizing myself up in the mirror. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Princess," said a footman, "there is a Zen of Lazcore here for you."

"Alright, thank you." He bowed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Okay, Jaia, this is it. Wish me luck."

"Please, you don't need it." I smiled back at her, grabbing my cloak, winked, and walked out. Once I was gone, Jaia looked into the sky and said a quick prayer to the powers that be to help me not screw this up.

I made my way down the long, red halls, rehersing pleasant conversation starters in my head. The main entrance was quite a stride from my room, but I didn't mind. When I turned that last corner, my heart stopped. Zen was there, and was wearing a tight fitting, black shirt that showed off his amazingly muscled body that I did not notice the night before. He also wore black pants that flayed out at the bottom, which was the style in those days. When he looked at me, I froze. I believe he was thinking the same, for his eyes slowly scanned my body, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Princess, you look...beautiful, as always."

"Zen, you're a charmer, and it's Cinrae. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, if you are. Let me get that cloak for you."

"Thank you." I weaved my arm into his as we strolled out of the palace. Outside, a carriage pulled by an actual horse, which were very rare, was parked.

"A horse? Where did you get a horse?"

"Oh, I have my ways. I am a merchant, after all." He smiled a mischievous smile that me wonder. Onin and my mother's warning echoed in my head. 'You know, he's not the type of boy you want to get involved with. He has a dangerous past.' 'They're economic tycoons, not boy scouts.' I quickly put those thoughts out of my head as Zen opened the carriage door for me. I slid in and was pleasantly surprised. The inside had very elaborate carvings of dragons trailing the edge of the walls. The walls and ceiling, actually, were made of...scarlet satin. The universe was certainly trying to tell me something.

"So, what places are pleasant to visit in Jazminra, Prin...Cinrae?" Zen asked, sliding into the carriage.

"You invited me on this date, Zen. I don't make suggestions." I said with a smile.

"Right, of course, so why don't we try a restaurant for breakfast? I believe I heard of a place called the Jasmine Dragon?" I gasped and smiled.

"Zen, that's my great uncle's tea shop, well, more like tea franchise now. How did you know...?" He suddenly pulled a pamphlet out of his pants pocket. It was a restaurant guide. "Zen, you are too much. Excuse me for saying, but you seemed alot shyer last night." His eyes moved from mine and stayed somewhere behind me.

"I'm not very confident around my brothers. I don't have a reason to be." His eyes filled with worry again. I frowned, concerned, but he quickly straightened and smiled. "So, shall we get going? Onward, please." he said to the driver of the carriage. t jutted forward and we rode out of the palace courtyard.

We were soon consumed by the life of the city in early morning. Women bustling from store to store, performing morning chores. Children hurrying to beat the first morning gong for school. Merchants hounding passing strangers, eager to sell their merchandise. I loved Jazminra. It had been the home of the both sides of my family for generations. Even though, about a year after the fall of the Reign, Jazminra was a city of bloody streets. People died everyday. Peasants rose up against the Upper Class, storming castles, and the most highly populated ares in Jazminra were being cleaned out. It was hard time for everyone, especially my father. He had to come to power during this. But he ended it all very quickly.

"I think we're here." I heard Zen say. I looked up and saw that we were pulling up to the Jasmine Dragon. It was much larger than the original tea shop in Ba Sing Sei, but it still had a homey touch. I had always loved my uncle's tea; he put so much love into it.

Zen got out first, coming around to my side, helping me out. He was now so confident, it was almost like he was a completely different person. I kept my arm intertwined in his as we walked in.

"That is an awfully nice carriage, young man, and with a horse too!" said the valet as we came up to his desk. "Your father must be a merchant or a lord."

"He's a merchant, and I didn't get that horse through him." answered Zen. He was obviously very serious about people thinking that he couldn't get things for himself.

"Well, you must be something amazing to be escorting the princess of the Fire Nation. It's a pleasure to see you, your Highness, as always."

"It's equally a pleasure, Lou." I said smiling.

"Will this be a table for two, sir?"

"Yes, it will be." said Zen.

"Follow me, please."

We were led through the beautiful restaurant and I couldn't help but look in wonder at it. The main colors of the Earth Kingdom were used in it as a tribute to the Earth Kingdom. Golden figures of fierce looking dragons were scattered through out the tea shop. There was even a portrait of a young woman on one of the walls. She was young and beautiful, with long, thick black hair, and large brown eyes. She reminded me of an ancient spirit, come to protect the people. I always thought she looked strangely familiar.

We were finally seated in the back of the shop at a very desolate table with only two chairs and a small, black candle lighting up the table and the area around it. There was even a bamboo screen that could be pulled to completely detach the small area from the rest of the restaurant. Lou was certainly trying. He offered to pull out my chair, but Zen said that he would rather do it. Once we were seated, Lou gave us our menus, not bothering to say the specials or anything, like most places, and quickly left, drawing out the bamboo screen.

"I think someone is trying to get us alone." said Zen.

"Apparently." I responded. There was a moment of awkward silence, where it lasted so long, I almost thought that it was going to continue on in silence until the end of breakfast.

"So, tell me something about yourself, Princess, if you don't mind."

"Oh, certainly, and it's _Cinrae_. Well, I was born here in Jazminra, have lived here all of my life. I have four brothers, so that makes me the only female descendant of Fire Lord Zuko..."

"Um, something that I don't learn in school, if you please."

"Alright. My favorite color is gold, I love Fridays, hate Mondays. I'm afraid of the idea of being stranded in the ocean, and of octopi, if you can believe that. I love history, mostly warfare, despise anything to do with numbers. Anything else?"

"This might be to personal, and you don't have to answer, but what kind of guys do you like?" he asked leaning over, resting his elbows on the table. I smiled, almost refusing to answer, but I thought of something else better.

"Well, tell me what kind of girls you like, and judging on your answer, I'll tell you what guys I like." He wiped as brow quickly, and sat back again, laughing.

"Very tactical, Princess," he called me _Princess_again. "very tactical. I have never been much of a romantic, but I can say I like girls who are intelligent, fun loving, pretty, eager to..." he rose an eyebrow, "learn. And girls I can talk to, and I mean really talk to. Someone who can still be my friend. Will that suffice?" I smiled, nodding. "Now, your turn."

"I am favored to guys who are smart, handsome. I find myself likeing thinish boys, but enough muscle to hold their own in a fight. Boys who don't always talk about my royal status like it was a bloody religon. Boys who look into my eyes, and not at my chest. Boys who I can talk to. Boys who like me for me." I looked up into his golden eyes, and there was no worry in them, no fear. I was lost in them. He stared at me, slightly smiling.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's just, you have such beautiful brown eyes. They're silky, and smooth, like chocolate. I can't stop swimming in them." I smiled a very shy and childish smile. I leaned closer to him, taking control of the moment. I was aiming for a kiss, but Zen suddenly sat back. I sat back as well, and saw his eyes centered on the bamboo screen. I followed his eyes, and saw a wide eyed Lee.

"Dash it!" I whispered. "Hi, Lee, I didn't know you worked here." I said, my voice cracking.

"Yes, I do actually. Who's this?"

"Um, this is Zen of Lazcore. He just got here last night, and he invited me out today."

"Oh really? Well it seems that this little date is over. Back away from my girl, pretty boy." Lee put down his tray and took a step towards Zen.

"Lee, I'm not your girl, I'm no one's girl, this is just a date."

"No, Princess, you are. I proffesed my undying love for you just yesterday. I kissed you." Now I stood.

"Just because you kiss someone doesn't mean your going to be with them for the rest of your life! It wasn't even a good kiss."

"It appears to me, sir, that the lady was unsatisfied with you. I believe you have been dismissed." Now Zen stood.

"Sit down, boy, this doesn't involve you!"

"It does when the girl I like is involved!" Zen took a threatening step towards Lee. My warnings flashed through my head again. I did not want to see what happened when Zen got angry. I stepped in front of him and put my hand to his chest.

"No, Zen, it doesn't involve you because there's nothing to be involved in! Lee, I admit, you are handsome and nice, but you are not the kind of guy that I am likely to date for very long. If there was anything between us, it's over."

"It's because this rich, pretty boy asked you out, isn't it?!" I bowed my head, not wanting to answer. "Answer me!"

Zen suddenly stepped in front of me, and pushed Lee back into the bamboo screen. He picked up two knives that were set up on the table, and twirled them around in his hands a few times, and then stood in a battle ready position. So, he has skills with a dagger, I thought.

"I believe the princess doesn't want to answer. It would be very proper of you to leave."

"This would be very proper!" Suddenly, Lee used his firebending, and a volley of fire balls sailed towards Zen. I could not tell if Zen was a bender or not, so I stepped forward, ready to protect him, but he held out his arm, stopping me. I reluctantly stepped back. He bent over backwards, dodging the flying fire balls, and the back of the tea shop set on fire. I could not let my uncle's establishment burn to the ground, so I went to work on putting out the flames. I held out my hand, and clenched it into a fit, trying to shrink the blaze, but it was too strong and my bending wasn't powerful enough. I turned to the only way I knew. I pulled the table cloth off of the table, making even more of a mess, and beat it against the flames. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't working.

I turned to Zen and Lee, and they had broken into a full on fight. Zen was coming spectacularly close to cutting Lee with those knives, but Lee's firebending always kept him at bay. Lee suddenly caught Zen by surprise. He used a spin kick to send an arch of fire blazing towards Zen. Zen dropped and lay flat on the ground, but as he rose, Lee spun on his left leg multiple times, sending about fifteen arches towards Zen. Zen spun the knives around at lightening speed, blocking the flames, but he could only block so many. One arch came to quickly behind the other, and burned the front of both of Zen's wrists. He dropped the knives and winced. I wanted to rush to his aid, but the next event threw me into shock.

Lee was building one, giant, blaing ball of fire to finish Zen off, but Zen did something else. He reached out his hand towards a basin of water that was sitting on the tray that Lee had brought in with him. I thought that he was reaching out to grab it and fling it on Lee, but he wasn't. His hand seemed to tighten, even though it was loose, and free, like a wave, and the basin began to shake. No one moved for a minute, since we had sort of attracted a crowd to our little show, as we all watched the basin of water. Then, Zen moved his hand up, still keeping its flowing form, and the water rose with it. I gasped.

Zen moved his entire hand in a circle, growing faster, and the water went as if obeying a command. The water was moving so fast and had formed into such a straight, pointed line, that when it hit Lee, it knocked him back a few feet. He had his head turned, but when he brought it back up, there was a large, red, swelling cut on it. Zen, however, stood calm and sure.

"Bloody earth." I whispered. "He's a waterbender."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would love to get more reviews from you guys, so please keep reading and PLEASE review after. Thanks.

CHAPTER 5

Zen looked down at Lee with a scary sureness, but his eyes once again held worry. This is what Onin meant when he said that they all had Gifts except Jau. Onin was a firebender, and Zen was a waterbender. But by what trick of genetics did a son of the Fire Nation inherit the ability to control water, that only children of the Fire Nation could posses? My close friend, and god-sister, Arra, was the daughter of the Avatar, and a master waterbender, so she had a more likely chance if being blessed with the ability to waterbend, but what about Zen? He was a son of the Fire Nation. Wasn't he?

Lee stumbled up, and Lou maneuvered through the crowd, picking Lee up by the collar.

"Sir, this boy aggravated the Princess and I. We asked him to leave, and he attacked. I simply defended myself, and the lady." said Zen.

"I understand, young man. This little hoodlum will be fired immediately." Lou began to drag Lee out of the shop. The last thing I saw before he vanished into the crows were his dark eyes, staring at me, filled with hate. I never meant to make him feel that way. I hated myself for that.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess. Are you alright?" said Zen.

"Yes, I'm fine, and it's _Cinrae_! _Cin-rae, _Cinrae!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay! You know, it's not very easy being informal with you. I grew up hearing about how the royal family was to be treated with respect and reverence. Do you know how hard it is to forget that with you?" I shrank back some. He was growing upset after that fight. And the waterbending? I would not want to meet him in a dark ally like that.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me for getting upset. It's not your problem."

"No, it is. And, still, you defended me. I truly thank you, and I'll try not to be so forward about the name, title, thing. Um, it looks like we aren't very welcome right now." I said, looking around at all of the people recently disturbed from their tea.

"Yes, you're right. Would you like to leave?"

"That would be nice." We quickly escorted ourselves out of the restaurant, meeting many angry eyes on the way. Zen eagerly opened the door for me, and when I walked out, I saw Lee sitting on a bench next to the building. I tried to avoid his gaze. Zen quickly came and stood beside me, almost like a voluntary bodyguard.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, fighting over her lost me my job. I'm not about to get myself into any more trouble." Zen nodded and hurried me over to the carriage . He opened the door for me, and once I was seated, he slightly smiled, trying to make a bad thing a little better. I appreciated him for that. I smiled back. He closed the door and stared back at Lee.

"Understand this," said Lee as Zen turned away. "I may not be favored by the princess anymore, but I care for her. I don't know who you think you're messing with, anyway. You know that this is the Fire Nation, right? What is an ignorant waterbender doing in the capitol?"

"I may stand corrected, but last time I checked, this wasn't the Reign anymore."

"It isn't, but there is talk of a civil war. People actually like Fire Lord Ozai, believe it or not, like my parents."

"Well, your parents are hypocrites." Lee stood up, drawing flames into his hands, while Zen flexed his hand towards a nearby puddle.

"Just watch your step. You don't want to lose those valuable, skilled hands of yours, do you?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Just, don't hurt her. In any way. Or...I will kill you." My face flushed when I heard him say that. Zen didn't respond for a long while, though. "What do you say to that?" Lee finally asked.

"I say, don't be so confident. I'm not afraid to kill a man, I've done it before."

'He has a dangerous past.' Onin's words echoed back again. There was silence outside of the carriage for a long time. Suddenly, the carriage door on the opposite end of me opened, and Zen slid in. I tried not to look at him, but it was hard. When I did glance in his direction, and sank back. The worry I had seen in him the night before was back, and his confidence was dwindling.

"Shall we be off, sir?" asked the driver of the carriage.

"Yes, let's." answered Zen. The carriage jutted forward as the horse neyed, almost in a complaint, and then the ride became smoother.

I looked out of the window and saw that the streets were calming down. Merchants had relinquished their hustling; all children, except the rouge, rebel ones, were in school; and wives were either sneaking off with their long time lovers from school days, congregating with friends, or at home, mulling over their new born babies, thinking how beautiful life was. The city didn't seem as beautiful without that.

"So." said Zen. I smiled, and turned, happy that Zen was ready to talk. "Where were we when we were so...oddly interupted?"

"It was your turn to tell me about yourself."

"Oh, alright, well, my favorite color is orange."

"Orange?"

"I know, it's not a normal color, but I like it. I love Sundays, hate Wednesdays. I'm afraid of dying a painful death, and of giant, flesh eating squids. Oh, and I love the theatre."

I smiled, but I was hoping he would tell me something else. he must have read my face. "You didn't really want to know that. did you? You want to know about my waterbending. It's not something I like to talk about. Or make known. The origin isn't the most...charming one." he said, turning his head away from me.

"You don't have to tell me, Zen. You can when you're ready." I said, putting my hand on his arm. He smiled and put his hand over mine.

"Thank you. That's all I need right now." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We rode on in silence for some time, watching the birds soar past us. I shielded my eyes as I glanced up at the sun. It was nearly noon. I wanted to suggest to Zen that we go walking, but the carriage suddenly came to a halt.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see." said Zen, getting out of the carriage. He walked over to my side, letting me out.

We were outside of Jazminra, it seemed. The grass was high and brown, waving in the wind like the sea. The hills rolled and dipped over the land, defining it. I looked around, struggling to pull that same image from my mind, until I finally realized it. I grinned, taking off into the sea of grass. I jumped over the smaller hills, and it a mission to role down the larger ones. I collapsed in the tallest patch I could find and looked up into the blue sky. The wind washed over me and hid me from view. I closed my eyes as memories came back to me.

I remembered my parents bringing us out there when we were children. We would run for miles, letting the wind pull us along. They were called the Sea Plains. My eyes shot open as I remembered another amazing feature of the Sea Plains. I rose from where I was laying, and ran south. I kept running until I could hear the waves crashing against the cliffs. I ran until I saw the light reflect on the water. And then the sea opened up to me. The cliffs dropped immediately down to the beach below. The Sea of Jazminra was clear and smooth, washing up on the beach. I sighed at the sight. My parents used to speak of how they would come to almost the exact same spot together to watch the sun set.

I collapsed onto the soft grass, my arms wrapped around my knees, looking out over the sea. I heard Zen come up and sit down next to me.

"I heard from your uncle that you used to come here often, but since after your Rising, you didn't come back much. I thought it was absolutely beautiful here, so I had to bring you." I looked to Zen, my eyes starting to swell.

"Thank you, Zen. Thank you very much."

Zen just smiled and looked out over the ocean. I smiled as well, and slowly rested my head on his shoulder. Zen did nothing for a moment, but soon, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and his head rested on mine. About fifteen minutes later, he spoke.

"Do you swim?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you , can you, swim?" I was taken by surprise by this question, but I answered.

"Yeah, I've been swimming since I was a child."

"Good."

Before I could ask why that was important, he stood, and went running down the side of the cliff. I called out to him, but he wouldn't stop, so I followed. We soon arrived at the lonely, white beach of the Sea of Jazminra.

He was still running towards the water, me struggling to follow, and then, what he did shocked me completely. He grabbed the bottom of the front of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. I gasped. His bare chest was lean, but his abs looked as hard as a rock. He then untied the belt knot to his pants, letting the drop, revealing a pair of golden boxers and strong, runners thighs. My eye widened even more. He turned to me, expecting me to do the same, but I quickly shook my head.

"You are a boy, Zen. You don't have as much to hide as I do."

"Girls where undergarments, don't they?"

"Well, yes.."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem." He turned and dived into the sea. It did look like great fun, but my status would prevent me from doing so. But it was a beautiful day for swimming. Letting my childish nature take over, I shed my clothes. My undergarments consisted of a red strip of fabric that covered my chest, and a pair of red briefs that squeezed my thighs.

I took off running down the beach towards the sea. I dived in, and the water consumed me. I loved the way it covered me like a silk sheet. When I surfaced, I saw Zen floating on his back. He looked so content in his element, it made me think of how I was on a sunny day. Completely at peace with the world. I swam over to him, and splashed a bit of water into his face. He opened his eyes, spurting and blinking, but smiled once he saw me.

"So, Princess, how good a swimmer are you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh, this over confident boy who thinks he can race you to that small island about half a mile away, and back. But I doubt this boy can beat the princess of the Fire Nation." I splashed a larger wave into his face.

"I'll tell you what, how about this boy and I make a deal?" Zen looked up at me, and smiled a half smile.

"Okay?"

"If you beat me, you get to go on another date with me, unless I say otherwise, but if I win, you can't call my _princess_ for a month. If you last that long."

"Hm, another date with you or not calling you _princess_ for a month. They both sound perfectly suitable, but I'd rather win."

He then took off in front of me, swimming faster then I had ever seen someone swim before. I smiled and followed. The water fought against me, pulling me back as I chopped through it. Zen, however, glided through the water like a pointed needle, barley having to come up for air. Dash waterbenders.

Zen reached the island far before me, so by the time I got there, he was already half way back to shore. I sped up just a bit to give him a sense of challenge. He of course won, though.

I crawled onto the white beach and collapsed next to Zen's exhausted body. We just lay there on the sand, letting the sun warm us. I could feel my energy returning to me, the sun filling me with power.

"So, I guess I won, _Princess_." said Zen, turning his head to me, and smirking. I turned his face away from mine.

"Yeah, I guess you did. But, you know something?"

"What?" I turned his face back to face me. "I wanted you to." He smiled a very innocent, childish smile, and I grinned as well. I leaned in, aiming for a kiss again, certain I would get one this time, but Zen turned his head away from me. I was disappointed, I must admit. I liked Zen more than I had liked any other boy. I wanted to show him just how much I did, and I thought he would want to show me, but I didn't question him. 'The dragon always have a reason to sleep, so why wake him?' my Uncle Iroh always said. Suddenly, Zen sat up.

"Wow, I should be getting you home. It will be dusk soon." I sat up as well, and there was a blue glow over the edge of the horison as the sun dissapeared behind it. I allowed Zen to help me up, and I dusted the sand off of my sprawled clothes. We both quickly redressed and began to climn back up the side of the cliff. But it wasn't quite fun walking in silence, so I decuded to change the pace.

"Hey." I said to Zen.

"Yes?"

"I'll race you to the carriage." I pushed him slightly and ran up the steep cliff. I could hear Zen laugh as he came up behind me. He soon caught up with me, slowly gaining headway, but I quickly jumped on his back, slowing him down. I expected him to drop me, but he intertwined his arms under my knees and continued running.

Either he had quite the stamina, or I wasn't that heavy at all, for he made it up the entire cliff side to the carriage with me on his back. I slid down his back, and climbed into the carriage. He closed the door behind me and crossed to the other side. As soon as he was in, the driver clicked his tongue and the horse set off.

Once we returned to the city, it's former life had returned. Children ran through the streets, chasing each other, while their mothers struggled to drag them home. Men were walking home in groups, covered in the stench of a hard days work, providing for their families. The city night life was starting to awaken as the party goers grabbed a bite to eat before they filled the streets with music. I had never been "permitted" to join that crowd, no matter how fun it looked.

The tall, looming palace soon came into view as the towers stretched to the sky. We rode through the gate, and I observed how everything was quiet around the palace, as if something terrible had happened. The carriage stopped in front of the large, iron door to the front of the palace. Zen once again opened the door for me and escorted me to the door. I knew what was coming.

"Thank you again, Zen, for a wonderful day. It has been a while since I've had such fun."

"You are very welcome, Princess." I smiled and we stood there in an awkward silence. I didn't want to open the door and go in, for I thought Zen would kiss me at the door. I soon sighed, excepting the truth, but Zen suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I inhaled a breath at the quickness and ferocity of this gesture. My eyes began to close, my body prepared for something, anything, but then a sigh came from Zen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"I...I'm sorry, Princess. I don't believe in kissing on the first date." I swallowed at his words. That was so wonderfully mature and gentlemen like of him. Any other boy would take the kiss without even considering the girl's intentions.

"Princess?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and nodded at Zen.

"I understand. That is very considerate of you. I don't even think in my grandfather's age men acted as such. I am impressed and flattered." A grin spread across his face.

"I'm very, very glad! Well, have a nice evening, Cinrae."

"Yes, you too..." I stopped suddenly, realizing something. "Wait a moment. You called me Cinrae." A baffled look was on Zen's face.

"I did? Well, yeah, I guess I did. Good evening Cinrae."

"Good evening, Zen." I slowly closed the door, glaring out of the crack that continued to grow smaller as I watched Zen leave. I finally closed the door when the carriage clattered down the path. I supported my back against the door and slowly slid down. He was absolutely amazing. He was so kind and gentle, and so handsome! I definitely would be seeing him again very soon.

I stood and started to make my way to my room, when I passed Zuko's quarters. I was looking directly ahead, but I heard mumbling from behind the slightly closed door. Zuko was talking to someone with a low, very masculine voice. Jau. I listened more intently when I heard the word 'money' used. What I heard was not exactly what was said, but it was close.

_"So, how were those girls today? The best I've seen." said Zuko. _

_"Oh yeah, very nice. I could have sworn that one of them almost lowered the price for me!" The boys laughed, but my stomach turned. _

_"Yeah, it was a good day. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" There was some moving around, than Jau spoke. _

_"I don't know you that well, my prince, but I can tell that you're a young man with a great amount of stamina."_

_"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What does that have to do with this conversation?" Good boy, Zuko, present the problem head on. _

_"Well, honestly, I was thinking of asking you if you could help my brothers and I with a little...invesment problem." _

_"What kind of investment problem?" _

_"A small one, nothing big, just a little venture. We were thinking of making a small trade with the Northern Water Tribe. They have a great amount of natural resources that the Fire Nation could never have because of the heat. They want some of our metal supplies for their weapons. They lost most of theirs in the Great War. We wanted to confront our father about it, but decided not to. We can't take this on with just the three of us, though. We need another player on the team to win the game. Do you catch my drift?" _

_"Oh yeah, I'm catching something. So, you want me to help you make a side trade with another country behind the backs of the royal family?" _

_"Not behind the backs of it at all. You are the heir apparent, Prince Zuko. You can use this as a chance to expand your political and economic skills." I heard Zuko lean back in his chair. This meant he was considering it. _

_"And you said this was a side trade? Nothing big enough to cause trouble?" _

_"Not at all! It's so small, you'll barely notice it." _

_"Won't your father and mine notice when they have a large shipment of new, foreign goods pulling into their harbor, and some of our metal reserves are missing?" That was a good question. Maybe he should rule before me. _

_"They might consider it, but they won't make a big deal about it. Besides, we've already smoothed things over with the Steward of the Northern Water Tribe, and he'll back us up if there's any trouble." _

_"Hm. It sounds a little shady." _

_"It's not shady at all! It's perfectly clear of shadiness." He leaned farther back in his chair. He was excepting it. _

_"And you swear that it's small?" _

_"Smaller than the brain of a cave hopper, my prince." Zuko was sitting back up. It was done. _

_"Alright, I'll help." I could hear them stand and I'm sure they shook hands. It was a done deal. My brother had unknowingly become one of the Golden Boys. _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Come on, you guys. I've only had five reviews and four of them by the same person. This is, like, destroying my self confidence. Please review. Merci. Also, I know this chapter is short, I think it's pretty good.

CHAPTER 6

My day was going very well, until I heard that conversation. I slowly moved down the halls, my mind twisted and foggy. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. I jumped at the sight, but I relaxed when I realized that it was my mother. Why did she always hide in the shadows like that?

"Oh, Mom, you startled me."

"I'm sorry dear. I was listening to Zuko and Jau in there."

"You heard?"

"Yes, I did. It's not very surprising. Zuko is very intelligent, but fears being a leader, even though he would be a great one." I nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Well, what do you intend to do about it?" I shouted. Her face scrunched up in a mask of confusion, even though I knew she understood perfectly.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"You know what I mean, Mom. You said yourself that these boys were trouble. I don't want Zuko getting caught up with them."

"Really?" she said, smiling an arrogant type of smile that upset me. What was so funny about that?

"What is it?"

"It's just, darling, you don't want Zuko getting involved with these boys, but he's not the one who went on a date with one of them." She looked at me sideways and raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to protest, but she was right. I wrapped my arms around myself, leaning against the wall. I was turning into a traitor to my own cause.

"Zen isn't like Jau and Onin, Mom. He's kind and considerate and would never do anything to offend his country."

"True, but you forget that he is the youngest of three. He's probably used to doing what his brothers tell him. I'm sure he doesn't want to do what he does, but he has to."

Once again, she was right. How did I become so dense when my mother was so clever? Or maybe it was obvious and I was just in the first stages of denial. I put my back against the wall, and slid down, resting my hands on my knees. My mother sat next to me.

"Even though, Cin, I doubt Zuko will get himself into trouble. He's smart and clever. He will do what is right. I know he will." She smiled at me, revealing that loving face that I had grown with. I smiled back and she leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Go ahead and get dressed, dinner will be soon."She then stood, turned, and walked away. I had been told that my mother used to be dark, and detached from the world. I could barely see that in the woman who had just given me something to smile about. Barely.

-8888888-

Dinner was oddly quiet. It was like some dark spirit was looming in the air, and everyone was just waiting for it to strike. I looked to my side at Zuko, and he ate silently, seeming to not realize the atmosphere at all, but I knew that his mind was really on the deal he made with the manifestation of evil.

"So, Cinrae, how was your date?" asked Uncle Iroh. I sighed when he finally spoke. Thank Agni for Uncle Iroh, always there to soothe the mood.

"It went well, thank you for asking. Zen is very kind, and knew how to give me a good time. I like him. I like him a lot."

"Well, good. Maybe you two can marry and we'll have a very strong alliance indeed." said Zuko as he drew himself from his food.

"You would be thinking about alliances, wouldn't you, Zuko?" I said turning a cold eye on him. I could feel him inwardly shrink back.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why? Is that a problem?" he then returned the cold gaze. We stared at each other for long while, searching our souls for the truth. I could see his eye twitch under my cold stare. I was about to break him in front of the whole family, until my mother interrupted.

"Now, everyone, I believe that we should observe the progress that Iroh has made in training today." Quickly everyone turned their heads to young Iroh, and Zuko and I were forced to halt our private battle for the moment.

"Really, Iroh? Very good." said my father, beaming like the proud father he was.

"Yeah," said Mashen.

"great." said Shan. They were certainly not at skilled in swordsmanship as Iroh, but they had other high points. They knew more about animals and science than pretty much anyone else in our family. No one entered their room, for it was pretty much a bio hazard to do so. They had so many breeds of plants and animals thriving in that room, most of them they probably created themselves. They never felt like they made their father proud, so they weren't over joyed to see Iroh show off. Who would be?

"Why don't you demonstrate?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"At dinner?" I asked, my mouth now half full.

"Yes, at dinner. No one would mind, would they, my boy?" he said, winking at Iroh. Iroh looked to my mother, who looked to my father, who nodded reassuringly.

"Well, who is he going to duel with? He can't fight air." boomed Uncle Iroh.

"I'll duel him." said Zuko, standing up. We all looked at him now.

"You can't duel with Iroh. He's ten, you're seventeen!" I said between clenched teeth.

"I won't fight back, I promise. I'll just stand there." he responded. Zuko was an excellent weapons master, so I wasn't very comfortable with him going against Iroh. I had always been very protective of my little brother.

They both walked to the front of the room, facing the side of the table. Two servants brought them long, wooden swords that exactly resembled the real thing. The brothers excepted them and bowed to each other in the traditional duel fashion. They both held their swords each other, the blade sideways instead of flat, and both of their hands on the hilt. Then, my mother said, "Begin."

Zuko thrust towards Iroh, but Iroh spun around, avoiding the blow, and let Zuko stumble forward. Zuko regained his balance and stood straight, facing Iroh. Iroh then jumped up, spinning around, and bashed down on Zuko, but the blow was blocked. Iroh lunged towards Zuko multiple times in an older fashion, then turned to the left, jabbing Zuko on the right leg, and then to the right, jabbing him in the left leg. Zuko fell to the ground, acting how it would be if that was an actual blade. Iroh stood over Zuko, putting the tip of his sword to Zuko's throat.

"I yeild." he murmered under his breath. The table was then filled with applause.

"Very good, my boy, very good!" applauded Uncle Iroh.

"Wow, Iroh, that was brilliant. You have proved that you don't have to be a bender to be a warrior." said my mother, coming up to Iroh and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom, please, warriors don't get kisses." said Iroh, quickly wiping away the kiss.

"I wouldn't say that, son." said my father. "Some day soon, you might not mind that much. Keep up the good work, you'll be leading your own army yet." Iroh smiled brightly and bowed low in respect. I looked over to Zuko, and saw something wrong. He would have never let his own little brother defeat him. He was worried, and I knew what was worrying him.

After dinner, we all said goodnight, and went our seperate ways. I was walking down the halls, my head wrapped in the memories of the day and quiet thought, until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the nearest wall.

"What the bloody earth is wrong with you?" whispered Zuko.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? How could you let your little brother defeat you?"

"You're the one who chided me for saying that I would duel him. You would have been mad at me if I won."

"But you never lose anything, that's what worries me." I looked up and down the hall and stepped closer to Zuko.

"I heard you with Jau. What do you think you're doing, messing with these guys? I don't want you getting involved with their 'deals'."

"What is so wrong with them? They make money for our country, is that so bad?" He turned and continued down the hall. I looked after him and sighed. So, it was going to take some convincing. Very well.

-888888-

The sea rolled slowly through the night, casting a certain peace about the quiet palace. Everyone was asleep soundly, except me. I stared up at the ceiling, my arms rested behind my head. I couldn't help but think about what I had heard that day. And it seemed like was the only one who would dare take any action against it. I needed someone to talk to. Couldn't be Zuko because, well, the obvious reason; couldn't be any of my younger brothers, for they probably wouldn't care that much; couldn't be my mom, for she already made it clear that she wasn't going to do anything about it; not Dad, he probably didn't even know; maybe Uncle Iroh, even though his words were going to sound like Momo talking after a while. I needed someone who I could just talk to. Then, I knew.

I threw my legs over the bed, and stood, grabbing a cloak as I did. I couldn't go out through the palace, for risk of getting caught, so I was forced to go out through the balcony window. The drop was farther than I excepected, but I only suffered a few scratches and a crushed pride. I walked for what felt like hours through the quiet city, which is alot larger than is seemed. The moon looked down on me, large and full, lighting my way.

Finally, I arrived outside of Jazminra, at the menacing prison. I stared up at it for a while, deciding on whether this was really a good idea. I took a deep breath, and let my impulsive nature take over. I walked towards the large, iron doors that guarded the prison.

"You, stop!" said one of the gaurds. I did as I was told.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" asked the other. I looked up from under the hood of my cloak, and they immediately recognized me.

"Princess Cinrae. What are you doing here?"

"That business is my own, solider. Now, are you going to let me pass or not?" I asked, sounding more menacing then I meant to. The two guards stiffened, and quickly stood aside. I nodded and walked pass them, into the prison. It was even more intimidating at night. Eyes stared at me from behind barred doors, threatening to jump out at me. I shivered, and fingered a dagger that I had tucked up my sleeve. A trick my mom taught me.

I arrived at the cell I was searching for, and asked the guard to open the door. Unlike the guard at the front, this one didn't object, but he still looked at me with curiosity. I walked into the dark room, and the iron door shut behind me. There was still one candle burning in the corner, barely illuminating the room. I could see my grandfather curled up in the corner.

"Grandpa?" There was nothing. I pulled up a stool, and sat infront of the cell. "Grandpa, I was wondering if I could talk to you." He shuffled some on the floor, and then there was a grumble. I took that as an okay.

"Well, Grandpa, I've had a pretty eventful day. I went on a date with a very nice boy, today." There was somewhat a chuckle from the former Fire Lord.

"Nice boy? No nice boys date royalty."

"I'm not my aunt. Guys don't fear me, or, at least, I hope they don't." Then, there was more shuffling, and then he turned over to where he was facing me. I stared at the new face, a face who I never truly saw. His hair was longer, and was greying some. His beard had fulled out, but it still looked precise and threatening. His face was like fine paper. Old, and some what wrinkled, but still fascinating. His golden eyes bore into me like a knife. I could see the traces of an everlasting smile on his lips, which were now turned down in a frown. I was expecting to see the face of evil, but, instead, I just saw the face of defeat.

"You are not my daughter, you're right, but you are a Fire Nation princess. You will always be intimidating. Who is this boy?" I smiled, glad for the slightly friendly conversation.

"His name is Zen of Lazcore. His father is a successful merchant, who has made a lot of money for the Fire Nation. His name is Kren." A small smile spread on his lips.

"Ah, yes, I remember Kren. He was, is, very successful. You're dating one of Kren's boys?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, they're bad news, but not Zen. Zen is not like them." I curled my knees up to my chest. My grandfather shuffled some on the floor.

"Maybe for you he would be. Is that all you want, or have you come to ask about your grandmother, too?" I sighed, and shook my head.

"No, there's something else. My brother has gotten into trouble, I believe, and I don't know how to confront or help him." My grandfather stroked his filling beard in thought.

"You could always use the direct approach. Or, you could wait, and see what happens. Throughout my life, I've lived by those two theories. I've always used the direct approach. You can see how that turned out." I wanted to smile, but I could tell that he didn't mean his statement as a joke.

"So, are you suggesting that I wait and see what happens?" I asked.

"No. I'm suggesting that you do what you want." I sighed, and nodded. That wasn't exactly the help I needed. Then, my grandfather scooted over to where his face was almost against the cold metal bars of his cell. He looked into my eyes, as if he was struggling to see into my soul.

"Why are you here?" he asked, almost in a whisper. I opened my mouth to answer, but I then realized that I didn't really know. I couldn't think of anyone else in my family who I could call on. No one who would listen to me before telling me how wrong I was. I looked back into my grandfathers golden eyes, and struggled to match his stare.

"I didn't know anyone else who would listen to me, without criticizing me. I mention the Golden Boys, thousands of responses come out at once. If it has anything to do with me, they say they're too dangerous for me, and I should run away, with my skirts held up, but when they have anything to do with my brother, they say he is able to take care of himself. I needed to talk to someone who maybe wouldn't care that much."

That last sentence came out slowly. I didn't want to wound him. He was my grandfather after all. He looked at me like he was looking at a piece of art; tilting his head from side to side, viewing me from different angles. He then shrugged, and brushed some of the hair out of his face.

"You're right, I don't care as much. You are still my granddaughter though. Do what you wish, but take care of yourself. If your brother wants to swim in shark infested waters, let him, but don't you drown with him." I smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Grandpa." He looked at me, and there was just a trace of a smile on his lips. I stood, pulling the hood over my head, and walked out.

It was close to dawn when I returned to my room. I layed down in bed, now greatly exhausted. But, I felt at peace about my future actions, I just wasn't sure how to go about them.

**A/N: If anyone was wondering, _Cinrae_ is pronounced like _Sin-ray_. And _Cin_ is pronounced like _Sin_**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW! Oh, and for anyone who loves Treasure Planet and wants to read a good story, read Of Pirates, Treasure, and Romance, it's really sweet. And for anyone who wants to read an Avatar fanfic unlike anything you've read so far, read A Strange New World. Want to know the authors, look on my profile.

CHAPTER 7

The Golden Boys were in Jazminra for only a week. I spent everyday at the beach with Zen. We never kissed, still, but I had the time of my life without it. The whole of the royal family was called to farewell them on their journey back to Lazcore. I had to wear my royal uniform, and put my hair up in a top knot, so I wasn't in the best of moods.

The ship rocked on the docks as the tide started to come in. The sea opened up in front of us, reflecting the beauty of the setting sun on its waters. They were sailing off from Jazminra, carried by the Sea of Azulan, circling the series of large islands that made up the Fire Nation all the way up to the tip where Lazcore was settled. They said Lazcore was a place of sales and trades. It bustled with the world's greatest merchants and artisans. It's beauty was shadowed my the dark mountains of the north, and the smoke of the factories that were left from after the Reign.

The Fire Nation was the largest maker of metal at that time, and used it to make powerful weapons. Even though, most of the designs and ideas were not those of the Fire Nation scholars, but the ideas of the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Temple scholars that they had captured and forced to work for them. I become sick at my stomach just thinking about the fact that I am a princess of of this harsh, dictating nation.

"Come, please, boys. The tide's coming in!" shouted the captain. Jau came up to me first. He bowed low in a very flamboyant manner, and took my hand in his.

"Princess, this week has been wonderful. I hope to run into you again?"

"Yes, it definently has been something." I looked over Jau to Zen and he winked at me.

"Now, I bid thee fair, fair well, fair, fair maiden." He kissed my hand, and I could bare that for a moment, but he then kissed my palm, then tried to move up my arm. I snatched it away before he went too far. He winked, responding to my cold gaze. Onin came up to me next. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes probed into mine. We didn't say anything to each other for a while, not seeing any point in it. His stone face finally birthed half of a sarcastic smile.

"I can't wait to return for that little duel we have planned." he said.

"Me either." I responded, struggling to match his nonchalance.

"It will be fun."

"Sure will."

"I'll see you then, Princess."

"Yes, then." He bowed, not as low as Jau, and put his cold hand to my cheek. I flinched away as if his hand were poison. He smiled that spine chilling smile and walked to the boat. Zen came next. He smiled at me. I smiled back. We weren't sure how to say goodbye.

"I've had a great time." I finally said.

"I have, too. So, does this mean that we're...a couple now?" I sighed, trying to decide if I actually wanted to be a couple with anyone. I then smiled, realizing exactly what I wanted to do.

"Yes, it does."

"Okay, then."

"Okay." He then grabbed my waist and kissed me. His kiss was...amazingly wonderful. His lips were warm and soft, and his hands were soothing and sensitive. He pulled back and I smiled to myself, greatly satisfied. He released me and bowed. I was so stunned by the kiss, I didn't even notice.

"I'll write you everday, if I can. Goodbye for now, Cinrae." I snapped myself out of the trance and smiled back at him.

"Goodbye for now, Zen." I watched as he and his brothers boarded the boat that would take them to Lazcore. I waved as it set off. I certainly liked Zen and I couldn't wait to see him again.

Zen's head was spinning, as the ship rocked on the waves, but not from sea sickness. He had seduced a princess. _The _princess. He liked her and she liked him. All of his life, Zen had never been much of a lover boy. He treated girls like the queens they were, but he never really dated one. And Cinrae was such a beautiful girl. He was one lucky bastard to have her as I girlfriend. Zen was so succumbed in thought, he didn't even notice his older brother, Onin, come up behind him.

"She sure is a beauty." said his cold voice. Zen's solomn, shy nature returned.

"Oh yeah, she is."

"Isn't she a bit of a firecracker, though? She has no control, no self discipline.. She's wild and needs taming." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't, mind her wildness. It's a controlled wild that can be calming and terrorizing at the same time." Onin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on, baby brother, you're starting to sound like a poet or something. Are you falling for her?" Onin asked in a hushed tone.

"No, of course not. I like her though. Is that so bad?" Onin walked back to the stair case that lead down to the sleeping quarters.

"Actually, Zen, it is. Remember, she's a princess. The princess of the most powerful nation in the world. I wouldn't want to be you when you break her heart." Onin smiled his usual devilish smile and vanished down the wooden stairs.

Zen hadn't noticed it, but he was right. Fire Lord Zuko would tare him apart himself if any misfortune came upon their relationship. Oh well. He would make sure that such a thing wouldn't happen.

I had not even noticed Zuko's side conversation with Jau while I was saying my goodbyes. They stood on the edge of the docks, the water splashing against it. bringing small sea animals to the surface. Zuko looked down at them, wishing that he could float away like them.

"So, my prince, how are things going with the Northern Water Tribe?" Zuko kept his head down, trying to not look Jau in the eye.

"Alright, I suppose. The Steward, Tornsoke, contacted me yesterday via messenger hawk. For some odd reason, he knew that I was going to be helping with this exchange. Now, I know it takes longer than a week to send a messenger hawk to and from the tip of the world, so how did he know so quickly?" Zuko then turned his piercing golden eyes to face Jau. Jau shrank away some at the intensity in them.

"I might have mentioned the idea of my asking of you to him earlier. He must have just assumed that you would except. " Zuko smirked and kicked at a small stone, knocking it into the water.

"Well, for whatever reason, he says he will need to see a signed contract with all four of our signatures on it if things are going to go through. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to do business with four boys, either." Jau rolled his eyes, seeing how the younger prince was breaking under pressure.

"Don't worry, it will go through."

"If you say so. Speaking of all four of us, shouldn't your brothers be partaking in this conversation?" Jau smiled and laughed to himself.

"I inform them of all lf the deals, money wise. They take care of all deals _other_wise." Zuko felt uncertain with this statement, but he didn't say anything. "Just write me what the contract concerns, my prince, I don't want to talk about it here. Now, there is something else I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

-888888-

The royal family was taken back to the palace by an escort of Calvary men riding large, armored rhinos. They weren't carried by a carriage, but a group of four men carrying each one of them on a raised platform. A large rumble up ahead awoke me from my light nap. I pulled back the curtains on either side of the platform, and tried looking ahead, but I saw nothing. I assumed it was nothing, even though the streets were amazingly quiet that afternoon.

We rode on, and the rumble turned into a dull roar. I turned to look at Zuko, but he didn't even seem to notice. We rode on and it grew louder. I gasped when I realized that it was the sound of hundreds of people screaming.

"What's going on?" I asked the calvery man closest to me.

"We sent a scout ahead to find out exactly that, princess. I'm sure it's nothing." he answered. The scout soon returned and whispered something in the captains ear. His face looked slightly panicked and worried. The captain nodded and steered his rhino closer to my father's platform. He whispered something in his ear, and he drew back quickly. He whispered something to the captain, and he nodded gracefully. He motioned to the rest of the Calvary men, and they sped off in the direction of the palace. My father reached over to the platform next to him, and gripped my mother's hand. I was almost desperate to know what was going on, but once I saw, I wanted to take that thought back.

Waiting for us in front of the palace gates, was a mob of hundreds of people. Pretty much all of the citizens of Jazminra. My mouth dropped when I saw them. They carried swords, spears, and some carried torches. They yelled out at us, but I couldn't understand them with them all yelling at once. The cavalry men had formed a path for us to go through, but the way was still crowded with angry citizens. Their faces were contorted in mixtures of anger and pity. Then, one threw some sort of vegtable of fruit at me. I was so stunned by the mob, I didn't even notice. One of the men who carried the platform urged me to keep my head inside.

After about fifteen minutes, we finally made it to the palace entrence. We were all helped out one at a time, surrounded by soilders in full armor and weapons. I was the last to be helped out, and now that I was close to the people, I could see that they weren't really angry at me, but at my father. Once we were all inside, and the door locked behind us. My father then marched through the halls of the palace, heading for the main balcony that overlooked the front of the palace and the mob.

"What the bloody earth is going on?" he shouted as a group of advisers began to crowd him.

"Um, it seems that these people are some sort of political group that never wished for you to come to power, my Lord, according to our spies."

"Our spies? If there was some kind of uprising developing, I should have been told about it!" he shouted at him.

"Well, my Lord, no one suspected this until some while after you left when the mob was forming outside of the palace. It appears they have kept their views quiet for seventeen years." answered another. I stopped in my tracks when he said that. Lee had told Zen about how his parents never wished for Fire Lord Ozai to "resign". They considered it treason. Most thought that the Avatar was a lie in himself, and thought it was a lie to cover up the uprising of traitors and rebels. I should have told someone that Lee had said something. Maybe then that whole thing could have been avoided.

We made it to the balcony and my father was advised to go out first, since he was the ruling monarch. Dressers surrounded him, trying to fix his close, or apply a bit of makeup to his scar, but he pushed them away.

"I will confront my people plain as day." He took a breath, and stepped out onto the balcony. As soon as he appeared, a roar went up from the mob, but it wasn't a positive one. My father allowed the yelling to last for only a moment, and then he raised his hand. The mob suddenly became oddly quiet. He nodded to them in respect, then rested his hands on the marble railing. The wind ran through his long hair, brushing it across his face. Then, his voice rang out, loud, and strong.

"My people! You come to me this evening, angry and violent. Your swords and spears raised high as if preparing for battle! Your children raised above the crowds, their faces painted with the insignia of the Fire Nation! All I ask of you is why? Why, my people, are you so upset with me? Have I not done as you've asked this past seventeen years? Did I not free our smaller villages from the oppression of the Fire Nation Army? Did I not call your sons and daughters back from the front lines of a pointless war? Back to you, their family? Did I not lower taxes, and weaken the punishments for the smallest crimes that my father would have enjoyed giving? Did I not ban executions? Did I not allow unarranged marriages among the younger of our people? Did I not bring back the small joys of dancing, music, and theater that was forbidden for almost a century? Did I not end this war with the world that was costing us more than just Fire Nation lives, but credibility among the other nations? Did I not help to repopulate the long abandoned and ruined Air Temples that brought so much peace and tranquility in this world? Did I not? So, why, why I ask you, do you come so angry at me, your Fire Lord?"

The speech was quite a speech, no matter how short. It was true, my father had done all of those things, and more, for not just the Fire Nation, but the world. The mob was quiet, not knowing how to respond to just a demand. Then, one man spke. One man I recognized as Lee's father.

"A Fire Lord isn't meant to bring peace to the world, but expand out empire! We would control the entire was if it wasn't for you!" There were many murmers in response to the statement.

"Do you really wish to rule the world?" my father asked. "Wipe out all culture, all of the differences that make the world? Why would you wish for that, nobleman? It makes no sense to wipe out a culture." There were also murmurs in response to this.

"But, what about killing your own father and sister? A Fire Lord isn't supposed to do that!" shouted another spectator. People yelled up at the Fire Lord in agreement. He sighed loudly, and shook his head.

"Do you really believe those rumors? My father and sister are where they belong. My sister's mind has weakened, and she needs to heal. My father is being punished for the crimes he has instituted on this world. They are not dead. Nothing close. " There was more silence.

"But, what about the alliance with the Avatar, and the releasing of the Earth Kingdom?" shouted a female voice. There were more grumbles in response to her words. " We could be the most powerful nation in the world, we could be the greatest civilization ever to exist, but you gave it all up! And for what? Peace!"

Now the entire mob was in an uproar. My father shouted out to the crowds, but they were too loud. He bowed his head, not sure what else he could say. In defeat, he walked back into the palace. The mob took this as a sign of victory, and their shouting escalated. Then, slowly, they began to chant in a unit, "Give us the heirs! Give us the heirs! Give us the heirs!"

It took me a moment to realize that that was Zuko and I. I looked at him, panic on my face, and saw the same expression in his. I motioned for him to go out there, but he refused. Technically, he was heir before me, so he should heed their calls, but he wouldn't. I shook my head, and inhaled. I pushed past my family and emerged on the balcony. The crowds chanting became quieter, until it was completely silenced. But that wasn't enough. Not for me.

"What?!" I shouted. "You call for me, but now you won't speak? What is it that you want from us, from my father? He did what he had to for you! My grandfather wanted to consume everything! Eventually, you would fall under his fire, as well. My aunt Azula would have ruled you as my grandfather taught her. With a cold hand, and an eye for death! Her mind is gone! And, why do you cry for war? Why? War for one hundred years wasn't long enough? Death for one hundred years wasn't long enough? Sadness for one hundred years wasn't long enough? How many of you had lost family and friends to the war? How many of you lived under the oppression of army thugs? You have no idea what my father has gone through to bring peace to this world, and I will stand by him until the day I die! So, yes, here I am. I am Princess Cinrae, the Phoenix, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai! I am the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation! You called for me, and here I am responding. You say that your monarch does nothing for you, because you are never satisfied! We could give you everything you have ever wanted, and still, you would criticize us. But what can we do, what can I do, now, here? Nothing? I thought so. I fight for you Fire Nation! Will you not fight for me?"

Tears were now flowing from my eyes. That was not planned speech. It all came from the core. There was still silence, the mobs silenced by my words. A bowed my head and wept, thinking that they would never be pleased. Then, from somewhere in the crowds, a cheer rang out. I opened my eyes and listened. The cheer grew louder as more joined in. I listened intently, and, yes, they were cheers of joy, of acceptance. The cheer continued to grow, until it covered the entire mob. I looked up and smiled.

"Phoienx! Phoienx! Phoienx!" they chanted. I sighed, and I walked off of the balcony. I was suddenly over run by people who came up to me, applauding and bowing, as if I had put on some kind of show. I was still upset over what I said though, and the tears were still flowing. I pushed through them, and ran through the halls, needing to be alone if just for a moment.

I found my silence on the roof tops. I could always go up there, and just be. I looked out over the city as the sun set over it. The crowds were starting to subside, and return to their homes. I was glad there was no blood shed. The Fire Nation had seen too much of it already. Then, I heard someone climbing up the side of the palace. I looked over and smiled when my father emerged on the roofs.

"Funny. This was so much easier ten years ago." he said, out of breath. I laughed, and helped him get to where he was next to me.

"You may be getting old, Dad."

"Old? No way. I don't get old." I smiled and patted his back.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

We sat there in silence for a few moments, until I noticed that my father was fiddling with something in his hand. I was prepared to ask him what it was, but he answered that question for me.

"I have something for you, Cinrae." He opened his hand, in it sat a ring. It was golden, with a finely cut ruby sitting in the middle. Around the ruby, two golden birds circled it. It was beautiful.

"Dad, what's this for?" I asked as he handed me the ring.

"I think it's time you had it. A...friend of mine wanted me to give it to you. She died around the time you were born." There was a sadness in his voice when he said that, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was too busy studying the ring. The ruby shone with such a brilliance, I could see my reflection in it. Also, the deep red color seemed to spin within it, as if it was alive.

"I want you to wear it as a sign of who you are. I am naming you heir apparent, Cinrae." I turned to look at him, my eyes wide. I didn't know what to say, it was like I was being proposed to. Finally, my mouth decided to work.

"Bu...but, Zuko is the..."

"...eldest son, I know, but, today I saw a leader in you. The people love you Cinrae, whether you like it or not. There is a power in you that they look at with pride. If something happens to me, you will assume the throne as Fire Lord. Don't try to back out of it. I have made my decision, and have discussed it with my advisers. It's official." He looked to me, his golden eyes warm, but serious. I stared down at the ring, and twirled it between my fingers. I then slipped it onto my ring finger on my right hand.

"I except." I said softly. My father smiled, and I smiled back at him. He wrapped me in a tight hug, a hug that I had known all my life. He even smelled the same as he did when I was a child. Burnt incense, and fresh baked bread. I was grateful to be named heir apparent; it was truly an honor, but I was just worried about how Zuko would react.

That evening, the nobles who were on the royal family's side threw a party in my honor. It had to be held in the gardens surrounding the palace, since there were so many people. I smiled and laughed and danced with anyone who asked, but there was something missing, I had not seen Zuko since the mob. I drew myself away from the noise and the music, and realized how peaceful it was.

The wind blew over me like a sigh from the Spirits. I enjoyed the silence for a moment, then set out to find Zuko. I circled the whole of the palace gardens, but he wasn't there. I then decided to try the beach that bordered the palace. I walked out onto the sand, watching as the moon pushed and pulled the water. The Moon Spirit must have been happy that night. Finally, I spotted Zuko sitting on the shore, letting the water soak his feet. I came and sat down next to him. We sat in silence, just watching the water move. I was wondering if I should just leave him alone, but then he spoke.

"I'm a disgrace." he whispered.

"What? What would make you think that?" I asked.

"The mob called the _heirs_ out. They called to me, not just you. You expected me to go out there and do my duty as crowned prince, but I didn't. I was a coward." He buried his face in his hands and a wave of compassion swept over me. I wrapped my arms around my brother and rocked slowly. he was hurt by his own actions, and the pride that made him who he was was damaged.

"It's not your fault. The mob frightened me, too. I almost pissed in my pants out there."

"But you were out there! You went, didn't you? I didn't. Now, they'll be upset with me, and rallying against me. I'm nothing now, nothing!" I sighed and brushed my hand through his hair. He couldn't think that of himself, for that wasn't who he was at all.

"Zuko, you didn't need to. There are two of us, so, at that moment, they would except either one. I'm sure they don't think you're a disgrace. Besides, you won't have to be Fire Lord now, so they really don't need to think anything of you." I smiled, thinking that that would make him feel better, but he turned to me, confused.

"What?" he asked. Dash it! Curse my big mouth. He hadn't heard. Now, I was going to make things worse.

"No, it's nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Well, um, Zuko, father named me Fire Lord if anything should happen to him. I'm the heir apparent." Zuko's eyes widened, and he turned his head from me.

"Zuko, please, say something."

"What is there to say? My younger sister is named heir apparent and not me. There is nothing to be concerned about. Now, I'm just _that_prince. That cowardly disgrace of a prince who will never do anything for his country." He stood, and took off down the beach. I called out to him, but he didn't stop. When I was sure that he couldn't hear me, no matter how hard I cried, I collapsed onto the sand.

I looked up as the stars danced above me. It was all so peaceful; free of politics and things like that. I wished to one day sail through the stars, not having to worry about any of the mortal affairs below. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Not sure about this chapter. Tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try to be quicker next chapter. REVIEW! Please!

CHAPTER 8

_Battle raged around me. The screams of the dead and dying echoed over the battle field. I walked forward, seeming to be the only one who wasn't opposed at any moment. I looked to my left and saw my younger brother, Iroh, or at least I thought it was Iroh, he looked so much older. He was fighting a solider in strange armor. It shone silver, and they wore helmets that pointed to the sky and were edged in gold. I called out to Iroh, but he could not hear me or even see me. I continued to walk, the air thick with the smell of blood and steel. I looked into the sky and saw those same flying ships soaring through the sky, but there was something different. A legion of things were attacking them. I couldn't tell what they were because of the amount of smoke that filled the sky, but they looked like...no, it couldn't be. My attention was suddenly drawn to my front. _

_I saw a white, blinding light at the edge of the battle ground. I walked towards the light, the reality of the battle seeming to become more real, but I walked on. The light grew stronger and closer, but I couldn't tell what the source was. A spot of blood landed on my face as a was hacked with a two-handed sword, but I didn't notice. I saw hair rising through the light. It was also blinding white. I almost stepped on the body of a solider who had been shot in the eye with an arrow. I was growing closer. I reached out y hand to it, and a white, elegant hand reached out for me. I almost grabbed it, thinking that it would finally explain the meaning of all of these dreams, but I then felt an intense pain cut into my arm. I screamed put and watched as the white figure drew back. Soon the entire battle was falling back as if I was being sucked out. Faster and faster it went until all that was left was a faint light in the distance. _

I shot up, my eyes wide and awake, but I soon had to shield them as the light of the sun pierced them. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. As soon as they were, I realized that I was still on the beach! I had been there all night. The sun was almost in the center of the sky. It was almost noon? Already? I quickly stood, running down the beach towards the palace, cursing myself for missing breakfast again. I successfully snuck into the palace, having to threaten a guard not to say anything, but thankfully, mother didn't see me. Or so I thought.

"Good morning, honey." I cursed again, and turned around to face my mother sitting solemnly in a chair, hidden in the shadows. I couldn't see her face, but I knew her thin black eyes were glaring at me.

"Morning, Mom. How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Oh, about fifteen minutes. I received reports of a figure found laying on the beach. I hadn't seen you since last night, so I assumed it to be you. I came in, knowing when you'd wake up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend on falling asleep, I just got tired and drifted off." I said, almost pleading.

"It's quite alright, Cinrae." She stood and walked over to me. She looked at me as if I was someone else completely. She smiled and put her hand to my cheek.

"You and your brother look so much like your father. And so little like me." She glanced down at the ruby ring that my father had given me, then she smiled shyly. She turned and exited the room, gliding like a ghost. I wrinkled my nose, wondering what was the matter with her. She seemed more reclusive than usual, if that was even possible.

-888888-

My father sat in his study, letting the light of the day fill the room. He leaned back in his chair, staring out at the open beach. He could see the figures of two children, a boy and a girl, running along the beach. The girl's coal black hair flew out behind her. They seemed to be racing. and the girl was winning. She turned back to face the boy and laughed joyously, calling out encouraging terms, trying to get him to run faster. The boy laughed as well, and figured that it was easier to tackle the girl, than to let her win. They rolled in the sand, the sun reflecting off of them. The laughter they produced echoed throughout the Fire Lord's head. He closed his eyes, and tears started to swell. He opened his eyes, and the boy and girl had vanished.

It was Jasmine's birthday. She would have been thirty-three. Zuko smiled thinking of how beautiful she would be. Her hair falling around her face like a waterfall. Her face glowing with motherly love. Zuko would bury a lily on the beach on every one of her birthdays, as a tribute to her. Maybe one day, when he was old, he would come back and be buried with them.

He heard the familiar sound of the great, wooden door to his study slowly open. He didn't even turn around to see who it was; he knew. The sound of cold, hard shoes echoing on the marble floor invaded her memories, and he listened as he came closer. Two small, soft hands placed themselves on his shoulders, and warm lips kissed his cheek.

"Are you going to keep yourself locked up in here all day, my love?" asked Mai, the love in her voice genuine and true. Zuko smiled and gripped her hand.

"You know what day it is, Mai." Mai sighed her signature sigh, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Yes, yes, I know, but your family needs you. Come on. The twins have something to show you, and you're really going to want to see this." Zuko chuckled slightly.

"If it's some exotic animal, or mythological being, I don't want to know." Mai sighed again, and Zuko took her hand in his and kissed her palm. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he loved Mai. She had stood by him throughout the first half of his reign, and was there for him after Jasmine's death. She raised Zuko II and Cinrae as her own without a second thought. He would have completely understood if she refused, and walked out of his life forever, but she said she would have never considered leaving.

"Zuko?" He quickly shook out his thoughts and returned his attention to Mai. "You look so tired, Zuko. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." she said, with a hint of desperation in her voice. The young Fire Lord couldn't stand seeing her like this. He tilted her head closer to him and kissed her.

"There is nothing to do, Mai. Everything happens for a reason. Thank you, though. You are a wonderful wife."

"You are a wonderful husband." Suddenly, a fanciful gleam entered her eyes. "You're not too bad at some other things, as well, but we've already had three kids together. I don't need four." Zuko looked into his wife's eyes, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Mai, you've been thinking about children? More? I think we already have enough princes of the Fire Nation, thank you very much."

"Princes? What makes you think we won't have a girl?"

"Because you only produce boys. That is my conclusion." Mai smirked slightly, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to Zuko's ear.

"Maybe we should experiment?" she whispered. Zuko smiled as memories of him and Jasmine, not Mai, came to him. He savored it for a moment, then pulled away from her.

"You now that we are too old for that." he said smiling.

"Maybe you're right. Mid-thirties is the new fifty, anyway. We might get alittle wild and pull something." she answered.

"Or have a heart attack."

"Or a stroke."

"Or keel over right in the middle of it."

"Wow. That wouldn't be a fun night." They both began to laugh at this exchange between them. They hadn't had a good laugh in a while. It was comforting to share a humorous moment with someone who was close to you.

"Now, let's go see what out little demons are up to." said Zuko as he stood. Mai smiled, and headed for the door. She exited first, leaving her husband to follow. He took a cloak from a near handle, and prepared to throw it over his shoulders, until he heard a faint whisper. So faint was it, that he almost didn't notice. He listened intently, but there was nothing. But, there it was again. He could hear it clearly, as if someone was whispering into his ear. He listened again and he could make out words, jumbled and unclear, but they were there.

_"Zu-ko. Zu-ko."_

Zuko gasped aloud. Someone was calling his name, or something. It knew who he was, and it was in his study! He felt like a little boy who heard monsters in his closet, and had to call his mom in to scare them away. The thing that scared him the most was the familiarity if the voice. It sounded like Jasmine. He looked around the dark room, scanning the shadows and corners, but he didn't see anything. Dismissing the thought, he exited the room, and closed the door behind her.

Jasmine put her transparent hand to the door, and cried out silently. It took all she had in her to get back to the Mortal World, but to actually speak loud enough for a mortal to hear was unheard of. She just needed to see him, feel him again. She knew that her death was necessary, but, still, it wasn't fair that Mai was living the life with Zuko that she herself should have been living.

Her children were marvelous, which was much of a silver lining. Cinrae held so much beauty and power, it was almost terrifying. She had boys crawling over eachother just to be in her good graces. She had the will and fire to change the world for the better.

Her son wasn't that bad either. He was head strong and foolish at times, but he had potential. That little deal that he made with Jau was going to get him into this trouble, this she knew, but he would find his own way. Like his father. He was a strong bender and fighter, maybe stronger than his father. He was overly confidant, probably gained from his mother, and got too emotional over the smallest things, like his father. Both Cinrae and Zuko II were exact replicas of their parents, but their future looked alot brighter, and alot more complicated.

Jasmine wished more than anything that she could reach out, and feel her love's arms around her, but the Spirit World had it's rules. She would sit in the cross between the Spirit World and the Mortal World and think of all of the ways she could achieve those wishes, but it never worked out. What's the use of dreaming if they never come true, she told herself day after endless day. All she could do wait. Wait for the day when the rules would no longer matter.

-888888-

It had been about two weeks since the mob. Letters were starting to pour into the palace from all corners of the Fire Nation. My father was getting pound among pound of reports from generals, allies, and just regular citizens who wanted to voice their opinion. He was tired of the bickering among the nobles and the poor throughout the Fire Nation. People just couldn't let go of the past. Even after the Reign when things were just starting to calm down, people held grudges against the Fire Nation, of course, and miniature wars erupted.

I was now asked to sit and go through these reports with my father since I was the heir apparent, and give my impute. There were so many matters to give my input to, I didn't think I had enough input to add. In one part of the Fire Nation, young adults were causing riots, burning the schools, and painting the Fire Nation emblem with a person burning in it on every door and wall. Somewhere else, the nobles were wiping entire lower class sections of town without any reason at all. It was all too bloody and crazy for me to handle, so I was relieved when a letter came from Zen.

I fled to my room and eagerly removed the binding that held the scroll in place and read eagerly. Zen's handwriting was smooth and charming, as if he had done this before. The manuscript even smelled of him; rouge and kind. I savored the smell for a moment, and then proceeded to read.

_Hello Cinrae,_

_It has been two weeks since we left for Lazcore, but it feels like two years. I've been able to do nothing but think of you. Everywhere I turn I see your face staring back at me. It's frightening, yet beautiful at the same time. How have you been? News of your being proclaimed heir has even reached us here. I am overly joyed for you. You will make a wonderful Fire Lord, I know. Things are not too terrible here, I guess. My brothers and I are starting a new trade. It looks fairly promising, so I'm sure it will turn out for the best. You should visit Lazcore, sometime. It is beautiful, like you. Write back to me when you can; I'm eager to hear how your past two weeks have been. Until the Spirits permit us to meet again. _

_Sincerly, _

_Zen of Lazcore, son of Kren_

_P.S. My older brother, Onin, wishes to know what the date of the duel is. He is very eager to fight you. I'm sure you'll show him a few things, though. _

I smiled and held the letter to my chest. He thought of me! It was so, terribly romantic, it caused my stomach to spin. People never fell that way about other people at such a young age. I jumped, and yelped, and made my excitement clear, until I remembered. I still had to fight Onin. I dropped back onto my bed, my excitement quickly fading. I didn't want to fight Onin, but not because I thought he would win, I doubted that highly, I just didn't want to see his annoying face. I wondered if he was a good bender, I mean, certainly with that kind of body he had to be brilliant. Moving with the grace of a waterbender, the speed of an airbender, the strength of an earthbender, and the feriocity that only a firebender could posses.

Uncle Iroh taught me that when I first started firebending. He taught my brother, father, and late uncle, his son, the same way. He truly was a brilliant old fart. He loved tea more than anything and everything, and I have always thought that he could truly see the future in it, but he would only smile and wink at me when I questioned him. During the Reign, he was part of the White Lotus Society. They were against Ozahi, and all of his ways. They were much like the Resistance, but more graceful about their tactics.

I sighed as I shook myself out of my thoughts. I did have to set up a date for that duel. I could just ignore it completely, and hope he forgot, but there was a high chance that that wasn't going to happen. I'm sure he never forgot anything. I exited my room and headed for the royal date arranger( that wasn't the official title, I just don't want to have to resite it).

I had forgotten that I went past Zuko's room on the way there. I stopped and slowly walked backwards until I was standing directly beside Zuko's closed door. I put my ear to the door, but I couldn't hear anything. It was as if he wasn't even there. Suddenly, a folded piece of parchment was slid under the door. I started slightly, but I quickly calmed when I realized that he was waiting for a servant to come by and put it in the pile with the rest of the letters that were being sent out of Jazminra. He wouldn't mind if I took it there for him. Besides, it would save a deserving servant a walk across the palace. Making sure not to look directly at the parchment, I picked it up and hurried down the hall.

I slipped into the shadows, being careful to stay out of eye shot, and I turned my attention to the letter. Dash it! I said to myself. It was wax sealed with the Fire Nation emblem. He _would _seal a secret letter with the Fire Nation emblem. My brother had no secret spy abilities. I concluded that I would be able to reseal it myself, so I ripped the seal off. The parchment was yellow and unsuspecting. Zuko's handwriting wasn't very neat at all, and I had to read over lines more than once to understand.

_Jau,_

_I don't like this. I think it is getting far too complicated. The Northern Water Tribe Steward is not very interested in the deal, and he is being stubborn. And what is with this new deal? We don't even know who we are trading with! If I don't see some results soon, I'm pulling out. Write back. _

_Z_

This letter sent my head spinning. What was he talking about? Who was so important to not mention who they were? I, like Zuko, didn't like it. I didn't like the Golden Boys' way of business. Did their father know about their side trades? Did mine?


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the last airbender

CHAPTER 9

I scowled as the chilling wind blew over the docks. The water was dark and harsh, beating up against the stone foundation of the docks. Silently, I prayed that the ship wouldn't be ableto sail through the weather and would have to turn around. Uncle Iroh saw my face, and seemed to read my mind, and I flinched when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You seem disturbed, my dear." he said with his signature wise, old man tone of voice. I forced a smile and patted his hand.

"I don't know, Uncle. I am most certainly not looking forward to this at all."

"Are you concerned?" he asked, a slight smile erupting on his face. I smirked and turned my head to face him.

"No." I said sharply. I wasn't concerned, really, I just didn't want to see Onin or Jau. Zen, though, I didn't mind at all.

"I'm sure then will be glad to see you." said a tenor, unchanged male voice. I looked around slightly, then I noticed the young, brown haired boy beside me. I hadn't talked to Iroh in weeks. He had been oddly quiet lately, it was so strange to hear his voice again.

"Pardon?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Nothing. I'm just saying, since you two have been awfully close lately..." he looked into my eyes, without a smile or any etch of emotion on his face, just a wise glare. I kissed the top of his head, much to his dissapproval, and ruffled his hair again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said with a smile.

The sound of a horn rang out over the docks, indicating that a ship was coming in. I took a deep breath and stood straight, remembering my royal staus. The fog was pretty thick that day, but I could see the ship slowly moving in. There was a figure standing on deck, his long hair beating in the wind. My heart leaped, thinking it was Zen, but as it grew closer, I saw that it was Onin. My heart fell. I never thought this could happen, but Zen had infuriated me before he even stepped foot on the same land as me. The fog cleared some, and I could see the white in his eyes. Yep, that was him alright. His dark figure casting its own personal shadow over the ora around him.

Onin could see Cinrae's face as she stood at the docks. The corner of his mouth turned up at her expression of dissapointment. She was expecting to see Zen on the deck, but she got her duel partner instead. Onin had been thinking of it for days. Fighting the little brat seemed absolutely brilliant. The look in her eyes when she realized what she was pushed into. The shame on her face when he defeated her. It was all too much.

He had to admit, he didn't hate the girl. I mean, she did have an intensity that almost caused him to break under her stare. It was just that she was so annoying. She was young, as well. So new. So...untouched. Just as these unpure thoughts entered his mind, Zen ran up beside him, nearly throwing himself over the railing to get to his princess. Onin had to hold him back to keep him from swimming through the cold waters to the docks.

It was all very pathetic, he thought. She was just a girl. A powerful one, but a girl nonetheless. He was never one to flirt. Well, correctly. He flirted with Cinrae the first time they met, but that was just to shake her up a bit. He didn't do that with any other girl, though. When he was younger, Zen's age, he spent all of his time studying. He was locked up in his room, consuming himself in books and scrools, searching for something he knew he would never find.

He never really associated himself with anyone. He didn't like people in general. They could be so...annoying. But Cinrae was different. Her pride, beauty, and unmistakable Fire Nation royalty stubborness was one to drive any men insane. Onin compared her to her aunt, really. Beauty and danger all merged together. They did what they had to, even if it wasn't by the rules. They would pull you in with deadly beauty, but once you were in, you were hooked like a fish, and just as dead as one.

They were just about to dock now, and Zen was practicly leaping with joy. Onin scowled at his baby brother's romance. He could see Cinrae clearly now. She wore a long, black, curve fitting dress that hadd sleeves that reached down to the floor when she held her arms at her sides. The edge of the sleeves were lined with golden embroidery that shone even from where she stood. A thick cloak was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, sheilding the chill. She looked nice, he concluded. Her prescence was something to marvel at. She was no longer looking at him, but more at Zen, much to Onin's dislike. He glared at her until she had to turn to look at him. He smiled his signature, devilish smile, and winked. He almost laughed out loud when her face contorted in disgust and hate.

The ramp was let down as the ship docked, and Zen was the first to emerge. He ran faster than he had even run before, but he slowed when he came to me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. There was a long silence for a moment, until I decided to break it.

"Hello Ze..." But I didn't get to finish my statement, for Zen had gripped my shoulders and kissed me. My eyes were wide with surprise for a moment, but I quickly closed them, giving in to the kiss. It was just, the royal family didn't kiss others in public. It just wasn't heard of, even if it was your spouse you were kissing. I could feel harsh stares etch into my back as our lips stayed locked. When I finally pulled away, and he released his hold, I sighed, remembering the wonder of his kiss.

"I'm sorry." he said shyly, reflecting the image of a young boy. He acted on impulse, and that was fine, especially for me.

"It's really quite alright, Zen. I had no problem with it whatsoever." I said winking at him. He smiled and we embraced. I missed his strong smell and the lean fitness of his body. It felt liked home to me. He pulled away from me and stood at my side, already acting as my consort.

Onin came up to me next, his sour attitude clearly in effect. He said nothing just bowed low, then looked from me to Zen. He stared into my eyes, his grey fathoms spinning with mystery and darkness. The longer I stared into them, the longer my head became dizzy. I was seconds from fainting again, but his stare broke and he backed away from me. I blinked slowly, trying to center my mind again. He smirked at my struggle then walked away. I knew there was something "magical" about him, and there it was. Something about his eyes. Maybe he was a hypmnotist os some kind, or...Jau interupted my thoughts almost instantly.

"Hello, Princess. These past four weeks without you have been...torture. It is a great pleasure to see you again." He kissed my hand like he had before, travelling up my arm. I slapped it away again, nearly hitting him in the face. He looked over my shoulder and smiled slightly, seeing Zen's glaring eyes. He backed away and made his way over to Zuko.

"Your brother seems...excited to be here." I said, turning my head to face Zen. He nodded slightly, and I smiled wide. He smiled in return and we broke out into a friendly life. As much as I hated the Golden Boys, life wasn't as dull when they were in town.

-888888-

The whole of the court had showed up for this duel. They filled the training room to the brink, only leaving room for the fighters. I sat on one end of the room, my family in my corner, including Zen. Onin was on the other end, his brother and some girl supporting him. His face was stern, without any true expression. That made me even more annoyed. Why was he so calm? Did he think that he would beat me? Just thinking about caused my head to spin.

I was draped in a red, silk robe, sheilding my body until I stepped into the ring. Sweat dripped from my brow, but that wasn't from being nervous. The fire was rising from within me, itching to get out. That was the part about a firebender that thrilled me. All of the fire was just boiling within me, making, making me feel empowered and ready. I stood, facing Onin's blank face.

"I'm ready." I said to no ont imperticular. Onin saw mw with my new found confidance, and he smirked, throwing his robe to the side. I marveled at his pale skin, glistening in the dim light. He had broad, muscled shoulders, and his abs looked as hard as a rock, something I was sure he worked for hours every day to obtain. He certainly was attractive in a dark, mysterious way. It was his attitude that gave me the creeps.

I smirked in return and shed my robe. I wore a long stretch of red fabric across my chest, leaving my stomach and shoulders exposed. I also wore tight pants that were rolled up to my knees. My hair wasn't pulled back though. I wanted to be completely at home in my element.

We both stepped into the ring, and a roar went up from the crowds. We bowed to each other in customary fashion. The rule administrator stepped out inbetween us and began to read off the rules. We had spent the last two weeks memorizing the rules, we didn't need to hear them, so we didn't even bother listening. I stared at Onin with a fury to rival all others. His eyes didn't seem to reveal anything, but I knew he felt the same. My foot began to tap as my patience began to wear off significantly. Onin's eyes drew away from my face to my foot. A smile grew on his face and I knew what he was laughing at.

_'You seem anxious, Princess.'_ a voice rang out in my head. My eyes searched the room, but I didn't see anyone who was even close enough to me to whisper something. I quickly shook my head and , concluding that it was my own mind talking.

_'Still think you're talking to yourself?'_the voice rang again. I even threatened to move my head some, but my eyes were drawn to the man in front of me. The smile on Onin's face grew. My eyes almost popped out of my head. How was he talking to me through my mind? Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe I was nervous afterall. What was up to me, or him?

"Do the benders understand?" asked the rule administrator. We both nodded. "Then go to." We took our fighting stances, ready for battle. I was still weirded out by the fact that Onin had telepathicly spoked to me, but I had to forget that and concentrate. A great gong sounded and I shot a blaze of fire at Onin, and it was begun.

He dodged the blaze and returned two at me. I leaned backwards, almost to the floor, and jumped up, spinning in the air, and bringing an arck of fire down on Onin. He split the arch of flame, and shot a series of blazes at me. I had to create a wall of fire to block them, and then sent that wall of fire at Onin, knocking him down before he could block it. I smiled at my momentary victory. He rose, a ban of red skin across his chest and arms. He scowled, obviously upset, but I didn't care. I continued attacking him, never letting up. He blocked my flames for only so long. He was growing annoyed, and I could tell. His eyes shone red, and his attacks were more aggressive.

He rose his hands, drawing with them a large ball of fire. I knew that it was going to be very difficult to black that, so I didn't even try. I crossed my arms in front of me, hoping to sheild my face. The ball hit me with an incredible force. There was knocked out of me, and I went flying back. I hit the wall, feeling the bruises form on my back. I slid down the wall and collapsed on the tile floor.

Zen and Zuko rushed over to me, but I shooed them off. I examined my arms and was amazed to see that they were not as severly burned as I thought. Infact, they weren't burned at all! I never much thought about it, but I never burned, ever. I smiled, and stood, shaking myself out, rolling my neck, releasing the intensity. I smirked at Onin and rose my hand up to him. I turned my palm to face me, expose my ring and middle finger, and pointed towards me twice, telling him to bring it on. He smirked as well, and charged me. I drew a blade of fire and I charged him.

The impact was so great that it blinded the room. We used our blades of fire as a kind of swordsplay. Thankfully, I was a far better swordsman than he was. I jabbed at his weak spots, injuring him some. He cut at me from below, and I had to jump back to keep from being split up the middle. We decided to drop the swordsplay and we returned to bending.

We continued for what seemed like forever, but I knew it was only about an hour. No one called time, though. I knew that the rules of an Agni Kai required us to fight until yeild, but we were both too stubborn. Yeilding might mean death. We threw ourselves back, putting a good deal of space between us, giving us seconds if that much time to catch our breath. Sweat dropped from my body like rain. I looked over at Onin, and it was the same with him. His muscles glistened, shining like the newly dewed grass. He saw me looking at him and smiled. He flexed slightly, meaning to anger me.

Lucky for him, I was angered. I let all of my anger and stress release, and my entire head of hair set ablaze. I charged, and jumped, throwing myself at him. I tackled him hard, catching him off gaurd. We both landed on the ground and I beat my fist into his chest. He grabbed my wrist, abandoning firebending also, and rolled us over. I grabbed his neck and head butted him. He stood, dazed, and I leaped on his back. I pulled at his hair and he screamed out. Onin grabbed me and flipped me onto the floor. I quickly rolled, and used my leg to knock him onto his back. I climbed on top of him, and put my fist to where it was inches from his face, ready to burn it if I had to.

Onin stared up at me, a mixture of fury, embarressment, and shock in his eyes.

"Yeild." I whispered low enough to where only he could hear me.

"Never." he responded in an equally low and somewhat frightened voice. I scowled and lit a flame in my hand, holding it so close to his face, I could see it bright in his eyes. Onin stared at me, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I yeild." I leaned down closed to him, and I could almost hear his skin burn against my flame.

"Say. It. Louder." I said, attempting to copy his devilish smile.

"I yeild!" he screamed. I put out the flame and stood. The crowd out in applause. I smiled, and looked down at him, but, even in my victory, I reached down my hand to him. He looked at it as if it was some cursed relic. I looked at him, smiling at him. I saw the same happiness reflected in his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief and took my hand.

I pulled him to his feet, and he wiped the blood from his legs, even though it didn't much help. He looked me in the eye and the most amazing thing happened. His lips spread apart, revealing rows of pure white teeth, and he smiled. A pure, undelivlish, smile. I was so taken back by this, I didn't know how to respond. I just stared back for a moment, and he kept smiling, almost laughing. I accepted this as the oddest day ever in the history of the world, next to the day my aunt was born, and smiled back. We both stood there, smiling. It felt so uncomfortable, but oddly naturale. The entire situation made me start to shake. By Agni, I was so fragile in those days. He looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Princess, you're shaking." Suddenly, my mind snapped back into the ultimate reality that was. He had said that before, but that time I fainted at his words. I had to remember that this was Onin of Lazcore, eldest son of Kren of Lazcore, the strangest boy, man, that could ever exist. He was a man, after all, he was twenty-six! My smile quickly faded and I bowed to him quickly. His smile also dropped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Maybe a little bit of my sanity. That was one hell of an Agni Kai, Onin. I'm glad we did this." I bowed, and quickly walked away. Zen was first to meet me with a bubbling smile.

"Wow, Cinrae, what a fight! I never thought anyone would be able to put my brother down, but you proved me wrong. How do you feel, you look beat." I stared at him, and he stared back, worry flooded his face. "Are you okay?"

I took in a long, calming breath, letting the fire settle back in me. I returned a shy smile and nodded. He smiled a much larger smile and embraced me.

Someone slipped my satin robe over my shoulders, and I turned to see Zuko looking down at me. We stood, wondering what it was we should do. It had been a long while since we had one of those loving brother-sister moments. Finally, I threw my arms around him in a hug. He didn't respond for a moment, but he soon wrapped his strong arms around me. I pulled back and he place a kiss on my forehead. I cold breeze hit my skin, and I realized that it was cold in the room. I drew the robe tighter around me, and Zen offered to escort me to my room, and Zuko, assuming the role of protective brother again, thought that that would be best. The noise of the room was left behind me.

-88888-

I breathed a sigh of relief, letting the cool, salty air of the ocean sweep over me, seeming to wash away the sweat. Zen sat on the edge of my bed, examining the room. I could tell he was nervous by his shallow breathing, and Jaia's intimidating stare and low growl didn't help much. I had excused myself for a moment, quickly rubbing myself down and changing into a loose fitting, gold gown over brown leggings. The sea looked slightly choppy that night, the waves hitting the beach with a rising feriocity. The Moon Spirit was disturbed. There was something wrong in the Spirit World.

"So, what was it like, fighting Onin?" asked Zen. I quickly turned around, almost forgetting he was there.

"It was like...fighting a dragon. He was a feirce fighter, always making me want to attack him. He was good. How did it look to you? I mean, we didn't really have time to access the situation." I said sitting next to him.

"Well,, if I may say so myself-" He turned to look at me, and his golden eyes seemed to darken, making my soul jump out of my skin. "you looked very intimidating." He leaned forward, his golden eyes filling me like a warm soup, and he kissed me. It started perfectly chaste, but then, I felt his hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I couldn't help but respond as the kiss grew deeper. It was like being consumed in gold.

Finally, pulled back before I was consumed forever. Zen looked into my eyes, and I almost fell again, but I quickly stood, smoothing out my gown.

"Um, it's getting late. Your brothers are probably ready to go."

"I'm so sorry, Cinrae, I didn't mean to offend-" He said standing.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just...exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, though, right?" I smiled up at him, and he smiled a strained smile back.

"Maybe, we'll see. I may be leaving tonight if buisness calls. But would you mind escorting me to...wherever my brothers are?"

"No, of course not." I intertwined my arm in his and lead him through the palace to the front entrance. There was a small crowd there, mostly nobles. Jau walked up to me, and bowed in his usual manner, kissing my hand.

"Wonderful, Princess, absolutely wondeful! I was so pleased to see you demolish my older brother in such a way. Very impressive."

"Thank you, Jau." I said.

"Of course, Princess." He bowed even lower, if that was possible, and backed away. A carriage was waiting in the courtyard, the same carriage that Zen had used for our first date. I turned from the door way, and Onin's gray eyes were piercing into mine. I had gotten used to it by now, so I didn't jump at his sight. The smile he had held after our duel was gone, and his odd scowl was left in it's place. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

"You're a great fighter, Cinrae. I should have never doubted your...abilities." I smiled shyly, trying to regain my somewhat regal composure. "Even though, we did abandon most of the bending by the end, I can see that in any occassion, you can beat my..." I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if her would say such a phrase in my prescence, but he quickly shut his mouth and smirked. "Well, you know what you beat." I laughed quietly. If I could just figure out what was up with him, maybe I could finally learn to accept him.

"The carriage is ready." called a footman. Onin looked at him then back at me. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"I will see you around then, Princess."

"Yes. See you around." He nodded his head slowly and then exited the palace. I watched him leave, still trying to figure out his secret. I turned my head forward and saw Zen staring at me. His eyes held even more worry than the first time I met him. I looked back into them and asked if he was alright.

"Oh yeah, just exhausted, I guess." I smiled up at him, and moved some of the hair out of his face. He smiled back, and we embraced, him wrapping his arms tighter around me with every breath. I pulled back and layed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I promise to continue writing." he said as he backed away from me.

"If you don't, I'll challenge you to an Agni Kai!" I said, laughing.

"Well, then, I swear on Agni's name that I will write you, or let me be smited down before you get to me." We laughed at this exchange, and then he walked out of the large, iron cast doors. He was such a wonderful person. So...perfect. I grinned when I thought of how my mother and the Council would be desperate to have us married. Me, marry Zen? It wasn't that bad of an idea.

As I turned to redirect my attention to my family, I saw Zuko and Jau deep in conversation. They stood in the shadows, both leaning against the wall, and by Zuko's expression, it was not a pleasent conversation. Jau was using his hands alot. I had noticed that he liked to talk with his hands. I studied them, trying to decipher whatever it was that they might be discussing. They flew about so rapidly, I couldn't keep track. Zuko wasn't even looking at his hands, he was looking directly into his eyes. I had never seen Zuko so serious before. It made me wonder what other characteristics Zuko had that I had never seen.

Finally, Zuko rose up his hand, ending the conversation. He walked away, his back turned on Jau. Jau didn't seem to mind, though. He crossed his arms, resting his hand on his large bicep. A small smile even blistered his masculine features. He turned to leave, and saw me staring at him, my eyes cold and uncaring. When I saw a chill run up his back, I smiled on the inside. He was scared. Good. I wanted him to be.

He hurried by me, only stopping to take a hurried bow, then he practcly ran out of the palace. He had some sort of secret plan, and I knew that his brothers were in on it. I looked back to where Zuko was, and he had vanished into the darkness. I quietly crept awat from the noise of my family and the nobles, and followed.

I slowly opened the door to his room, hearing it's iron hinges creaking from lack of a good oiling. I looked around the dark room, and saw nothing. Until, slight movment on the bed caught my eye. I looked harder, and saw a body rise from the bed.

"Cinrae?" he asked. I let out a breath.

"Yes, it's me."

"What is it?" I fumbled into the room, holding my hands out in front of me since it was so dark. My eyes adjusted and I spotted a sconce on the wall. I quickly lit it, letting light flood the room. I could see Zuko's face clearly now, lines of thought under his eyes. I made my way over to hi, sitting down on the side of the bed next to him. I examined him, seeing where his brow had been furrowed. I smiled and swept a strand of his un-done hair out of his face.

"Let's go down to the beach." I said, not really saying it as a question. I excpected him to object, but instead, he flung his long legs over the edge, slipping his feet into his boots, and stood ready to go.

The beach was still rough, it's waves growing taller with each roll of the tide. We walked, side by side, never saying a word. We used to race along the beach when we were children, now there was no time. Or, at least, no time that we wanted. I decided that that night would be as good a night as any for our past to come for us. I jabbed Zuko in the arm with my elbow, and jogged a little ways ahead of him. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at me for a moment, looking at me as if I was some foolish child who had lost track of her parents and was desperate for someone to play with. His obliviousness was rapidly biting at my already fragile nerves.

"Come on, Zuzu! I'll race you to the other end of the beach, if you think you have the stomach for it." I smiled at him, working to bring back his former, playful attitude. Then, he smiled back and took off down the beach. I scowled for a moment, upset that he would speed ahead of me like that, but I quickly realized that I was happy that he would play again, and I took off after him.

The salty wind beat against our skin, but that didn't slow us down. Every step was like a sprint. We let our worries and cares fly into the sea. We kept picking up speed, flying like the Phoenix and Dragon we were named for. Zuko had a lead, but I was coming up quickly. At the other end of the beach, there were fallen trees and the first fallen tree would be our finish line. I could see it there, and in an act of pure fun, I lept out and grasped the fallen trunk in my arms, and landed in a roll, my mouth filled with sand. I spit it out, gaging when a bit slipped down my throat. But I smiled when I saw Zuko's disappointment at losing.

"It seems I'm beating you at alot of things these days." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, it looks like." He sat down next to me and faced the sea. "So, I guess that there is no use for that bet now." he said, out of breath. I had almost forgotten about that bet that felt like a lifetime ago.

"Oh, yeah. What use it it now?" I asked, a bit more solemn than I meant it to sound. He mumbled something in agreementand we continued on in silence. I looked at his face, and he was lost in thought. He looked worried, as if he didn't know what to do next. I rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me and sighed. He didn't have to say a word, I understood that he was troubled.

"It's nothing, Cin, nothing at all. It's just, this thing with Jauand his brothers has gone too far. Wat too far. We had no idea what we were doing, or I didn't, at least. Making deals and trades with these completely anonymous people, who have various threats for when we don't come through. I suspect them to be...I don't even know who, what, they could be. It's all going down in a spiral, Cinrae."

He buried his face in his hands, and when I was just begining to process what he was saying, he looked up at me, and his eyes met mine.

"Cinrae, I want you to promise me something." I shifted uncomfortably, but nodded my head all the same. "If you wake up one morning, and I'm not there, don't come after me."

I backed away at this. What could be so bad to force him to leave? Nothing, I thought, but apparently there was. I didn't want to promise, but by the look in his eyes, there was little of a choice. I nodded my head slowly, and he let out a long sigh, as if a great weight had been lifted off of him. I wrapped my arm around his broad shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. With my other hand, I still had my fingers crossed behind my back.

-88888-

The darkness seemed to be deeper in the room that night. The Fire Lord had tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stop watching the shadows above his head move and shift as if they were alive. He didn't want to admit he was a bit creeped out, but he was. He was afraid that is he did fall asleep, some evil spirit would claim his soul. He knew that was foolish thinking, but he didn't know what else it could be. Suddenly, he felt extremely exhausted. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but it seemed almost impossible. As soon as his eyes closed, his mind automatically entered a state of dreaming.

The dream began with him standing in a mist. He couldn't see the ground, and doubted that there was one. He looked around and called out, but no one responded. He was perfectly content with sitting there in this mist until he woke. Then, a voice answered him. He stood, looking through the thick, humid air, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded again, and he walked forward, trying to follow it. He could hear ir clearly now, and he knew exactly whose voice it was. He knew forward, knowing exactly where to go. The mist seemed to part as he ran. The voice was perfectly clear, and tears started to come to his eyes. He ran into the arms of Jasmine.

He buried his face into her thick, raven hair, filling his nose with it's almost magical scent. The exact same scent it was the day she died seventeen years ago. Everything about her was exactly the same. Jasmine buried her face in his neck, and her tears were wetting his neck, but he didn't mind at all. He never thought he would feel her tears again. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

"Zuko, please don't cry. It's a dream." she said, wiping away his tears with the hem of her long, white dress.

"Does it look like I give a flying hogmonkey?" asked Zuko before he pressed his lips to hers. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. He knew that this moment would be short, and he wanted to use every second of it. Everything about her, everything that he had been missing for so long, hit him like a gust of wind. He wanted to take her again, right then and there, but she pulled back.

"It was you who has been haunting my every step, hasn't it?" Jasmine smiled and nodded. He shook his head, and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz! I can never say you name enough. Why haven't you come to me in my dreams before? It could have saved me so much pain and crying just to see you, even if it was just in a dream." Jasmine smiled and ran her cheek against the palm of his hand.

"There are rules in the Spirit World. The only reason they are letting me do any of this is because of Aang."

"Aang?"

"Yes, Aang. He convinced the Spirits to let me haunt you for a short amount of time, you know, being the Avatar and all, but after tonight, I have to go back." Zuko's jaw slacked, and he gripped Jasmine tighter, as if she would vanish at any moment.

"Leave?! You can't! I've been so...and now that you...you just can't leave me again!"

"Do you think I want to?" Jasmine said sharply. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't be dead. But there is a destiny for all of us, and mine ended seventeen years ago."

"No, no, that can't be! If I had not listened to you, and taken better care of you, or if I had never seduced you, or if I had just broken up with Mai like everyone told me to..."

"Or if your father was never evil, and your mother never bore you? Maybe then Iroh wouldn't have been born, or Mashen, or Shan. My death was part of the line of things that will lead to the final battle between good and evil, as is everything. You couldn't have done nothing to stop it. I just wish I didn't nag you like I did before I went into labor. I wish or last moments could have been happier."

"Jazz, every moment with you was happy for me. I wish I could have told you that more." Jasmine smiled, and her large brown eyes, Cinrae's eyes, lit up.

"Well, you're telling me now. That's good enough."

Suddenly, Jasmine's form slowly began to fade. He saw the shine of tears as the trickled down her transparent face. Zuko wanted to grab on to their last moment before she was lost. He grabbed his long dark hair and kissed her with a passion he had never known. She responded greatly, winding her fingers into his thick hair. They shared in this one last great kiss, until Zuko couldn't feel her body in his arms anymore. He pulled back, and Jasmine was completly transparent. She smiled slightly at her and shrugged.

"I guess my time is up. Goodbye, Zuko. I'll always be here, in your dreams." He reached for her hand, and she gripped it tightly. Then she was gone.

The young Fire Lord opened his eyes to the orange light of the sun rising over the water. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Mai, who was still deep asleep. He propped herself against the headboard and let out a deep sigh. He had seen Jasmine again after all of these years, but the guilt was still fresh on his heart.

-88888-

Onin was th first one up, as usual, considering the fact that he never slept. They had boarded the ship as soon as they left the palace, and Jau and Zen retired after a small talk they had. It was amazing how ignorant the crown prince could be. He was falling right into their trapm and it was delicious.

Onin had been surprised, of course, by how Cinrae had defeated him so miserably, but he was even more shocked, or satisfied, by her reaction to his...talents. He was sure that she was still mulling over his supernatural conversations before the Agni Kai. The look on her face was absolutely priceless.

There were some parts of the duel that he liked, though. She was alot more intimidating, and alot more attractive when she was tackling him wearing close to nothing. Very attractive, actually. He would have to reconsider stealing her from his baby brother. The sun rose higher into the sky and Onin inhaled as it's rays brushed his skin. His element flowed through him, refueling him. If he could have just fought her when the sun was up...but he wouldn't dwell on it. He had achieved what he needed to achieve. All he had to do now was wait for the trap to snap. He smiled at the thought, and he had to realize that he did have a pretty devilish smile.

**A/N: Okay, I have spent a few hours writing this chapter without stop, and I really wanted to post it, so I didn't spell check. Sorry. **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

CHAPTER 10

Even in sleep, I could feel the pain in the air. I reluctantly woke, wondering what I would wake to, but the room seemed perfectly fine, except for Jaia who sat at my bed side, her large head bowed. She looked so sad and disturbed, it made my own heart brake.

"Jaia?"

She looked up at me. I started at the pain and worry in her eyes.

"Oh my, Jaia, what's wrong?" Jaia shook her head and leaped onto the bed and sat in front of me.

"Cinrae, there is a problem." I looked into her eyes, trying to see what was wrong before she told me, but I could not figure it out.

"Jaia, what's wrong?" I asked sternly. She looked into my eyes, and tears were starting to stream down hers. I scooted forward, face to face with the leopard.

"It's your brother." My eyes went wide when she said that. My mind rewound to two nights before on the beach.

'_If you ever wake up one morning, and I'm not there, don't come after me.'_

I didn't have to ask if it was Zuko. I already knew. I leaped out of bed, not even bothering to put on shoes, and disappeared out the door. I could hear Jaia call after me, but I didn't stop to listen. I ran to Zuko's room, and threw the door open. I scanned the room quickly, but there was no sign of life. The bed wasn't even made. I ravaged the room, looking for any trace of a letter, a report, anything to prove that it wasn't true.

I abandoned the room and headed for my parent's chambers. Servants and nobles quickly moved out of my way as I ran down the wide halls. I came to their chambers, the door half way open. I swung it completely open and ran into the room, having to catch myself on the door knob to keep from collapsing. My mother sat in a high backed, upholstered chair, facing an open window. My father stood behind the chair, his hands firmly resting on her shoulders.

"Is it true?" I said. My mother looked at me, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She held Zuko's baby blanket to her chest. My father didn't even glance at me, just stared ahead, his face so stern, it almost wasn't real. Neither of them answered me.

"Is it true?" I shouted. My mother closed her eyes at my ferocity and tears flowed again. She looked into my eyes, and I didn't need to hear her response. My hand immediately went to my mouth, and my body gave way. I collapsed, the door being my only support, and I screamed out. Zuko was gone. Vanished.

I learned later that when a maid came into his room that morning to wake him, she discovered that he was not there. She immediately came to my father and told him. They had spent a good bit of the morning searching throughout Jazminra, everywhere from the Beach of Azulan to the brothel, a place where he was greatly known. It was clarified that he was not in Jazminra. Father had an escort if fifty calvery men search the southern end of the Fire Nation for him, but there was little more they could do.

-8888-

"Why aren't you doing more?" I asked my father as we sat in the throne room in utter silence, waiting for good news to come in. It was now midnight and we had been waiting for eight hours.

"We're doing all we can, Cin. It's not that easy when we don't know how or why he left. He could have been kidnapped for all we know."

"Please, Dad! Zuko kidnapped? That's just as likely as Grandma Ursa coming back from the dead."

"Don't be sure of that. I've seen more amazing, supernatural things in this world then you'll ever know, hell, your god-father, the Avatar, is one of my best friends, so don't you think that the oddest things can't happen!"

"Maybe if someone had been stationed at the ends of the palace, like there should have been, he wouldn't have left unseen!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Cinrae the Phoenix! You're not the only one who lost someone close to them. He is my eldest son!"

"He's my twin, my brother, my best friend!"

"Quiet!" yelled my mother, her voice ringing through the room, echoing, bouncing off of the walls. We both eased back in out seats, glancing at each other. I didn't mean to yell like that, but I was far to upset to use restraint at that time. My father sighed and massaged his temples.

"I've sent an another assembly of calvery men out of the city to search the southern end of the nation. I'll send another company of one hundred to search the rest. If he's in the Fire Nation, we'll find him. If not..."

"If not what, Dad?" I asked, interupting him. "If not, we'll abandon the mission altogether? Just because he's not the heir apparent, we don't need him?"

"Cinrae..."

"So what, should we just throw Iroh and the boys off the edge of a cliff because they'll never rule, so what's the use of them? Well, since everyone already expects me to marry Zen, and make lots of little Fire Nation babies, all boys, of course, we will never have to worry about the mighty Fire Nation being without a ruler ever again!"

"Cinrae!" I quickly became quiet at the intensity of his voice. He sighed, and looked at me with love and sympathy. "Cinrae, I understand how terrible this must be for you. It's not easy to lose your sibling, especially since you and Zuko were so close, but you must understand, there is still hope. We don't believe he's dead, so he could just have gone away for a while, trying to get away from it all. Don't worry, we'll find him. It's getting late, maybe you should go to bed." I sighed, steam retreating from my nose, which happened with all firebenders when they were aggitated. I nodded hastily, and stood, exiting the throne room.

-8888-

I slammed the door to my room as I entered. Jaia's head popped up from what was probably a nap, and watched me. I trudged to the vanity, and sat down heavily, causing it to shake. I banged my fist down, screaming out in a mixture of fury and sorrow. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed deeply. I could feel Jaia lay her paw on my lap as a sign of comfort.

How the bloody earth could he just leave? What was so wrong for him to leave me? I could only pray to every Spirit that was that he was still alive. If he wasn't...I couldn't even think about it. The worst thing about it was that my family, those who claimed to be my family, who said they loved me and my brother weren't doing a damn thing! I looked down at my hand, and the ring that my father gave me seemed to be almost alive, the color in the ruby shifting and changing, almost breathing. I even thought I could hear it speaking to me, and I understood what it said.

I realized then and there that if my brother, Prince Zuko II, the Dragon of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Zuko I, was going to be found, then I had to do it myself.

I stood and headed for my wardrobe and began to dig through it, knowing exactly what I was looking for. I grinned when I found it, and I pulled it out, stepping behind the folding screen.

"What are you doing?" asked Jaia, who came to stand in front of the screen to watch me.

"I'm looking for the proper clothes." I muttered back, now high in the adrenalin and excitement.

"Proper clothes? For what?" she asked.

I stepped out wearing a sleeveless, loose black shirt, making sure to bandage down my chest, so if you wanted to know if I was a girl, you would have to strip off my shirt to do so. I wore baggy, dark red pants that a boy would probably wear, rolled up to the knee. I had salvaged some black, ancient style sandals that were strapped up my leg and tied at the top. I returned to my wardrobe, now looking for a few more items for my journey.

"What the bloody earth do you think you're doing?" shouted Jaia, her face contorted with confusion. I looked back at her and the corner of my mouth turned up in a smile.

"I'm going to find my brother." Jaia's jaw dropped and she stared at me in utter disbelief. I wasn't even sure she heard me for a moment.

"What?" she finally said. I located what I was looking for an U threw them onto the bed. I had picked out a brown burlap sack that I could carry over my shoulder, along with other clothes that I would need for the journey.

"What?" Jaia repeated.

"I'm going to find Zuko."

"You? Cinrae, this is incredibly unorthodox and irresponsible. How do you think the people are going to react when both heirs are gone, especially the heir apparent? And your father? He'll think that you left because of something he said."

"I'll leave a note." I took the sleeve of one of my dresses, and cut it off. I cut a smaller piece from it and pulled it over my head, and pulled it down enough to where it only covered my neck, mouth, and nose. Satisfied, I pulled it down enough to rest on my neck.

"Leave a note? Saying what?"

"Saying that I went to the Earth Kingdom to look for Zuko. The Earth Kingdom is so big, and I'll travel so quickly and quietly that they'll never catch me. By the time I find Zuko, and we come home, they'd have stopped searching."

"How do you think the Earth King is going to respond when legions of Fire Nation soldiers come to the Earth Kingdom? He'll think that it's another invasion, and there goes the peace your father has worked for for seventeen years. There will be another war, and I doubt the Avatar will be able to smooth this one over." I breathed deeply, growing tired of her worrying.

"Well, I'll just say that I went to look for Zuko and not to worry. See, problem solved." I threw a short cloak over my shoulders that buttoned in the front, across the neck. Jaia began to pace back and forth in the room, making tracks in the rug.

"Have you thought this through, Cin? You can't just run off on some crazy quest for your brother. It's valiant, I'll give you that, but it's not going to work. What if you never find him?"

"It too Uncle Aang and his friends only a year to scale the world."

"On a flying bison." Do you have a flying bison at your disposal?"

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Aang will let me take Appa..."

"Hypothetical! That was a hypothetical question, Cinrae." I smiled at Jaia's annoyance. She was starting to sound more and more like a mother or an older sister than a friend.

"Why are you smiling?! You will be the death of me, Cinrae, I swear it!" Finally, she took a long, calming breath. "Okay, okay. I can see that there will be no changing your mind, right?" I nodded my head happily. "Okay. I guess...I'll let you go." I screamed out in joy and I wrapped my arms around her wide neck. I kissed her cheek and finalized my packing. I took a pair of long, curved broad swords from their placement above the mantel and slid them into a sheath that I had attached to my back. I had tied a blanket and a rough, small pillow to my burlap sack, just encase I was forced to sleep outside.

"Okay, I have everything. I just need to run by the kitchen and pack some food, and the royal vault for some cash, and maybe even the prison. Then I'll be off." I looked to Jaia and managed a smile, but she just stared back at me. I hugged her again and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, Jaia. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just, be careful, Cinrae. Don't let anyone know who you are, or you'll have the entire army on your tail. You were never one to take things sitting down, were you?" She smiled and licked my cheek. I sealed the rough note and kissed it, resting it on the vanity. I pulled the sleeve up over my nose and prepared to open the door when I was stopped.

"Just tell me this so I may know. Where do you intend to go from here?" I thought for a moment, not really remembering to think about that.

"I'll go to the northern Fire Nation, and from there to the Earth Kingdom. I may even stop by the Southern Water Tribe and Southern Air Temple to visit some old friends." If there was one thing I learned from my aunt, it was that it's easier to find someone if you're not alone.

"Why in the north of the Fire Nation? I thought your father already sent a search party in that direction." I smiled to myself under my homemade mask.

"I think I'm going to pay a little visit to the Golden Boys up in Lazcore."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 11

The prison seemed even darker than usual that night. I had slipped in unseen, and so far had not run into anyone. You would think that such a prison would be more secure. I finally made it to my grandfather's cell, and, slipping past the sleeping guard, I entered it. He was in the same position I had seen him in last time we met. Hunched over in the corner, his breathing being the only thing distinguishing him from the rest of the rags that covered the floor.

"Grandpa." I whispered. He didn't move. "Grandpa, wake up." I said louder. He grunted some, then turned over to face me. I wasn't sure what it was, but his face seemed a bit brighter, filled with more life. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Ah, Cinrae. Going on a little trip I see." I smiled and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, you could say I am. You probably haven't heard, but..."

"Your brother ran away." I wrinkled my nose some.

"How did you know that?"

"This is a prison, Princess. Information travels faster in here than on the streets. I also heard how you beat that Golden Boy, Onin, to a pulp." he said, smiling what some would consider a half smile. I blushed some.

"Well, I wouldn't say a pulp, but...anyway. Yes, Zuko ran away. And I'm going after him." My grandfather's eyebrows rose at this statement, but he didn't say anything. I was slightly thrown off by this.

"What? You're not going to yell at me, and tell me to go home?" My grandfather shrugged, and became occupied with a collection of dirt on the floor.

"Like I told you before, I don't care what you do, as long as it's what you want. If you want to go after yout disgrace of a brother, fine."

"My brother is not a disgrace!" I said, almost screaming.

"Okay. If you say so. If you're wondering if I'm going to run and tell your papi about this, I won't. I actually have fun toying with your father's mind. It gives me something to do. So, go, find him and bring him home." I smiled, and despite the present situation, I reached through the bars and gripped his hand. He looked up at me, his golden eyes swimming with confusion.

"Thank you." I whispered. For a moment, just a short moment, he looked into my eyes and I saw a trace of compassion there, even though it was terribly, terribly faint. As quickly as I had grabbed it, he snatched his hand back from me.

"Just hurry back. I like these secret talks with you. You bring light into this dark cell." He looked at me, and actually managed a wink. I smiled at him and stood. As soon as I came, I was gone. And so he sat in his cell, wondering how his pathetic son could make such a charming girl.

-8888-

The terrain was not as rough as I expected it to be. I made sure that I followed the main road, but only through the woods, to stay hidden. The woods of the Fire Nation weren't vey thick, since most of them had been cut down during the Reign.

I had been walking for days, and I didn't intend on stopping anywhere for a long time. I had a mission, and I wasn't going to let it falter. I stopped at small inss, when I could, and had successfully disguised my voice to match that of a young boy. Some owners were skeptical of the twin blades strapped to my back, and my hidden face, but once I told them that I could pay, all of that was forgotten.

I tried to keep as low a profile as possible, but once I moved into the north of the Fire Nation, I discovered that they weren't as in tune on politics as they were in the south. They spoke of national affairs, like me being named heir apparent, but they hadn't heard of Zuko's disappearance, or mine. Maybe father was not revealing that information until it was absolutely critical.

It was great fun traveling under a false identity. You could do almost anything, and no one would ever second guess who you might be. Even thouth there were those few who would be bold enough to say, "Hey, you look like the princess." But, I would just shake my head and move on.

As I trudged through the Fire Nation, I kept my eyes open for Zuko. I asked around, gave out information, and contacted some old friends who he might have gone to for help. But, every lead came to a dead end. For someone who was new at this, he sure knew how to cover his tracks.

After a week of marching, I discovered that Lazcore was not that far off. I had to congratulate myself on going so far so quickly, until I realized that when my source said "close" it meant "another week off".

The weather grew worse everyday. Instead of the warm, comforting weather I was used to in Jazminra, here it was actually chilly. Also, people weren't as friendly. My choice of dress and obvious display of weapons was enough for some owners to threaten to call security on me. I didn't need any soldiers turning me in, so I declined my stay. That meant some cold nights outside, in the woods. I was very thankful that I had thought to bring a blanket and pillow, and making a fire was no problem, but the cold wind still touched my skin. I had to stop at a small town store once and ask for a heavier, long sleeve shirt. The saleswoman practically laughed when she saw what I was wearing and scolded me for traveling so far into the Fire Nation without proper clothes. I was disappointed in myself, too, for not knowing my own countries climate and geography like I should.

Also on my journey, I saw signs of when my grandfather ruled. Entire forest, once green and lush, now just dark gashes in the earth. Hundreds upon hundreds of trees had been destroyed to fuel the factories. I prayed over the earth, hoping that it could overcome the evils done to it. The smaller towns had faced a cold hand under a dark rule, as well. Some had lost many people due to small revolutions that were raised. Many were executed for crimes against the country. Crimes against the country, more like crimes against the male ego. Some towns had been completely wiped out.

The cold had reached even lower temperatures as the great Lazcore Mountain Range came into view. They were grey and heavy, topped with snow. I would just have to get over, or through at least, and Lazcore would open up to me. I didn't have the equipment for climbing, though, and I feared that if I entered the mountain pass without the proper equipment, this journey would be more threatening than I originally planned.

Luckily, a group of workers who had rode out to smaller towns to find business were planning to come through the mountain pass. And they had a wagon pulled by...actually, I didn't know what the creature was. It was somewhat smaller than the horse Zen had had, but is's snout was longer, and its fur was a rusty shade of grey. They told me that it was called a donkey, and one of the only ones in the world.

I didn't mind the animal, just the wagon full of rough, working men that set me off. I was almost relieved that I had decided not to travel as a girl. These men were already too close for comfort, and they expected me to be a young boy. And they smelled. Bad. But, I let out a deep breath, settling the fire within me, and concluded that if I was going to travel as a, well, traveler, I would have to get used to the smell, gruffness, and apparent showing of no manners.

The mountain pass wasn't as hard as it would have been if I had gone on foot. It was cold, terribly so. And the ground was nothing but rock. The men I was traveling with said that they had traveled that way millions of times, but I highly doubted it. We spent two days trudging through the mountain, until, thank the Spirits, the first few homes of the people of Lazcore came into view. I told them that I was very grateful for their help, but I could most definantly walk the rest of the way.

Lazcore was just as beautiful as Zen had said. The mountains surrounded it like a great gate to paradise. The streets were cobble stoned and washed clean. Every home looked exactly the same, but it each possessed its own spirit and life. The people wore thick, elaborate fabrics that somewhat rivaled that of the noble family. I was stared at like a common traveler. Actually, I guess I was a common traveler.

Once I had familiarized myself with Lazcore, I set out to find the home of the Golden Boys. When I walked up to a person to ask for directions, they would shoo me away like some child, or ignore me altogether. I grew tired of this. Very tired. I mean, you don't even find people this snooty in the capitol. How could they all populate the north?

The night was coming in and the weather grew colder. I asked for a room at maybe one hundred inns, telling them all I could pay, put they assumed I stole the money, and wanted no part in it. So, I suppose I was content with sleeping in the streets. I wasn't incredibley cold though, thanks to a technique that my uncle taught me, which I used to keep myself warm. But, I had to hide my bending as much as I could, anyway. True, this was still the Fire Nation, and there were thousands of benders, but causing s scene would not be my best move at the moment. I had stray dogs and rats for company, but I didn't mind.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of children laughing. I hadn't heard children laugh since home. I was beginning to think that this whole ordeal was just some terrible dream, but I was shocked back into reality when I opened my eyes to see three small boys run off with my swords and bag. I quickly rose and chased after them.

The morning hustle and bustle of the city was just begining to come alive, and I had to leap through crowds and around strangers to keep up with the boys. They took a dive down an ally, but I didn't follow. I ran on ahead, knowing that I could block them off when they tried to come back onto the street. Just as I suspected, they came running back onto the cobblestone streets, and I grabbed them by their shirt collars before they could go any further.

"What the bloody earth do you boys think you're doing?!" I said, slamming them against a wall. "You don't steal peoples things, especially people who are sleeping in the street. You should be ashamed. What would your parents say?"

"Mine wouldn't care." said one with a cut over his eye and terribly tanned skin.

"Mine would say, 'Good job, son, maybe next time you can get something we could actually live off of!'." said the taller of the three.

"Mine are dead." answered the smallest who wore a cap that was far too big for his head. I swallowed, realizing that these children had it far worse off than I did. My softer side wanted to go ahead and let them take my things, but my harder side thought my softer side was absolutely insane. I scurried through my bag and took out a large loaf of bread and a few silver coins.

"Here," I said, handing them to the taller one. "Take that to your parents, and see if they can live off of that for a while." They looked down small treasures in utter awe, then back up at me. They all smiled, bowing to me in the traditional sign of respect, and as soon as they were there, they were gone down the ally. I sighed deeply as I watched them leave. What kind of people would let their children run through the streets, thieving. What kind of parent would encourage it it?

But, I had to remember that one didn't have any parents at all. I wonder where he stayed, if he was fed well. I thought that I should go after them and offer them, well, something more than a loaf of bread and some coins, but I quickly stopped myself. That was the way the world was, in all of its madness. Those who had the canivery and luck to make it, did, those who had the canivery, but not as much luck. did their best, others...others were just lucky to wake the next morning.

I looked to the sun and shook my head at how much time I lost. It took me three weeks to get to Lazcore. That was far too long. I needed to find the Golden Boys that day.

People didn't seem as snooty and cranky as the day before. The few people I asked were proud to tell me where the Golden Boys were, but they just didn't know. I had interrupted some in the midst of their arguing to ask, but they just ended up arguing more about he directions. At the peak of noon, I slumped against a wall in an ally, and considered giving up the whole thing and heading for the Earth Kingdom, when I window next to me flew open. An elderly woman with a scarf wrapped around her head and a broom in her hand looked at me warily.

"If you want money, this is the wrong house." she said, preparing to close the window, but I quickly put my hand in her way.

"No, no, not money. I just need directions." She looked at me again with those suspecting eyes, then she opened the window completely. I breathed a sigh of relief at my sudden good fortune.

"Thank you, m'am. I just need to find the home of Kren the merchant." The woman looked at a spot on her apron for a moment, thinking I suppose, then she answered.

"I can tell you where his home is, but he won't be there. He left many years ago. His sons run the house and business now." I was taken back by this some. I was sure that the Golden Boys lived with their father. My father said so, but when was the last time that he had spoken directly to Kren?

"Oh, that's alright. I need to talk to the sons anyway." The woman's eyes scanned my form, and glanced at the swords strung to my back.

"Have you come to kill them?" I was taken back by this, too. I was sure that I would want to kill them after I got the information I needed, but I didn't plan to at the moment.

"Um, no , ma'am, unless a need to kill them arises." Her mouth turned downwards in a frown and her brow furrowed.

"Hmph. Too bad. Okay, you go all the way down the street, follow the cobblestones in a straight line. The Kren house hold is located right outside of Lazcore, along with the rest of the upper district. I heard their house has a large, iron gate in front with bamboo stalks growing from behind. It should be easy to spot." I nodded and bowed my head in respect. I took off down the road and I heard the window close behind me. What had she meant by asking if I was going to kill them? I'm sure with my swords and all, she would assume I was an assassin, but still, a strange thing to ask a stranger.

I reached the outside of Lazcore, and the sun was setting over the mountains. As I walked through the extravagant homes of the upper district, I spotted heads peeping out of their windows and eyes looking through dark doorways. The citizens of the upper district weren't especially fond of travelers, I could tell.

Finally, I came to a home that was guarded by a large, iron gate that stretched the entire perimeter of the property. Behind that, soaring stalks of bamboo hid the view of the rest of the home. I saw a small gong, complete with anvil. by the locked entrance to the gate and I hit it. The deep, vibrating sound echoed through the silent district, and I saw many a light turn on and mumbles in reaction to the noise.

Suddenly, I heard a door close further behind the gate, then shuffles of feet, then the sound of someone search through what sounded like a collection of keys to find the one that unlocked the gate. More mumbles filled the district, and I heard a few roars and growls as people prepared to set loose their exotic varieties of exotic pets.

To my great relief, the gate was opened. Standing there was a very short, elderly man, who wore a white robe, neatly tied at the waist, and large, round glasses that caused such a glare I couldn't see the little man's eyes. He was completely bald except for one, long braid at the base of the back of his neck.

He looked at me through his glasses and all we did for a moment was stare at each other. People, mostly men, were now coming out of their homes with torches and half wild armadillo lions shouting, "He went that way!". I was beginning to become frightened, not wanting to be tried for thievery and burned alive in my third week. The little man looked out into the streets, wondering if he should have answered the gate or not.

"May I help you?" his old, scholar type voice asked.

"Yes, actually, is Master Zen, Jau, or Onin at home?" The crowds grew closer.

"I believe so. Why?"

"I just need to see them. It's okay, they know who I am." I pleaded. They spotted me. I saw the gleaming teeth of a large dog and considered running, but the little man stepped aside, ushering me in. I smiled at him gratefully, even though he couldn't see, and stepped inside.

The courtyard was very organized, and beautiful. bubbling with rare plants and marble fountains. He quickly walked through it, though, so I did not have the time to stop and look. He fumbled again through his large array of keys, and quickly opened the large wooden door.

The inside of the home was low lit, and I could barely see the colors of the many tapestries and paintings that covered the walls. He told me to sit and he would come back with the youngest of his masters. I took a breath as he left, memorizing every corner of the house. There were no large family portraits in the room anywhere. Usually, wealthy families kept them right at the door so everyone could see and envy their perfect family. Besides the random vase or tapestry, the home was very plain. There was not much personality dedicated to it, so it was not easy to figure it out. It was as if all of the love had been stripped from the home.

The little man returned, this time with Zen trailing behind him. His hair was in even more of a mop than usual, and he had a golden robe hanging off of his body. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep. I glanced out of the nearest window and saw that the crescent moon was high in the sky. I hadn't noticed that it was so late. When Zen saw me as this traveler, he immediately straightened and wiped the hair from his face.

"My man servant said that you wished to speak to me." he said, a great hint of drowsines still in his voice. I almost laughed as he struggled to hold back a yawn.

"Yes, Master Zen. I did not realize it was so late, but I do have a great need to talk to you."

"First," he said, taking the lantern from the man servant and holding it up to my face. "First, tell me who you are, and then we will see if I wish to speak with you."

"I'm sure once we begin to speak, you will remember exactly who I am." I looked directly into his eyes, struggling to show him who I was. He stared back and I smiled when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lu Ten, leave us please." he said over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Lu Ten shuffled into the darkness, and I heard a door slide closed. I waited for a moment, making sure that we were alone, then I stood and pulled the sleeve down to reveal my entire face. Zen's jaw dropped.

"Cinra...!" Before he could shout my name, and alert the whole house hold of my presence, I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back, and by the look on his face, I could tell he was wide awake.

"Yes, Zen, it's me. I'm trying to travel silently, so I would be very pleased if no one knew I was here."

"Okay, of course, but why? What? You're dressed as a boy, and a mischievous one at that. Did you do all of this just to come to Lazcore?" he asked, leading me over to a small couch to sit down.

"Yes, and no. You must have heard about my brother's dissapearence by now?" Zen's eyes widened in surprise, but then he turned his head away from me. He closed his eyes and took a deep, harsh breath.

"I could have expected as much." he said quietly. I wanted to stand, but his hand on my knee prevented that. What did he mean by that?

"So you knew?" I asked. He looked at me again and a great worry flooded his eyes. He nodded with a sigh, and I nodded in return, feeling my mission was at a loss, when he took my hand and guided me outside.

He sat me down on a bench in front of a cool pond filled with turtle ducks like the one at the palace. He paced through the tall grass for a moment, than sat down next to me. I could tell that some sort of confession or revelation was to come.

"Cin, remember when you asked me about my waterbending on our first date, and you told me to tell you when I was ready?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I think now is as good a time as ever. You see, my mother and father were against Ozai, and were dedicated to bringing him down. They were born into the Resistance during its golden age. That's how they met, you see. Their parents were always working on the same missions together, so they saw each other alot.

My father was quiet and somber, never speaking unless it was absolutely neccessary. My mother was wild and free, having no boundaries. My father fell in love with her, even though she didn't notice him at all. They were pushed together only by the love for their people. When a mission called for them to enter the Fire Nation as ordinary citizens, it was my father who suggested they get married. You know, to be more descreet. My mother, never saying no, agreed. So, they were married. They entered the world as a young, smart couple with a promising future.

They decided Lazcore would be the safest place to settle, far away from the capitol and all connections that could be followed to the Resistance. After my father made his first big sale as a merchant, they had Onin. He was pretty much the same way he is now. Quiet, moody, very harsh at sometimes, but still my father's eldest.

Father's business was growing at an amazing rate, and six years later, they had Jau. Two years later, the rumors of the Avatar became more real. The Resistance, along with the rest of the world, had hope. My mother decided that she would go to the Southern Water Tribe with other members of the Resistance to help them rebuild. She asked my father if he would come, but he was too concerned with the business, so she went alone. There, she did alot of things to help make things bigger and better, and she discovered that rumors of the Avatar was true. He was back, and was going to bring down Ozai. The world seemed a much better place.

Then she met Jerakoda. Jerakoda was maybe twenty-three and my mother was thirty-two. They shared all of the same interest, even the same amazing will, never saying no. Well, she never said no alright. She had an affair with him. She told me it was just so, how did she say it, invigorating to be with someone so young and handsome again. Then the day came when a messenger arrived at the Southern Water Tribe, announcing that Ozai had been defeated, and the war was over. Fire Lord Zuko, your father, had come to the throne. It was time for her to go home. For a goodbye, my mother and Jerakoda spent one last night together. That night I was concieved. When my mother returned home, my father was so excited to have her back, he wanted to take her again that night. Lucky for her he did.

Not long after, her pregnancy started to show, and I was born. Just a few months after you and your brother. My father was so excited to have three sons, too bad one wasn't his. When I was maybe three, I started waterbending. My mother was so terrified that my father would find out and kill me and divorce her. So, she made sure my talents were hidden.

You see, Jerakoda wasn't a waterbender himself, but his father was. So, I received those genes. I got the golden eyes from my mother, though, saving her many questions from my father. We both thought no one knew about my water bending, until the day Onin and Jau confronted me. I was eight. They told me that they knew about my waterbending, and how I wasn't Father's real son. They threatened to tell, unless I devoted my services to them.

So, thus came the Golden Boys. Even at such young ages, we were making money. We grew older, and our sales became larger. Father had us all learn in the ways of the merchant. Onin and Jau had these brilliant ideas about trading with other nations, and my father just ate it up. Your father was so elated, he never even noticed us making out own deals. Father didn't even know.

Just a year ago, my mother died, taking the secret of my birth, and many others, with her. When father had to go abroad to make close end trades, we took care of business here. We became more of a gang than a trio of merchants. We made false sales, forged antiques, and made deals with some very bad people. The people of this city have grown to hate us.

I've always felt so terrible for what I've done, but now, I can't turn back. Now we have this...huge deal some ononomious person, who won't tell us anything about them, even where they're from, and now we are in too deep to dig ourselves out."

I sat there in silence for a moment, taking it all in. So, this was what it was like to be a half breed. Used by your own brothers. Without thinking, I reached out and gripped Zen's hand.

"So, where's your father?" I asked. Zen shrugged.

"I don't know. He left not long ago for the Earth Kingdom, and never returned. I'm starting to wonder if his disappearance was an accident at all." I nodded at this, not knowing what to say.

"And, when you told Lee that day that you had killed men before, and Onin's scar, how did that happen?" Zen ran his hand through his hair and chuckled some.

"Well, Onin got that scar when a client got upset with our service, and wanted us dead. Onin's face was cut pretty badly, but it was the client who walked away on one foot. One leg, really. And me? I would rather not talk about it." He turned his face away from mine, and I gripped his hand tighter. He smiled, and kissed the top of my hand.

"So, do you know where Zuko is?" I asked. Zen _tcked_ and stood, facing the iron gate. He didn't want to look me in the eye.

"Zuko shouldn't have gotten involved, Cinrae. It was his own wrong doing. But, now that he is, they'll be looking for him, too."

"Who is 'they'?" I asked, standing and walking over to him. Zen sighed and turned to face me, his face masked in fear.

"The people we last traded with. You see, they asked for some things that we could just not give them, or I didn't want to give them. They asked for state secrets. State secrets that were absolutely impossible for us to give them. That was why Jau asked Zuko to join. That whole Northern Water Tribe trade? Yeah that was fake. They just wanted to see how he would float is you dropped him in the ocean. He floated pretty well, and made some crafty decisions.

They assumed he was ready for the big time, so my brother put him on this endeveur with us. They, as in the people we were trading with, offered us newly bred animals, plants, food, weapons, and by the boat load, too. Jau tried to convince Zuko that this was what was best. He didn't give in and drew out. These people have already sent us all the things they promised, but we haven't returned the favor. They have grown upset. They want the state secrets or our heads. Time's running out."

Zen winced, expecting me to scream, or threaten to kill him, or something, but I didn't. Even to my own surprise, I lay down on the grass and looked up into the night sky. It was barely sprinkled with stars, making the world seem dark and endless. What the bloody earth were the Spirit's up to? Zuko was in trouble, a large amount of it. Trouble that no one could get him out of, especially not me. So that was why he ran away. But if his name wasn't on the deal, why were they searching for him? I sighed, letting it go.

"So you don't know where he is?" I asked quietly.

"No." he responded in an equally hushed tone. There went my lead. Now Zuko was out there, somewhere, and I had no idea where to start. I closed my eyes, and I could feel the fire boiling in me, but I couldn't lose control. I could still find him on my own.

"Okay, Zen. That's all I need to know." I stood and picked up my things from where I left them on the bench. I pulled the sleeve over my mouth and headed for the gate, but Zen grabbed my arm.

"Wait, don't leave just yet. Stay the night. I can give you a hot meal, and warm bed, even get those clothes washed for you. I'll pay any expenses you need to get back home. Anything."

"I'm not going home, Zen, I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to find my brother." I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and walked away, but he grabbed me, span me around, pulled down the sleeve that covered my face and kissed me. I wasn't in any kind of mood to be kissed, so I didn't respond. I just let his lips press against mine. He released me and drew me into an embrace.

"Please stay for a short while, Cinrae. I don't want you walking out into the night, empty handed. The streets are cold and food is scarce and I want you to let me care for you while you're here. Besides, you caused quite a show outside, I heard. They're all probably waiting outside for you right now. You can wait them out until morning, and then be on your way."

I looked up at him, and then back towards the gate. I was tired and hadn't slept in a bed in a good few days, and the sound of a warm meal was pretty tempting. I accepted his offer.

**A/N: I'm not sure if my math makes since with the ages in Zen's family and if they correspond correctly with when Ozai was defeated, so don't bite my head off if it's wrong, please. WARNING! There will be a major death in the next chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm glad so many people or reading, but I'd be really happy if more people would review, even though I really appreciate Fortune Glyph and w.i.t.c.h. fan in ut for reviewing every chapter so far, and I really appreciate that, but still, I would be so happy if EVERYONE who read reviewed. Thanks! **WARNING! There will be a major character death in this chapter. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

CHAPTER 11

Fire Lord Zuko was having one hell of a month so far. Both of his eldest children had disappeared without a trace, and weren't found yet. When the note from Cinrae was found, the search for her began. He had spent days sending out troops to cover the Fire Nation, picking up any lead, following every trail, but there was nothing. He even joined a few search parties himself. He hadn't bathed in days, but he didn't care. Cinrae and Zuko were not only his eldest children, but the only link he had left to his first love. If he lost them, he lost everything.

That day he sat in his study, looking over reports that were coming in from all corners of the nation, but everything lead to a dead end.

"Where are you, baby girl?" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and quickly ran his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Come in." Ten, one of his main generals, entered. He bowed low, waiting for permission from the Fire Lord to approach, and then aproached the desk.

"Good morning, Fire Lord. I have a report for you from the North." Zuko's head rose, and his eyes sparkled in relief.

"About my children?" he asked hopefully. Ten shifted on the balls of his feet, and found a pattern on the rug to study.

"No, my Lord, about your sister." Zuko's brows furrowed, and he sat back in his chair, slightly confused.

"My sister? Azula? What kind of report." Ten sighed, and struggled not to look the stern Fire Lord in the eye.

"She is reported missing, my Lord." Zuko almost flew out of his chair. Suddenly, everything that had happened before he came to the throne came back to him. A swift chill ran down his back, something he had dealt with ever since his sister was born. A unnatural feeling of fear.

"Missing?" he asked, his voice louder than he meant it to be. "How could she be missing? That mental facility is more secure than Boiling Rock, how the bloody earth can she be missing?!" Ten stepped back, and quickly put a folded parchment on the angry Fire Lord's desk.

"The Mother Superior at the institution said that she was showing so much improvement, that they let her out in the courtyard. She was under intense watch, but they turned around, and then she was gone. They searched the entire mountain, but there was no sign of her. No foot prints, anything. It was as if she was never there." Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course it's as if she was never there, she's a master sleuth." he mumbled.

"Sir?" Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing. When was she reported missing?"

"A few weeks ago, Sir."

"A few weeks!?" A fire that was burning in the fire place roared. He sighed, calming himself. " I want half of the troops who are searching for my children to start searching for my sister. She's not only a danger to herself, but everyone else. Send out a messenger hawk to Chief Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang, Kyoshi, and Toph Bei Fong telling them exactly what you've told me. Tell them to keep their eyes open. I have a feeling that things are about to get very, very...strange"

-8888-

I woke to the sounds of birds singing in the cherry blossoms just outside my window. I let my head rest for a moment, taking in the scents of freshly washed sheets and a plump pillow. I then felt the odd sensation that I was not alone.

I sat up and saw a tall, thin woman standing in the door way. Her grey hair was pulled up in a tight bun. She held a tray in her hands, piled high with a delicious selection of food, and a basket tied to her hip filled with laundry. Her mouth was in an ever lasting frown, and her long nose protruded from her face. I nodded to her in respect and she nodded back.

"So, my husband wasn't lying when he said that the Princess was in this home." she said, sitting the trey down on a small table in the corner.

"Please, don't tell anyone. No one's supposed to know."

"Oh, don't worry, Princess. I won't tell anyone." she said with a sarcastic glaze in her voice. She wiped her hands neatly on her apron and walked out. A very odd woman. She said he husband had told her I was there. It must have been the little man, Lu Ten. They must have run the home themselves, since there was no sign of any other servants. I didn't mind, though. I was used to everyone always following me around and waiting on me. Maybe now I could learn to do things for myself.

I stood, stretching some, and slipped my feet into a warm pair of satin slippers. A robe hung on a hook directly next to the bed, and I quickly put it on, tieing it tightly at the waist. I then just noticed that I was wearing a night gown. I didn't remember changing, so Zen must have done it for me. I pulled my mind away from the thought, and sat down at the table.

It had been so long since I had seen such food in one setting. I immediately picked up the beautifully ordained chopsticks and began to eat greedily. Half way through the meal, I heard footsteps at the door. I looked up, a tendril of food dangling from my mouth. I quickly slurped it up when I saw Onin staring at me from the door way. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. His brow was furrowed, and his gaze was cold.

"Good morning." I said, slight fear in my voice.

"Good morning." he answered back. "You're looking for your brother. Why? It isn't your place to search the globe for a useless prince."

"My brother is not useless!" I said, standing. He rose an eyebrow, and walked over to me. He looked me directly in the eye, but I didn't shrink back. I stared right back. I could tell that he was surprised by this, for he nodded his head, never taking his eyes from mine.

"You've grown up in almost a month. Good for you. How long will you be staying?" I backed away from him, and began to wrap the remaining food in a cloth to take with me.

"I'm leaving in an hour, so you won't have to worry about my presence clouding your home any longer. Tell your father I stopped by when he comes back." I stopped for a moment to look him in the eye. "If he comes back."

He smirked as he watch me run frantically around the room, searching for things to take with me. I guess I was becoming a common thief and vagabond. I was searching for my clothes, since I was still wearing a night gown and robe, but I then realized that Zen had taken them to be washed. Well, I couldn't leave in a satin robe and slippers. I plopped down on the bed, excepting this realization. I looked up to see Onin, a slight smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, wanting him to leave. He walked over to the bed and whirled around the bed post before coming back to face me.

"It's just, you'll be stuck here all day. That's another day you've been on the trail for your brother. And you've been traveling for what, about a month? That's alot of time waisted. I just can't wait to see his reaction when he's on the chopping block and he realizes that you could have found him in time, but you didn't because your clothes were being washed. He could be dead by now, or worse, and it would be all of your fault. Oh well, I guess that's life, or lack thereof."

My temper finally leet loose. I stood and sent a fire ball in his direction. He ducked and returned two at me. I stood, ready to block the blazes, but a small wave of water consumed the fire. Zen rushed in and stood, gawking at us both.

"What the bloody earth are you doing?" he shouted at Onin. Onin crossed his arms, and made a gesture towards me.

"I was defending myself. She attacked me." Zen looked to me, and his face calmed.

"You did? Why? Was there some reason for all of this commotion?" I looked to Onin then back at Zen.

"No, there was no reason. I was just...startled, that's all."

"Oh, startled. I was just heading down here to check on you, and I heard the sounds of battle. I ran down here and saw Onin fireing at you. I'm just glad I got here before it got out of hand. Onin, maybe you should leave." Onin's face was blank as he stared at me. "Now!" Both of us started at Zen's anger. Onin nodded, and walked out. Zen turned back and faced me, a slight smile on his face. "So, how did you sleep? You looked so tired last night."

"Okay, I guess. Um, I need my clothes back. I'll be leaving in an hour." I said, busying myself again.

"Leave in an hour? Alright, if you wish, but your clothes won't be ready until noon, at least. You'll have to wear something else." I considered this for a moment, then I shook my head. I'd have to bend to his will. So, I decided I would stay until noon, exactly, then I had to be off.

Zen was so elated, it was almost frightening. But, I hadn't had the best couple of days, so everything was annoying or frightening. I thought it would be easier for me just to go back to bed, since I didn't know when I was going to see a bed again. Besides, getting to the Earth Kingdom required a boat...Oh dash it! I forgot about the boat. I couldn't use my royal standards to get a ship, that would cause too much mayhem. I would have to find another way. I looked to Zen who idely looed out the window.

"Zen," I said. He turned to me.

"Yes?" I stood and walked over to him, leaning on the window, staring outside.

"Do you remember how you said you would give me anything I needed for the journey?"

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my neck, trying to think of the most persuasive words.

"Well, I just thought of something you could help me with. Would you, by any chance, posses a boat that could take me to the Earth Kingdom?" He looked at me for a moment, then looked away. I cursed under my breath for sounding so forward and turning him off. "If you don't, it's alright. I don't expect it to be a joy ride, either. I'll work my way to the Earth Kingdom. I can sail pretty well, and I'm always willing to learn. And I could do other things, like..." Zen rose his hand, stopping my flow of words.

"Cin, I don't doubt that you can sail, and I'll eagerly let you use my boat, it's just...you're really going?" I sighed and nodded. Zen licked his lips and smiled. "Well, I suppose I should have guessed as much from Cinrae the Phoenix. Don't blush, yes I heard about your really rally. Saving the world one mob at a time, hugh? So, I guess I'll go check on your clothes." He backed away and nodded, and I nodded in return. He hurriedly, and I turned my attention outside.

The sky had grown amazingly dark and cloudy. Odd. Just not long ago, the sun was shining. I dismissed the thought as just simple changes in the weather. Besides, the mountains were protecting the city. Weather blew in from there all the time. I turned to the bed and yawned slightly. It had been a terribly hectic morning. I sat down and slowly laid back, absorbing the great comfort. I wrapped my arms around the soft pillow and slowly drifted off into a weak sleep.

_The battle continued on, driving closer and closer to where I stood. I was perched on the edge of a cliff. The sky was dark with smoke and clouds. A slight rain began to fall, echoing as it hit the metal armor. I reached up to my face, and looked down at my hand to see it covered with blood. I must have been cut during the the battle. I looked down an my eyes focused in on particular people. I saw a young man, not much older than me, who was very thin, with long brown hair pulled out of his face. He was fireing arrows into the battle with a long bow. His head turned and he looked up at me. His eyes shone green and his mouth was a thin line. Then, he screamed out in pain. _

"Cinrae! Cinrae, wake up!" I opened my eyes slightly, and saw Zen looking down at me, his hands gripping my shoulders. His face was contorted with worry, and I could have sworn that sweat trickled down his brow. I sat up, concerned, and still dazed. He carried a fully lit lantern, for the room was compleltly dark. When I fell asleep, it wasn't nearly as dark.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Zen didn't answer, just threw my clothes onto the bed.

"Put your clothes on. Hurry! We don't have much time." He looked so frightened, and his voice was so harsh, that I did as I was told.

I came out of the washroom, fitting my clothes on, only to have Zen mess them up when he grabbed my arm and flung my bag into my hands.

"Sheath your swords, gather all your things. You won't be coming back." I was slightly taken back by this. If he was so eager for me to leave, why didn't he just say so? I did as was told, slipping my swords into the sheath tied to my back. Pulling the sleeve up over my mouth, I followed Zen as he rushed out of the room. I had to run to keep up with them.

When we arrived outside, the skies were much darker than I thought. It looked like the makings of a terrible storm, but there was a scent in the air. A type of rough, harsh scent that made me feel like I needed to cough. Like smoke.

The gate was wide open, and the streets were filled with upper classers running wildly, trying to collect all of their elaborate, borrowed items from their neighbors. Zen stopped a runaway carriage pulled by a dragon moose, and climbed onto its back. He let his hand down for me, and I could only stare. What was so important for him to ride a dragon moose bareback? Annoyed by my idleness, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the animal's back. He dug his fingers into its mane and steered towards the city.

The streets were even more hectic there. People all looked so terrified. They loaded small wagons, hitched up to any strong animal they could find, and hurried to move through the growing crowds. Families of all sizes, not possessing enough money to own a cart or wagon, carried their possessions on their back. All were heading for the mountain pass that lead to the outside of Lazcore. I was very puzzled by this, indeed. The animal reared back, and I had to grab onto Zen's waist to keep from falling off. I saw a few people stop in their mayhem and stare, confused. I then reminded myself that I was a boy. I let go of Zen's waist, and struggled to balance myself on the back of the tall beast.

"There's no way through the mountain pass." Zen mumbled. "We'll have to find another way." He steered the animal back, and we took off down the now muddy and full cobblestone streets. Thunder rolled in the distance, so strong that it shook the very foundation of the earth. Zen pushed the animal up a deserted side of the mountain. It was slightly shorter than others, and in no time we reached a break in the mountain that lead to the other side. Lightening flashed, lighting the dark city. Zen threw his leg over the animal, and climbed down, reaching up for me. I let him quickly lift me and place me on the ground.

"Zen, you've been dragging me all over this city. What the bloody earth is going on? It's just a storm!" Zen looked into my eyes and cuffed my chin in his hand.

"Oh, Cinrae. It is not _just _a storm. Nothing close."

Then it began to rain. It was slow at first, but quickly built in intensity. I had to pull my cloak over my head to keep from getting soaked, even though it didn't do much.

"It's begun. Now, go to Marsak, the coast city, and go to the docks. Ask the main caption about a boat called the _Glaring Flame_. Tell him Zen of Lazcore himself sent you. Tell him that you need passage to the Earth Kingdom. Tell him it will be payed for. It already has a caption and a crew, so you won't have to worry about finding some. They will take you to the Earth Kingdom, but from there is where my services end." The rain was so intense now, I could barely see Zen's figure in front of me.

"Wait, just tell me what's happening! Why can't you just come with me? I don't want to travel alone, and your company is much appreciated."

"I'm sorry, Cinrae, I can't. You would be in danger if I traveled with you."

I was going to ask him what he meant by that but there was another role of thunder, and all hell broke lose. Literally.

I thought I was hallucinating for a moment, but I thought I saw a small blaze land not far from me. I excepted this as nothing, but then there was another. Then more. All around me, it seemed, small flames fell from the sky like rain. I looked up into the sky and it was like the apocalypse on earth, for fire started to fall from the sky. I gasped, rubbing my eyes, trying to make the vision disappear, but it didn't. It kept falling. Zen threw his cloak over his head, and mounted his animal.

"Just get as far away from Lazcore as possible immediately. It will only do this in Lazcore. Even when it stops, don't come back. It's been a pleasure knowing you Cinrae. A great pleasure. I'm just sorry that we didn't have more time." He leaned down from his mount and kissed me. It was a beautiful kiss, even though it only lasted a moment. He poured all of his regrets, mistakes, and joys into that one last kiss. He drew back and smiled, when a tree ignited near by.

"Now go! And when you find that brother of yours, tell him that he was better off dead than make deals with us." He steered the animal back in the direction he came, when I grabbed hold of his foot to stop him.

"Where are you going? Back into this?" He smiled and shrugged.

"Well, yes. It is my home, anyway. If I can save it, it will make all the difference. And Lu Ten and his wife won't make it out of Lazcore alive. I need to help them, too." The animal reared up, turning, and charged back into the city. I grinned as I watched him ride off into danger, like a hero of legend. Then the flames came larger and more frequent. I pulled my cloak closer around me, and made my way through the break to the other side.

Zen was right, it only rained fire in the city of Lazcore, inside of the mountains. Everywhere else was just terribly cloudy. I went against his orders, and climbed to where I could look over the edge without entering the dangerous borders. What I saw was what people described as a massacre.

Buildings, set ablaze, people hurrying to save their homes. In their frantic flee, many fell, burning to death. Their screams of pain and death even reached my ears. I could not help not weep when I saw their pain. Every building in Lazcore must have been on fire, and even the water sat ablaze. Citizens forgot their belongings and desperately climbed up the side of the mountain, only to be caught by the rain of fire, and their charred bodies rolled to the bottom. I desperately wanted to go and help people, but Zen told me not to come back, so I stayed and watched.

I looked over to where the upper district was abd saw men and women clinging to their treasures as their homes burned to the ground. Then, by some miraculous change in eye sight, I could see Zen, using his waterbending to put out as many flames as he could. He didn't even bother trying to save his home, since he apparently got the little man and his wife out. I saw them scurry towards the mountains, moving amazingly fast for their age.

I marveled at Zen's bravery and dedication, when it happened. As he struggled to help a man free his children from a pile of rubble that kept them from escaping the burning house, a ball of fire the size of a tree fell from the sky. I saw where its destination was. I screamed out, knowing that it was of no use. I flung my arms and shouted so loud my voice became hoarse. Zen stopped what he was doing and actually turned his face to me, even though I was sure he couldn't hear.

Then he looked up and sighed. He managed a small smile, excepting defeat, and the blaze hit him. I screamed out in absolute horror as I watched his body burn under the flames. He rolled around, flinging himself into the nearest puddle of water, but nothing worked. It was as if the flames stuck to him, not letting lose until his body was charred and ashed. I could see his skin turn black, and I could even smell his hair burning. His face contorted in terrible pain, then, it was over. His charred, unrecognizable body fell to the scorched grass that was in front of where his home once stood. The only thing that was not black or ashes were his golden eyes, still staring up at me, still breath taking.

I collapsed onto the ground, a bolder supporting my back. He was dead, that much was certain, but I just couldn't except it. He had done so much for me, and we were a couple. If he had lived, we would have been...oh, I can't think about it, even now. Forever, the image of his death would remain fresh in my mind. A very good friend, dead.

I stood back up and looked out over the city once again. It wasn't much of a city now anymore. It was all smoke and flames. The few who were alive for noe, ran wildly, looking for missing family members and friends. I even saw the three boys from my first night in Lazcore. They were alive, thank the Spirits, except one. The little one, without parents. Well, he was with them now. The woman who informed me of where the Golden Boys lived was quivering under a fallen stone pillar. She rocked back and forth, weeping terribly. I didn't doubt that she just lost someone she loved. I looked back to where Zen was, and sighed when I saw Jau's once strong, now broken and burned body not from his brother's.

Lazcore was burning, and not far from dead. I scanned the city again, using my new found vision to look for other survivors, but there were very few. Then my eyes caught sight of one lone figure, standing in the midst of the flames. His form was slim and threatening, pointed directly in my direction. I looked closer and wasn't very surprised to see Onin's new blood red eyes staring back at me. The flames fell around him, but not one touched his pale skin. The rain of fire became even thicker, and everything was burning. I still stared into his cold, unfeeling eyes, wanting to kill him, knowing that he was the reason his brothers were dead. Seeing my anger, he smiled his devilish smile, and turned to walk away while the flames fell around him, consuming his image.

Thus fell Onin, Jau, and Zen of Lazcore, sons of Kren. Known as the Golden Boys.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sweetness, more people reviewed!! Thank you SOOO much! And yes, The Golden Boys are dead. Or are they? Duh, duh, duh!

CHAPTER 13

I had been walking for days, but I hadn't noticed. The sun was high in the sky, but the chill still touched my skin. I couldn't believe what I just saw. An entire city, destroyed in the blink of an eye. I was sure that my family had been informed. Jaia was probably having a great fit, knowing that I had gone to Lazcore first.

It began to rain again. It had been raining ever since I left Lazcore. A was forming a great dislike for the rain.

How was anyone going to let me use Zen of Lazcore's ship? I needed to have something that only he would have. Then I remembered something I did have. I stopped in the falling rain and plumaged through my bag until I found it. I had wrapped the leftover food in something and that was a cloth was Zen's initials sewn into it. I could have jumped for joy, but I hadn't been very happy in a few days. All I needed to do now was get there.

I traveled on an uncharted road, only just a deep path in the ground, made soggy and messy by the rain and years of neglect. I had no idea how I found the trail, I just realized that it was leading me. Hopefully, it would take me to Marsak. I couldn't travel on the main road, though. Everyone would be talking about Lazcore, since it had spread by now, certainly. I didn't want to be grilled by those who just wanted to know how gruesome it was. Once I told them, they had never wished they'd asked.

Now I knew what it was like to be a survivor of a natural disastor, or _un _natural disaster as it turned out. People asking you many,pointless questions just to hear about how hectic it was, and how they got to safety, and how much blood there was. I, for one, knew that I would never want to recite that horrid incident ever again.

My feet felt like they were crumbling underneath me. I hadn't slept in Spirit's knew how long. Every time I slept, I had one of those dreams. Those dreams that seemed so real even though I knew it was all a dream. Right? When sleep was absolutely necessary, I would sleep. Sleep was absolutely necessary.

I saw a saw a seemingly dry cave in the base of a cliff, and assumed that that would be the best place to catch a nap for, oh I don't know, a few days. It wasn't lavish, but the rain wasn't pouring down as much from under its stone roof. I laid out my blanket and my makeshift pillow, trying to cover as much wet ground as possible. I threw myself down, regretting it, when a jagged edge hit me square in the back. Great, unending pain. I wanted to scream out, but I was too exhausted. I moved the entire operation over a few feet, and thought that to be a much more comfortable spot.

I rested my head on the pillow, slowly remembering the faint idea of sleep. I closed my eyes and softly drifted off into a comforting, much needed...Zen! Burning, screaming, dying, dead! I jumped up, screaming. I sat back down, massaging my temples slowly. I needed to sleep, and I couldn't do that it it was all so fresh on my mind. I had to think about something else. Something...constructive.

I needed to think about Zuko. Yes, Zuko. I eased back again. When I found him, he was going to get the beating of his life, but I would embrace him in the tightest hug ever forced on a man. I would tell him how worried I was, and how I wanted him to come back home. No matter what trouble he was in, I would protect him. But could I protect everyone else? Zen, Jau, and Onin were killed, yes, but along with all of the citizens of Lazcore. Where ever he went, he would be chased, and until he was killed, others would just get in their way. Whomever _they _were.

Maybe I can avoid all of this by just finding out who they are, I thought. Maybe I could just dig deep enough to uncover the secret. But, the Golden Boys themselves didn't know who they were dealing with, so how the bloody earth was I going to find out? Great. More worries! I had to think about something. Anything, that didn't lead to the obvious problems that I faced. I really wished that Zen had come with me. I couldn't keep going by myself, and I hadn't even left the Fire Nation yet! Finally, from just pure exhaustion from thinking about ways to not think about all of the wrongs I had, I fell into a frantic sleep. The Spirits blessed me with none of those odd, incomprehensible dreams.

The morning sun dried my body of all of the wet and mud. I woke clinging to my ruggid pillow, wishing that I had the guts to take one of Zen's. I wiped my eyes and glared outside. The sun was shining bright and new. A new day. Maybe I would actually get some where.

I stood, stretching, even though that didn't make my body any less tense. I didn't bother finding any fresh water to bathe in. The rain had already taken care of that. I rolled up my blanket and pillow, tieing them to my bag, and headed out.

The world seemed to skip to a new tune that morning. Birds and small woodland animals scurried about. I hadn't heard a bird sing in days. Now that the mud had been washed away, I could actually see miles of green grass. I even managed a smile. There are not alot of mornings as beautiful as that one was.

My morning brightened much more when a few hours after heading out, the land flowed into a cliff side. I looked over, peering over tall hedges, and bowed my head in relief. There before me lay the coast city of Marsak.

It was rather small, since it was officially made a city when the army started using it is as a naval base, now the only ones who remained there were captions, their crew, and their families. It should be easy for me to find my way in such a place. I was wrong.

The city was exactly how a coast city should be. Filled with pirates and wenches. I had never before in my life met a pirate, or anything close, but that was because all of the Fire Nation pirates resided in Lazcore. They walked through the streets in groups, their weapons in plain sight, and their, and their sent rugid and similar to that smell of the sea. Young girls not much older than me, to women who made Uncle Iroh look young, stood in doorways and peered out windows, their clothes hanging off of them, and eager sailors lined up at their door. I shook my head at the sight.

I didn't want to ask directions, for fear of being shot down. I wasn't in the mood to start a fight. I walked on and noticed a few sailors eyeing me questionably, drawing their hands to their weapons. I eyes them back, wondering what was setting them off so. Then I realized that I wasn't trying to hide my gender very much. My steps were too short, my stride too seductive, my form too lean. I quickly thought of the ways I had seen boys in Jazminra act. I slumped my shoulders, made my steps longer, and stuck my thumbs into the brim of my pants. For the final touch, I acted as if I was crudely chewing on something. The men relaxed, and their hands drew from their weapons.

I finally came upon a rough dock, much out of use since the Reign. It was full of busy men, making their way on and off of ships. I exhaled and walked out onto the docks. I scanned the crowds, looking for someone who might know the guy who was in charge. Suddenly, people were running past me, seemingly happy. I stopped someone and asked what was happening, and they said that there was some sort of argument between a caption and the warden over the docks. The warden over the docks? That was who I was looking for. I ran, as well, as the loud ramble of a fight grew louder. There was a crowd gathering, and I had to fight my way through to get to the center of it all.

Two men were fighting. One using a two handed sword, the other using a decorative sword with a curved blade that widened as it neared the tip. I had never in my life seen a sword like that. I had to remember to ask Uncle Iroh about it when I returned home. He was sure to know. He knew the most interesting things about the most hidden topics.

The man with the two handed sword had a large build and a bandage over one of his eyes. His biceps were covered with scars and burns that showed that he had had some runins with firebenders. The oter man with the curved blade was thinner, and looked about middle aged, maybe older. His face held a trim cut, brown beard, and mustache. He looked terribly experienced at, well, everything. Very well traveled.

A young boy finally broke up the fight when it appeared that it was getting out of hand. The thin man shouted some pretty crude things at the built man, then threw some coins down at him. The young boy made the thin man walk away, and the built man stood there in completion. The crowd started to deteriorate, and I assumed that the built man was warden. Wow. He had a temper. I took another breath and walked towards him.

"Hey, you the warden over the docks?" I asked in my best tough guy voice. The warden glanced at me momentarily then looked away.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" His voice was very rugid and salty. I certainly didn't want to meet him in a dark alley.

"I need a ship to the Earth Kingdom." He glanced at me and smirked playfully.

"So does everyone else here. What am I supposed to do about it?"

"You can get me one." He looked at me again, and looked at me with new entrance.

"Oh really? How's that?" I rummaged through Zen's cloth. The warden examined it, then looked back up at me. "How did you get this?"

"That is none of your business."

"What, were you two lovers or something?" I almost answered seriously to that question, but stopped myself.

"We were old friends. He said that if I needed a boat, to come here and ask for the _Glaring Flame_. So, are you going to help me, or what?" The warden glared at me, scanning my body. I could sense his mind digesting my appearance, searching for answers, then his eyes met mine. I tried to look away, but he held them. He backed away, nodding, then he pointed to the thin, middle aged man with the curved blade.

"That's the caption of the _Glaring Flame_. You're going to have to ask that same question to him." I groaned when I saw who I had to deal with. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be very quick to say yes to anything. I rolled my neck, and managed to stand up straight. It would take all of my political skills to pass this off. Too bad I didn't have any.

-8888-

The spray of the sea covered my face as the ship went speeding through the high sea, pushed on by the active wind. I sat with my legs flung over the railing, my hand grasping a long line of rope that traveled up to the tallest mast.

It had not been hard at all for me to gain access onto the _Glaring Flame_. All I had to do was show Caption Zhang, that was his name, Zen's napkin, and I was in. He didn't even ask how I had gotten it. It was expecting to have to fight my way on, but he was surprisingly kind. He reminded me greatly of my Uncle Iroh, except this man seemed alot younger, yet his eyes held such a great wisdom, like he had seen too much to record.

My thoughts were interrupted when the young boy who seemed to act as Caption Zhang's apprentice came and sat next to me.

"It's a great day to be out on the open water, isn't it?" he said, never turning to face me.

"Yeah. I've never sailed much, but I love the open ocean. It's the greatest freedom in the world." He nodded, and looked towards me. The boy didn't seem more than fourteen years of age. He had the traditional golden eyes of the Fire Nation, but he wasn't a bender, or at least, he didn't look like one. His black hair was pulled back up into a top knot, and hid under a low brimmed hat.

"So, why do you need to get to the Earth Kingdom?" he asked. I shrugged and struggled to hide my feminine facial expressions.

"I have a , um, friend over there. It's been a while since anyone has seen him, so I thought that I would check on him." The boy nodded, taking that as answer enough.

We sat in silence for a few more moments, watching the day slowly come to a close. I hadn't even noticed that the sun was beginning to lower in its everlasting circle. The boy suddenly stood, stretching out his long legs.

"You said that you would work your way to the Earth Kingdom? Now is when you become a crew member, not a passenger. Climb up the mast and check the rigging. You'll be taking watch tonight with three others. Oh, and don't get drunk. The last time a sailor got drunk on his night watch, he was drinking salt water in the morning. If you understand." I swallowed and nodded. So, now was when I started the work of a boy. I could handle it.

-8888-

Climbing a bloody mast is a lot harder than it looks. It would have been easier with a ladder, or a rope, or something, but once you were up there, the only thing you cared about was not falling to your death. I could see the entire sea, it seemed, from so high up. I just lingered there for a moment, marveling at man's small difference next to the power and size of nature.

I was quickly shaken out of my philosophical ideas when a crude sailor shouted for me to, and I quote, "Move your arse, rookie, before I move it for you!"

I quickly checked the rigging, not really knowing what I was looking for, and hurried back down. When I reached the deck, I was met with many long, rough stares. I was even pushed and budged at some points. I was just about ready to fetch my swords and show them what a princess could do under intense anger, but I had to remember that I was let onto the ship, and I didn't even have to pay. I should have been happy for a budge or a push. That was alot better than what I deserved.

The night was dark and cold, the light of the stars being the only help in seeing the glassy, smooth water. Three other sailors, each appearing to have spent way too much time on a boat, took watch with me. We were all on different ends of the long ship, so I was in complete isolation. I was okay with that, I suppose. Better to be in complete isolation on the deck, then down where the sailors slept. I cringed just thinking about how disgusting that must have been.

I then heard the echo of worn boots leisurely coming towards me. I didn't have to look twice to see that it was Caption Zhang. He was coolly cutting some sort of fruit, not seeming to notice me. His face held a smirk, and I was stuck wondering what he was thinking about.

"Nice night." he said, still pondering over his fruit. I grunted in response, which seemed to be popular among the crew. He grunted back, and looked up to face the sea. His eyes were narrow, as if he was squinting to see something. I tried to look in the direction that his eyes were in, but I didn't see anything.

"You know, kid, you have some kind of courage." I was almost afraid to ask what he meant by that. He seemed so deep in thought, I wasn't even sure if he was talking to me. He smiled and took a bite out of the fruit, which leaked a purple colored liquid onto his beard.

"I'm referring to how you're taking to my crews criticism. Considering that you're only going to be on our ship for a month, at the most, you are going to go from rookie to a member of our elite family very quickly. With the Golden Boys, we couldn't wait for them to dock. Jau was always trying to be a 'pirate'. You know, like the pirates that you read about in stories. He never did realize what our life is like. Zen was okay. He was always quiet, and did what he could to help. He became a pretty good sailor. That's why I let you on so easily. Any friend of Zen's is a friend of mine." He nodded at me, and I nodded back in thanks. He turned out to face the ocean again, and I did the same. The surface was so smooth and clear, the stars reflecting into it perfectly, I wanted to jump in and see if I could float through space.

"That Onin, though. He was something strange. Never in my life have I been so intimidated, and I don't get intimidated often. I'm glad he's gone." I turned my head to face him quickly, just about snapping my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked eagerly, thinking the news of Lazcore had reached his ears. He looked at me with suspicion, and took another bite out of his fruit.

"I mean, about him starting his own buisness, splitting from the family." I nodded, pretending like I knew what he meant the whole time. The Caption just shrugged and looked back out to sea. "I even hear that he's moving out of the Fire Nation. I'm not sure where he's headed, though. Once you circle the Earth Kingdom, there's really nowhere else to go."

I grunted, but when I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he didn't really believe his own words. I wasn't sure what the time was, but it felt close to midnight. The Caption turned around, his back leaning on the railing, and he looked out over the silent deck. He took another bite out of his fruit, and turned to look at me.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked. I thought about what I had said before, but then I realized that I hadn't said what my name was. I didn't know what my name was! I thought about it for a moment.

"Lee." I answered in a shallow voice. Lee worked. There were millions of "Lees". The Caption looked me over, scanning my body. I struggled to slump over, trying to hide the obvious features of my profiled form. He shrugged, taking another bite. What was that he was eating?

"Well, Lee, I'm going to head back to my bunk. Keep a good nights watch. Oh, don't try any of Ol' Mang's sake. It will knock you out." I nodded, and he nodded back, leaving me in silence. Caption Zhang was not your normal person, that was for sure, but there was something about him that made me want to trust him. Like he knew the outcome of my future far before I would.

I was up all night, searching the sea. Nothing happened, of course, except for Ol' Mang getting just a bit tipsy off some old sake that he hid in a very seclusive place. Well, it was seclusive until he shouted it out to the entire crew in a drunk rage. Almost everyone ignored him, but a few became interested, and went in search of the ancient sailor's hidden stash of liquor.

The crew seemed to look at me without as much hat in their eyes, now. I didn't let them on at all, though. I realized that when I acted tough, as well, they accepted me more. If my path was kinder, it would be smoother. The work wasn't even hard that day. I was becoming pretty good at the work of a sailor, but I still had a lot to learn.

The days passed on, and I had become somewhat of an acquaintance with the others. I mean, they didn't talk to me much, but we were able to share in a joke every once and a while. The young boy, who was called, Scrub, was one of my closest acquaintances. We would talk alot, both sharing in the isolated life of a new recruit.

He had had a hard life. He was just the son of a wench who didn't want him, living on the streets and resulting to theivery to survive. Caption Zhang had found him when they were both younger and, feeling pity for him, let him aboard his ship as a permenant member of the crew. They had been together for a long time, and had formed a special bond. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they were now the father and son that they both had always needed.

The Caption had taken me under his wing. He taught me things that I never would have learned on my own. He taught me all of the basics of sailing, so I could always know what to do if I was caught in the situation where I needed to know how to sail.

He had so many stories to tell, I swore that I didn't have time to hear them all. He had traveled the world since he was just a boy. His father was a pirate, along with his mother, but his mother had to stay on land to male a living. She couldn't go off into the world, never thinking about the future. For her son, though, since he loved the sea so, like his father, she allowed him to go. But, he had to return home once every year to see her. He had the best times of his life on the sea. He saw so much, and experienced so many things, it was overwhelming. He had even been there when the Avatar had defeated Fire Lord Ozai. I nodded in amazement, even though I knew that he was probably lying.

He kept the deal with his mother until, one year, he didn't come. He said that he had gotten caught up in some sort of diplomatic problem, and he couldn't make it. But, that missed year costed him more than he ever thought possible. When he came the year after, he discovered that his mother had been killed by a drunken lover the year before, exactly on the day he was supposed to come. He cryed over it for days, blaming himself completely for what happened.

He still hadn't forgiven himself. He continued on, on his own, until he met the Golden Boys. They needed a ship at their disposal, and they had heard of him. They offered to pay him, and his crew very well for their services. So, there he was. His ship was at the service of the Golden Boys, yet he could leave whenever he wanted. It was the perfect type of retirement, he said. At least, for a pirate.

-8888-

The Caption was right about the time frame. It took us not much more than a month to see land. Among the crew I was now known as Wild Card. I'm not sure why, though.

I had learned more than I could have ever learned anywhere else about being on a ship. I could sail, steer, I knew what good signs and bad signs were. I even knew how to beat a three hundred pound man at arm wrestling. I was dismayed to be leaving, but it was what needed to be done. Besides, I would see them all again when I returned home. Hopefully.

Within an hour of spotting land, we were docking. I could immediately tell what the Earth Kingdom ways were by scanning the crowd. Everyone wore some shade of green. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was obviously out of style. Oh well, I though. The Reign was over and the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were at peace now. I had to laugh at myself when I thought that. Maybe on paper they were at peace, but to a race of people who had been fighting my people for one hundred years, peace didn't come easy.

I said my goodbyes to the crew as I prepared to leave the _Glaring Flame_. I gave man;y hugs and hand shakes, like I had seen my father do, and I even had to condole one man who was crying.

As I stepped onto Earth Kingdom soil, I immediatly noticed a change in atmosphere. It was rich and thick with a woody smell. I sneezed a few times, not used to the sent of the forest.

Caption Zhang and the Scrub came to wish me farewell. The Scrub gave a simple handshake, and exchanged a few last minute advise with me about the Earth Kingdom. Most of it was terribly inappropriate for a girl, but I nodded and acted interested.

Caption Zhang said nothing for a while, just looked out into the crowd. For a moment, I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything at all, then he finally spoke.

"The Earth Kingdom is a pretty big place. Are you sure you can find who you're looking for?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think I can. Thank you Caption Zhang for all of your help."

"It was a pleasure, Lee. Good luck to you."

"And to you, sir." We bowed to each other, and I turned, walking away, but I could still hear him speak to me.

"I'm sure you'll find whatever it is you're looking for." There was a pause. "Princess."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned where I stood, but he was gone, lost in the ever thickening crowd. I smiled to myself, thinking that I could fool someone like him. Of course he knew. He had probably known since he first saw me.

I turned and continued to trek through the many Earth Kingdom citizens. I didn't look back, though. I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time I saw Caption Zhang of the _Glaring Flame_.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I know, in the last chapter I spelt captain wrong like, a thousand and one times, and I am so sorry for that. I just don't think when I'm writing, and I don't think about spelling at all. And you know what, spell check doesn't help that much :). So, here's chapter 14! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 14

The Earth Kingdom was a place filled to the brim with people. Villages were terribly abundant, and I didn't need to sleep in the woods or streets every night. Inns were cheap, and the owners didn't care much at all about how I looked or about how much money I had.

I was deeply impressed by the generosity of these people. They all, also, seemed to have brunette hair. I saw barely anyone with black hair. I assumed that it must have been a Fire Nation thing.

I didn't stray from my mission, though. I asked anyone who would stop and listen if they had heard of the Fire Nation Prince being anywhere around. They would just shrug and say that they hadn't heard anything, but then they wanted to know more. I should have guessed that I would be starting rumors. I didn't say anything about him disappearing, I just said that he was on vacation here and I was an old friend.

As I moved deeper into the large country, I heard many people discussing Zuko, but not in any way that was usful to me. They would say that he was banished like his father, and a bounty hunter was after him, asking around about where he was. I sighed when I heard such things. My duty as princess was to make the Fire Nation sound better, but I was only making it all worse.

As the days etched on, and I became more accustomed to Earth Kingdom culture, it was evident that I was getting closer to my goal. I was in a small village one morning, quietly listening to an old man tell stories of the Avatar and his antics to young children. Then, my mind wondered over to the conversation of two men near by.

"It really is a shame about that Fire Nation prince." said one.

"Yeah. You think he would have learned from his father's mistakes." I listened more intently.

"They say that he's in the Earth Kingdom, and a bounty hunter is out for him."

"I hear his sister was here, too." I shrank down in my chair, growling under my breath. Someone would find out and spread it quicker than I could travel on foot.

"Wow. I guess abandoning the cause runs in the family." I growled at this, too. People could not let things go.

"Well, I don't know it it's the truth, but I heard that he was in Moukae at a tea shop called the Cherry Blossom." I straightened up.

"Really? How far is Moukae from here?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a days walk." Without even thinking, I jumped up from my chair, and took off down the street. The two mean looked after me.

"You know what, I think that was the bounty hunter that's after the Prince." The other man shrugged and took a sip of his tea.

-888-

It was a little more than a days walk, but it didn't take long. Moukae was the smallest town I had ever seen. It wasn't even a town, just a group of huts in a thick, green wood, along with the tea shop. I walked up to the tea shop, and saw that there were just a small collection of tables set up in front of a small hut. I leaned onto the long opening in the side of the hut, where a young woman, about my age, wearing a long, floral kimono with her hair pulled back, popped her head up from behind the counter. I nodded my head in her direction, trying to be just a bit more smooth and boyish, and she nodded and smiled shyly. I looked around the perimeter of the tea shop, and saw only a few scattered customers.

I sighed seeing that I was going to be there for a while. I ordered some jasmine tea, and took a seat close by the counter. I unsheathed my swords, and layed them down in front of me. The girl came to my table, putting a cup and pot in front of me. I nodded thankfully, but then stopped her.

"Excuse me, I've been traveling for a few months and I heard from some friends that the Fire Nation Prince was here. Is that true?" The girl smiled modestly, but didn't say anything. By the look in her eyes, I could tell that she had had run-ins with my brother. I excepted that and let her leave.

I was close, but it would have been better if I knew where he was going. I looked into the small, porcelain cup and flinched when I saw that it hadn't been washed very well. I excepted it, learning to love tea no matter what it was served in from my uncle, and sipped it. I have to admit, I've had better tea. I quickly put the cup down and wiped my mouth.

Almost of cew, I looked up and sae that I was surrounded by three dangerous looking men. I swallowed my mouth full of unsatisfactory tea, and sat up straight. I made sure that my swords were in clear shot from my hands, then looked back up at the men. One of them, the smaller of the three, looked me over slyly.

"Those are some nice swords." he said in an unusually high pitched voice. I looked to them, then back up to his face. I nodded coldly, then struggled to cooly sip down another gulp of tea. The smaller man reached out to take one of my blades, but I grabbed it, spinning it around in my hand to where the blade faced away from him. He smirked, turning to the other two who seemed to be his body guards, and they smirked, too.

"So, you're some kind of master, hugh?" I smiled, lowering the brim of the hat that Scrub had given me. The leader scowled at my silence.

"Didn't you hear me, kid?" He reached out to grab my arm, but I quickly thrusted it away, standing. The three men straightened up, drawing their weapons. I eyes their knives and two handed swords, calculating if I could take them or not.

"So, this pretty boy thinks he can put up a fight? Well, I think we can take him. Don't you guys think so?" he said, calling over his shoulder. I looked over to where he was shouting, and saw many other men who had mysteriously come out of nowhere draw their weapons. The leader looked back at me, and smiled when he saw my face flush. I took another sip of the tea, hoping that it would give me strength.

I picked up my other sword, quickly taking a stance, and awaited the attack. A man with a long staff faced me off first. He jumped onto the table, slamming the staff down in front of me, and jumped off, hoping to joust me from above, but I held up one of my swords, stopping its flow. The impact knocked him back, but he quickly recovered. He thrusted the staff in a direct line towards me, but I split it directly down the middle. He looked down at his now split staff, than back up at me. I smirked smugly, and the man quickly fled.

Another man was ent to fight me who used a heavy spear. He used it to gain some highet on me by stiking the blade in the ground, and climbing to the tip of the spear. I didn't see what the point was, though. I spun around once, my blades out stretched, and cut the spear in half. He fell to the ground, and I assumed he had had enough, for he quickly crawled away.

Three men came at me now. They all carried swords. I fought them tooth and nail, getting skimmed here and there, but they got more cuts and bruises than I did. One almost lost his neck.

The groups who were sent to fight me kept growing, until the entire gang was at my throat. There were about, maybe, twenty of them. I could have killed them if I wanted, I had many chances, but killing them would only make it all worse in my already growing identity.

My luck became more cursed when I discovered that there were earthbenders among them. I couldn't defend myself against all forms of weapons and earthbenders. I accepted that this was as good a time as ever to retreat.

I leaped over the tables over to the counter and quickly slammed a few coins down. I nodded to the girl, but she was too busy quivering behind the counter. Well, that was just great. If this got out, she could now say that the Fire Prince's bounty hunter started a fight in front of her establishment.

I fled into the woods, running faster than I knew I could. I had to dodge arrows as I ran, and was skimmed on the arm and thigh. I winced from the pain as I ran, but I didn't stop. I knew that it would be better to get away in pain, instead of being dead. As I ran, the arrows became less frequent until they completely stopped. I was getting out of their range, but how far could I get before they caught me?

Like an answer from the Spirits, a pair of hands dropped down from the tree tops. I stopped, taken back by this. I looked behind me, and assumed that I could stop since they were pretty far behind, and I stared up into the thick canopy. The arms stretched up into the leaves, and I couldn't see a face.

"Well, come on! When you woke up this morning, did you say 'I think I'm going to die at the hands of a bunch of thugs today.'?" said a rouge, young male voice.

I looked back behind me again, and I could hear the faint rustle that proved that they were still following me. I looked back up into the trees and shook my head in response to his question.

"Then take my hands, and maybe you'll last a while." I looked back behind me again, and the arrows started to fly. I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide what I would rather like: to be saved by some boy from the trees, or die at the hands of thugs, like he said. I decided to take my chances with the boy from the trees. I took hold of his surprisingly strong hands, and he flung me up into the leaves. I covered my face as the branches hit me, and saw that I was sitting on a thick branch surrounded by green leaves.

I looked over to the left of me, and saw a young man perched on the branch with the grace and ease of a monkey. I tried to examine his face, but the shadows that the leaves cast kept me from doing that.

I looked down and saw the group of thugs run right under me. I wanted to laugh out loud at how I escaped them. Then, one stopped. He looked up into the trees and just stood there. My breath stopped, and I looked over to my savior who was slowly reaching back to receive an arrow from a large quiver. He was going to actually shoot the man. I looked back down, but the man had vanished. I exhaled and turned to speak to the boy.

"Thanks..." But, he stopped me by putting his finger to my mouth. I stayed quiet and waited. Suddenly, a bombardment of arrows filled the trees. I wanted to shriek out, but that was far too girlie and would blow my cover. Before I could react in some other way, my hand was in someone elses tight hold. I looked up at the boy and he held a rope in his hands. I assumed we were going to climb further up to escape the arrows.

Well, we went further up alright, but not by climbing. He pulled on the rope once and we were pulled up into the trees at a fasinating speed. I had to hold on to him with both hands to keep from slipping.

Light erupted everywhere, but it was shattered by the green of the leaves. The ride finally ended when he let go of my hand, and I softly landed on a large branch. Very large. It was wider than five feet, and thicker than the trunk of any tree back home.

I looked around and was amazed by how the thick treetops had been transformed into an oasis. Rough bridges made of fallen trees and rope were hung from one tree to another. Platforms were built directly on the trees to support tents and small homes. Some were built directly into the trees, since the tree itself was about eleven feet wide. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

"You live in a tree?" I asked, still examining my surroundings.

"Yes, I live in a tree." he responded. I quickly memorized the sound of his voice. "Quite a few trees, actually. I found this place not too long ago, abandoned. I guess that it was home to some refugees of rebels during the Reign(A/N: Sound REALLY familiar?), but they're all gone now. You hungry?"

I turned to him, and my eyes scanned his form. He was thin. Oddly thin for someone leaping about the trees. He wore brown, ruggid pants made out of makeshift cloth. His boots were worn, showing how used they had been over the years. He wore a thick green sweater that blended in with the thick green of the leaves. His hair was long and unruly, and would have covered his face if it wasn't for a blue strip of fabric that was tied to his forehead, keeping the hair out of his face, but not all of it. He held a long bow in his hand, and a quiver of arrows on his back. What kind of person did I run into now?

"What are you?" I asked without thinking. He scratched the back of his neck, then chuckled a bit.

"Well, my inguisitive stranger, I'm what some may call a roaming nomad, even though I don't do much roaming anymore, and I'm what some would call an outlaw. I'll take either one. But, my name is Manek if that's what you wanted to know. Sorry if I couldn't sit you down by a fire, in a satin robe, and read from an old text called My Life Story to tell you that, but, you know, whatever gets the job done."

I could already tell that this boy was leaking sarcasm. I wasn't a huge fan of sarcasm, even though I used it myself. He turned to me, and his emerald green eyes reflected in the light. Those eyes seemed strangely familiar.

"What 'bout you? You seem pretty, excuse my language, weak to be traveling these woods alone." I was slightly offended by this. Who was he to call me weak?

"So? I'm a seventeen year old gi...guy. What have I to fear?" Manek smirked and brushed his hair out of his face, even though it just fell back again.

"True, and I'm an eighteen year old boy, and I just saved your life. It looks like you have more to fear than I do. You know, with your lean build and rather questionable appearance, you would be quite a good woodsman, and would have escaped those thugs easily. I can teach you..."

"I don't need you to teach me anything." I snapped, lowering the brim of the wicker hat even more. He immediately shut his mouth and refrained from talking. I wasn't sure why, but I felt slightly uncomfortable around this boy. Not the creepy uncomfortable like Onin, but uncomfortable none the less.

"So, yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm famished. I'm going to go catch something. I'll be back in about an hour at the most. Unless you want to come?" He took a step forward, and I took a step back. He quickly retreated. "Well then, there are fully furnished tents and houses everywhere. Pick someplace and take a nap or something. You look exhausted from all of that running." I smiled under the shadow of the low brim. He was witty, I'd give him that much.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw him leaping off through the trees as if he was born there. I marveled at his speed and grace. Maybe he could teach me a few things.

When I was sure that he was far enough away not to see me, I took the hat off. I had been wearing it for an awfully long time, and I was sure that my hair was mangled and unmanageable. I shook it out and straightened my bangs. I looked around and nodded my head, considering that this was as good a place as ever to settle down for a while.

I explored the small remains of a former life with great interest. Manek was right, every tent and odd home was fully furnished. It was as if everyone who once there had just gotten up and left. I found a home that was carved into a tree, and dropped my bad at the entrance. The bed was still made. I plopped onto it, trying it out. It wasn't great, and the fabrics were very old, but they appeared clean. I turned over on my side, to see out of the door. I couldn't tell what time it was, but the sun was an orange color, so it was in the afternoon. I turned back over onto my back and closed my eyes. Maybe he was right. I did need a nap.

When my eyes finally opened, the sun had all but vanished, and a gray bluish light had replaced it. I sat up, and was fully woken up when I hit the roof of the bed. I slowly leaned back down, wincing at the pain of the impact. I had to remember that.

I emerged from the bunk, still rubbing my head, and was met by an intense aroma. It smelled like some sort of meat. I followed the scent through the trees to some sort of eating area. A long table was layed out on a platform that was suspended in the air, only supported by ropes at each end tied to the trees. I was amazed they hadn't fallen in. The area was lit by a large furnace. In front of the furnace was Manek, leaning over whatever it was that he was cooking.

"It's about time you woke up." he said, his back still to me. "I got here about half an hour ago." He turned to me, and his eyes widened. I quickly thought back, thinking that I had undressed earlier, and had forgotten to tape up.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Nothin', it's just that I'm just now seeing your face. Don't take this the wrong way, but you have very, um, feminine features." I put my hand to mt face, my girl side flattered by the compliment, my boy side offended. Manek saw this and thought that he had offended me. "Not that that's bad. Hey, I hear that girs like that now. Don't know why."

"You hear about stuff like that?" I asked, sitting down at the low table. He stood from his crouching position, wiping his hands on a rag flung over his shoulder. He moved over to a larger table, piled high with cooking utensils, vegetables, and spices.

"Yeah, I hear about stuff like that. What, you think that just because I live in a tree, I don't still want to know what girls think? Well, I don't, but it's nice to learn something new everyday."

He chopped at the vegetables with the speed of a master. I almost shrieked when I thought he was about to lose a finger. He saw this, and spun the knife around in his hand.

"Don't worry, I can use a knife almost as well as I can use a bow and arrow. And that's pretty damn good." he said, laughing at his own pawn. He used the knife to push the chopped food into a wooden bowl, and placed it on the table where I sat. He returned to the furnace to check on his hidden item.

"So, how long have you been up here?" I asked, peeking inside the wooden bowl. The contents looked so delicious and the smell was enough to drive you to savagery.

"Um, about three months. It's not the palace at Ba Sing Sei, but it's enough for me. And you? It's kinda obvious that you're from the Fire Nation." I let out a sigh, seeing that most of my cover was already blown.

"How did you know?" He laughed slowly, turning back towards me, holding a large, wonderful boar on an iron rod in between him. I stared at the boar, now very interested in the braised pork that was dangling in front of my face.

"Well, besides your obvious for blood and death, you are wearing an awfull lot of red." I looked down at my red sweater, and then the impact of what he said sank in. I stood, feeling the fire rising within me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Please, sit down, the food's getting cold." His nonchalant attitude and cool voice somehow calmed me immediately. I sat down, now focusing on the large meal.

"How did you get a wild boar into the trees?" I asked, picking up a knife and cutting a rather large piece out of it. He shrugged and made a motion around him.

"This place is filled with little mechanisms that make things alot easier. All I had to do was catch it. Hey, you never told me your name. Did you?" I swallowed a large bite of porl down with great effort, having to finish it off with water, since I apparently forgot how to chew.

"It's Lee."

"Lee? Wow. There are, what, one million Lees in the Fire Nation?"

"Two million actually, but who's keeping count?" I looked up and we locked eyes for a minute. He started to laugh lightly, and so did I. I knew that the older men I traveled with could look at me and see straight through my disguise, but I was sure a young man my age wouldn't suspect a thing.

The dinner was marvelous. Just as good, or better, than anything I could eat back home in the palace. Manek invited me to stay for the night, and I didn't deny his offer. The tree top resort was very nice, and I needed a place to stay for the night. I returned to my bunk and repositioned myself on the bed, not bothering to change clothes.

So, here I was. Sleeping in the trees with a perfect stranger, not one step closer to finding my brother. Maybe it was a lost cause. No, I couldn't think about that. I had to concentrate on the now, or I would lose it completely. I rolled over on my side, staring out of the open door. Outside was dark, and the wind rustled the many leaves around me.

Manek was nice. Strangely nice, since he seemed to be full of sarcasm, and didn't take anything seriously. He wasn't ugly, though. Nothing close. His emerald eyes were crazy bright and piercing. If I was traveling as a girl...no! How could I think such things? Zen had just died a month before! I couldn't abandon him so quickly. But, I could still think about him, couldn't I? He wasn't going to find out my true identity, I wouldn't stick around that long. Zen's spirit wouldn't be mad if I occupied my mind with other thoughts besides his gruesome death. I was sure he wouldn't. I closed my eyes as my thoughts began to run madly.

**A/N: Okay, so new character. Tell me what you guys think of him, because he'll be around for a while. And, if you didn't figure it out, even with my clues, the place where Manek lives is the Freedom Fighters' former hide out. **


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 15

_I was in a thick humid space. I could barely see a thing through the steam. I could feel my hands running up against wooden walls, like a barn. I kept walking, tripping over bundles of hay, and animal pens. Then, I heard a slight, deep sound. Like a moan. I kept walking, and the sound kept growing louder. Now, another voice was mixed in with it. A deep, male voice. Then, there was giggling. What was that about?_

_I kept walking, and I ran into a rough curtain made out of green fabric. I almost didn't want to see whatever it was that was behind it, but my curiosity won me over. I slowly pulled back the curtain and at first I couldn't see anything, just hear the sounds. Then, the steam seemed to clear before me, and I took a step back. I saw me with some boy. _

_We were kissing heatedly. So heatedly, actually, I blushed. Then, the boys kisses moved down my body, smothering me. My eyes were closed, and a slight smile ran across my face. I wanted to turn away and walk out of the barn, but I couldn't turn away. Then my eyes opened, and turned, looking directly at me. The eyes that stared at me were heavy, and filled with desire and pleasure. I swallowed hard, and dream me smiled, almost smugly. I looked over in the hand of the girl I watched who I supposed was me, and it clutched a long piece of blue fabric. _

I jumped up, and the light of day was around me, casting a beautiful, almost mystical glow on the world. My hair was plastered to my face, and there was a deep burn in the pit of my stomach. I wiped my hand over my face, and fell back. It was only a dream, just a dream. That didn't mean it was going to happen. Did it?

There was a knock at the door, and I turned to see Manek standing there, leaning against the door frame. I sat up slightly, my elbows supporting me.

"Good morning." he said, not a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good morning." I answered. His eyes trailed my form, and then he smiled. "What is it?" I asked. He nodded to me, and I scanned my body, until I saw that a pillow had slid between my legs. I didn't think much of it, but, of course, a boy would. Manek burst out laughing, and I threw the pillow at his head, only to have him duck.

"Nice dreams, hugh? Get up, breakfast is ready." I was about to speak, but he was gone before I had a chance to. Great. Now he thought I was a pervert. Well, at least he thought that I was a boy. Maybe then we could form somesort of manly bond, type, thing. I rolled my eyes at my own optimism.

The morning sun reflected off of the leaves, casting a green glow over the area. I returned to the eating area where we had eaten the night before. The scent of sugar rice and fruit filled my nose.

"What are you cooking?" I asked sitting down.

"Some sugar rice and fresh fruit. I picked it this morning." I rubbed my still weary eyes. Where did he get rice? Where did he get sugar? I thought he lived in the trees, away from civilization. I disregarded the idea, and excepted the plate that he put in front of me. I ate greedily, but he barely ate at all.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. He shrugged slightly.

"Nothing, it's just, you'll be leaving soon. This may be hard to believe with my obvious charm and rugged handsomeness, but I don't get visitors often. I have gotten used to cooking for more than one." I stuffed a large bite into my mouth, savoring the taste.

"I've only been here for a night."

"I know that, but still..." I looked at him, taking in his despair. He really was lonely. I lost alot of time already, and Zuko could only be days away, but something about Manek pulled me in.

"You know, I don't have to leave immediately. I like it here, and you're a great host. I can stay for a few more days if you want." A large grin spread on Manek's face, and I smiled back, glad at his happiness.

After the breakfast, I offered to help clean up, and he allowed it. After that, he said he was going on a walk through the woods, and maybe catch some small game if he came across any. Before he could even ask, I grabbed my small dagger, and asked if I could come. He said that he would be glad for the company, and we set off.

-888-

The Earth Kingdom was so full of nature and beauty, it took my breath away. The trees were so tall, the leaves seemed to form their own kind of sky. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze washed over me. Manek saw me and laughed.

"This is your first time in the Earth Kingdom, isn't it?" I slightly blushed as he noticed my intrest in the new nature.

"Not since I was young. In the Fire Nation, we don't have so many tall trees. My grandfather made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" I cursed myself for letting that slip out.

"Um, he was part of Ozai's team, and he would clear land for natural resources. He wasn't really one o my favorites when it comes to family." Manek nodded in understanding, even though I could tell that he was not completely confidant in what I said. We walked on, the peace of the forest washing over us.

Suddenly, Manek stopped abruptly, making me stop, too. His eyes scanned the woods, reminding me of Jaia when she hunted. Determined. Aware. Dangerous. It was very handsome.

"Get down." he whispered. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down with him as he crouched low. I opened my mouth to ask what he saw, but he hushed me. We were already pretty deep in the brush, so whatever he saw probably couldn't see us. Then, I saw it.

A great white stag appeared in the distance. I gasped. I thought that, like the dragons, they were extinct. I guess I was wrong. Large, silver antlers stretched from its head, crowning it. It walked with such a grace and regal pride, a glow seemed to come off of it.

"I never thought that I'd ever...I thought they were extinct." I whispered, even though I was sure that the ancient creature heard me.

"They are." answered Manek. Before I could object he drew an arrow and notched it to the bow string. My jaw dropped.

"What the bloody earth do you think you're doing?" A smile spread across his defined face.

"Getting dinner for a month." I shook my head and threw a tree cone in the direction of the animal. It looked towards me, it's clear blue eyes echoing in the emptiness of the forest. I threw another cone and the animal actually flinched. I looked into its eyes, pleading for it to run. It seemed to have read my mind, and it took off through the thick forest, disappearing from sight. I let out a sigh, then turned my anger on Manek.

"What was that? Dinner for a month? That creature was supposed to be extinct, and it was truly the most magnificent thing I have ever seen, and you wanted to kill it? Do you have a soul?!" Manek lowered his bow, and the corner of his mouth drew up.

"That white stag has been living in these forest for centuries. I've known it was here ever since I got here. It met me while I was walking once around this time. It seemed to welcome me. I wasn't going to kill it. I was just making sure that you never would. So, shall we keep moving? I think that there is a group of antelope fox up ahead. I say we go see if there are any sick, dying ones that we can just pick off from the group, hugh?" He smiled and stood, slinging his bow over his shoulder. He walked ahead of me, whistling as he went. I shook my head and sighed. I should have known that one so connected with nature wouldn't kill such a magnificent creature. I had to get over myself.

The day went by slowly, yet it was comfortable. We walked the forest and talked about little things. It was actually more like arguing. Whatever I thought, he disageed with. That's how it was for the past week. Yes, I stayed with him for a week. What can I say, I liked the boy. Even though he held way too much sarcasm and disagreed with me completely, he felt like home. I hadn't felt like home in a long time.

He also stuck to his word of teaching me what he knew. He taught me how to use a bow and arrow, even though he was excellent. He could shoot a leaf falling from a tree at one hundred yards. He shot with such procession and speed that it made my hair ruffle when the arrow passed me.

I could not shoot as well as he could, not ever, but I could shoot. I shot a rabbit square in the head at three yards. It wasn't much, but it's better than I could shoot before, which was not at all.

He had a comforting way of teaching. If he knew I was a girl, he wouldn't teach me the way he did. He would hold his hands over mine as I took a stance. His body would be exactly aligned with mine. If he knew what it felt like for him to breath down my neck, sending chills down my spine, he wouldn't.

He also taught me of nature and how to survive in it. He taught me how to travel through the trees, thus making it harder for me to be tracked. He taught me how to hunt, and how to match animal tracks. He taught me of nature's foods; of nuts and fruits and plants. He taught me everything I know, and I haven't forgotten a thing.

-888-

The Earth Kingdom. She hated the Earth Kingdom. It was so terribly green and bright. So depressing and boring. She had been living in the Fire Nation, in the city, for most of her life, and she wasn't happy about being back. But, when she received a letter telling her that her skills were needed, she couldn't pass it down. The anonymous letter had offered a very large sum of money, and she needed it. For twenty years, she had lived a completely different life than before. She was a noble girl of the Fire Nation once. Once.

Now, she was alone, but she didn't mind. She was used to being alone. Her parents never cared about her, and the only family she truly did have was her little sister, but she hadn't spoken to her in twenty years. Not since she ran away. Not since she became The Shadow, and the world forgot her. Now, she killed anonymous people for anonymous money, and her morals were becoming nonexistent.

Now she would be making more money than she could ever had hoped for. She glanced down at the letter again. The letter was written in a neat, almost precise print, without a name or address. A slight smile crossed her stone cold face. Princess Cinrae of the Fire Nation was her target. A complete description of her and her current whereabouts was included in the letter. And all for over one hundred pounds of gold. The Princess was probably traveling by the road, and not under any disguise. Easy. Just too easy.

-888-

Three weeks had passed. Three weeks I lived in the trees with Manek. I wasn't complaining, I lobed it, but I had lost three weeks in the search for Zuko. He could have been anywhere. I didn't want to leave, though. I didn't want to ever leave.

I woke to the sounds of a loud ringing in my ear. I screeched and flew my arms around wildly. Still, the ringing didn't stop. Maybe I should just except the loud sign from the Spirits and get up. I stumbled out of my room, and realized that the ringing was outside. I stuck my fingers in my ears, and the ringing dulled. So, it wasn't my inevitable break down that caused the ringing. I needed to find Manek and see what was going on.

I found him running back and forth in the trees. I had to pull him by his shirt collar to slow him down.

"What's going on? There's this loud ringing..." I asked sleepily.

"The warning bells are going off because of a forest fire! It's reached the tree houses. If it spreads any further, I will once again be a roaming nomad." I immediately woke up as Manek went running off again. I was about to follow him, but I stopped myself first. I had forgotten to tape up when I woke. I was wearing a very large, thing shirt and baggy pants that were given to me by Manek. The shirt was clearly see through, and I wasn't hidind myself very well. I grabbed a rough blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders to where it hid my chest perfectly. That would do.

I ran in Manek's direction, and the fire was starting to appear to me. A thick smoke filled the air, and I put my sleeve up to my mouth to keep from breathing in the smoke. Then I saw Manek battling the soaring, crackling flames. He threw buckets of water onto the fire as sweat rolled down his brow. He was working so hard, and it wasn't getting anywhere. I picked up a bucket of water and tossed it at the fire, as well, and it didn't make any difference at all. The fire kept burning. It reminded me of the fire that fell from the skies in Lazcore.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was a firebender! I hadn't used my bending in so long, I had almost forgotten that I could. But, all of that was coming back to me now. I held out my hands and closed my eyes. I could contain the fire and shrink it down to nothing if I concentrated.

I clenched my fist, and I felt the flames contract under my power. I loved my element. I loved the heat and the passion of fire. I loved how I felt at home. I then felt some of the power slip away. I was taking on too much for my own strength. Suddenly, the fame exploded. I flew back, my back knocking down branches as I went. I hit tree and my breath was knocked out of me. I slide down, my head spinning with pain. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder, and softly shake me. I wanted to look up at Manek, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Lee, why didn't you tell me you could firebend? Well, whatever, you put the fire out. That explosion was bad, though. You must be badly burned. Your shirt is pretty much burned through. I'm going to take it off and see how hurt you are." I nodded, still not comprehending completely, but then I understood that mumbled noise that I guessed to be talking. He was going to take off my charred clothes to look at my burns? Ha, I didn't burn. So, he would see that...that I was...

"No!" I screeched, but it was too late. Manek had thrown the charred cloth aside, and his worried smile faded into a blank face. I closed my eyes, knowing that the inevitable had come. Manek stood, and his face was a twist of confusion and, well, more confusion. I sat up and covered myself with my arms. Manek's mouth dropped when he fully realized what he was looking at, and he turned his back to me. I pulled the charred shirt over my head and folded my legs up to my chest.

"Okay, you can look now." I said, shyly. Manek turned around slowly, and looked down to avoid my gaze. We were there in silence for a long while, and I was prepared to say that I would go gather my things, until he spoke.

"So." he said softly.

"So." I answered.

"Okay, you are a guy with a serious birth defect, or..."

"I'm a girl." Manek nodded his head, biting his lip.

"So, you're a girl?"

"Yes."

"Otherwise known as a female?"

"Yes."

"With the, young know, stuff?"

"Yep, that would be me." I said, rolling my eyes. He nodded his head again. I buried my head in my hands, realizing that this was going to take a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------30 MINUTES LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight. You. Are. A girl." said Manek for the hundredth time.

"Yes! I think we have already established that I am, in fact, a girl! Shall I show you my feminine organs again, or will my personal testimony work?" Manek shut his mouth, and drew his gaze away from mine. I stretched out my fingers, suddenly feeling very inappropriate. "I'm sorry. I should have left earlier, than we wouldn't be in this situation. I should have never agreed to stay. I'm sorry I lied to you. But, this disguise is necessary. If you knew who I really was, you would understand." He nodded, and looked away from me.

"I knew you weren't...normal. Not as far as being a male is concerned. So, who are you anyway?" I buried my head in my hands again. I didn't want to remember who I was. I was perfectly content with going through my life as Lee, the feminine looking boy. I looked at Manek, and for the first time since I met him, I was alright with sighing when his emerald eyes met mine. He did have wonderful eyes.

"My name is Cinrae. Princess Cinrae." Manek's face went blank again. He looked like he wanted to speak, but no words came out of his gaping mouth.

"Princess?" he said in almost a whisper. I nodded. "Princess. Would that be of the Fire Nation, by any chance?" I slumped my shoulders, closing my eyes, and nodded again.

Manek's jaw dropped, and his eyes bulged.

"Wow. Well, this is either the most exciting day of my life, or the strangest, or both." he said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling. I was glad that he had found a silver lining in all of the drama. I smiled back at him.

So, here we are." I said, standing and walking over to him.

"Yes, here we are." He took a step closer to me, and I didn't back away. "If you want to leave, I won't blame you. I'm sure it was uncomfortable enough for you to live three weeks in the trees with a guy, but I'm sure it's now even more uncomfortable when that guy knows that you are a girl. I'll give you some food and supplies that will help you get to whatever it is you're going."

He smiled shyly and I smiled back. Manek had become a good friend to me, even if in the time we had known each other, I was traveling under a false identity. I didn't want to go off again on my own. I didn't seem to get anywhere when I did. Besides, Manek would make a good edition to my solo voyage. He was kind, strong, a great bowmen. Perhaps we didn't have to part just yet.

"Manek, I have a proposition for you. I'm on a journey to find my brother who has disappeared from the Fire Nation. I've been traveling on my own under the appearance of a boy for a few months. It gets pretty lonely out there on the road, and I'm sure it gets lonely here in the trees. I'm asking you if you would like to accompany me on this...mission...quest...whatever you wish to call it."

Manek stood in silence for a moment, and I thought that I had spoken out of turn, but then a wide grin spread across his face.

"I would be honored, Princess."


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey huys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been in a play, and we've had rehersals every night for weeks, but the play is over, so I can get back to writing again!

CHAPTER 16

She sat atop her ostrich horse. and stared out over the burning wood. The Princess was last seen in those woods, and she hadn't come out yet. If she was in there, she would be burned out. But, the assasin saw the explosion, and knew what it was.

'So, the Fire Nation brat has power.' she thought to herself. 'This may be harder than I though.' She took the home made cigerete from her mouth and threw it into the fire. She took a small vile of strong liquor from her pack, took a quick sip of it, and then threw it into the fire also. 'Oh, well, she'll come out, and when she does, I'll be here.'

The fire burned and cracked, sending a deep heat onto her pale face. The shadows cast by the flames outlined the strong features of her face. The shadows of a dark past could be seen in her face. A past that was almost nonexistent.

_"You are a disgrace to this family, do you know that?!" A dark haired woman of about thirty stood infront of a young girl with short cut, glossy black hair. _

_"Mom, I only did what I thought was right."_

_"No, you did what you wanted! Do you not care for your father's careerer at all?" _

_"Dad's carreer has nothing to do with me. I'm just a figurehead to you people!" _

_"Shut up! Shut up you worthless brat!" _

_"No, Mom! I'm going to speak my mind! My own sister is nothing to you. You and Dad want a son so badly, that nothing else matters to you. Not even your own children! Dad's political carreer is his buisness, not mine." _

_"But you are part of this family. You have a duty to this family." _

_"I won't do what you want of me. I'm not that pathetic." _

_"Then get out. Get out and never come back!" _

-888-

Manek didn't have alot of things to bring with him. He packes spare clothes, and a few keepsakes, but nothing big. He said that he was used to traveling light. We didn't have to worry about packing food, now that we both were hunters and gatherers. Sleeping under the stars was expected, so he also packed a small sleeping bag, as well.

One more night in the tree complex before we set out for wherever we were going. Dinner was quieter than it had been for some time. We were having hare that was just caught that day, and it was glazed in a delicious sauce, along with steamed vegetables. Manek was an excellent cook; I didn't understand why he hadn't found work somewhere. Well, I guess jobs aren't common characteristics of roaming nomads.

"So, what shall I call you, princess?" asked Manek. Here we went again. He would be calling me 'princess' for days.

"First of all, don't call me princess. I've lived my whole life with people calling me by my title and not my name. Call me Cinrae. Actually, call me Cin. I haven't been called Cin in a long time." Manek smiled and put another helping of hare onto my plate.

"Okay, Cin. Cin? I like it. Do you have any idea where your brother is headed?" I shook my head in sorrow as I gulped down another peice of meat.

"I'm not sure. But, three weeks ago, he was in Moukae. But, that was three weeks ago."

"I'm sure we'll find him." said Manek smiling. I smiled back. He seemed sweeter than he was three weeks ago. Maybe it was beacause he knew I was a girl. I didn't really like that. "So, Cin, now that I know for sure that you're a girl, I have to ask. How's yout love life?"

My mouth dropped. I stared at him in a mixture of surprise and anger. He stared back, as serious and ever, then a grin spread onto his face. I scowled, then picked up my small cup of water and threw it onto his face. I sat it back down with little care and continued to eat my dinner. Manek's hair was plastered to his face, and his head and shoulders were soaking wet. I tried to hide my smile in a mouth full of food.

"Now that I'm a girl, I can do that." I mumbled. Manek threw his wet hair back over his heas and raised and eyebrow at my small laugh. Manek took a han full of sauce from the hare, and flung it at me. It spread out across my face, and into my hair. I wiped it away from my eyes with the back of my hands, struggling to open them. Manek leaned back in his chair, his propped up on the table. He drank from his cup, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Now that you're a girl, I can do that." he said, gulping the water down, closing his eyes. I knocked his feet from the table, and since his chair was balancing on two legs, he fell all the way back. I laughed outloud at his demise. He sat up, even soaked more, and smiled at me.

"You think that's funny? Alright, princess. Now that you're a girl, I'm not afraid to pick you up and throw you out of the trees!" I screamed out, half in playfull happiness, and half in actual fear that he would do it.

He chased me around the table, and we continued to throw food back and forth at each other. We were friends, and we had excepted it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and span me around. I screamed out, and hit him playfully.

He reminded me of Zuko when we were careless and young. I hadn't realized that that was just that year.

Little did I know then that this moppy headed. sarcastic, thin, annoying, beautiful Earth Kingdom boy was going to have more of an impact on my life then any other man ever had, and ever would. The next day, I was going to set out on the second half of my journey, but not alone. Never alone.

Yet, there was another who was following the same path as me. Silent. Deadly. Evil.

-888-

We walked for about three days, barely stopping for the night. We needed to gain ground, and the quickest way to do that was by not slowing up. We only stopped maybe twice a day to eat, and that was it. It wasn't boring and quiet, though, like it was before I met Manek.

We talked about our likes and dislkies. We talked about our hopes for the future, and even our past. Manek's was more complicated than mine. He would only tell me about his life after he ran away, never before. He said that he couldn't remember, and he would get agitated when I'd pester him, so I eventually stoppped asking.

He was more interested in my personal life than anything else. He said that he didn't know how he could be my friend and comrad when he didn't know who my lovers were. I didn't comprehend that logic, but I told him what he wanted to know anyway.

"Well, I like guys with not that much muscle, and guys who are kind and sweet. I wouldn't mind someone who would want to get to know me before trying anything, though."

"Try anything? Clariffy."

"You know, try anything. Anything that may have concequences in the future." I said blushing, not very fond of the topic. Manek saw me blush, and he worked it.

"Oh, you mean get in your pants. I understand. But, I don't think you'll need to worry about that." I stopped in my tracks, staring at Manek, but he continued to walk on, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean by that?" I yelled, running to catch up with him. "Am I not desirable enough?"

"Oh no, it's not that." said Manek, scanning my form for a moment. "You're too sheltered and tempermental. You blow up over the smallest things, and you have very little since of softness. Even when you are being playful, you're intimidating. It scares guys." I was about to protest, but I stopped myself. Zuko had told me that once. Maybe he was right. I didn't want to give him the sense that he was right, though, so I milked his seriousness like he milked mine.

"My boyfriend back home didn't have any objections." Manek snapped his head around to face me, almost cracking his neck.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. He was tall, dark, handsome, and an amazing kisser." Manek's eyes grew wide with surprise, and he struggled to not show his surprise and dissapointment. "He was so intune with himself. He really knew how to satisfy a girl." Manek stopped now.

"Satisfy? I thought you were a virgin!" I stopped next to him.

"I meant satisfy in a moral and spiritual sense. What did you think I meant, Manek?" I asked, grinning mischieviously. Manek prepared to speak, but he abandoned the cause all together. We walked on in silence for a while more, the calmness of the wood taking hold of us, until I decided to push his thoughts to the edge.

"I never said I wasn't a virgin." Manek looked at me with surprise and spite in his eyes. I almost laughed out loud. "But I never said I was." Manek shook his head, discouraged, making me feel slightly ashamed in myself for playing with him like that. "I'm sorry, Manek. Yes, I am what you thought, and my boyfriend was not someone who was very interested in the future, if you know what I mean. He didn't really want me to get involved in his past. But, I did, and now I regret it."

I hung my head, remembering Lazcore and Zen. Manek saw me, and he stopped. He walked infront of me, and raised my face to look into his with his hand. His emerald eyes swam with mine, and me feel almost completely calm.

"Listen, Cin, you don't have to tell me anything that's hard for you to say. I don't want you to feel any pain, unless I cause said pain. Let's make an agreement. You and I will never have a personal relationship. We are friend, simply friends." He removed his hand from my chin, sticking them oddly in the brim of his pants. I exhaled and nodded.

He was right. The best way for me to get over Zen's death, and to be able to find Zuko without distractions, she and Manek would have to stay friends. I looked into his eyes again. That was going to be slightly hard.

"You're right. We need to just be friends. That won't be hard, though." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. We walked on in silence, and the end of the wood was coming into view. Finally, we would be out of those woods and I could hear the sound of people actually communicating. I let out a sigh of relief, but Manek let out a sigh of angst.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I will be coming back into civilized society again for the first time in a long while. I'm just a bit nervous." I ruffled Manek's long hair liked I would Iroh's, seeing him for once very docile and fragile.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be fine, as long as you don't say anything." Manek nudged me, and I nudged back, until our laughs were replaed by a shout of pain.

Manek cringed, falling to his kneees. His right arm was wrapped tightly around his stomach. I looked back and I had to squint to see a tall, looming figure strut towards us. It walked slowly, but still with a defining, terrifying step that sent chills down my spine. I bent down next to Manek, and saw that blood was dripping from under his tightly wrapped arm.

"Dash it!" I mumbled. I lifted his arm over my shoulder, and struggled to pul him over into the brush and off of the small trail. I layed him down on his back, and struggled to remove his arm from his side. I winced when I saw a deep gash where a layer of green cloth used to be.

"This doesn't look good, Manek. It's cut pretty deep." He managed a chuckle.

"This is ridiculous. We've been on the road for not even a week, and I'm already hurt. Aren't I supposed to be helping you?"

"We're supposed to be helping each other. I'm going to see what this is about." I left Manek in the safety of the brush, and walked out onto the trail.

The looming figure was much closer, and I saw none that it was a woman. She wore a short, dark dress with long sleeves that trailed on the leaf covered ground. Her gleaming black hair was cut shirt to where it was at perfectly equal length with her chin. Her alabaster skin seemed to cast a glow around her. Her face was blank, no emotion whatsoever. She looked about thirty-five, not much older than my mother. Actually, she looked oddly similar to my mother.

I almost forgot to wonder why she attacked Manek in the first place. My thoughts were confirmed when she shot her arms towards me, and knives flew from her sleeves. I almost screamed out in surprise. I jumped up, avoiding that attack, but was met by another one before my feet could touch the ground. I layed flat on the ground, my legs stretching out behind me, and I rolled, drawing my swords.

I stood quickly, and charged at the woman. She avoided the cut of my blades, but I could not avoid hers. She cut me on the upper arm, and I winced in pain. I had never been cut before. I guess not being able to burn didn't help when fighting an expert of the blade.

I backed up, stumbling some, but my gaze didn't waver. Whoever this woman was, she was imposing on the wrong girl. If I wasn't so morally confused, I would burn her to a crisp. I took my fighting stance, and waited for her to attack. She didn't, she just stood there, looming. My stance weakened. She took that opening and attacked. I had to struggled to block the multiple small blades before being cut. When I lowered my swords, she was charging me. I dropped low, balancing on one foot. I spun around on that foot, tripping the woman. I crawled on top of her and put my sword to her throat.


	17. Chapter 165

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys I just realized that part of chapter 16 was not saved, and I know a bunch of you were like what the shrap when the last chapter hung off the most ridiculous cliff, so here's the last half of chapter 16.

CHAPTER 16.5

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I asked. She drew another dagger, but I avoided it by rolling off of her. I stood, and she stood with me. Why did she remind me so much of my mother?

I jumped up, and pointed my blade down at her, hoping to spear her through, but she back flipped out of my range, and threw small round disk at me. I moved my head, but not quick enough. The tip of a strand of hair was cut clean off like it was air. I couldn't imagine what that thing could do if it had hit my body.

"Who are you?" I shouted at her, but she did not respond. She just fired about twenty small arrows at me. I used my swords to block them before they could hit my body, but one of them skimmed my side. The pain was deeper then the cut on my arm. I realized that I couldn't fight this woman without bending, and I didn't want to fight a non-bender unfairly, but I didn't know another way to get out of it.

Suddenly, there was a whistling sound, and the woman flew by me, and hit a tree abruptly. There was an arrow on her sleeve, pinning her to the tree. Another arrow whistled by me, pinning her other sleeve to the tree. I turned to look at Manek, and managed to smile.

He had propped himself up against a tree, and had fire two arrows at the woman, pinning her to the tree. He had saved me. Again. He smiled back at me weakly, and then collapsed against a tree.

I ran over to him, and looked his wound over. I couldn't examine the wound well with his clothes on, but it didn't look good. There was a town not far from where we were, and Manek needed a doctor. I would have to practically have to drag him there, though, and by he would be dead by the time we reached the town.

Maybe I could mend the wound myself. I slowly tried to lift Manek's shirt, but he winced from the pull on his skin. I cursed myself for not looking at the wound earlier. I needed to get him some help, soon.

He was already starting to sweat, and when I put my hand to his head, it was burning hot, even to a firebender. He couldn't possibly have a fever already? Unless the blade was poisoned. I couldn't think about that, though. If I thought about that, I would freak out, and if I freaked out, Manek wouldn't get the help he needed.

I finally decided that I needed to get him there on my own. I put his arm over my shoulder, and helped him to his feet. I tried to carry as much of his weight on me as possible, but even when he was so thin, he was heavy. He tried to help me by limping, but I knew that that wouldn't last for long.

I looked back over my shoulder, and the older woman with glassy black hair was still hooked to the tree. She was struggling, but she could not get free. Why was she attacking us? What had I done now? My mind broke free of itself when I heard Manek's groan of pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there."

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just going to go ahead to tell you that Manek is NOT going to die. That would just be too cruel.**


	18. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 17

We walked on for about fifteen minutes, the august wind blowing over us like silk sheets. The town was in clear view now, and I could even hear the noise of busy civilians. Manek wasn't even limping anymore, his body's energy worn away. I was struggling to carry his weight on one shoulder, but it was becoming difficult. I was so relieved when we stumbled into the town.

We were met with harsh looks and the road seemed to empty as we came into it. It would be hard to find someone willing to help us here. Thankfully, and elderly man was leaning against his staff near a cart full of delicious smelling aromas, and he didn't seem so wary of us.

"Excuse me, sir, is there a doctor in this town? We were attacked in the forest, and my friend is injured badly." The old man looked at the wound on Manek's side as blood dripped from it. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say. That boy has already lost enough blood. The doctor is about five doors down." I nodded in thanks to him, and we hobbled down the wide road to the supposed doctor's home. I knocked, but there was no answer. Manek groaned again in pain. I knocked louder.

"Please, my friend is badly injured, please help!"

There was more silence, and I feared that I would have to tend to Manek on my own, but the door opened just a crack, and a large, beaming eye appeared in the darkness. I smiled, trying to hide my exhaustion. "Oh, thank the Spirit's, are you the doctor?"

"Yes, who wants to know?" said a deep, scholary voice.

"My friend is badly injured. Can you help us, or not?"

The wide eyes looked at me with concern, then the door closed. I let out a sigh of disappointment. Maybe I was too forceful. Then, I heard the sound of a series of locks being undone. It took so long, I almost had to drop Manek to the ground from the weight of his body.

Finally, the door opened, and a tall, lean man with a bald head and a long, grey beard stood there. He motioned for me to hurry in, and I did as I was told. He lead us through the surprisingly dark, small apartments, leading us up many flights of steep stairs. We reached a room that was drawn with a green curtain.

Inside the room, a cot on a high platform was in the center of the room, and tables on wheels were set up beside it with odd instruments laied out neatly on them. He motioned for me to lay Manek on the cot, and I did slowly. His eyes were closed, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness, and beads of sweat were dripping down his brow. The doctor had magically transformed into a long, white robe, and was enspecting Manek's body with a keen eye. He clicked his tongue when he ran across his deep wound.

"This boy is badly hurt, but judging by his cold sweat, and his dreariness, I'm guessing that the blade was poisoned." I cursed again. I had been doing that alot that day. The doctor looked at me, scanning my form.

"You're Fire Nation." he said, almost insultingly. I stared back at him, wondering why he was asking stupid questions and not tending to my friend.

"Yes, I am." The doctor stiffened, then turned her attention back to Manek.

"It used to be the Fire Nation that caused such injuries." he mumbled. I wanted to ignore him, but the words stun. I was sure that if we were both Fire Nation, he would turn us away. The man stood and wiped his hands on his robe.

"I'll need to remove his sweater and undershirt. The fabric is embedded in his wound, so removing this will sting until I can sedate him. I can't do it now, for fear that the wound will get worse with fabric in it. I'll need you to hold him down."

I nodded, and I rose his arms above his head so the shirt could come off quickly. I held them down by his wrist, and prayed that his strength wasn't great enough to throw me off. The doctor counted down from three, then he pulled the shirts up. Manek screamed out in pain, and he almost did throw me off of him, but once the shirt was off, he calmed down from exhaustion . The doctor gave me the shirt, and I stuffed it into my bag. Then I looked down at Manek and was in awe.

This was the first time I had seen Manek's bare torso. I thought that he was thin, but he was completely muscle. His chest and torso were perfectly muscled. His arms were perfectly built from shooting so well, and also from swining through the trees as he did. I marveled at his body for a moment. I was suddenly overcome with a want to run my fingers over his glistening muscles, but I stopped myself when I saw the true damage of the wound.

It was much worse than I thought. It held such a gash, that it created a deep, red river over Manek's once smooth landscape. The doctor had returned from a small cabinet near by with a clear needle that was filled with a clear, thick liquid. I cringed thinking that he was going to inject that into my friend. He pressed the needle to Manek's wrist, and pushed down on the top. The thick liquid quickly flew into his body, and his breathing became steadied. He had slipped out of consciousness again. I ran my hand over his brow, wiping his hair from his face. The doctor looked at me warily.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" he asked. I looked at him, pleading, and he nodded in understanding. "I need to mend him up, and, maybe make a diagnostic for the antidote. You may wait outside." I nodded, and left the room.

I sat outside the room, on the top stair, my face buried in my hands. I looked up after what felt like hours to see a plump, small woman in front of me. She looked wonderfully pleasant, and I couldn't help but smile at her. She handed me a cup of hot tea, and I excepted it gratefully. I didn't ask who she was, and she didn't ask the same of me. She just nodded and disappeared down the steep stairs.

I sipped at the tea and exhaled. It was warm and tasted of home. I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined seeing the Sea of Azulan, and the never ending white beaches that coasted the palace. I saw my father; his warm golden eyes watching over me, filled with the never ending love that only a father could possess. I saw my mother with her solemn, unmoving stare and cold features, that birthed a loving smile every once and a while. I saw the twisted twins, with their crazy, yet somewhat brilliant ways. I saw Iorh, the calm, sweet little brother of mine who may not have always shown it, but was always there for me. Then I saw Zuko. My big brother, my best friend, my equal. I saw home. I opened my eyes, to see that I was still in the dark, dank apartments, and my friend was hurt, maybe dying in the next room. I almost wished that the poisoned blade had hit me instead.

The door opened, and the doctor appeared. He looked slightly exhausted, and he smelled of a mixture of dank chemicals.

"Your friend is fine. I cleaned and mended his wound, and he should be ready to travel in a day or so/ I have identified the poison, and gave him a large helping of the antidote. If you hadn't brought him in when you did, your friend would be dead." I nodded, thinking back over how I thought that I would be able to heal the wound myself. I was wrong. The doctor must have seen the exhaustion and worry on my face for he invited me to stay the night. He would be able to keep a watch on Manek, and I could get a bath and a warm meal, which I was in desperate need of. I accepted his offer gratefully. He let me in to see Manek, telling me that he would be asleep for some time. I didn't mind. I just needed to see him.

Manek looked very peaceful while sleeping. His chest heaved up and down slowly while he slept. I took a look at his wound, and saw it neatly stitched up. The only problem was that there was going to be a scar there. Maybe I should have just moved on. I looked up when Manek groaned, stirring. I didn't want to wake him, so I thought it best to leave. I slowly headed for the door, but I suddenly lost my footing and I slipped. I had to catch myself on the doctor's desk, and a vile of some green liquid fell to the floor, shattering. I looked back to where Manek slept, and was relieved to see that it hadn't woken him. I gave a sigh of relief, and exited the small room.

Manek had heard the vile fall. He had heard her come in. He had felt her run her smooth hands over his wound. He savored her touch. It seemed to mean alot more to him then it did when he thought she was a boy. How long would they continue on? Until her brother was found, or longer? He prayed longer. He knew that the only relationship he could have with her was friendship. He wanted more than friendship, though. Oh well, he thought. If being just friends with her gets you a deadly wound and a night in a doctor's office, then he didn't want to see what a deep relationship meant. Her boyfriend in the Fire Nation must have died, for she never talked about him, and when she did, she would trail off in the middle of a sentence and never bring it back up. He had no reason to blame her, though. He wouldn't tell her about his past life, but that was only because he couldn't remember most of it.

He could remember his mother. A fair skinned woman with long, brown hair, and dark green eyes, like his. He could remember a plump woman with a pleasent voice who would always be ther, talking to him, careing for him. He had no memory of his father, though.

He had come into the forest at a young age, that he could remember. He had woken up in a small boat floating on the river, drenched in blood that wasn't his own. He remembered screaming and the sounds of death and dying. He was still haunted by the image of his mother being killed by a figure in a long, dark robe, and his home being ransacked by men with low brimmed hats and stone hands(A/N: Sound familiar?). That's all he could fully remember. That's all he wanted to remember. Exhaustion was taking over his mind again. He exhaled and drifted off back into a heavy sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 18

_I was running through a thick forest, and I was clutching something to my chest. I wasn't sure what it was but it was warm and squirming slightly. I didn't know why I was running, or what from, but the vicious wind couldn't hold me back. The twigs and fallen trees that blanketed the forest floor cut my feet and legs. There was suddenly a loud sound behind me like an explosion, and a blinding light shone behind me, but I didn't dare turn around. _

_The bundle in my arms squirmed some, and I instinctively gripped it tighter. I didn't know where I was running to, but my feet seemed to run on a hidden path. The air around me seemed to darken, and soon there was no light except the ever burning light ahead of me. My breath became quicker, and my heart was racing. I felt like a scared animal being chased by a hunter, and I guess I was. _

_Suddenly, a large rock caught my ankle and I fell. I tried to hold the bundle as close to me as possible to keep it from getting hurt, even though I wasn't sure why I cared. There was a burning pain in my ankle, and I couldn't stand at all. Then the bundle began to cry. Cry? _

_I hesitantly pulled back the folds of the rough blanket, and there lay a small, squirming baby. Her hair was coal black, curly, and incredibly thick. The baby was whimpering, and I didn't know what else to do but hold her close and whisper to her small things like, 'It's going to be alright, hush now.', like I had seen my mother do so many times. _

_It seemed to have worked, for the baby has stopped whimpering. I looked back down at her and smiled at how cute she actually was. Her hair was actually the exact same shade as mine. The she opened my eyes, and my breath stopped. Her eyes were a shining, emerald green. _

_Then, a cold, chilling hand grasped my shoulder. I turned around to see the face of my oppressor, but then I wished I hadn't. The darkness was so intense that I could only see the outline of the figure. It was tall and slender, with an arm crossed sternly behind its back like a war general. It's hair was up in a topknot, and two strands of hair hanging alone the side of its face. _

_I could see its eyes, though. They were burning blue flames, bright in the darkness. Then it laughed a laugh so evil; so bone chilling; so strangely farmiliar, I looked away. The baby in my arms then began to fade quickly, until it vanished completely. The laugh grew louder and clouded my mind. The ever burning light that I had followed now grew farther and farther away from me, until I could not see it at all. _

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up in the bed. There was once again complete darkness around me, and I started to panic. I lit a small flame in my hand and exhaled when I saw that I was still in the room I was in four hours ago. It was so dark, though, that I almost couldn't tell. Oh no, I thought.

I lit the lantern next to my bed, and rushed over to the window. I exhaled again. No dark clouds, no thick smells of smoke. It was just dusk, not another day of hell. I proceeded to walk around the room, lighting sconces on the walls. The small room was not much but a bed and a trunk, but it felt like a home still.

I suddenly remembered that I had left Manek in a deep, painful sleep. I had not spoken to him in only four hours, but it felt like days. I quickly exited the room, and ran down the dark, dank hallways to the stairway that lead to the room where the doctor was keeping Manek.

I walked in and was surprised to see Manek sitting up, reading a leather bound book worn with age. He looked up from his book at me, his green eyes shimmering in the light. I took a deep breath. I had to do that everytime he looked at me like that.

"You know," I said, walking towards him, "You seem to be more trouble than you're worth." Manek chuckled to himself, putting the parchment down.

"I was just thinking the same thing. You, my friend, are a walking target. This has been the second time since we met that you have been attacked and I have had to bail you out." I slid into the chair next to the cot, resting my head on it. Manek reached for my hand, and grasped it, and I grasped it back.

"How is your cut?" I asked, staring at his stomah, right above where the cut was. Manek saw my eyes, and he ran his hand over the stitched over gash.

"I think I'll live. This doctor is a real help. I've been living in the trees, by myself, for so long, I had forgotten what it was like to be treated on by a professional." He smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. I had come to this decision a long time ago, but I was still hesitant about telling Manek.

"Hey, Manek. I think I'm going to start traveling as a girl." Manek looked at me, his eyes wide with surprise. He finally blinked, and the slide of his mouth turned up in a sarcastic grin.

"What?" The tone of his voice was so cold and lacking emotion, that I didn't want to answer. But I did.

"I said that I'm going to start traveling as a girl."

"Why?" I sat up, crossing my arms, and my legs.

"Well, why not? I won't have as much to hide, so we won't have to repeat that situation after the forest fire again, and I would be treated with muh more respect."

"Respect? You're a girl, and a pretty one at that, and you'll be traveling with a boy you're not related to and not married to. You'll be treated with respect, alright, the respect of a whore."

"Oh, and like two guys traveling together is _soo_normal." I said, starting to flow into an argument, and Manek felt this coming, so he grabbed my hand to get me to cool down.

"All I'm saying is that, remember, Cin, this is the Earth Kingdom. Any girl who is not married, and living on her own, or with any man who is not family, is considered to be nothing. Do you want to be considered nothing in a kingdom full of men and women who have grown on the same beliefs this whole lives? I don't think you do."

I had to agree with him. Even after the Reign, the Earth Kingdom was very conservative. The women, or girls really, married at sixteen, had children at seventeen, and never had an affair throughout their relationship. Well, that was pretty much the same in the Fire Nation, but the women had plenty of affairs. I didn't really care, though. I was tired of having to talk, act, and live like a boy. And it was a new day in the Earth Kingdom. It shouldn't be that hard to get anywhere without being attached to a fifty year old man's arm.

"You know what, don't care. I really don't. So, tommorrow, we're going shopping, okay?"

"But..."

"Okay?" Manek shrank back, surprised by my ferocity. He didn't bother answering aloud, but just nodded quickly. My stern, almost frightening face dissolved into a soft smile. I had always been a very intimidating person, when I tried, like all of my family. Zuko would say I was more like Aunt Azula then I realized. He had no idea how hurt I was by the comparison.

"Now, get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I said, heading for the door to the room.

"Yes, Madam Commander." Manek mumbled.

I stopped in my steps, half turning to look at him over my shoulder. He nearly leaped out of his cot when I shot a ray of fire at his head. I smirked, clenching my fist slowly. It had been a long time since I felt the warm pulse of fire come from my fingers. It felt so right; so at home.

I exited the room, lightly humming the Fire Nation National Anthem. I could hear Manek even from down the hall. Something about "bloody firebenders, and their damn fire."

The doctor and his daughter had assured us that we could stay in their home as long as we wanted. He claimed that Manek still needed some treatment of his cut. I think it was really because he was very lonely. I didn't mind, though. As long as the food was hot and the beds were warm, I didn't mind at all. Plus, he was a nice, odd little man.

-888-

I woke Manek at sunrise, to his despair. I told him that the best shoppers woke early to get the best prices, and he unsuccessfully tried to shoo me away. It took much yelling, cursing, and threatening for him to finally get out of the cot. It took another hour and a half for him to put on fresh clothes, which looked exactly same as all of his other clothes.

The small village was actually bustling with eager merchants and shoppers. I didn't bother wearing an outer sweater, since I was now openly a girl. I didn't even bother taping up. Manek was strongly against it when we were leaving the doctor's home, and demanded that I put a sweater on before we took a step further. I told him that I could take care of myself, and that he didn't need worry.

I understood exactly what he meant as we walked down the shopping district. There were about six occasions where a group of young, Earth Kingdom boys would say rather charming things from doorways. There was actually one occasion when a long haired, pale skinned boy with rich brown eyes caught my attention and I considered answering him back, but Manek pulled on my arm, dragging me away like an older brother would.

The sun cast a warm light on my skin, and I was starting to really enjoy the day. We finally came to a small store, that I chose, that looked fairly promising. The clothes were folded in stacks on boxes. There were a few pairs of pants, but mostly there were dresses and skirts.

I held up a long sleeved, green shirt to my chest, seeing how it would hang. I looked into a tall, rouge mirror, seeing the dingy reflection of me with the shirt. It would be very loose, but it still looked nice. Manek walked behind me, I could see him staring at me in the mirror.

"So, how about this?" I asked, turning to different angles to see all the possible fits for the shirt without trying it on. Manek stifled a laugh, and I wanted to jab him in the ribs. "What is it? I know it's not very...flattering, but it could work."

"No, Cin, it's not that, it's just...that's an undershirt." My mouth dropped as I stared at him through the mirror. He laughed out loud while walking away.

"What?" I called after him. "Are you serious?!" He was obviously not listening, so I turned back to the mirror. "Don't worry, Cinrae, you can do this. You are the soaring Phoenix. No fashion disaster is too great. You can do this." I inhaled deeply, trying to build the characteristic pride that all firebenders possessed within me. "Oh, dash it, who am I kidding? Manek, Manek where are you?" If he knew what items of clothing were what, he could be more help than I thought.

It turned out that he was a big help to me. He knew more about Earth Kingdom women's clothing than I did. Much more. We started from the bottom, and made our way up, picking underclothes and full sweaters. It wasn't very hard to color coordinate, since everything was either a shade of brown, or a shade of green.

I found this brown corset that was laced together in the front. Manek warned me that it was an overshirt, to be worn over a long sleeved undershirt. I disagreed and thought it was perfect without. He actually ordered me to put it back, though, when I middle aged man made a rather... unexpected comment about how it fitted me. I actually heeded Manek's wishes and put the top back where I found it.

It was about mid day when I had bought about three outfits. I had decided to where one of them for the rest of the day.

I was in a small washroom in the back of the store, removing the clothes I had worn for about three months. The clothes I wore the night I left the palace for this crazy journey. The last piece of me that openly tied me to the Fire Nation. To home. I closed my eyes, and tried to let my spiritual connections go, too.

With that, I put on the brown and green garb of the Earth Kingdom. It was a dark green, long sleeved shirt under a brown vest that laced up in the front, and green skirts that had about five layers to it. I stared into the small, dingy mirror and almost wanted to cry. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't even Fire Nation. I let out a small sob, burying my head in my hands. I finally exhaled, wiping the tears away, and ruffling my bangs. An old habit.

My bangs. Something I had prided myself in since I asked the royal hair dresser to give them to me. I ran my fingers through my short hair, remembering how worried I was when I was younger about people making fun of me because of my short hair. No one, not even the men, had short hair in the Fire Nation. I had learned to love it, work with it, make it my own.

Then, I decided to reconsider that. I pulled a dagger out of one of the folds of the skirts, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My identity, my self, would have to be changed. For now.

-888-

Manek was waiting for me outside, chewing on a piece of long straw he had picked up from the road. I walked up behind him, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around half way to see me, but then he turned full round. His jaw dropped, and the straw slowly fell from his mouth. His eyes didn't scan my body, they just stayed on my head. I stared back, my gaze never wavering.

"What. The bloody earth. Did you do?" He finally said. I shrugged, running my hand over my very, very short cut hair. I had cut it right up to below the nape of my neck. All of it. I left my bangs, though. I couldn't lose them. My hair was actually pretty curly when it was cut so short. Manek grabbed my head in his hands, I think without realizing it.

"What's wrong? It's just a new look for a new me. It will grow back."

"Yeah, in twelve years! Bloody earth, Cinrae, you're something else. Now you really look like a boy. And I suppose you're going to get a tattoo as well?" I looked at Manek, and I decided that I was going to go against him completely. Not for him, but to establish my own self in this kingdom.

"As a matter of fact, roaming nomad, I am." I nodded in a saucy fashion and walked away. Manek stood in shock for a moment, then he followed.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"You know what, I thought that you were free living, going where you wished, doing what you wished. I can't believe you would be so conservative about this! And how do you know so much about Earth Kingdom and their culture?"

"Maybe because I read! Now, will you just stop?" he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me around to face him. "I do believe in free living, and I believe in doing as you wish, but I don't want you making the impression that you're some kind of wild girl. Men here take advantage of girls like that." I stared into Manek's emerald green eyes, and saw pure care in them. Pure worry. My heart reached out to him in a whole new way. He truly did care about me.

"Manek, don't worry, I'll be fine. But, I'm glad I have you on my side, just incase." I smiled, and Manek couldn't help but smile back. I tried to walk away, but I tripped over the many full skirts that ran around my feet. "How do these women wear these bloody skirts!?"

I finally stopped in my tracks and tore off about three layers of skirts, and ripped the last, thin, light green skirt up to my knees. Now, my brown laced boots that came up to my mid thigh were in clear view. I turned around to glare at Manek and gave him a wicked grin. He just rolled his eyes.

"Now, where do you think the best tatoo place is in this town?"


	20. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 19

My tattoo of a phoenix was actually pretty nice. I had gotten it on my shoulder, and it's multicolored, flaming tail ran down my back. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't terribly small either. Manek sat with me the entire time, telling me how pointless this all was, and how I had nothing to prove to him. He was right, I didn't have anything to prove to him. I just wanted to do this for me and me alone.

"So, where do we start?" asked Manek as we sat in the small dining room of the doctor and his daughter. We ate our dinner alone, for the doctor said that he had much work to do, and didn't have the time to sit down and eat, and the daughter much rather keep to herself. They were an odd pair, but we didn't question them.

"I guess I can start asking around again, see if I can get any leads. One thing I know about my brother is, he always leaves a trail." Manek nodded and took a bite out of his dinner.

"Where do you think he's going? I mean, I'm no expert, but usually, if I'm heading somewhere, I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going."

"Ba Sing Sei. There's no better place to lose yourself. Hopefully we'll catch up to him before then."

We sat a moment more in silence, enjoying the pleasant dinner that had been laid out for us. I found myself lifting my hand to twirl a strand of me hair, but soon found it absent. The short hair would certainly take some getting use to. What would my mother say if she found out what I had done?

She'd probably shrug and say "I don't mind. It's your father you'd have to worry about." It's not that she didn't care, it's just that usually was the case. My father would probably panic a bit more. He always tried to act cool and calm when faced with the things I came up with throughout my years, but his unstable temper couldn't help expressing itself in some form or fashion.

_"Daddy?" The young Fire Lord knew that voice anywhere, and didn't even bother looking up from his paper work to see the twelve year old Princess Cinrae standing in the doorway of his study. _

_"Yes, Cinrae?" _

_"Can I ask you something?" Zuko had grown accustomed to being asked a wide assortment of questions by his only daughter, and had actually invented some pretty stable answers. He knew he could probably come up with something. _

_"Of course, darling." _

_"Can we have a pet?" Zuko rose an eyebrow, but still didn't look up from his work. _

_"A pet? Why would you want a pet?" _

_"Well, everyone else has one." _

_"Who everyone else?" _

_"Well, everyone! Arra has Appa and Momo, and there's, um...well, I can't think of any other people right now, but they are out there." Zuko smiled at his daughter's stubbornness. _

_"What kind of pet were you thinking of?" He could hear her shuffle her feet. _

_"Something fussy and cute. Like a cat." _

_"So you want a cat?" _

_"Not a cat, exactly. Something bigger." _

_"Bigger than a cat?" _

_"Yes." _

_"A dog then?" _

_"No, it still has to be cat like." Zuko was rather busy, and he was growing tired of playing a stop-go guessing game with his daughter, so he looked up from his work and will never forgot what he saw in his doorway. Cinrae stood there, her short hair thrown about her face in a mixture of mud and sticks, and the hem of her dress lined with mud. Her eyes were large and pleading, yet there was a fiery determination in them far beyond her years. What was in her arms was even more surprising, though. _

_She held close to her chest a sleeping, black leopard cub. The cub was the size of a full grown pygmy panther, and Cinrae had to struggle to cradle the thing like a baby. It slept soundly in the crook of her chest, purring slightly. Zuko looked from the cub to his daughter, his mouth slightly ajar, and his mind racing. _

_"And I already asked Mom, and she said it was fine with her." Zuko grinned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Mai was out to kill him, secretly, wasn't she? _

_"Cinrae, I can't even begin to describe how absurd..." _

_"If I was Zuko or Iroh, you would let me keep her." Zuko opened his mouth to object, but closed it quickly. She had a point, but only because Zuko or Iroh would find a normal pet, like a puppy or a nice hamster. But Cinrae had to be special. She had to find a black leopard cub. Zuko condidered all the possible reasons he could list for why she couldn't have the cub, but when he stared into her large brown eyes, he knew that not only could he never say no, but she probably had a rebuttal for everything he came up with. _

"Cin?" I looked up at Manek, shot out of my momentary flash back. He looked at me, a bit of noodle hanging out of the side of his mouth. I smiled, and motioned for him to wipe it away. He quickly did so, slightly embarrassed. and suddenly very occupied with his food.

"We'll have to do something about that woman who gave me this little scratch." he finally said, motioning to his side. He was right about that. It would only be more difficult to find Zuko with some freaky pale woman who threw knives chasing after us the entire time.

"If we just stay ahead of her, she won't be a problem. But if we do run into her again, I won't hold back." Manek shrank back slighty at my sudden feriocity. And Manek being Manek, he decided to milk it.

"You know what, I have seen you cause some damage, but I've never seen you really _fight _before." I shot my head up, slightly offended, but I tried to play it off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, picking at my food.

"I mean, I haven't seen you win a fight, you know, without my help." he smiled smugly as he looked down at his food.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to fight you then."

"Oh, yeah like that will be fair. An archer against a firebender? Come on now, Cin." I shrugged, and took a bite of my dinner.

"If you're a good fighter, than it shouldn't matter, but I understand your concern." Manek looked up at me quickly, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth as if to speak, and then the doctor, looking rather exhausted, walked into the dining room.

"Hello there. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. There seem to be more sick people coming up to my door than ten years ago." he said smiling, and sitting down at the head of the table. The quiet daughter appeared out of nowhere with a trey of food for her father, and as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

"So, how did you two enjoy your day in our little town?" he asked.

"We had a wonderful time. The town is very hospitable." I said smiling. The doctor smiled back, obviously pleased. While I had him on the hook, I decided to reel him in. "So, doctor, since so many have been coming up to your door lately, have you run into anyone you hadn't seen before in the last few weeks? A native to the town?"

"You mean like you two?" the doctor asked laughing. Manek and I glanced at each other, smiling, but still trying to keep the topic on track.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't think of anyone. My patients have all been local regulars." The doctor shrugged and continued to eat his food. I sighed, and Manek grasped my hand under the table. We sat a few moment s more in silence, but, suddenly, the doctor looked up, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Well, actually, now that I think about it, there was someone." My heart leaped.

"What did he look like?" asked Manek, being surprisingly cool and conversational.

"He was a young man, about your age, actually. He was strong built, with broad shoulders, and long black hair. My daughter was very taken by him, believe it or not."

"Oh I can believe it." I said, smiling on the inside.

"He also had these piercing golden eyes. He was obviously Fire Nation. He came in with a sprung ankle, and a bit of the flu, but he was out of here in a few hours. He said he was traveling fast, and couldn't afford to stop for long. A very pleasant boy, all and all."

I was now bubbling with excitement on the inside. Finally, a solid trail! If we could just catch up with him in time, maybe this entire "quest" would be over.

"Did he mention where he was headed?" I asked, trying not to jump out of my seat. The doctor picked at his food, and pondered the question for a moment.

"Not really. I could tell that he was pretty much following the trail laid before him, if you know what I mean. Probably stopped in every town he came to."

I slumped back where I sat, and sighed in relief. So, we were close. Behind, but close. The doctor yawned loudly, and stood while stretching his back.

"It's been a long day, children. I believe I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Manek and I said in unison as we watched the doctor leave. Once he was gone, I burst at the seams.

"What the luck, hugh? We are so close, I can't believe it!" I said, filled with excitement. Manek wasn't as exuberant, though.

"Yeah, great." I frowned, and leaned closer to my friend.

"Manek, are you okay?" He looked up at me and smiled a small, almost insignificant smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to hit the sack, as well." he said standing.

"Oh, okay." Manek nodded his goodnight, then quickly exited the dining hall. I was suddenly alone in a very thick, awkward air.

**A/N: I know that this was a short, slightly pointless chapter, but I'm suffering from a serious case of writer's block, so my ideas are coming out in small, annoying burst. If any of you have any suggestions, please, be free to let me know. Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 20

Civil war was close. Too close. Zuko didn't like the idea of having troops assembled and stationed outside of Jazminra at all. The riots were becoming almost daily, and the threats weren't exactly nonexistent either. The Ozai supporters, now called the Phoenix Children, knew that their time was coming. All they needed was a little break in the chain to set the beast free.

Cinrae and Zuko had been missing for months. Actually, now that Zuko thought about it, their birthday was coming up in a few weeks. They'd be eighteen years old. If they were home, there would be a large, extravagant party bigger than their Sweet Sixteen. Cinrae would be presented to the best of the best of Fire Nation noble families, hopefully gaining a Fire Prince out of it. Zuko would pick from an extensive line of young nobel girls his Fire Lady. The line would continue. But now, the future was so blurry and uncertain, who knew what was going to happen next.

The Masacre of Lazcore was a whole new issue that had adopted an entire corner of his study desk. Explination? There was none. Only crazy stories from dazed "survivors" that flowed into the city like a viruse. The Fire Nation looked to Zuko for answers that he would never have. This only made the civil war more eminent. The loss of the Zen, the boy who could have been the next Fire Lord, was just the icing on the politically unstable cake.

He needed his mother. For the first time since his banishment, he admited that he needed, wanted, his mother there to tell him what to do. He always expected to Jasmine to be that for him. We all know how that turned out. He could only hope that things either got amazingly better, or gradually worse. The latter was the most believable.

-888-

The sun creeped through the heavy curtains that covered the window into my small room, touching my skin and immediately heightening my senses. As soon as my eyes opened, I had the most nagging, terrible feeling that Manek and I needed to leave. Now.

"Get up." I said to Manek as I flung open the curtains to his room. He groaned and turned over, glaring at me.

"What do you mean 'get up'? It's, what, six in the morning?"

"5:45 to be exact." I threw a shirt at Manek's half asleep form, since he slept without a shirt on, and proceeded to pack his things for him.

"Cinrae, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, an anxious, almost crazy fire in my eyes.

"I don't know." I finally said. Manek groaned, and fell back on his bed. "But, whatever it is, it isn't good. Some one is after us."

"Some one's always after us, if you haven't noticed." said Manek with a long, languid arm flung over his face. "I've come to accept it as a normal part of my day. You should follow my example." I ignored his obvious sarcasm, and continued to rush around. I now flew his packed bag at his head, recieving an annoyed glare.

"Us. Leaving. Now."

It was very early in the morning, and I didn't think that the doctor and his daughter would be up at that hour, but to my surprise, he was sitting in the kitchen, arched over a large scrool, sipping at his tea. His daughter was busy at the stove, cooking something that, even from the door, smelled delicious. The doctor looked up at us, and smiled, even though he was slightly confused by our presence.

"Well, um, good morning young ones. Good-very-early-morning." I quickly told him that something had come up that demanded our leave, and he didn't seem to mind, even though on the inside I knew he was sad for the absence. His daughter packed us enough extra food to feed the Earth Kingdom for a decade.

Outside, the village was just begining to wake, and the sleepy cloud was being shaken off. I looked around anxiously, waiting for the inevitable ambush. Manek nudged me, jolting me back into reality.

"So, just take this medicine if you have anymore pain, and try not to stretch that area. No archery. No jumping. No running into flying blades." said the doctor with a slight glint in his eye. Manek smiled and accepted the large vile of green liquid.

"Thank you for your hospitality, doctor. We owe so much to you and your daughter." I said bowing in thanks.

"The pleasure was entirely mine. Take care, and stop by some time." said the doctor. We smiled and nodded, and the doctor closed the door. I exhaled, and Manek and I turned and continued out journey.

We were only a few buildings away from the doctor's home, when that nagging feeling finally hit home. I felt this sharp, terrible pain in the back of my neck, so much so that it made me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned around, and my instincts once again proved correct. A group of dangerous looking men riding rhinos rode through the city gates. I grabbed Manek's arm, and pulled him into the ally.

"What the bloody..."

"Shh." I said, never taking my eyes off the men.

One was a bald man with a long, thick brown beard with streaks of gray running through it. He carried a halberd, a weapon that looked like it was everlastingly sharp. Another was extremely muscled, with the darkest skin I've ever seen on a Fire Nation man. His hair was up in a braided ponytail, and a long ring of chains hung at his hip. Another man wore a thick helmet, complete with red mask with angled slits in it. He was decked completely in armor, hiding his entire body from view. He had what looked like thousands of small explosives in bags strapped to his rhino. Another man looked to be the youngest of the group. He had long brown hair, and red paint on his face. A bow was strapped to his back along with hundreds of arrows. The last man was the most intimidating. He had short black hair that he kept up and decked with feathers. He wore an armored chest plate, leaving his muscled arms exposed. His short mustache was braided, with white hairs starting to show through. These men didn't play, and it was obvious.

"Friends of yours?" asked Manek in a whisper.

"Certainly not. They're the Rough Rhinos."

"Hm. Sounds like a boy band."

"Far from it." Suddenly, the leader with the feathers in his hair came to the home of the doctor. It took a moment, and after a moment of impatient knocking, the doctor opened the door. He looked up at the man with such calm confidence, I wondered if maybe he was familiar with the Rhinos.

"May I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"We're looking for a runaway and an outlaw." said the leader. "Seen anyone fitting that description?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've been seeing my regular patients all week." The leader suddenly grabbed the doctor by his shirt collar and slammed him into the side of the building. The daughter attempted to run out of the building to help her father, but the man with the helbard and the archer stopped her.

"Listen here, you Earth Kingdom scum, we have heard directly from the people in this town that two suspecious characters stumbled into your building and stayed for two days. Now, you need to tell me the truth, or Yeh-Lu here will have to use his new explosives on your establishment here." The man with the armored mask fiddled with a small explosive in his right hand. The doctor glanced at it, fear starting to appear in his eyes, and then looked back at the leader who was gruffly pinning him against the wall.

"I assure you, I know nothing of an outlaw or a runaway. I am just a humble doctor, I help whomever comes to my door, I don't ask about their lives. Two strangers came to me with terrible injuries, and I treated them, then they left, that's all."

The leader sighed, and shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"I don't believe you. But, you gave me enough." The leader dropped the doctor to the ground, and the daughter broke free to run to his side. The leader remounted his rhino, and looked down on the shivering father and daughter.

"You seem like a smart man, and the people of this town seem to think pretty highly of you, but you don't know when to let the strangers pass. Too bad you'll have to pay for it. Yeh-Lu." Suddenly, a small bomb was flung at the building, and withing seconds, it exploded in flame. I tried to run to help them, maybe being able to stop the fire, but Manek grabbed me and dragged me away. We kept running, keeping to the shadows until we were out of town.

We stayed off of the road, running through the thick brush until we were about a mile from the gates of the town. We finally stopped running long enough to catch our breath and comprehend what just happened.

"We have to go back and help them." I said, half out of breath.

"No, we are not doing anything until I, personally, know what's going on. Who were those guys?" I stood up straight, looking away from him.

"They're the Rough Rhinos, once the most feared division of the army. They put fear in the hearts of thousands of Earth Kingdom citizens by murdering, pillaging, and anything else they could do to cause fear and mayhem. They each are a master of some king of fighting art, and they aren't afraid to make it known. After years of following the demented rules of my grandfather, they broke free and did what they wished. My father exiled them as soon as he came to power. In my opinion he should have executed the bastards. I guess they've now turned to bounty hunting to get their sick high."

Manek looked at me, a slight smile on his lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are terribly intimidating when you talk about how much you hate evil?" I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, actually. I just wonder who would turn us over to bounty hunters. Certainly not my father." Manek groaned and sat down on a near by boulder and proceeded to rub his feet.

"Assasins, bounty hunters. What's next, rouge Spirits?" I shrugged, and ran my fingers through my hair. Manek did have a point. The most unexpected people were coming after me. Maybe someone was paying their checks. Someone who really wanted me dead.

"Well, we should be getting off." said Manek, standing. I was barely listening to him, caught up in my own thoughts. I felt him touch my arm, and I was jolted back into reality. I looked at him and managed a smile.

"Okay. Let's go." Staying close to the road, we headed for out next destination, our next adventure. But, we weren't alone.


	22. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forty reviews, my highest on any story! You know what would be even more awesome? Reaching fifty by the next chapter! Now, I know that that's probably not going to happen, but still, a girl can dream. So, tell your friends, and ask them to read and review, please, and thank you to those select few who have reviewed every chapter, and supported me throughout this story( yes, w.i.t.c.h fan in ut, I mean you :)) So, enjoy!

CHAPTER 21

We had spent about two days on the road, stopping every night to set up camp. For some reason, an intense tension had been growing between Manek and I. We would sit in camp, staring at each other across the fire, not even speaking. I was almost too relieved when we finally came to another town. Unlike the last town we stopped at, this one was constantly bustling.

"We might have a harder time finding a place to stay here." said Manek as he jumped out of the way of a runaway cart.

"Hopefully, we won't have to stay that long." I answered. Suddenly, a large crowd began to wonder towards the center of the city, like some kind of ceremony was about to take place. Manek and I thought that as long as we were there, we could maybe participate in some local activities.

We made our way to the center of the town where an enormous crowd, pretty much the whole of the town, was gathered around a raised, covered dais where an elder woman wearing bright yellow robe, and he grey hair was up in simple style. She stood on the raised dais holding a large bound scroll. She looked amazingly wise, yet oddly pleasant.

"Who is that?" I asked the man nearest me. He looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Are you serious? That's Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller of this village. She reads the clouds, predicting the fate of the village. She's lived here forever. She even predicted the futures of the Avatar himself!" I nodded, suddenly interested.

Aunt Wu looked down at the book she was holding, and scrooled the pages as if she was looking for something. She looked up at the clouds for a moment, then back down at the book, and a smile spread on her face. She turned towards the crowds and raised her arms.

"The village shall be blessed with good fortune this year!" The crowd suddenly erupted in joyous applause and cheers. Aunt Wu smiled kindly, and descended the dais, disappearing into the crowds.

"Oh, isn't she wonderful?" asked the man next to me, even though I was sure that question was rhetorical.

"Oh yes, of course, for reading clouds is such a feat of amazement." said Manek, rolling his eyes.

"Does this Aunt Wu read anyone's fortunes?" I asked.

"Of course. And free of charge, too!" I smiled, nodding my head, and grabbed Manek by the arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, where are we going?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever wanted to know your fortune, Manek?"

"Um, no, actually. I'm the kind of person who likes to know my future when it happens. It keeps things interesting." I ignored him and kept walking. A fortune teller could be the key to finding my brother, and going home. Also, she could tell me who was after me and why.

We arrived at a large, extravagant home, I suppose the result of years of keeping the people happy. At the door was a man with short white hair wearing a black robe with white embroidery along the bottom. He smiled kindly at us as we approached, and bowed low. Before I could even think of what I was going to say, he spoke.

"Aunt Wu has been expecting you, Princess." he said with a slight smile. Manek and I looked at each other in shock, and the man laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Princess Cinrae, we won't tell anyone." He opened the large door for us, and we hesitantly walked in. We were seated in an elaborate room with pillows on the floor, and handsome mosaics at every turn. All and all it was a very nice establishment. I looked over at Manek, who looked uncharacteristically unglued, and smiled.

"So, how do you feel now about fourtunetellers?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I feel like we just walked into a huge trap." he said, looking around as if a team of ninjas were going to jump out of the walls and ambush us. "And how the bloody earth do they know who we are, who _you_ are?" he asked in a whisper.

"Well," I said picking up a cup of tea that was pre-placed on the table in front of us. "She is a fortuneteller, after all." Suddenly, a woman wearing pink and purple robes, with long, beautiful brown hair and large equally brown eyes walked in.

"Hello there. I'm Meng, Aunt Wu's assistant. It's an honor to meet you, Princess."

"The honor is certainly mine." I said, bowing my head in return. Suddenly, that name triggered something in my head. I knew that name.

"Meng?" I said, thinking back. Then, I remembered. "Meng! Wow, I can't believe I finally get to meet you. I've heard so many stories about you."

"Stories?" Meng said, slightly offended.

"Yeah, about you, and how you had, like, a huge crush on the Avatar, my Uncle Aang, and about your hair,"

"My hair?" she said, touching it self-consciously.

"Which he described as being rather unruly. And also how Aunt Wu had predicted you to marry a man with big ears, and you thought it was Uncle Aang! I feel like I know you personally!" I said, filled with child like wonder as the tales of my father and his friend's adventures came flooding back to me. The woman smiled, and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Well, it was kinda unruly when I was a kid. I prefer to call it unmanageble. So, the Avatar told stories about me?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh yes, many. He also said that you were much more beautiful than you thought of yourself." The woman blushed again, and played with a strand of her hair. "Have you met the man with the big ears yet?" I asked. Manek nudged me, thinking that it was rather rude for me to ask such a question, but after years of hearing stories about this woman, I wasn't going to hold anything back. The woman smiled, and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Yes, actually. We were married last spring, and I am pregnant with our child. And he does have very big ears, believe it or not." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then, a gong sounded somewhere in the extravegent home. "Oh, Aunt Wu will see you now. Who first?"

I looked at Manek, eyes wide and pitiful, but he still shook his head in stubbornness. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"I guess I am, since this nonbeliever refuses." Meng looked down at Manek, scowling, then lead me out of the sitting room. I followed her down a long hallway until we came to a large sliding door.

"This is Aunt Wu's room. She's waiting." I smiled, and Meng opened the door for me, and I entered.

The room was large, but there wasn't much to it. In the center was a large fire burning, with pillows surrounding it, and on the largest one sat Aunt Wu. For someone who had been around for so long, she looked as if she hadn't aged a day. She smiled up at me, sending a warm flash through my heart.

"Hello, dear. Come, come, sit down." I did as I was told and sat down on the other end of the fire, facing Aunt Wu. "So, what do you want to know?" she asked kindly. I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged.

"Well, I doubt you can really tell me what I want to know." I said. Aunt Wu smiled and pulled a small urn full of bones up to her side.

"I haven't seemed to tell people what they want, lately, but I do tell them what they need. Pick one and cast it into the fire." I nodded, and did as I was told. The fire roared as soon as the bone hit the flames.

"The cracks in the bones will tell us all we need to know." she said calmly. I looked into the fire, eagerly, even though I wouldn't understand what I saw anyway. Finally, a small crack appeared in the bones, and then more.

"You are on a great journey to find someone you care for." said Aunt Wu without even glancing at me. It was as if she wasn't even there anymore. More small cracks showed in the bone, making it look like a spiderweb was etched into it.

"Yes, I am." I responded.

"This journey will change your life, and the life of many others." she said again. I nodded, even though that was a bit more than I expected. I didn't think that this little quest would actually change lives.

"Two dear friends will begin this journey with you. Two friends you have known your entire life. A daughter of water, and a daughter of the elements." I didn't have to think long at all to know who she was speaking of. Sonziah and Arra.

"You will travel across the sea and discover things lost to the world for ages. A wizard, a theif, and a prince will join you, as well." Now, that one, I couldn't decipher in one thought.

"You will find love. A love greater than all others, binding you to someone who you never expected." My heart jumped when she said that. I had an itch about who she spoke of, but I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. Suddenly, more cracks appeared, bigger ones. The fire began to grow, until I had to sheild my face from it, but Aunt Wu didn't flinch. The next time she spoke, her voice was deep and dark, filling the room even though she never raised her voice. A shadow filled the room, until the only light was the raging fire.

"This journey will decide that fate of this world, and others, combining the powers of nature, and the powers of magic in one epic battle that will shatter the laws of time and space forever!" The bone shattered, sending shards in all directions. A sheilded my face, thinking that I should have listened to Manek and waited until the future happened to worry about it. I uncovered my face, and the fire had simmered down, and the shadow that once filled the room was gone. Aunt Wu sat with a dazed look on her face, like she was waking up from a deep sleep.

"Wow. That hasn't happened for years. I've only predicted one other persons future that resulted in that kind of reaction. What did I say?" she asked, generally unsure of what came out of her own mouth.

"You said alot. You said that I was going on some amazing journey to discover things lost to the world forever. You said I was going to fall in love. But, you didn't say one thing about what I wanted to know." I said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh really, what was that?"

"Where is my brother?" Aunt Wu looked into the fire at the remains of what once was a bone, and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, dear. The bones say nothing about your brother." I nodded, and bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you so much for seeing me, Aunt Wu. You have told me some very...interesting information."

"Thank you, my dear. I'm sorry if what you heard wasn't what you wanted." I smiled and scratched the back of my neck.

"You're right, it wasn't. But it was what I needed to hear." I stood, bowing once more, and then I exited the room.

I found Manek where I had left him, laied out in the sitting room, eating curd puffs. He looked up at me, and hurriedly brushed the crumbs off of his shirt.

"So, did she tell you who you're going to marry, or how many kids you're going to have?" he asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice. I looked at him, and he sat up straight, seeing the seriousness in my eyes. A small smile broke on my face, and I headed for the front door of Aunt Wu's home. Manek quickly got up and followed.

"Cinrae? Hello, phsyco princess? What did she say?" he asked, pulling on my arm and stopping me. I was so excited and shocked, I could barely speak. "Cin?" he asked again, more concerned now. I looked into his eyes, and I saw my friend in them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told him in all sincerity.

"Try me." he said, crossing his arms and donning his usual smirk. I sighed, and sat him down on a near by bench in front of a large fountain. The people walked past us without a second glance, almost as if we weren't even there.

"Now, be warned. What you're aboout to hear isn't bordering on the weird, it has crossed into the weird completely. She told me that I was on a journey to find someone I cared for."

"Really? I thought you hated your brother." said Manek with a smile. I nudged him slightly, then continued.

"But, she also said that I was going to cross the sea, and discover things lost to the world for ages. She said that a daughter of water and a daughter of the elements will join me." A bird landed close to Manek, and he whistled to it, calling it over.

"And I guess you know people who fit this description?"

"Yes, actually." I said, being far too peppy for Manek's taste, which was proven by his rolling of the eyes. "My long time friend, Sonziah, is the daughter of water for she's the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, and my god-sister, Arra, is the daughter of the Avatar, and the Avatar is the manifestation of the elements. Makes perfect sense."

Manek looked into my excited eyes, and sighed, dropping his head low.

"We're not just looking for your brother anymore, are we?" he asked.

"No, no, of course we're going to look for my brother, like always, but we'll just have to keep our eyes open." I said, smoothing out my skirt.

"Meaning?" asked Manek, now showing the patience of a five year old boy.

"Meaning, that if we have to recruit my friend and god-sister, we will, and then see where the fates take us from there." Manek groaned and sat up, looking at me.

"Well, whatever it is you plan to do, even if I think it's a bunch of ridiculous nonsense, I'll be there with you." Manek smiled down at me, showing me that he truly was there for me. I smiled back up at him, and, without thinking, I brushed a strand of his hair between my fingers. I smiled slightly at how amazingly soft it was. I turned my eyes, and his caught them. They were a deep, dark green, that seemed to swim with color, drawing me in like a fisherman to a fish. We stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, the energy between us so thick that it seemed to be the only thing keeping us inches apart.

Then, by some unearthly force, my eyes were drawn from his and I looked directly over his shoulder, and what I saw sent chills down my spine. Glossy, short cut black hair, and black eyes with a determination that would chill Agni to the bone.

"By the Spirits." I whispered under my breath.

"What? What is it?" asked Manek, suddenly broken from the trance. He struggled to turn around, but I pulled his shoulder, preventing him from doing so.

"Don't turn around, look straight ahead." I whispered again.

"Okay, but, are you going to tell me what exactly I'm not allowed to look at?" he asked in a far too dramatic whisper.

"The woman from the woods, who gave you that scar, is right over there, mingling through the crowd."

"Did she see you?" Manek asked, now truly concerned.

"I don't think she can recognize me, but I can't be sure." The daily crowd was beginning to get thicker, since it was a bit after six, when people would be heading home from work. "Let's mingle into the crowd and get out of here before she sees us."

Both of us slowly stood up, and quickly mixed into the crowd. We moved quickly, flowing with the wave of people, and soon, the city gates were in sight.

"Okay, just a bit further and we're good." I said, relieved. Manek looked over his shoulder, than his eyes widened.

"Bloody earth! Run!" In response to his energy, I looked over my shoulder, and the woman was looking right at me, her eyes set and determined. She was moving quickly, parting the crowds like a stone in a river. Manek and I sped up, pushing people out of the way when we had to. The woman was close behind, and it didn't look like she was planning on stopping.

We finally reached the outskirts of the city, but kept running. The road was oddly empty, which wasn't good for us. In the end it would have to come to a stand off. And when it did, I wasn't going to hold back.

I heard the whizzing of the blade far before it was close enough to make contact. I was about to warn Manek, but he was already on it. He jumped up, flipping through the air, and avoiding the blade. It was quickly embedded in a near by tree. He landed quickly, and when he came down, there was an arrow notched on his bow. He fired at her, but she had learned her lesson, and avoided the arrow.

Now it was my turn. I drew my hand in front of me, and then lunged it back, sending an arc of fire in her direction. The woman looked slightly shocked at seeing the oncoming arc of fire, but she used her long sleeves to block the fire, but when she drew back, her sleeves weren't burned at all. Barely even singed. Well. This lady came to play.

She jutted her arm forward, and a wave of daggers came flying in our direction. Manek saw them before I did.

"Move!" Suddenly, Manek actually jumped on me, and sent us both tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately, we kept falling. We finally landed, roughly, at the bottom of a ravine. My first thought was, "Ow.", but when I opened my eyes, and I saw bright green staring down at me, I couldn't think of much anything else.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." mumbled Manek. "I was trying to help you ditch the daggers. I didn't think we'd end up in a ditch." I had to stop and stare for a moment when I heard the tone of his voice. Not a note of sarcasm. All seriousness and sincerity.

"Well, thanks I guess." I whispered. I couldn't entirely tell, but his face was drawing closer to mine. The world around us began to fade away, until all I could see was the golden sparkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, a dagger landed about two inches from my face. We looked up, and the woman was standing at the top of the ravine, staring down at us.

"Come on." Manek mumbled as he pulled me to my feet, and we took off running again. Somewhere in the distance, thunder sounded.

I was becoming tired in more ways than one. I was one who never put up with running, and I didn't intend to keep running for much longer.

"No." I said, as I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "We end this before it can ever start. You with me?" I asked, looking towards Manek. He smiled, and turned as well, notching an arrow to his bow. We stood and waited, knowing that she would come. Sure enough, within seconds, she emerged from the thick brush to meet us. He short hair blew in the growing wind, and her eyes stayed on us, as if they could hold us where we stood. I kept my hands limber, ready to draw my twin swords at any time. Then, a small arrow, almost out of nowhere, flew towards my head.

Let the games begin. I drew my blades, and split the arrow, and Manek fired his own. The woman bent almost completely in half, avoiding the fast moving arrow miraculously, and then dropped back, balancing on her hands, and swung her leg out, sending another wave at us. I jumped in the air, doing a spinning kick, and reduced the arrows to burned splinters. When I came down, I sent the sword down with me, and a large line of fire quickly came down on her, but she blocked it. I then spun my leg out under me, then back around, creating a large ball of fire, that was propelled towards the woman. A technique my father taught me. The woman went flying back from the multiple assaults, and landed roughly on a nearby tree.

I stood up and smiled smugly at my victory. Manek was smiling as well.

"Well, well, well. Princess, I believe I was wrong about your fighting skills. But now, it's my turn." Before I could say anything in response, he was off.

The woman stumbled up, obviously hurt, but didn't have much time to recover, for she was soon face to face with an wooden, iron tipped arrow. Manek fired, but the woman ducked quickly, avoiding the arrow, then she turned her full attention on the roaming nomad.

He used his bow as his weapon, and swung out at the woman, hoping to knock her down, but she ducked, drawing a dagger from her sleeve, and bringing it up to deliver the final blow. Manek saw it coming though, and grabbed her wrist, and twisted her arm arm around, causing the woman to scream out in pain.

She looked at Manek, a new furry in her eyes. She used her booted leg to kick Manek at the knee, causing him to fall to his knees. With her arm free, the woman hit Manek across the face, knocking him even lower to the ground.

"You know. You're really starting to annoy me." the woman said. That was the first time I had heard her actually speak. Her voice was completely monotone, not a note of expression. She drew a long, deadly dagger from her boot, and rose it to end his life for good. I was about to come back into the fight, but Manek took it upon himself. He used his leg to knock the woman back on the ground, causing her to drop the knife. He climbed on top of her, pinning her wrist to the ground.

"Now, Madam, you're going to tell us exactly what you want, and you're going to do so now." said Manek in a rather frighttning, and attractive voice. The woman drew her legs under him, and threw him off of her.

Suddenly, another loud role of thunder shattered the sky, and rain poured down. The rain was coming down heavily, making everything difficult to see. Then, I had an idea. I drew a large ball of fire around me, then sent it out in all directions, causing the heavy rain to become thick steam.

"Manek, do you hear me?" I called.

"Yeah." I heard him answer.

"Get out of the clearing. I'll meet you later." I didn't wait for him to answer, and ran out of the steam covered clearing.

A few minutes later, the steam cleared, and the rain continued to fall. The woman looked around, ready to defend herself, and discovered that she was alone in the clearing. Not only had her target gotten away, but her arm was broken, and her hair was ruined. She wanted to scream out in anger, but she knew that there was no point. She would find them. She always did.

-888-

I was running through the thick woods, being pelted by a never ending rain, not knowing where I was going. I know Manek would be upset for abandoning a winning fight, but I just had a bad feeling about the direction that that fight was going in.

Then, very abruptly, I was once again knocked to the ground by Manek.

"Cinrae! There you are. Bloody earth, I've been running through these woods looking for you for the past fifteen minutes. What was that back in the clearing? We were winning, weren't we?"

"Whoa, whoa, okay, stop with the questions. Can you please just let me up out of the mud covered ground?" I asked, a bit annoyed. Manek looked at my drenched, muddy form, and where his body was in comparison with mine and a slight blush spread over is face.

"Yeah, right. Sorry about that." He stood up first, than pulled me to my feet.

"About the clearing, I was just getting a bad feeling, okay? We needed to get out of there." Manek rolled his eyes, and pulled his cloak over his head.

"You and your feelings. They sure do come at odd times."

"But they've always been right." I rebutted. "Now, let's get out of these woods, and get to some shelter." he nodded his head in agreement.

"Right." he looked at me and noticed that I was standing in the rain, freezing. "Here, come closer to me, stand under my cloak. There's no point in having you freeze to death." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I blushed at the small distance between us, but I didn't say anything. We continued walking on, even past the edge of the woods.

-888-

She had built up her small tent, with a tarp covering it, and sat staring at a small fire. She had made a splint for her arm, all the while cursing that annoying Earth Kingdom brat. As soon as she was finished with the princess, she would take her sweet time on that boy. Suddenly, she heard a light rustle in the bushes. She looked up, and soon enough, five men riding rhinos emerged from the woods into the clearing. She rose her eyebrow, wondering what fate had brought to her that day.

"You, woman, we're looking for someone." said the apparent leader of the group. He would have been slightly handsome if he didn't wear feathers in his hair. She couldn't stand that in men.

"Sorry, can't help you." she said, returning her attention to her fire.

"I don't think you understand. We need your cooperation."

"No. what you need is a new hair stylist." she said, not a note of humor in her voice. The leader laughed to himself, then dismounted his rhino. he walked over to where she was standing and stared down at her. She didn't even glance up. He frowned, then kicked out her already minuscule fire.

"Did you not hear me? I'm sure we can...open your ears some if need be." The other men laughed at the seedy pun.

"Maybe you should tell me who you're looking for." said the woman, staring at her now destroyed fire. The man pulled out a wanted sign that was tucked under the hem of his pants, and pulled it out for the woman to see.

"They were last seen in the town not far from here, where the fortuneteller lives. They shouldn't be far." The woman looked at the wanted poster, and her eyes widened. The Princess, and the Earth Kingdom punk! It seemed she wasn't the only one after those two. Usually she wouldn't get involved with bounty hunters, they usually needed their targets alive, but these men could be the ticket to a victory.

"Sir," she said, then raising her head to look into the mans face. "I think you and I have something in common."

-888-

The rain beat us endlessly, causing a thick cloud in front of us, making it impossible to see. I moved closer to Manek, since he was holding the cloak up for me, but it was already soaked through. It was impossible for us to make it anywhere in this weather. especially with a ruthless killer behind us. We had lost her in the woods, but she had probably picked up our trail by then.

I suddenly felt a tug on my hand, and I looked up into Manek's heavily covered face. He was pointing into the rain, and for a moment, I couldn't see what he was pointing at, but then I saw it. The rough form of a stone barn. I smiled to myself as we began to trudge up hill to the old barn.

It wasn't elegant or large, but it was dry. I groaned as I looked down at my soaked form. I hated being wet like this.

"Do you think we lost her?" I asked Manek. I was surprised to not get an answer. I looked around, and I didn't see him anywhere. "Manek?"

"In here!" I heard him cry. I walked through the barn, passing sleeping animals and barrels of hay. It all felt strangely familiar, like I had seen it all before.

I found Manek in a small room, a ragged cloth for a door.

"Do you think we lost her?" I asked again.

"Maybe. She seems rather ruthless, though, and I doubt she'll give up very easily. She'll have to find shelter soon. This storm is getting worse.

"Well, let's hope it's not here. I'll start a fire it's pretty cold." I said, clearing an area to start a small fire. I piled up some wet hay, and lit a flame over it. Soon, it was burning strong, and I used firebending to keep it going. "I saw some hens out in the barn. I'll go see if they have any eggs so we can get some food." I said, standing. Manek nodded, and turned to the fire.

There were some eggs out in the barn, actually quite a few. I was just about drooling, since I hadn't eaten since that morning. I couldn't wait to get started on them.

I made my way back to the room, and what I saw when I got there, what I saw made me gasp, and drop the eggs. Manek stood there, nude and wet, the light from the fire illuminating his pale skin like an angel. I couldn't help but stare, I was amazed and shocked on far to many levels. He looked up at me, and then realized what I was staring at.

"Oh, dash it..." he mumbled as he grabbed his drying shirt and used it to cover himself. I quickly exited the room, mumbling apologies. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I suddenly remembered where I had seen this place before. That dream I had, that very unorthodox dream I had. It was slowly and certainly coming true.

"Cinrae." said Manek as he stumbled out of the room, wearing nothing but his brown pants. I still had my back to him. "I'm sorry, I was drying my clothes, and I didn't hear you coming. Are you okay?" he asked. I exhaled, and turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry for walking in for you, I should have knocked. Even though there isn't a door." We both chuckled at this, and then we looked down at the destroyed eggs.

"Well, there goes our dinner. I'm sorry." I said in all sincerity. Manek smiled and looked up at me.

"To tell you the truth, it wasn't really eggs I was hungry for." The color of his eyes changed from bright green, to a deep, wonderful green. I knew that meant that something was about to happen, but I tried not to let it show.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act naive.

"You know exactly what I mean, Cinrae." he said, taking a step closer to me. His wet muscles glistened in the small light, casting a new glow throughout the entire room.

"I'm not sure I do."

"Cin, don't play with me. Not anymore." I sighed, knowing that this day had finally come. The talk.

"Manek, you know that we can't do this. Not now, not ever. I am just getting over a relationship..."

"Yeah, months ago." Manek came up to me, gripping my shoulders. "Cinrae, I know what happened to him, and you have to realize that you can't go back." I looked up at him, shocked at his words.

"You tell me that when you watch this person that you care about, this person that you even loved die, and you can't do anything to stop it! Tell me that when this person is so good, and so gentle, and so in love with you, and you can't return the favor. I can't be with you, no matter how much I want to, because I would be betraying his love if I did." I looked into Manek's eyes, tears starting to form in mine.

He let me go, and walked away a distance, running his fingers through his long hair, then he turned back towards me.

"I want you to be happy, Cinrae. I wouldn't have joined you on this crazy quest if I didn't. If you don't want to be with me. If you don't feel what I feel for you, then tell me so I can stop pretending that one day you're going to turn around and tell me so. But if you do want me as much as I want you, I'll most willingly give in. Most willingly."

Right then, in that moment, Manek had let down every wall he had, and he stood before me exactly as he was. No jokes. No games. Just him. And he was offering all of it to me. I started to walk towards him, each step feeling like a day. I finally made it to where we were only inches apart, and I was looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"I know." I whispered as if we were in a room filled with people, even though the only others in the barn were sleeping animals.

"You do?" Manek whispered back.

"I do. And, I don't want to pretend anymore." I reached up, having to get up on my toes to reach him, and I kissed him. He seemed slightly shocked for a moment, but after only a few seconds, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me back. I didn't realize how much I wanted this until it actually happened, and I couldn't believe I had waited so long. We finally drew away from each other, even though Manek still had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Wow. For a person who rarely comes in contact with civilization, you sure don't kiss like it." I said, smiling widely. Manek chuckled, and his grip around me tightened.

"Well, I am slightly educated. I know alot more than that, if you're willing to be taught." I hesitated for a moment, knowing exactly what he meant. My mother had always told me that this time would come, but the situations she described always seemed more...organized. A barn in the middle of a storm was _not_a common setting in her stories. Finally, I decided. I looked up at Manek, a rather devilish smile, a common trait in my family, gracing my face.

"Take me to school, Sifu." I said, opening an entirely different side of me to the outside world. Manek smiled, gripping the back of my head, and kissed me with all the force he had in him. Outside, the rain continued to fall, sounding a steady rhythm that carried through the rest of the night.

-888-

The rain had stopped by the morning, birthing a beautiful sunrise. Of course, I was up to see it. Even in the beauty of the night before, I just had to be up for this sunrise. It was a very important day for me. Upon feeling the space next to him where my body once lay, Manek rose, looking for me. He found me sitting at the door to the barn, wearing only his sweater which was very large on me.

"Morning, Princess." I heard him say, but I didn't say anything back. "Cinrae?"

"My brother and I loved birthdays, especially ours. Until Mashen and Shan were born, we were the only ones in the family who shared a birthday, and we loved the idea of it. We would throw our own parties, and give each other gifts, and we even got the chef to bake us separate cakes. We even made up this stupid song. Today, we turn eighteen. Back home, we would have had so much fun. Parties, and food. Today would have been the day that our futures would be decided. I just can't imagine doing it without him." The tears started to come, and I couldn't stop them.

Manek came and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me, letting me cry into his shoulder. The sun continued to rise on my eighteenth birthday

-888-

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, in a seedy tavern, the Fire Prince sat alone in the far corner of the room. He stared down into his cup tea, grimacing at the poor quality. On his birthday, you'd think he would get something a bit better.

He wondered where his sister was, what kind of trouble she was getting herself in on this day. Zen was probably treating her to breakfast in bed, or something, if Dad would let him. Dad. It all seemed so far away. Zuko smiled as he thought about birthdays past, about how they were growing. Silently, he sang a little song to himself, a song that had been part of him and Cinrae's birthdays since before good and evil existed in their minds.

Let your flame rise high,

Let it breach through the sky.

Brother, sister forever.

Let your flame never die.

**A/M: Hey guys, I know this chapter was ridiculously long, but there was so much I wanted to get in, and I just couldn't stop. Sorry! Also, Cinrae and Zuko II's birthday song is to the tune of "Happy Birthday to You" if anyone was wondering. Thanks! **


	23. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter is slightly random, so don't be surprised if you are left at the end of it thinking "What?" But, I hope you enjoy anyway! :)

CHAPTER 22

Night had descended on the capital city without it's eldest heirs for the one hundred fourteenth night since they vanished. For Fire Lord Zuko, morning couldn't come fast enough.

He sat with his Fire Lady in their chambers, but it wasn't a quiet evening at home.

"Cinrae and Zuko aren't your only children, you know." said Mai, who was going into a second round of fighting with her husband. Her hair was completely down, sweeping the floor as she walked. She wore a long, red night gown and an even darker red kimono. Zuko stood facing the open balcony, his long hair completely let lose, waving in the ocean wind.

"True, my love, but they are the only ones who have been missing for three months." he said with a note of sarcasm. Mai stood from her perch on the bed and crossed over to Zuko.

"Yes, they have been missing for three months, yes there's been no word from either of them since then, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore your other three children!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Mai, I'm not ignoring them..."

"Yes you are! When Iroh comes to you, wanting to show you his new battle tactics, which are actually very good, you push him aside. Why do you think he's so quiet and alone all of the time?"

"Because we're his parents. And, let's face it, we never were the most social couple as kids." said Zuko with a smile. Mai, however, wasn't smiling.

"Not funny, Zuko! Did you even remember that Iroh's birthday is in three days?" The Fire Lord twitched slightly, shot down by such a harsh question.

"How dare you. Of course I know when my _sons _birthday is! By Agni." They both turned away from each other and stood in utter silence .

Unknown to both of them, the young Fire Prince of whom they were speaking sat outside of their room, listening intently.

Zuko was just beginning to calm down, after years of training to control his temper, but Mai was just getting started. She turned around, and crystal tears were running down her alabaster skin.

"I shouldn't blame you for how you act. It's only natural. You may not realize it, but you do love Cinrae and Zuko more than Iroh and the boys. It's because you loved Jasmine more than me." Zuko turned towards Mai, shock written on his face.

"What? That's not..."

"No, it is, Zuko. You loved Jasmine, and still do. You wanted to marry her, you wanted to be with her, and I was just the second choice. If Jasmine hadn't died, she would be in my place. Don't try to deny it, Zuko. Please don't." Zuko considered denying it, like he always did, and professing his never dying love for his faithful life, but his temper was past boiling, and he no longer cared.

"You know what, Mai, you're right. You are. If Jasmine hadn't died in my arms, she would be my wife right now. I still see her as my life, my love, my friend. I hear her in my mind, I feel her in my soul. No matter how I try, I can't stop it. Cinrae and Zuko are my final links to Jasmine, and, by Agni, I don't intend on losing them. Ever." Zuko turned, facing the churning sea.

Mai had not expected that to happen at all. She expected him to scoop her up in his arms, and announce to the world how much he loved her. But, that. That was too much. Finally, she turned and stormed out of the room, and into the night. Iroh watched his mother quickly march down the dark, quiet hallways of the palace. He knew that he probably shouldn't stick his nose into matters far beyond his league, but this was his mother, and he needed to be by her side.

The cold wind whipped at Zuko's face, almost punishing him for the cruel words he had spoken to his faithful wife. The sad thing was, he didn't regret it.

"That wasn't nice, Zuko." echoed a voice inside of Zuko's head.

"Don't lecture me, Jazz. You never were very good at it." answered Zuko. For a few days now, Jasmine had turned to speaking to Zuko through his mind, since she couldn't be physically, or spiritually, there. He needed her, and no stupid Spirit World rules were going to keep her from him.

"Why would you speak to Mai like that? She's been nothing but loyal to you, and you break her heart?" she asked in a caring, yet scolding voice, like a mother. Zuko turned, and Jasmine was sitting on then edge of the bed, her arms folded. Of course, she wasn't really there spiritually or physically. In his mind, though, he could see her plain as day. She wore he signature red dress, and her long, thick hair bounced lightly at her shoulders.

"It's my heart that's been broken. She thinks I don't care about her, about my children. Am I that cold hearted?" The figure of Jasmine rose, and rested an almost transparent hand on his back.

"You are nothing close. We used to fight like this. Don't you remember? That one time at the Western Air Temple, I just about killed you." Zuko laughed some, remembering the wrath of Jasmine's temper.

"True, but I actually deserved that."

"And you deserve a similar beating for what you said to Mai." Zuko said nothing in response. Jasmine sighed, and rested her head against his back. He could have sworn he felt her there, her breath causing his shirt to slightly ruffle.

"Just don't forget who you are, Zuko. Don't forget." As quickly as she had entered his mind, she was gone into the night once again. Zuko didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He went too far. Mai was his wife. His world. They were two parts of the same circle, and, without each other, they were lost.

--

The city was silent, almost dead. The cool wind washed over Mai like the sea. She sat on the roof of the royal palace, up where Zuko's nonsense couldn't get to her. Suddenly, she heard a slight shuffling over the side of the palace. She was only slightly surprised to see Iroh, her eldest son, appear over the edge.

"Iroh? What are you doing up, it's late." she said in a slightly harsh voice. In all honestly, though, she was glad to see a friendly face.

"I came to see you, mother." he said as he sat next to her on the steep ledge. "I heard you and father fighting. What was it this time?" he asked with deep, intelligent eyes. Mai sighed and ran her fingers through his thick, jet black hair.

"The past, my son. Always the past." Iroh's eyebrows wrinkled, the sign that he was deeply contemplating something.

"Mother, excuse me for speaking out of turn, but isn't that what the past is? Behind us? Why argue about things that cannot be changed?" Mai smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

"You are so right. I wish us adults could remember that." They sat in silence for a few moments more, looking out over the quiet city. Soon, Iroh began to doze off. Mai smiled and rested his head in her lap, running her fingers through his wiry, smooth hair. He was so much like what his father used to be, could be. He was her son, and she no longer cared if Zuko did not feel the same pride and love for him as she. He was his, along with Mashen and Shan, and the world was better for it.

-888-

"I can't believe it's your birthday, why didn't you tell me?" asked Manek as we continued on our long road. It was close to mid-day and we had left the barn that morning.

"Because if I had told you, you would have made a big deal about it." I said, slightly blushing.

"Of course I would have. Not only because I would love to see the look on your face while I did so, but also because it's a big deal to both of us. You are a woman now, Cinrae. Officially." he said, walking backwards so he could face me. I laughed, and put my hand against his chest.

"No, I became a woman last night, when you made one of me." I said, pushing him back. He fell on the soft grass, rather stunned. I attempted to walk past him, but he grabbed my leg, causing me to fall as well. He crawled on top of me, pinning me to the soft ground.

"This isn't going to change much between us, is it?" I asked him, supporting myself on my elbows.

"Well, what was between us that could be changed?" he asked, twirling a short strand of my hair around his fingers.

"Everything. To tell you the truth, I kinda enjoyed our disagreements."

"Really? Is that all? Cin, if you felt that way, all you had to do was tell me. I'll make sure to continue to disagree with everything you say and/or do forever more." We both laughed at this. I have to admit, I was pleased to know that even with us being _us_, he wasn't going to stop being his sarcastic, somewhat annoying, self.

"Well, we better get going." I said after I had recovered from laughing hysterically. Manek pouted and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"Why can't we take a small break. A vacation."

"Manek, we haven't been working long enough to take a vacation. Now are you going to let me up, or what?" Manek smiled his signature devilish smile, and moved his head closer to mine.

"What if I said no?" I smiled as well, attempting to be smooth.

"Then I'll just have to..." Then, I lifted my legs under him and threw him off of me. I stood, and smiled at my defeated comrad. He looked up at me, still stunned. "I'll just have to do that." Manek smiled and stood, facing me.

"Do you really wanna go there with me, Princess?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to go anywhere else with you, Earth Kingdom punk." He smiled, and, giving me one more wink, he lunged. I side stepped him, knocking him to the ground. He must not have realized that I was serious.

He swung his legs around, pulling him up. He attempted to swing a punch, but I back flipped out of the way. Or so I though. When I came back to standing up right, he was right there!

"Surprised?" he asked with a cocky half smile.

"Hardly." I answered. I swung out at him, and he ducked, doing a spin kick. I avoided his flailing foot, and brought up my left arm, hitting him directly across the face. He looked at me, rubbing his chin, stunned.

"What's wrong? Surprised?" I smiled, dancing on the balls of my feet. Manek's eyes scanned my form, almost appreciatively. Without warning, I was tackled to the ground. We wrestled, throwing punches, rolling down hill. We ended with Manek pinning me to the ground, my back pressed against his chest. He had my arms gripped tightly behind my back to where I could barely move.

"You know, you put up a good fight, Princess. A very good fight. But, some things just have to be. I am the better fighter." I rolled my eyes as he continued to praise himself. "But," he said, putting his mouth up to my ear. ",you certainly have ignited my interest."

"Keep saying that, Manek. Maybe I really will _ignite_something." Suddenly, Manek yelped and released me, his hands slightly burned from my heat radiating arms. I stood up, letting the raw heat create an entire perimeter around me.

"Did you forget that I was a firebender? I think you did."

"Hey that's cheating."

"Is it? I didn't know we had any rules." Manek didn't dare touch me, seeing the heat expel from my body. Apparently, I was the better fighter, thanks to years and years of fine Fire Nation breeding. Manek stood, tending to his burned hands. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt in my heart, and I lowered my defence, rushing to his aid. I took his hands in mine, inspecting them. Manek looked down at me, and he had to admit, I looked pretty cute, caring and all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said in all sincerity.

"Yes you did." Manek answered sternly, even though he wore a wide smile. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I did, but it was instinctive. I was cornered, and firebenders kinda freak out when we're cornered. I really didn't mean to hurt you." I looked up at Manek, and there was a sudden sparkle in his eyes. I couldn't move fast enough to avoid being tackled to the ground. But this time, I didn't really want to get up.

I was layed out flat on my back, and Manek lowered himself on top of me, our bodies almost merging as one. He lowered his head close to mine, a half smile lingering until her pressed his lips to me. I wrapped my arms his neck, and I felt his hand travel up my sides. The soft grass brushed my bear skin, sending even more chills down my spine. The warm sun filled me to the core, igniting every fire that ever was. Manek's wandering hands and amazing kissing skills contributed greatly, though. It was the perfect birthday present.


	24. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, this chapter is focused on the mysterious assassin, and her first day with the Rough Rhinos. Hopefully, it will also shed some light her character. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 23

Riding on the back of a rhino was not as easy as it looked. The assassin struggled to not fall off of the large, rough animal, but was finding that hard to accomplish. Mongke, the leader of the Rough Rhinos, turned ans smirked at her.

"You can hold on to me, you know." he said to the assasin. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"No thanks, I can manage." The man chuckled, and pulled on the reigns of the rhino, making it stop short. The woman was pushed forward, into the hard back of Mongke.

"I thought you said you could manage?" asked Mongke with a smirk. The assasin groaned and sat up in her seat.

What was she thinking, teaming up with these guys? They had no real idea of who they were looking for. They had never even seen the princess before, much less fought her and her Earth Kingdom body guard. Plus, when they rode into a town, everyone knew. Her target would be gone before she had a chance. They would only slow her down. Unknown to her, Yeh-Lu, the explosives expert, rode up next to Mongke's rhino.

"You don't look happy." he said, the sarcasm thick on his tongue. The assasin glanced at him, then turned her head away.

"No, it's just the way my face looks." Unknown to her, Yeh-Lu smiled under the cover of his helmet.

"So, are you going to tell us your name yet?" he asked, leaning closer her. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You of all people should know that a name is the most valuable thing in the world to someone who has nothing. I'm not the one wearing a helmet with a mask."

"I have my reasons for hiding my face."

"Yes, like an assassin has a reason for killing. You knowing my name would make my job...difficult." Yeh-Lu made a clicking noise with his teeth, and the smoke of a cigarette filtered through the slits in his helmet.

"These days, all of our jobs are difficult. But, what kind of underworld scum would we be if they weren't?" The assassin shrugged, hunching her shoulders. The underworld was something she knew of far too well. Yeh-Lu noticed her change in body language, and reached out to touch her shoulder, but he noticed Mongke's dark eyes glaring at him. Yeh-Lu frowned, and drew his rhino back to where he was once again behind Mongke. The assassin sighed, having gotten used to the mysterious man. She didn't have alot of people to talk to on a lonely road.

--

As night approached, the Rough Rhinos stopped to make camp. The assassin was slightly confused by this. She walked over to Mongke, her eyes stern, and her face emotionless.

"Why are we making camp?" she asked, crossing her arms. Mongke smirked as he looked down at her small, hardly imposing form.

"If it's the dark that you're afraid of, I'll be happy to let you share a tent with me." The assassin sighed, and turned to walk away. That man was intolerable, and she couldn't wait to be rid of him. She quickly set up her small tent, and crawled inside, making a small fire in front of it. She looked up from her work to see her new friend, Yeh-Lu, walking towards her. She resisted the urge to smile at him.

"Having problems with Mongke, hugh?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She huffed slightly, causing her bangs to blow up out of her face.

"If you call them problems. How you all have put up to him for all of these years, I don't know."

"Ah, you'll get used to him. Or you'll hate him all of your life." he said, looking off towards Mongke who was talking with Kahchi, the second in command.

"Why are we making camp? We'll lose time, and always be a day behind. I have been tracking these guys long enough to know how they work, and, ever since about a week ago, they have picked up the pace to a two towns a day. If we don't hurry, we'll lose them." Yeh-Lu raised an eyebrow at the beautiful killer.

"Don't worry, we'll catch them. If you haven't noticed, we're rather intimidating. If they don't come out on their own, someone will turn them in." The assasin turned her black eyes to look at the masked man, her eyes wide, almost frantic.

"You don't understand. These two aren't like the scum bag jail birds that you guys are used to catching. The Princess of the Fire Nation, the result of years of training and breeding. And the Earth Kingdom boy's no better, he has the archery skills of a Yu Yan Archer, and he broke my bloody arm! They are no joke, this coming from someone who has killed deserters, politicians, master benders, even bounty hunters like you, and _I _have not taken these two down yet. That's no joke, Bomb Boy."

Yeh-Lu started back, a bit frightened by the sudden emotion shown by the woman. She certainly was passionate about her subject. Too bad for her it was a major turn on.

"Bomb Boy? That's pretty good, Knife Girl."

"Oh, Knife Girl, that cuts me to the quick, Sparky." Both of them began to laugh at their small exchange. It had been so long since the assassin had laughed, it almost hurt.

Suddenly, Mongke appeared over the two, casting a shadow over them.

"Yeh-Lu, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, glancing slightly at the assassin. Yeh-Lu glared up at his leader momentarily, then stood from his perch next to the assassin. He turned his back to Mongke, and turned to face the slightly stunned woman. He bent down, taking her hand, and slightly lifted up the hood of his helmet to kiss it. She could see a lingering smile on his lips.

"Have a nice evening, ma'am." The assassin was almost stunned stiff. Yeh-Lu turned, and walked away with Mongke. She was almost shaking from the feeling of being treated so...kindly. She looked down at her hand, and his lips seemed to have left an everlasting mark on her pale skin.

In the shadows of the camp, away from the eyes of the other members of the group, Mongke dragged Yeh-Lu into an long awaited conversation.

"What the bloody earth do you think you are doing, flirting with this braud?"

"You're just upset because I'm better at it. She's repulsed by you, and she likes me."

"She's our business partner! She's off limits." Even though Mongke couldn't see, Yeh-Lu narrowed his eyes.

"Off limits to anyone but you, you mean?" Mongke scowled, and stepped closer to Yeh-Lu, shattering any bubble he had formed around him.

"Leave her alone, or I'm going to take one of those bombs and shove it so far up your arse, you'll be burping gun powder. Am I understood?" The two men stared at each other, the tension between them so thick, you could see it in the air. Finally, Yeh-Lu nodded in understanding, and Mongke walked away. Yeh-Lu, however, had no intentions on leaving the assassin alone.


	25. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 24

Manek folded his arms as he watched me browse through the rows and rows of _stuff _that was displayed at the local market. I had become fascinated with one cart that had a little bit of everything on it. And I mean everything.

"Doesn't this look hip, honey?" I asked, holding up a very large, feathered, fruited, and puffed up hat to show to Manek. He rose an eyebrow, as if saying, 'are you bloody kidding me?'. I smiled, and situated it on top of Manek's head.

"You look snazzy." I said with a smile. He smirked, and put the hat back on its perch.

"I thought you just wanted to stop for some food." he said, examining a small porcelain miniature.

"I am stopping for food." I rebutted.

"Yeah, but every time you say you want to stop just for some food, we end up spending hours at places like this, and you would have bought five more outfits. We're going to run out money any day now."

"Don't be so negative, and what if we do? Both of us can live off of anything by now. Here, what about this?" I asked, holding a very small red bikini top that was embellished with rubies and diamonds up to my chest. A corner of Manek's mouth rose up into a half smile, as his mind began to process what he was seeing. He looked into my eyes, his usual, playful spark returning.

"Now that, I wouldn't mind you buying." he said in a deep, husky voice. I smirked, and put in back where it was.

"In your dreams, buddy boy." Manek smiled, looking past me, then, suddenly, he grabbed my arm and flattened me against his chest.

"Um, not that I mind, but don't you think this is just a bit random?" I asked with a smile.

"Shh!" he ordered quickly, and he quickly pulled me into the shadows of a nearby building. I finally managed to shake free of his grasp, and I stared at him in confusion.

"What the bloody earth...?"

"Shh." he ordered again. I was now approaching the peak of my family's notorious temper.

"Now, if you 'shh' me again, I'm going to..." he flattened me against the wall of the building, and pointed towards the street. When I looked, I saw a sight that made me gasp in shock. The Rough Rhinos rode into town, intimidating and strong, but that wasn't the thing that surprised me. Riding with the leader, was the assassin, her eyes cold, and scanning the area for her target. Manek didn't need to _shh_ me. I was speechless.

I flattened my back against the wall, breathing deeply.

"That is just our luck." I whispered. "All of the people who are after us decided to team up."

"How, though? Where do assassins and bounty hunters chill?" asked Manek.

"Bounty hunter and assassin conventions, where else?" I said, yet with little humor. They rode into the center of the town, creating a perimeter around them. The people of the village gathered around them, slightly afraid, but eager to her some new news. The leader spoke with a loud, affirmative voice that scared even me.

"Listen up! We're looking for some convicts that have been seen in this town!" He held up a wanted poster with me and Manek's faces and descriptions on them. "A young woman with black hair and golden eyes, and a boy of equal age with green eyes, and carrying a bow. If you have any information about these two, come forward, immediately!"

There was an awkward silence as people stood around, mulling over a rip in their jacket, or the number of clouds in the sky. Either this wasn't a town of sniches, or there was still hostility towards the Fire Nation. Probably the lather. The leader's face contorted in rage.

"Either you Earth Kingdom scum bags bring them forth, or we'll sack this entire village!" He wasn't a very compromising person. There were murmurs of worry at this statement, then, unfortunately, one of the cart owners in the market stepped forward.

"I think I've seen them!" he called over the crowd.

"Dash it!" Manek whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, truly worried. Manek drew an arrow from his quiver, and notched it to his bow.

"Well, we're going to fight them." I stared at him in shock, hoping that I hadn't heard what he just said.

"Fight them? Are you insane? We can barely fend off assassin lady, but you want us to take her _and_the Rough Rhinos on? All of them? You're insane, you're crazy." Manek looked at me, slightly disappointed in my hesitation to fight.

"What's wrong with you? I saw you take on a gang of scum bags the first time I met you, and now you're all 'oh no, we can't'. I thought you were Princess Cinrae, the Soaring Phoenix?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He knew he could get me all fired up with that, and I could see it in his eyes. But I was not in the mood to die that day.

"It's not that, and you know it. Have you seen those guys? If we fight them, we're going to have daggers, flaming arrows, fire, chains, and bombs coming at us at the same time!" Manek paused for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Good point."

The assassin wasn't even paying attention to Mongke's rambling, but was instead searching the crowd for those golden eyes she had come to know. Then, she caught sight of a shadow moving behind a nearby building. Actually two shadows. People don't hang behind buildings unless they were hiding. She nimbly threw her leg over the side of the rhino and walked towards the building. Yeh-Lu looked after her, knowing that once a cat spotted its prey, it never let it go.

"Knife Girl, what is it?" he called. Manek and I quickly stopped talking, and watched the impossing shadow inch closer.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

The assassin immediately drew a knife, and, seeing her, Yeh-Lu readied a bomb. I looked Manek in the eye, and I knew that he had already made his decision. I just had to make mine. Finally, I rolled my eyes, and leaped from behind the building, sending an arc of fire at the woman. Then, Manek and I took off running.

"There they are. After them!" yelled Mongke, quickly steering his rhino in the direction Manek and I were running. He didn't even stop for the assassin, too caught up in the thrill of the chase. But, not to her complete shock, Yeh-Lu pulled his rhino up next to her, and motioned for her to get on. The assassin smiled, and flung herself onto the rhino's back, not hesitating to wrap her arms around the very proud explosives expert.

Manek and I were running through the streets of the small town, people jumping out of our way as we went. I looked behind me, and Mongke was hot on our tail, a smile of inevitable triumph on his face. suddenly passed a small cabbage cart, filled to the brim. After hearing years of stories about situations like this, I couldn't help but throw the cart towards Mongke with firebending. The cart was coming at Mongke with amazing speed, but he simply split it in half with a jet of fire.

The elderly cabbage vender stood there in absolute shock. The avatar was grown. His friends were grown. Their children were approaching adulthood. What are the bloody odds that all of this would happen again?!

The village was a maze within itself, filled with twist and turns, and every corner we turned lead to a dead end. Finally we turned a corner that actually lead to something! Unfortunately, it was one of the Rough Rhinos. The one with the chains, to be exact. He swung out at my head, but I bent backward, avoiding the chain, but, by doing so, it hit Manek across the face.

"Sorry Manek!" I said, still facing the Rough Rhino.

"No problem." he answered from his spot on the ground.

The man swung out at me again, and I side stepped, avoiding its strong sting. The next time he came at me though, it was with two chains. One was coming towards my face, so I spin kicked it aside, but the other one wrapped around me leg. Knowing he had me, he pulled on the chain, knocking me to the ground, and reeled me in. I struggled to pull my leg free, but it was wrapped securely, like a deadly snake.

"Manek, help!" I screamed out.

"A bit busy at the moment!" he answered. He was being approached by the Rough Rhino with the halberd. I realized I might be alone here.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was a firebender. I put my hand to the chain, sending waves of heat through the chain, up to the man who was holding it. The searing heat finally touched his skin, and, after a few moments, he yelped, releasing the chain. I quickly unwound it from around my leg, and picked it up. The chain was now white hot, and, using it like he did, I swung it out and hit him roughly across the head. He screamed out in pain from the burn, and then again when I hit him across the other side of his head. I wasn't trying to torture him, or anything. I just wanted to knock him out. Finally, I hit him hard enough to cause him to slump back in his perch on the rhino, out cold.

I sighed, exhausted, then turned to Manek and the halberd man's battle. Manek was using his bow to parry the blows of the halberd, firing an arrow when he could. The man lunged towards him again, and Manek caught the halberd in his bow, and twisted it down to where he couldn't use it. Seeing this opportunity, I leaped over Manek's head, doing a spin in mid air, and brought my leg down on the unsuspecting man.

"Ah, thanks." said Manek with a sigh.

"No problem." I answered with a smile. "Let's go."

We continued running through the village, never stopping even for breath. Then, the whisper of an arrow hit my ears, and it didn't take long for it to zoom by my head. We both turned to see the archer coming at us, a flaming arrow notched to his bow.

"You think you can take him down?" I asked my archer. Manek smirked smugly.

"Babe, it's me your talking about." With that, he notched an arrow to his bow, and jumped up, spinning around to face the man, then fired his arrow. It whizzed through the air at an amazing speed, and hit the man in the forehead, which was covered by a helmet, but was still out cold. Manek landed lightly on his feet, and continued running. I looked towards him and smiled, thinking how cool my boyfriend was.

We turned a quick corner, and the man in the iron mask(A/N: haha, man in the iron mask), along with the assassin were there waiting. We stood there, staring at eachother, couple verses couple. A battle of who was going to strike first. I couldn't help but notice how tightly the womans arm was wrapped around the man's waist. They were an odd enough couple.

'What are they waiting for?' I thought to myself. Suddenly, the sound of quiet beeping caught my hearing. I didn't even have time to swear before a loud, blinding explosion set off to the left of me. Fire and debris suddenly filled my mind. Manek threw himself on top of me, sheltering me from the debris. I kept my head down, buried in my arms, until the deafing sound was gone. I looked up, and a thick smoke of debris was around us. I couldn't see the explosives man or the assassin, so we were out of danger for the moment.

I turned around, and Manek felt like dead weight on my back.

"Manek?" I said quietly. He didn't answer.

"Manek!" I shook him, but he didn't stir. Tears were already starting to spill down my face. I quickly calmed myself, and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. It looked like he had been hit in the back of the hit, but, thankfully, nothing was embedded or had had punctured it. He was out cold.

The debris began to clear, and I looked around to see that we were surrounded.

"Very valiant, girl." said the leader, stepping forward. "But not good enough. Round them up." The five men began to move towards us, weapons raised. I knew that if they captured us, it would be extremely hard to escape before the assassin finished us off. Thinking quickly, I used a trick that my father said got his sister, my aunt, out of many deadly situations. I gathered a ball of fire around Manek and I, and spread it out around us.

The fire that the Princess made was so intense, the assassin had to cover her eyes, along with everyone else. When it finally cleared, the Princess and the punk were gone. The assassin growled slightly in frustration. This was the third time they had escaped her, and she was determined to make it the last time.

-888-

An intense smell filled Manek's nostrils, bringing him through the darkness that filled his mind. He slowly opened his eyes, and found that he was staring up into a star filled sky. A crescent moon cast an eerie glow through the forest, yet the stars made it rather serene. He sat up and saw his princess sitting next to an open fire, cooking something that had a wonderful smell. He smiled upon seeing how the warm light outlined the sharp outlines of her face, and the supple curves of her firm, toned body in the dark night. She was beautiful, and she was his.

I turned to do my routine check on Manek, and my heart jumped when I saw him sitting up, staring at me with a childish half smile on his face.

"Manek!" I screamed, throwing myself on him.

"Ow! Cinrae I truly appreciate this, believe me, but I just came out of a coma, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry." I said, climbing off of him, but still with a wide smile on my face. Manek sat up, and rubbed his head. I quickly poured him a cup of tea that I had made earlier, thanks to my uncle's constant training on the art of tea making, and handed it to him. He drank it all in one gulp, not minding the scolding heat hitting his tongue.

"What happened?" he asked, handing me the empty cup.

"There was an explosion. You covered me, and took a hit to the back of the head. You saved me, Manek." I said with a slight smile. He smiled back, and leaned in to kiss me lightly.

"I'd do it a thousand times over. So, what now?" he asked, taking a plate of rice and fish that I had fixed for him.

"Now, we're going to the South Pole." Manek suddenly spat out his mouthful of food, surprised.

"The South Pole? What the bloody earth for, has your brother decided to go south for the summer?" he asked in complete shock.

"No, we're getting help. The fortune teller told us that 'two dear friends would join me on this journey', and one of them lives in the South Pole." Manek moved closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Cinrae, baby, we don't need any help. We made it out of there, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but by the skin of our teeth. That bomb almost took us both out, and then where would we be? In the hands of the Rough Rhinos and assassin lady. We would be dead. If we're going to make it through this thing, we need some help." Manek groaned and fell out on his back.

"But the South Pole? It's so _cold _down there." I grinned almost devilishly.

"The Southern Air Temple is even better." Manek groaned again, and threw his arm over his face. I smiled, and lied down next to him, snuggling into his chest. He was slightly upset with me, but he still couldn't resist wrapping his arm around me. We both stared up into the star filled sky, letting the beauty and silence fill us.

"If you don't want to go, it's alright. I understand." I said quietly. Manek looked at me, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world. You in the Southern Water Tribe? Very amusing." I nudged him slightly, and he nudged me back.

"So, you just want to come to see me be miserable, not to just be with me?" I asked, teasing him. He rubbed his chin, as if he was actually contemplating it, then shook his head.

"Yep, pretty much." I pouted, turning my back to him, knowing that it would soften him up. Which it did. He pressed his chest against my back, wrapping his arm around my middle. He slowly kissed my neck, sending chills up my back. He was very good at dealing with my stubbornness.

"And be with you." he whispered into my ear. I grinned, and turned to lie on my back, and I stared up into his bright, mind blowing, green eyes.

"And I'll be with you." I answered, my voice barley a whisper. We both leaned in, and shared in a light, almost perfect kiss as the stars shone above us like crystals in the night.


	26. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 25

Manek and I had found a new course to follow, with a new goal in mind. Getting to the Southern Water Tribe would be the most complicated part of our journey thus far, and I couldn't worry enough about how things would turn out. Manek noticed, and he used every chance he had to lighten the subject.

"So, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe? What old friend of yours will we be meeting this time?" he asked one day as we made our way to the border where a ship would be easily accesible. I smiled as I remembered my young friend and her home.

"Sonziah, is her name. She is the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and an old friend. You see, her parents are dear friends to my parents, you know, the whole Avatar journey thing, and she's family to me. Her mother has been the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors for years, far before I was born, so you can imagine what kind of warrior Sonziah has turned out to be. Only fifteen, and she's the commander of her own division of the Southern Water Tribe's army. Not there's any need for it, but it's always there and ready. She loves adventures, and if I give her a chance to bash some heads, she'll take the job most willingly. Then, we'll be off to the Southern Air Temple to recruit my god-sister, Sonziah's cousin, Arra." Manek's eyes widened, for he most certainly had heard that name before on his many travels.

"Arra! You mean, the daughter of the Avatar?" I nodded my hand, amused by his excitement.

"The one."

"I heard that she was a rarity. She can bend two elements, water and air. Is it true that she can read minds, too?" I smiled as I noticed a small, blue bird fly by, then I bothered to answer a fan's question about his idol.

"All true. She could control minds, if she wanted, but she was raised in the ways of the Air Monk, and that kind of power over free will is not her way. She can bend water and air like a master, almost more powerful than her father, and at thirteen, too. I am honored to have her as a god-sister." Manek smiled as my pride in the girl I had come to know and love boiled over.

-888-

"I was positive that they would be here!" I screeched as I surveyed the dock that we had come to. Captain Zhang had been there for me the other time I needed him, I just had this feeling that he would be here now, too. Manek was close by, sitting on an abandoned crate, his feet propped up.

"Your friend's not here?" he asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone. I turned to him, a deadly scowl on my face. He got the point, and immediately shut up.

"I thought they would be here. I just knew they would. Oh well, we'll just have to stow away." Manek looked up at me, a look of disbelief written over his face.

"Stow away? Do you know what happens when they find stow aways?" he asked, truly worried.

"Oh, don't worry, I've gotten on a pirate ship before, I can do it again."

Unfortunately, it was a bit harder without Zen's beyond the grave help. We had actually gotten onto about three ships, but we were discovered hiding in empty barrels, and thrown back onto the docks. I even embraced my feminine side, and took to flirting. An entire crew of pirates was more than willing to let me on, but, Manek had a bit of an issue with that if you can imagine. Finally, we turned to begging. We waited at the boarding dock of each ship, and we would grovel and beg every time someone went on or off of said ship. After half an hour, that didn't seem like a promising option.

Then, a small fishing ship pulled into port. Manek and I sat watching it like hungry wolves watched small prey. An elderly man stepped off of the ship, dragging a net full of fish behind him. He was probably on his way to sell fresh fish to merchants who would sell them to civilians. He wouldn't be back for a while. I looked up at Manek, and his eyes portrayed the same idea I had. It was certainly not the most morally sound thing I had ever done, but it was necessary if we were ever going to get out of the Earth Kingdom.

Manek and I casually walked towards the ship, mulling around it. While Manek stood outside of it, tightening the string of his bow, I slipped on board. The ship was certainly small, and I almost couldn't believe that someone could haul fish with it. I kept my hands up in a defensive position as I surveyed the deck. It was apparently empty, so I descended below deck. There were two small cabins, and a kitchen area, not including the storage area where instruments used to prepare fish for sell were kept. There was only the old fisherman who occupied the ship, so it would be fairly easy to steal. Steal. I never thought I would be doing that in my life time.

I came back on deck, and found Manek exactly where I left him. I whistled lightly, and he nodded without looking at me, and proceeded to board the ship, as well.

"So, what now, my pirate queen?" he asked with a slight smile. I smiled back, and surveyed the ship.

"Well, it's small enough for you and me to sail. That is, if you know how to sail. You do know how to sail, right?" Manek stared at me for a moment, as if I had a head growing out of his shoulder.

"Oh yes, Cinrae, after living most of my life in the woods, I am very sea fairing. No, I don't know how to sail!" I rolled my eyes, and rubbed my temples. So, I was alone on this.

I surveyed the ship again, and realized that it wasn't hard it all to get it to set sail. I took my place at the helm, while I yelled at Manek what to do. He wasn't so joyous about that, and yelled back quite a few times to stick my stupid ship terms where the sun don't shine. But, after a few minutes, we were sailing. We were already maybe a mile from the docks, and when I looked behind me, men were standing on the edge of the dock, yelling out at us. The fisherman must have noticed that his ship was no longer there. I sighed, but kept us sailing straight ahead. I felt terrible about what I did, but I had changed alot since my palace days. Alot more than I would dare admit.

--

The sun was begining to set as we continued on, painting the sky in shades of red, orange, and purple. The wind brushed through my hair as I stood at the helm of the small ship, the scent of the sea lifting me up. Captain Zhang had only let me steer at the helm once before, so my adrenalin and pride was boiling over as the thrill of being in control of my own ship overwhelmed me.

Manek walked up behind me, and leaned against the railing, watching the sea roll out in front of us.

"This is the start of a new chapter, isn't it?" I asked, glancing at him. He turned to face me, and wrapped his arms around my small waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"For us it is. But, hopefully, it will be a good one. Two more girls on the team should be...interesting." I smiled slightly, knowing that this was going to be even more trying for Manek.

"Don't worry, they'll probably spend most of the time arguing with each other, not you. They're so different." Manek nodded, and I felt him bury his nose in my hair. I sighed, knowing then that everything, no matter what, was going to work out just fine for us from here on out. As we sailed into the horizon like heroes of legend, I couldn't help but feel that this story was far from over.

**A/N: I know that it would make more sense for them to go to the Southern Air Temple first, but I rather have them go to the Southern Water Tribe first. Sorry if that annoys you. **


	27. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 26

The frigid South Pole weather whipped at our tattered clothes. I had to remember to pack warm the next time I visited my friend. The high glaciers of white, and the sky blue waters made me want to float away into the shimmering sky, and I might have done just that if it wasn't for the breath of fire technique that my Unlce Iroh had taught me.

We had spent only three days on open water before frigid land was sighted, and we were able to tie off the ship. The problem was, we had been in the South Pole for two days now, and there was no sign of the Southern Water Tribe. Manek was beginning to complain, that is, more than usual.

"This fr-r-r-riend of yours better be cl-l-l-lose, or I'm tur-r-r-rning back." said Manek, as his teeth chattered from the cold. I rolled my eyes, even though I was no longer aware that I could feel them.

"Y-o-o-ou do that. Let's s-e-e-ee how far you ge-e-e-et without me there to light a f-i-i-ire!" I answered through body shaking shivers. I heard him open his mouth open to respond, but he closed it again. I smiled in triumph, having out witted him again, something I was getting quite good at.

Night was approaching, or so I thought, for the light had grown dimmer in the sky. We would have to run into someone soon, and find shelter again for the night, and once was lucky, twice was blessed, and thrice was down right impossible.

The wind billowed, driving the thick snow up and around us. It was becoming harder to see, and my fire breath wasn't thawing the ice that had formed on my lips. I held on to Manek's hand, trying to warm it through bending, but I couldn't warm his whole body without losing too much energy.

'I shouldn't have come here.' I thought. 'Now Manek and I are going to freeze to death somewhere in the South Pole.'

Then, I thought I heard a faint cry in the distance. When I stopped to listen, I heard nothing but the wind howling, so I thought it to be nothing. We moved a bit further, and I heard it again, and as I started to move faster, the call became clearer. Manek heard it as well, and we charged forward through the snow.

Soon, I could see the faintest shade of blue, very common among the people of the water tribes. Over come with excitement, I shouted out to the figure, and I smiled widely when they responded with another call. As we grew closer, the detail of the figure's clothes became clear. They wore a long, dark blue cloak, with a fur hood pulled over their head, hiding their face. Their thick, fur boots walked lightly through the deep snow. I momentarily let go of Manek's hand, and ran forwards to meet the figure.

"Thank the Spirits we found you. We need to get to the Southern Water Tribe, there is a friend of ours there. Sonziah, daughter of the cheif? Stern, almost creepy at times? I'm sure you know her." I said, smiling to myself.

"I believe I know of whom you speak, but she will not see you." said the figure. I didn't know what it was, but that voice sounded strangely familiar.

"What? Why the bloody earth not?" I asked, slightly agitated.

"Because," the figure raised it's head, and the stone face of which I spoke broke a smile. ", it took you so long." I smiled and embraced Sonziah.

She was dressed in blue from head to toe, not ashamed to flaunt her Water Tribe pride. She wore her grandfather's thick cloak, a gift for her fifteenth birthday. Under that she wore a short, light blue parka over leggings and a thin shirt nitted from the fur of a white saber tooth leopard that she had happened to hunt and kill. Her bone structure was defiant and strong, only accented by her mysterious and deadly grey eyes, like her mother. She was three years younger than me, but she looked like a woman of the Water Tribe; strong and beautiful.

"I truly am sorry it took me so long." I said, pulling away from the embrace. "I would have come sooner, but something has come up with the family..."

"Oh yes, my father told me about that. Shouldn't you be home, mourning?"

"Now, Sonziah, when have you ever known me to mourn? He's not even dead! I'm on a quest to find him, and that's why I'm here."

"Well, you know I'll do anything to...Cinrae, look out!" Sonziah suddenly spun me around, and unsheathed her father's sword, and faced the threat, which happened to be a very cold and very caught off guard Manek. Manek immediately rose his shaking hands in the air, signifying he gave up. I pulled Sonziah's sword hand down, and stood in front of Manek.

"No, no, this is Manek, he's with me! I met him in the Earth Kingdom when I first got there. He's a trustworthy friend, and you owe him your allegiance." Sonziah hesitated, then nodded, sheathing her sword.

"Sonziah the Eagle of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Sokka, son of Hakoda and Lady Suki of the mighty and powerful Kyoshi Warriors." she said as she reached her free hand out for Manek's after stating her lengthy title. Manek smiled a small half smile, and shook Sonziah's hand, only to pull away with a crushed hand. She was known for having the strength of ten men.

"Manek the...um...Wanderer of the Earth Kingdom, son of Don't Know and Don't Much Care." he said as he cradled his injured hand. After watching the entire scene in the freezing cold, I decided to intervene.

"Now that we are all acquainted, Sonziah, we have been walking through these beautiful, frigid lands for a few days, and we would like to actually go to the Southern Water Tribe now. If you please." Sonziah smiled, and then turned, walking back into the frosty terrain, not waiting up for Manek and I to follow. We walked on for a few more minutes, until we came to the end of a thick block of ice, where a canoe was floating in the clear blue water. There was someone already there to steer, and it was large enough to fit us all rather comfortably.

"Were you expecting us?" I asked Sonziah as we climbed into the boat.

"No, I just felt like there was someone out here who needed help. You know me, I get those feelings alot."

Indeed she did. Sonziah was a complex girl, even though her life was pretty simple. She was raised by her father almost completely, since her mother was constantly traveling between Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe. But, her father was probably the best father for a person like Sonziah. He was funny and carefree when he was within his own, but when war or the safety of those he loved was mentioned, he was not to be crossed.

Sonziah was like her father, but mostly when he was in his battle state. She rarely laughed, except if it was her father who was doing it. She was always armed, even when she was just sitting with her family at dinner. She never wore her hair completely down, only in a tight braid that came to her waist from fear that it would get in the way if she was ever ambushed.

She turned down every suitor who came her way almost five seconds after she met them. She claimed that she was too busy preparing for the eminent war to be courted. Of course, we all would just shake our heads and mouth, 'What war?'.

We had been floating along for some time now, and the rhythm of the sea pushing us along like the many blocks of ice we passed. Then, I caught sight of smoke. Finally, I thought.

"So, that's it?" I asked as we came upon a small collection of tents made from the blubber of an animal. Sonziah looked at me and snickered.

"Has it really been that long since you've been here? No, that's just an outpost. We won't be in the actual city for a while." I nodded, now understanding. As we passed by, children came to the edge of the very large flat slab of ice, waving and yelling to the new comers. I waved back, enjoying the amazing joy of the Water Tribe people.

Throughout everything, they always seemed to find something to smile about, like the Air Nomads, with the same drive and deadly determination. The people of the Fire Nation were passionate and exotic, but proud and powerful, almost to a ridiculous degree. The people of the Earth Kingdom were conservative and traditional, and as strong as the rocks they moved. We were all different, yet, without each other, we would fall into mass chaos.

"We're here." I heard someone say. I looked up, interupted from my thoughts, and saw a sight that I thought only could be seen in the Northern Water Tribe. A great wall of ice stretched up, towering over us. There seemed to be no way in, until the man steering the canoe used waterbending to create a small gap in the wall. We rode through and into the Southern Water Tribe.

It was now filled with people, unlike it was just eighteen years ago. People in canoes of all shapes and sizes steered around us, bowing to the Water Tribe Princess. There were large buildings carved directly into glaciers where people stuck their heads out of windows to wave at us. The elaborate streets of water weaved through the now large, and beautiful city that was now the Southern Water Tribe.

After a few moments, a great fortress of ice appeared before us. All of the roads lead directly to the great palace, forming into one large river that lead into the center of the palace. Manek and I couldn't help but crane our necks to see the wide arch way appear before us, above us, then behind us.

The main room where the river flowed into a large pond of the palace was a large dome of ice with many doorways leading off in different directions. The man steering the canoe pulled up to a small dock, and another man tied it off. Sonziah nimbly leaped from the canoe, while Manek and I nearly fell out.

She took off her long cloak and handed it to a waiting servant. Her long braid fell from under her hood, and hung down to her waist.

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." she said, holding her arms out beside her. I looked around in awe and wonder, nodding.

"Well, it certainly has...expanded since last I was here. Just a few years ago, this wasn't more than a great wall and a collection of tents. Your father must be very pleased."

"I certainly am!" a booming voice echoed throughout the causeway. We all turned, and a smile brushed my face when I saw the kind and strong Chief Sokka standing at one of the many doorways. He wore a thick light blur parka that came to his ankles, the hood pulled down. His hair was up in a topknot, with a few strands hanging around his face. A small beard formed at his chin, something he loved to stroke every now and then.

As he strode towards us, he seemed to beam pride and compassion. The sparkle in his blue eyes seemed to never fade, even when he loomed over all of us like a tree. He stood beside his daughter, and it was obvious that she loved him more than life itself.

"Well, well, well. Princess Cinrae the Phoenix. By the Spirits, look at you, you're beautiful!" he said, embracing me in a breath taking bear hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Uncle Sokka." I said, pulling back. "Aunt Suki wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's away again. That woman never slows down, even for a moment, but she should be heading back within the hour. She'll be home by morning, hopefully. And who is this young man?" he asked, moving me aside so he could make his way to Manek. Manek straightened his shoulders, and looked Chief Sokka directly in the eye, since they were pretty much the same height.

"This is Manek of the Earth Kingdom." I answered. "He's my...um..."

"Her boyfriend," Manek interjected, his eyes never wavering from the threatening new male's. "sir." Chief Sokka straightened, becoming even more imposing. I was about to cut in, until a large smile spread over Chief Sokka's face.

"I like you!" he boomed, as he roughly, almost too roughly, slapped him on the back. Manek cringed, but managed to stand straight. "He's a bit too scrawny to be a warrior, but he's got spirit. Good job, Cinrae, but try not to break him." He laughed loudly at his own joke, again slapping Manek on the back. I smild wide, while Sonziah simply rolled her eyes.

"You're staying the night, of course?" asked the Chief, looking between Manek and I. We exchanged worried glances, especially Manek who wanted to get away from this man as quickly as possible.

"Well, we were hoping to leave immediatly, after we talked to you and Sonziah about something..."

"Then you can tell us tonight at the party."

"Party, father?" asked Sonziah, even though she was used to her father's random burst of excitement.

"Yes, you know I've been waiting for a reason to have a party for some time now, Sonziah, and our new guests can be just the thing to bring everyone together." Sonziah opened her mouth to object, but her father cut her off. "Sonziah, please, you haven't seen Cinrae in years, you both deserve to have a good time." Sonziah started rambling off reasons why a party would not be wise, but after she received a kind smile from her beloved father, she agreed that a party would be fun. With instruction from her father, Sonziah lead Manek and I to our rooms.

I could't help but notice that even in this palace of ice, it was amazingly warm and comfortable. The floors were covered with thick furs, preventing us from having to constantly walk on ice.

"How do you keep the palace always maintained? It's bound to be melting sometimes." I said as we continued though the long, wide halls of the ice palace.

"The waterbenders are always tending to it. Honestly, I don't see the need for it. I was just as happy living in a collection of tents where I knew everyone, and everyone knew me. My grandfather Pakku and the other Northern Water Tribe diplomats wanted to expand, but my father really didn't. He only agreed to keep the peace, but, I think he's gotten used to it." I nodded in understanding, and marveled at the intricate detail that covered every wall.

Somziah finally stopped at our room, which was not apparent to neither Manek or me. Then, a waterbending guard made a small door in the wall, just big enough for us to enter.

"Is he always going to be there?" I asked Sonziah as the gaurd closed the door behind us.

"Yeah, he is. So, here's your room. There is a door leading to an adjoining room that one of you can use. Just tell the guard if you need anything, and I'll come get you when the party starts." Manek and I both nodded as we looked over the not too elaborate, but still beautiful room. But, before Sonziah left, I pulled on her arm, stopping her.

"Thank you. We really do appreciate your hospitality." I stated, truly grateful. Sonziah put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Cinrae, you're family. Would you expect anything less?" I smiled in return to her kind words, and then she exited the room, the guard closing the door behind her. I turned to face Manek, and saw him looking out of the large window that over looked the Southern Water Tribe. I walked up and stood next to him, the cool air washing over our faces.

"Do you think she'll come?" I asked without looking at him.

"She loves you as family. She's the kinda girl who will follow you, no matter what, I think. It's her dad I'm worried about." he said, scratching the back of his neck. I turned to him and smiled, leaning against the window's edge.

"Why? Were you actually intimidated?" I asked, teasing him.

"Oh no, no, I'm just concerned how _your _dad is going to take me if your uncle, who isn't really your uncle, tried to kill me with his eyes." I smiled slightly, but I couldn't help but suddenly wonder what my father would think if Manek, if we ever got to that point. My father would probably be alot less excepting, and alot more intimidating than Uncle Sokka was when it came to Manek. If he got the chance, he would try to burn him in his bed, and say it was a sign from Agni. But, Manek was so much like him, and so different from him. Even if he didn't love him at first, eventually, they would come to some kind of understanding. I had to smile when I realized that that understanding would probably be me and my well being. Well, as long as there was an understanding.

Suddenly, I became very tired, and the stone bed with a soft mattress and thick furs looked very interesting. Especially, since for the last few days I had been sleeping in a cave in the middle of a blizzard.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna take advantage of this wonderful bed before we are thrown into the world of Southern Water Tribe social affairs, something I have very little experience in." I said, falling onto the comfortable bed. Manek smiled slightly, then faked a yawn while falling on next to me on the bed.

"You know, you're right, I am tired." Suddenly, I felt a long, strong arm snake aroung my waist. I smiled, knowing that I was safe in his arms. I wrapped the fur blankets around me, and quickly fell asleep, while Manek lightly ran his hand up and down my arm before falling asleep himself.

-888-

"This isn't cool." said Vachir, crossing his arms. The Rough Rhinos and the assassin stood on the edge of a dock that their targets had supposedly left from. No one knew where they were going or why, no matter how much interrogation was forced on them, and that made their job very difficult.

"Where could they possibly be going? Back to the Fire Nation?" asked Yeh-Lu to the assassin. She shook her head slightly, but her eyes never left the open sea.

"No. They came here on a mission, and they haven't completed said mission yet. My best guess is that they've gone for help."

"Help?" asked Mongke, who had been listening to their conversation all along. The assassin didn't even look at him when he broke into a private conversation.

"Yes, of course. Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't know at least that much about your target? Alright, listen carefully if that is possible for an animal like you. The Fire Lord has many friends, this you must know from the stories you are often featured in. Did you regret to remember that one of those dear friends is the Avatar and his wife?"she asked. The Rough Rhinos exchanged worried glances, but Mongke was the only one who didn't look concerned.

"So? We've fought the Avatar and his friends before."

"Yeah, eighteen years ago, idiot. Not only is he a fully realized Avatar now, and not only is his wife the most powerful waterbender in the world, next to her husband, but they've had a daughter who is more powerful than them both combined, and is a close friend to the Princess. Oh, and let's not forget the Southern Water Tribe Cheif and his warrior wife and daughter. Yes, they've gone for some very powerful help."

"So what do you sugjest we do?" asked Ogodei. The assassin turned her head back out to the open sea, and inhaled it's free beautiful scent.

"We wait. They'll be back."

"And when they are," said Yeh-Lu.

"We'll be here." finished Mongke, as, he too, faced the open sea.

-888-

I woke to a load knocking on the icy wall. I slowly opened my eyes, and remembered that I had a party to go to. I nudged Manek, and his eyes fluttered open, only to close again when he heard the loud knocking. We both got up and crossed over to the door.

When it opened, Sonziah stood there, wearing a longer, dark blue robe with long sleeves with fur trimming. She still wore her hair in a tight braid, but this time she had two strands of hair looping around her ears from the front of her head, to the back of it. Even with her everlasting gaurd up she looked like a pure princess of the Water Tribe.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked lightly. Her eyes then quickly scanned us both over. "You're wearing that?" she asked, almost in disbelief. Manek and I looked down at our clothes, than at each other.

"This is kinda all we have. Well, all he has." Suddenly, a slightly devilish smile crossed over Sonziah's face.

"Oh, I think we can fix that."

--

I struggled not to laugh at the hilarious scene in front of me. Manek was wearing a too small ceremonial Southern Water Tribe robe, complete with hair accessories. He stared at his reflection in the mirror before him, and the frown that he wore was the deepest I had ever seen on him.

"I look like...you know what, I don't even know what I look like!" he said, struggling to throw his arms up, but found that the tight, thick robe prevented him from doing that.

"Oh no, baby, it's...great." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to brake out into a fit of body shaking hysterics.

"My father will like you even more now." said Sonziah with a kind smile. "Now come on, we will be staring soon." Manek and I followed Sonziah once again through the long hallways to the grand throne room, Manek grumbling all the way.

We walked into the grand hall, and it was filled with people. Some danced, while others sat in small groups. Chief Sokka sat on a raised dias with a flowing water fall behind it. What really shocked me was the beautiful woman sitting next to him. When she turned her head towards us, an everlasting smile graced her face.

"Aunt Suki!" I said, sprinting towards her. She quickly wrapped me in a tight, motherly hug as soon as I reached her. Her deep green signature Kyoshi robes were warm, and smelled of the deep woods of the Earth Kingdom. Her once short brown hair had grown longer to where it brushed against her shoulders. Her beautiful Kyoshi makeup only made her seem more beautiful.

"Cinrae, welcome! My, my, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I thought you weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow morning." I said, pulling away. She shrugged, and layed a strong hand on her nearby husband.

"I retrieved an urgent message from Sokka telling me that I needed to come home right away, for we had company. And, when my husband summons me, I come without any hesitation." The spouses turned to each other, and they wore such a loving, beautiful smile on their faces that it made my heart break. Sonziah sat next to her mother, and Manek and I sat next to her.

"So, what is the reason for your visit?" asked Aunt Suki. Manek and I gave eachother weary glances, than I spoke up.

"Actually, the, um, proposition I have is really for Sonziah. Sonziah, you know that my brother has gone missing, and I am on a quest to find him. But, the problem is, I can't do it alone. I found that out a long time ago. We have been tracked and attacked by an unknown assassin, and the legendary Rough Rhinos." Both the Chief and his wife's eyes widened a bit.

"The Rough Rhinos? I remember when we fought those guys. Aren't they a bit too old to be chasing after rotten kids?" asked Uncle Sokka with a full mouth. We all chuckled slightly at his joke, but I immediately pressed the matter at hand.

"Well, they've turned to bounty hunting now. For some reason, these people who are after me for Agni knows why have teamed up, and Manek and I can't fight them by ourselves. We are, I am, asking Sonziah to join us."

There was silence for a moment as my eyes darted between Sonziah and her parents. Sonziah showed no emotion, and neither did her parents. Finally Suki put her fork down, and rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands under her chin.

"Um, this is kinda short notice, isn't it Cinrae?" she asked. "There is so much that she still needs to do before she can leave for a long period of time. If something happens to her father, I may not be here to take over for him. She doesn't have the privilege of multiple siblings, Cinrae."

"She would if a certain wife was here to help make multiple siblings." mumbled Uncle Sokka. Aunt Suki quickly turned and gave her husband a deadly glare, and he shrugged in defence. I understood that Aunt Suki had already come up with multiple excuses for why our request was denied. But I was not about to turn back now.

"Aunt Suki, I understand your concern, and it's half your choice, since you're the parent, but this is a question for Sonziah." I turned to face my young friend with a wide smile. She looked down at her plate of food, her face blank and strong. She then looked back up at me, and I saw a new light in her eyes.

"Yes, I would like to join you." When she said those seven words, I just about burst at the seems with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Sonziah!"

"Sonziah. think of your responsibilities!" yelled her mother, but not loud enough for the rest of the party to hear. Sonziah now turned on her mother.

"I am, mother. My responsibilties to my family and friends. You and Dad taught me that." she said calmly.

"She's got a point, honey." chimed in Uncle Sokka. "Besides, she has been working so hard as daughter of the Chief. And if she wants this, we should let her have it. You know better than anyone what working too hard means. You do it everyday." Suki stared into her husbands deep blue eyes for a bit longer, than let out a long, forced sigh, admitting defeat.

"Fine, fine, if you want to go, Sonziah, go. Just come home in one peice." she said smiling. Sonziah actually broke a smile, and wrapped her arms around her mother. Even though her father was always there, she loved her mother more than anything.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Sonziah once she pulled away from her mother.

"Tomorrow if we can help it." I answered. "And we'll be picking up one other person before we head back to the Earth Kingdom." I said, reoccupying myself with my food.

"Really? Who?" asked Sonziah as she put her cup of some non-alcoholic beverage to her lips.

"Um...Arra." I said quickly, stuffing my mouth immediately after. Sonziah spit her drink out of her mouth from shock. I saw this coming, and was prepared for the onslaught.

"Arra! Why by the spirits of the sun and moon would you want her on your team?" she asked with spirit. I turned to her, making eye contact.

"Sonziah, you know how powerful Arra is. We could find Zuko in a week with her on board. I know how much you dislike your cousin..."

"It's not that I dislike her, she's just so...annoying!" she screeched, putting her hands over her ears.

"Well, no matter how annoying she may be, we need her. Besides, if you spend enough time with her, maybe you'll grow not to find her so annoying." I stated with a smile. Sonziah turned her head completely around to look at me with a raised eyebrow and a look of disbelief. "Okay, maybe not." I laughed. Sonziah laughed as well, and soon, the whole table was laughing.

The party continued into the night without a hitch. I got to meet Lord Hakoda, Sonziah's grandfather again, since I had only met him once when I was ten. Sonziah's great-grandfather, Master Pakku, along with some other waterbenders performed a series of waterbending moves in our honor. Finally, late in the night, we all retreated to bed. Uncle Sokka actually stayed up and waited for Manek to go into his _seperate _room and fall asleep, but, after the moon was high in the sky and sleep was knocking at my door, I heard him sneak back in. I knew that Uncle Sokka would kill him if he found him in my room in the morning, but, for the night, I didn't mind.

I hated to ask Sonziah to leave her home, her family, but with her on my team, I knew that we would find Zuko. But, unknown to even me, finding Zuko was stretching farther and farther from my mind.

**A/N: Long chapter, yeah, I know, but you get to meet a new character. Tell me what you think, cause she, like Manek, is going to be around for a while. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	28. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 27

We left from the icy shores of the Southern Water Tribe early the next morning, before the city came to life. Thankfully, our stolen ship hadn't frozen so much so that I couldn't thaw it out to where it would sail. Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki stood on the frigid shore, watching as we sailed away into the thick mist.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Aunt Suki of her husband.

"Oh, my dear," he said, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder. "she'll be just fine. I mean, we are her parents, after all, and we've gone into the inferno, and came back out again, and we turned out fine. If I know Sonziah, and I know I do, she'll love traveling the world so much, she won't want to come home."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it! Sonziah belongs her, with her family." said Aunt Suki as she tightened her cloak around her. Uncle Sokka rolled his eyes, and dropped his arm from her shoulder.

"Oh, like you?" Aunt Suki quickly turned her head, staring in shock.

"What do you mean, Sokka?"

"You know what I mean, Suki. You're never here, love, and I miss you. If this was a musical, I would have broken into song by now." he said with a chuckle as he turned his back to her. Aunt Suki bit her lip, then ran her hand up her husband's back.

"You're right, I do know what you mean. But, I have responsibilities, Sokka..."

"Oh, and I don't?" he yelled, turning back to face her. "Sure, you're the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, but I'm the bloody chief of the Southern Water Tribe! I've had to build my home from nothing to at least a large city on my own." Aunt Suki's face seemed to flush as she watched as he vented what he had been feeling for so long. Suddenly, his deep blue eyes locked with the stormy grey of hers. That boy that she had fallen in love with so long ago seemed to reappear in that one glance.

"Do you have any idea how much I need you?" His voice was barely a whisper in the raging winds of the South Pole. Aunt Suki just stared at him, not knowing what to say; what to think. After long, thick moments of silence, Uncle Sokka shook his head, and walked back towards the city. Suki watched his back fade away into nothing. She sighed, looking out over the sea, her loyalty suddenly threatened before her own eyes.

-888-

The air was becoming less and less frigid as we sailed on against the current. Sonziah was a seasoned sailor, so she took the helm for me. Manek sat in a pile of tangled nets making new arrows from material he found on the ship, and I hung off of the edge of the ship, holding on to the rigging as the air hit my face.

"So, how long have you two been together?" asked Sonziah randomly. Manek and I looked at each other, and I was already elected to be the speaker of our relationship.

"Um, a few weeks, as far as our romantic relationship goes. But we've been traveling together for two months, maybe more." I looked to Manek, and I couldn't help but smile when he looked at me like I was the world, and nothing else mattered.

"Hopefully we'll be together even longer." said Manek with a sideways grin. Suddenly, a thick mist began to form around us, so much so that I couldn't see Manek who was only a few feet from me. The silence was so intense, so deadly, it felt like the air was just sucked out of me if I tried to speak. It was like we had sailed right off the face of the earth.

"Sonziah, where are we?" I asked, holding my hands out in front of me.

"We're here." I heard her say out of the mist. Suddenly, a large strain of mountains appeared before us. We all stared up in awe. The mountains stretched so far, that the Air Temple itself was hidden by the clouds. Birds circled at the edge of the churning sea as it hit up against the jagged rocks.

"That's some kinda hike." said Manek as he continued to look up at the dark mountain. I groaned loudly, and hit my head against the mask multiple times.

"Why did your cousin have to live at the top of a bloody mountain?" I asked Sonziah with my head still buried in the hard wood of the mast. Sonziah tied off the ship, and handed Manek and I our bags.

"Welcome to my life." she said in contempt. As I stared back up at the mountain that housed the Southern Air Temple, I felt that I understood why Sonziah hated visiting her cousin so much.

--

The Southern Air Temple was truly something to marvel at. It was still slightly in ruin ever since the Genocide, but my uncle did a brilliant job on repopulating at, and the three other Air Temples. Refugees from the Earth Kingdom began to flood the birth place of the Avatar immediately after my father was crowned. Now Uncle Aang was trying to teach them in the ways of the Air Nomads, even though he was still trying to find any remaining airbenders that had survived the Genocide.

Now, the temple was filled to the brim with people who were looking for a spiritual awakening, and a new home. The graceful towers stretched high into the sky, becoming one with nature. The peace was so overwhelming, it almost caused me to weep. Manek and I were amazed, but Sonziah was just the opposite. Her family lived in the Southern Air Temple. She found nothing about it amazing anymore.

We waited at the grand gates for only a moment before a small, graceful woman approached us. Her robe was a light shade of peach and it swept on the cool ground. She smiled at us lightly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Visitors to the Air Temples are much accepted here. Especially such familiar ones. It is a pleasure to see you again, Princess Sonziah of the Southern Water Tribe. And it is also a pleasure to see you, Princess Cinrae of the Fire Nation. New visitors are also welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you, young soul of the Earth Kingdom. Come. Avatar Aang will be pleased to see you again." The woman turned and began to walk away. We all exchanged odd glances, but followed anyway.

The hike up to the main temple was no joke, I'll state that now. We were panting the entire time. Finally, after what felt like hours, we reached the temple at the peak of the mountain. We just about collapsed on the steps when we got there, while the woman was still walking as swiftly and as peacefully as when we met her at the gate. With all of us being some years younger, we all quickly rose and pretended to be as sober as ever.

We walked through the abandoned temple, all quiet as to not disturb the utter peace. Statues and murals of Air Nomads of old glittered the walls, even though you could barley see them under the growth. Soon, we found ourselves in the open courtyard. Suddenly, a small, brown and white creature landed on my shoulder. I looked into it's large, serene eyes and immediately recognized Momo, the flying lemur. I smiled, and petted him on the head. He licked my slightly on the cheek, then flew off to land on Sonziah's shoulder, a shoulder he was already farmiliar with.

We continued to walk through the courtyard until we heard the faint sound of water hitting against stone. The sound grew louder, and with one turn of a corner, we were met with a sight that most professors and fanatics would die to behold. Avatar Aang, my god-father, was dueling my god-mother, Lady Katara.

Aunt Katara was probably the most powerful waterbender of the era, excusing Uncle Aang. She had found him frozen in an ice burg almost nineteen years ago, and had not left his side since. Along with helping to save the world, she trained Uncle Aang in waterbending, traveled with him across the world, defeated my phsicotic aunt, and then married the Avatar, and had my god-sister. Oh, along with repopulating the Air Temples. She had a pretty hectic life.

She had of course grown since she first met Avatar Aang, but she still held the beauty of a young girl. She was dressed in the traditional garb of the Water Tribes, shades of blue and white, but not as constricting as the traditional outfits. Her hair was down, flinging wildly as she dueled her powerful husband. Her usually calm blue eys were set and determined, a sight that would have put a master in his place.

My uncle had changed from the boy of legend to a man of power, as well. He now towered over Aunt Katara, and everyone else for that matter. His head was still clean shaven, his arrow showing brilliantly in the morning light. He wore his traditional orange robes and wooden madalien of airbending masters, seeming to step through time itself. Even with all of his wisdom and power showing around him like a halo, his toothy, childish grin made him like the fun loving kid he was when he ended the dreaded Reign.

They were dueling fiercly, the sweat gleaming on their skin like new armor. Aunt Katara created a series of water tendrils around her, parrying every blow the Avatar threw at her. He then took control over the water tendrils and turned them on their master. He wrapped them around his wife's legs, and spiraled them into and up her clothes, covering her entire body. As he did this, a playful smile danced on his lips.

"Aang, this seems more like foreplay than dueling." said Aunt Katara as she let him overwhelm her. Uncle Aang laughed, almost maniacally, something I was sure he had learned from my father, and then froze the tendrils on her. One, in a very odd place that made even Sonziah blush. He walked up to his, slightly annoyed, frozen wife and ran a hand down her cheek.

"I'm glad you noticed. I know you've been trying to avoid me, knowing what was to come, but now you can't run away..." he leaned in to kiss his blushing bride, but was stopped when the woman who lead us there coughed, making our presence known. The Avatar quickly drew back, and Aunt Katara unfroze herself.

"Um, excuse me Avatar Aang, but there are some young people here to see you."

"Oh, of course Song (A/N: Remember Song from the series?), who are they?" asked Uncle Aang, trying to hide the blush on his face. Song smiled, and stepped aside. Uncle Aang's face seemed to illuminate when he saw me.

"Cinrae?" he asked, almost in a whisper. I smiled shyly.

"Yes, Uncle Aang, it's me." He walked up to me slowly, almost making his presence more powerful. He gripped my chin with his hand, and I stared into his deep grey eyes. Then, he drew me into a tight embrace. I hadn't seen my god-father in almost a decade, and it felt good to feel his hugs again. He always gave good hugs. We broke the embrace and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Welcome, Cinrae. Wow, look at how you've grown. So beautiful, like your mother. The boys must be chasing you through the streets, wink-wink." he said with his usual boyhood attitude. He then looked over my shoulder, seeing Manek standing close behind me, and nodded. "Yep, see, I told you so!" Aunt Katara walked up beside him, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome, Cinrae. You know, I don't care what your Uncle says, but, I think you look an awful lot like your father, even without the scar." I smiled, nodding at her comment, not really wanting to think about my father right then.

"And Sonziah!" said Uncle Aang as he leaped to embrace his niece. Even with Sonziah's hard exterior, she couldn't help but grin when he hugged her.

"Hi, Uncle. My parents send their regards."

"And we send our regards to them. How long has it been since we've seen Lady Suki, and Sokka , the Southern Water Tribe Cheif?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Sonziah was not laughing, however.

"One month, two weeks, ten days, eight hours, and fifty-two minutes, in a rough estimate." We all looked at Sonziah with blank expressions, and she managed a shrug. She really wasn't a fan of her family.

"So, what brings you young ones to the Southern Air Temple. Wow, that feels so weird. Not too long ago, we were 'young ones'." said Aunt Katara with a light laugh. Uncle Aang nodded, scratching the back of his head. That was a subject really looking forward to talking about. I began to back up, but, of course, Manek was there to push me forwards.

"Well, Aunt Katara, this is the hard part. Have you recieved word from the Fire Nation about my brother?" Uncle Aang wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and nodded.

"Yeah, we did. I am so sorry about your brother, Cinrae. He came from good ground, like you, and had great potential." he said solemnly. I folded my arms, my defences starting to build.

"Well, I think he still has great potential. I'm on a quest to find him, and bring him home. He's out there, somewhere, I just know it. I've been on his tail ever since I started off. I can't do it on my own, anymore, though. I've been tracked by assassins, bounty hunters, everything, and I and those I care for have almost died fighting them on our own. I need a small, elite time (A/N: Cinrae's more like her aunt then she thinks.). I met Manek in the Earth Kingdom, I picked up Sonziah in the Southern Water Tribe, and now I would like to ask Arra to come."

Everyone was as silent as the hour before sunrise. The Avatar and his wife just stared at me in utter shock. I was afraid that I would have to go on without Arra.

"I know it sounds foolish, and arrogant, but..."

"No, no, no, that's not it, my dear." said Aunt Katara as she grasped my hand. "It's just, Aang and I know what it's like to travel across the world being chased. I mean, you don't have a very good lead, and it will be very hard to find someone like him."

"I think it's possible. I guess it's just part of that stubbornness that runs in the family. Now, I don't mean to offend, but I'd like to speak to Arra." The Avatar and his wife looked at me in slight shock, then at each other. They finally nodded, and turned to lead us to where their daughter was.

"She is so much like her mother, it's scarey." whispered Aunt Katara to her husband.

"I know, I know. Do you think Zuko has told her yet?"

"You know Zuko. He either avoids the subject for as long as possible if he doesn't want to deal with it, or he'll get right down to it almost instantly if he's passionate about it. He probably won't tell her until it's too late."

They lead us through the quiet courtyard, until they brought us to a completely isolated part that looked over a large, overgrown forest, complete with large waterfall. There, we saw Arra.

She was rather tall for her age of thirteen, and beautiful,like her mother. She sat on a ball of air, legs crossed. Her amazingly long, brown hair was up in two thick ponytails on the sides of her head, and floated up around her head as if she was consumed in water. Two tendrils of water wound up her arms, which were stretched down at her sides, her index finger touching her thumb. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked so stern and unmoving, it was almost surreal. The amazing thing was, she was controlling the water, air, and her mind powers all at the same time.

Since she was born of an airbender and waterbender, her genes were rather messed up. She was blessed with the ability to bend air and water, but, because of the Avatar blood that flowed through her veins, she was able to read minds. She was a bit more powerful than her father, actually, even at such a young age. Many believed that she would be the next Avatar, but, as those who pay attention in class know, the new Avatar can't even be born until the Avatar before dies, so that banished that theory.

She was taught that meditating helped her control her powers, no matter what they were. She sat so silently, and so peacefully, I didn't really want to disturb her until she was finished.

"Should we wait?" I asked Manek.

"Not sure. I'm not really an expert when it comes to meditating prodigies!"

"Well, I don't want to put her out of her meditating state. She may go crazy and blow me off of the side of the mountain."

"Now I wouldn't do that." said a high pitched, sweet voice that seemed to be coming from Arra.

"Arra?" I whispered.

"I don't know why everyone insists on whispering around me, even when I'm meditating. I can read minds, hello." She turned her head back to look at us, and smiled a wide, bright smile. Her stern face disappeared, and the Arra I knew as a child was back.

"Hi, Arra."

Her smile lit up her face like the moon does the night sky. Her large, blue eyes made you think twice about the way of the world. She wore a light orange tunic with wide sleeves, over blue leggings. Her great grandmother's own engagment necklace, which had been passed down through two generations of women in her family. She diminished her air ball, standing up straight, and sent the tendrils of water back into their basins.

"Cinrae! It's been so long!" she said as she embraced me with all the force of an airbender. The air was almost knocked out of me. I would have to ask her not to do that anymore. I hesitantly returned her embrace once I had regained my footing. She pulled away, and then saw Sonziah over my shoulder.

"Sonny!" she shouted as she ran to embrace her cousin. I giggled some when I heard Sonziah's pet name. She despised it. "This is great, my two favorite people here with me at home. And who is this young man?" she asked as she walked up to Manek. Manek wasn't really one for overly energetic people either, so he wasn't in the mood for an airbender hug.

"This is my friend, Manek of the Earth Kingdom." I introduced. Arra nodded, and held out her hand to greet the new friend. Manek slowly accepted it, but was then pulled into a tight hug. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"So, what's up?" she asked, still happy.

"That is on a much more serious note, Arra. You have heard of my brother's disappearance?" she nodded slowly. "Well, I'm on a journey to find him. I have traveled on the western coast of the Earth Kingdom so far, and I've all but lost his trail. But, the road is getting harder and harder by the day. Bounty hunters, an assassin, and half of the Fire Nation army have been tracking me since I set off. Manek almost lost his life. We need help, and I know that you and your cousin are the best at what at what you do, and it would be an amazing honor if you joined our merry band."

Arra stared at me in complete silence, then her face seemed to contort between a series of different emotions. She always did wear her heart on her sleeve. Then, she smiled brightly.

"Of course I'd love to join you, Cinrae. You're my god sister, my family, and so is Zuko. Your journey is mine. But, of course, my parents would need to give me permission."

She looked to her powerful parents, and their stern faces didn't give anything away. Since Arra was their only child, I would suspect that they wouldn't let her leave at such a young age, even though her father was a year younger when he saved the world, but, instead, they smiled kindly and nodded their heads in approval. Arra jumped up in the air, a few good feet in the air, screaming out in joy. I smiled in victory, and both Manek and Sonziah groaned.

She rushed away with the speed of the wind, literally, to gather her things.

"This journey will probably be a long one. You can take Appa if you like." offered Uncle Aang. I thanked him, but reclined the offer. If we were going to stay out of the public eye, we needed to blend in as much as possible. A flying bison would be way too easy to spot out. Arra immediately returned, a small bag flung over her shoulder, and a toothy grin on her face.

"Okay, let's go!" she piped, obviously eager to leave.

"Not so fast, Arra." said Aunt Katara in her usual motherly tone. "You're still a bit lose in your bending. You need to practice more."

"Mom, please, I'll plactice plenty along the way. And if we get into any trouble, you know I can be just as powerful as Daddy, so there's nothing to worry about..."

Suddenly, a lash of water went flying at Arra's head. She dropped her bag, and reached out her hand to take control of the water, and bent backwards, bending it around, and then sent it back at her attacker. The Avatar sent the water back into a basin, and then took a fighting stance. We all were looking rather bewildered, except Arra and Lady Katara. Arra matched her father and took a fighting stance as well.

"What's going on?" I asked Aunt Katara.

"They do this all the time. Aang still can't truly grasp the fact that his own daughter may be better than him. He may be trying to see if he can beat her before she goes. I highly doubt that, though."

We all watched as the two powerful benders fought. Arra was blocking a series of air burst coming from her father. She then gathered a great gust of air,, and shot it at the Avatar. He barely jumped in time to avoid it, and while suspended in the air, he bended the water from a basin on the ground, and spiraled it down towards Arra. She than froze the spiral of water when it was just inches from her face. She leaped onto the suspended ice, and ran up it towards her father. He then quickly melted the spiral of ice while he balanced on a ball of air. Arra almost fell, but then took the newly melted water and wrapped it around her, forming a large wave that she was encased in.

The Avatar quickly changed to earthbending, and encased himself in stone as the massive wave hit him. Arra hit the ground roughly, coughing up some axis water. We were going to run and help her, but Lady Katara stopped us. She said that Arra was fine, and her father wouldn't attack while she was down anyway. She was wrong.

The Avatar sent a large spiral of flame at the girl, and she quickly flew up a wall of ice to defend her, but it was melted on the spot. She span herself around, getting back into a standing position, and took a fighting stance. She didn't look in the least bit exhausted. She quickly drew her left arm around her head, circling it, and pushed a sharp gust of air at her father. He was knocked back some, and hit a wall roughly.

She then closed her eyes, and reached her arms out, flexing her fingers towards her father. She stood perfectly still, as if she wasn't even real. Then her fingers began to twitch, and we could hear something like thunder rumbling in the distance. It grew louder, and louder, to where the entire temple was shaking. Then, an amazingly large, white, foaming wave turned the corner. But, instead of being in the form of an actual wave, it looked like a team of powerful buffalo deer charging at the Avatar. Arra raised her arms in an arc, and the powerful wave on her poor father. The Avatar laid soaked and exhausted on the ground. Aunt Katara smiled and went to assist her husband.

"You know, Aang, you really need to deal with the fact that your daughter may be better than you."

"I know, I know, but really? I mean, did you teach her that, I know I didn't?"

"No, I didn't. I've never done anything like that before. Where did she get all of that water from, anyway?"

All I could do was gawk at the awesomeness that was Arra. I had never seen someone so powerful at such a young age. She once again picked up her small travel bag, and walked over to us, still smiling widely, until she stopped short.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Mom, Daddy, Cinrae hasn't met Kaz yet." I looked rather bewildered, for I had not idea who this "Kaz" person was.

"Kaz? Who's that?" I asked. Aunt Katara's face suddenly lightened up, and the Avatar smiled a toothy grin.

"Actually, it's Kazuma. It means true harmony. He was born just a few months ago. We're hoping that he will be an airbender, like his father." I stared at them in confusion for a moment, and then it hit me. I screamed in joy, and jumped in the air, embracing Aunt Katara.

"A baby boy, I'm so happy for you! Sonziah, why didn't you tell me? This is great news!"

"Well, yeah, it is. We were totally not _expecting _it." said Lady Katara as she shot her husband a sharp glare.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just a love machine." said the Avatar, shrugging his shoulders. We all rolled our eyes in unison.

"Well, can I see Kazuma before we leave? He is my new god brother, don't you think?"

"Of course you can see him. He's in the nursery." The Avatar and his wife lead us through more winding hallways of the temple, until we came to a dome shaped, small building with a glass ceiling. It was filled to the brim with presents, toys, clothes, and everything else a baby boy could need, and then some.

"These are gifts from all around the world. You wouldn't believe how many people we know. Your father even sent us a little something not long after you and your brother disappeared." said Aunt Katara as she dug through a pile of things. She then pulled out the figure of a red dragon. It was made of wood, and carved magnificently. It's eyes were rubies, and jewels lined it's long, elegant tail. I held it in my hands, almost afraid to touch it. Attached to it's tail was a letter written on fine parchment marked with the Fire Nation royal seal. I didn't ask if I could read it, but, it was from my own father, I had the right to read it. I made sure no one was looking, and I quickly opened it.

_Dear Katara and Aang, _

_Zuko here. Hmm. It was just eighteen years ago that I said those words to you at the Western Air Temple. And Katara soaked me. Again. Yes, Lady Katara, I remember that. Anyway, I just heard about my new god son. Congradulations. I must tell you, boys seem easier to manage than girls. Much easier. I had this made for Zuko II not long after he was born. Once he reached the age of ten, her passed it down to my second eldest son. But now the youngest is seven, and he wanted me to give it to your son. My sons seemed to like it, so, hopefully, yours will, too. _

_I remember how Cinrae would get so made because the dragon was never passed down to her. I got her everything else a little girl might want: dolls, dress up clothes, her own miniature palace, everything. By the Spirits, Mai almost had to sever my ties to the royal mint because I spent so much money on that girl. It wasn't until she turned fifteend that she told me that the only reason she wanted the dragon was because it made her feel like a legacy was being made with it, and she wanted to be apart of it. She's so wise, just like Jasmine. I just pray that she's safe. So, anyway, here it is, and I wish you luck. Yeah. So, bye. _

_Sincerely, _

_Fire Lord Zuko I of the Fire Nation_

_P.S. Aang, I know that this is a completely ridiculous question, but how did you get temperamental, hope loving, waterbending, tough as nails Katara to give you two children? I really am shocked and amazed, and wish to know your secret. Oh, and don't tell Katara about this part. She'll freeze my butt to a cliff. _

A tear ran down my cheek when I finished reading. That was just like my father. He could be so tight and stuffy sometimes, but when he was free and fun loving, he went all out. I did remember how I went on about the miniature dragon. Now, I realize that he gave me something more; the love that only a daughter can recieve from her father. I also tried to make that sickly P.S. that he had sent to Uncle Aang out of my mind. Still trying. I looked up to see Aunt Katara staring at me, the same look of solemn reverence in her eyes. I quickly folded the letter back up, and put it with the gift.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read that." I said, wiping away the tears.

"No, my dear," she said, taking my hand. "I'm glad you did. Your father loves you very much, this you know. You have always been has baby girl, and I'm sure he's pulling his hair out worrying about you. But, deep inside, under all the worry and stress, he knows that whatever you're doing is for the best. I've known Zuko for a long time, and there are very few in this world who know him as well as I. His children are his life. He will be fine, and you will be, too." She smiled, and her eyes seemed to smile, too.

"Thank you, Aunt Katara. I needed to hear that. I just have one question."

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"Who's Jasmine?"

Aunt Katara's face seemed to drop, and her eyes widened, almost bulging from her face. As her hand held mine, I could feel it almost shaking.

"Aunt Katara?" I asked again. She seemed to finally break out of her trance, and she looked into my eyes, a shy smile on her face.

"Um, Jasmine, was a...um...friend of your fathers, and mine, and everyones, really. She was kinda part of the gaang. She...died pretty close to when you and your brother were born." I didn't need Arra's mind powers to know that she was purposefully not telling me some vital part of the story.

"Really? I wonder why Dad never told me about her. What was she like?" Aunt Katara looked up at me, and gripped both of my shoulders with a surprising force. She looked directly into my eyes, and I couldn't break away, no matter how hard I tried.

"Cinrae. This is a conversation you, and your brother, really need to have with your father. He should have told you a long time ago, but, even so. When you get back home, be sure to ask him about her. Will you do that for me?" Her energy was so straight, and serious, I could only nod my head, and say 'Yes, ma'am.'. Her normal, pleasant attitude suddenly returned, in full blast.

"Good. Now, come, see the baby."

Little Kazuma was certainly something to smile at. He had his father's grey eyes, and his mother's dark, thick hair. He smiled as soon as he saw his mother looking down at him, and reached his hands up to her. She picked him up, and bounced him on her hip. Suddenly, the baby boy sneezed, and went flying across the room into his father's quick arms. Everyone looked at the boy in amazement, but not that much shock.

"Well," said Uncle Aang. "I guess we know what bending styles he inherited."

We all started to laugh, and little Kazuma, feeling the happiness in the air, giggled, too. I knew that Arra would be devastated to leave her darling family for even a minute, but she wanted to come, and I wanted her there, as well.

**A/N: Another long chapter. I'm sorry, I just can't split it up. Hope you still enjoyed it. **


	29. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

CHAPTER 28

We left the Southern Air Temple immediately after we met little Kazuma, and were hiking back down the mountain. The cool air seemed to warm as we approached the roaring sea below.

"So, where are we going in the Earth Kingdom?" asked Arra, as she lightly skipped down the rocky terrain.

"Well, we certainly won't start where we left off. The closer we get to Ba Sing Se, the better. Let's just pray that we won't have to cross the Si Wong Desert." I answered.

The Si Wong Desert was the most desolate place in the Earth Kingdom, covering miles with hot, never ending sand. The Avatar and his friends had to cross it, and almost lost their lives doing so. Agni willing, we would be more fortunate on our journey.

We finally reached the bottom of the mountain, and boarded our small ship. It certainly seemed more crowded with two new people on board. The next time we hit the water, we would need to steal a larger ship.

Arra had no experience in sailing, since Appa had been her form of travel for all of her life, and she was rather fascinated by how everything worked. In one of her random burst of energy, she concluded that the ship was sailing too slow, and it would take us forever to get to the Earth Kingdom. Not heeding our warnings, she sent a huge gust of air into our one principle sail, and sent us flying over the sea, bouncing like a stone on a lake. Airbenders could be awfully handy in a tight spot, but they never really knew when to keep their amazing bending powers to themselves. Or, at least, Arra didn't.

-888-

Katara watched from the highest perch of the Temple as the small fishing ship took off across the sea. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter use her strength and power to help her friends. She was so much like her father in that way. But, for some reason, she felt this growing pit of worry form in her stomach, and she couldn't shake it. Kazuma gripped the front of her shirt, as he rested on her hip. He could feel his mother's worry, and started to fuss.

"Shh, shh now my love. All will be well." she said to calm him down. She just wished she could do the same for herself.

She walked a short distance to find her husband seated under an awning, deep in meditation. The wind ruffled his thick robes, but his body was rigid and strong. Katara smiled as she watched the man before her. It felt like it was yesterday that they were both children fighting for something beyond their years. Now, they were old enough to fight for such a cause, but their child rode off instead.

"What's wrong, Katara?" asked Aang, his back still turned. Aang knew when his wife was agitated, her ora radiated it. He knew that she purposefully didn't say anything since he was in meditation, but she didn't yet realize that just her prescence attracted his attention.

He heard a loud sigh come from the bearer of his children, and he smiled, now used to such a sigh.

"Tell me not to worry, Aang. Tell me that this anxious feeling that aches me isn't real."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my love. Only you can decide what your soul wishes to feel. But, I can tell you what I think." He turned around to face her, and the wise monk faded away to show her kind husband. "She'll be fine. And so will Sonziah and Cinrae. Just think of what we went through, and we were so much younger than they were. Cinrae is just about an adult, and Sonziah and Arra are older and more powerful. Then, let's not forget the Earth Kingdom archer, who Cinrae has taken to very quickly. What ever path they take, it will work out just fine." He smiled a wide, toothy smile that lit up they sky.

Katara looked into the deep grey eyes of her young son, and he smiled up at her with the same innocence.

"You're right, I'm worrying too much, as usual. They'll find Zuko Jr. quickly, and be home before we know it. We have more pressing issues at hand, anyway. Any word on Azula?" Aang sighed and faced back out towards the wide Patola Mountain Range that was hidden under a thick overcast.

"No word. Zuko has concluded that she is certainly not in the Fire Nation, and the Spirit World isn't helping any. We'll just have to wait until she makes her move, when she makes one, if she makes one."

_If_she makes one. That word was way too unorganized to use to even predict what Azula would do. Whatever it was, it was preplanned. Everything was.

-888-

The warm sun touched her skin, and immediately filled her soul. The smell of the distant woods reached her nose almost instantly, and the leaves tickled her cheek. She loved the Earth Kingdom. Everysince she was a child, she loved it more than anywhere else, even her homeland, the Fire Nation. It was only right that she spent her young adult hood, and, hopefully, the rest of her life there.

The inhabitants of Kyoshi were just beginning to wake, but Ty Lee had been up for hours. The Kyoshi Warriors were trained to live on no more than four hours of sleep a night, but she was naturally an early riser. A small group of elderly women walked by her, chatting between themselves on the morning's gossip. They stopped, and bowed to her in respect, and she smiled, and bowed back. The Kyoshi Warriors were treated with so much respect in Kyoshi, some would consider them to be royalty. The fact that she was Fire Nation made little to no difference to them. She couldn't help but smile brightly as she greeted another morning in the one place where she finally belonged.

The day was opening like a play to the stage, and Ty Lee decided that now would be as good a time as any to eat breakfast. She bent back, and lifted herself onto her hands in a hand stand, and brought her feet down to the ground, and rose her torso to where she was in an upright position. Her long braid bounced from left to right as she skipped up the hill to her small cabin.

It was quaint, with nothing but a small bed, a large chest, a table with two stools, and a small vanity, but it felt like home. Lady Suki, her commanding officer, said that she had the freedom to do whatever she wished with her room, since she deserved it, but she wished to uphold the traditions of the Kyoshi Warriors, and live with barely anything. Besides, she had a summer home on Ember Island, courtesy of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, a royal sweet in the Ice Palace of the Southern Water Tribe, courtesy of Cheif Sokka and Lady Suki, her own wing in the Southern Air Temple, courtesy of the Avatar and Lady Katara, and a small apartment in Ba Sing Se, courtesy of Iroh with which to do whatever she wanted. If she wanted a place to express herself, she had plenty of places to go to.

The sun filtered through the large window, creating a small crevice of light that went straight through her room, casting a series of shadows in the room. She sat down at the small vanity, and prepared to start the long process of putting on her Kyoshi makeup before getting food, lightly humming to herself.

"You've done pretty well for a circus runaway."

Ty Lee dropped her makeup brush, and sat frozen and shocked as she stared into the mirror. In any other situation, she would have drawn out one of her fans and faced the intruder quickly, and calmly. But, this time, she knew who it was, and she was far too scared to even breath.

A long, lanky figure emerged from the shadows like a ghost in the night. Her long, dark hair hung around her face like a veil, but her bright, wild golden eyes could clearly be seen. A long time ago, those eyes were sure, precise, deadly, but now, that same deadliness was there, but the calmness and precision was gone. She wore what remained of a long, white dress, and her feet were bare. She looked like she had just been through hell.

"Azula." Ty Lee breathed. Her voice came out shaky, and unsure.

"You always did like to play dress up, didn't you Ty. Now, you're living a life where you can play as much as you like." said Azula, mockery dripping from her voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ty Lee, still hoping that this was all just a really bad dream. Azula crossed over to Ty Lee's small bed, and sat down, crossing her legs elegantly.

"Oh, don't tell me you're not happy to see me. I traveled so far, and went through so much trouble to get here." She punctuated the last word by running her long nail along the wood of the four post bed.

"Answer my question." said Ty Lee, turning fully around to face her once best friend. Even Azula seemed surprised at the dramatic change in Ty Lee's attitude. That bubbly little girl was gone, and a warrior emerged. Azula smiled one of her signature sideways smiles, and studied her nails carefully.

"You're right. What need do we have for small talk? We never have the time. I'm here to ask you a single question."

Ty Lee turned fully around, and sat stiff and straight, staring directly at the former princess.

"How would you like to rule the world?" A devilish smile played on the face of the aging prodigy. Ty Lee sighed, and turned back to face the mirror, realizing that her friend was long gone.

"Go back to the Fire Nation, Azula. I've finally found my home, and I don't plan on giving it up for anyone, especially you."

"Oh please, how naive can you be?" Ty Lee jumped at the sudden burst of anger that came from Azula. "I have a plan that was not even noticed by my father. Join me, and soon, the world will be ours, completely. You have heard of Allansar, right?"

Ty Lee turned back around, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Allansar is a myth, a fairy tale! It doesn't exist, Azula!"

"Have you ever looked? When we were children, we always believed in seeing things with our own eyes, even a place such as Allansar. And I've found it, Ty Lee, by Agni, I've found it!" There was a wild, insane look in Azula's eyes that alerted Ty Lee to the madness within. Her best friend, her idol, was gone forever.

"You're insane. Go home. Please, go home." Ty Lee turned her back on her friend once again, and began to reapply her makeup. Azula stared at the back of her head, the body shaking from anger and disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was being betrayed again.

She leaned her head down to where it was parallel with Ty Lee's, and she stared into the mirror, looking into Ty Lee's large, frightened eyes.

"Fine. Send me away after all I've done for you. If it wasn't for me recruiting you, you could have never betrayed me, and would never be here, fighting for these Earth Kingdom peasants. When I come back to this world at the head of the greatest army of all time, you will not be spared, and you will die along with everyone else."

Ty Lee closed her eyes, holding back the tears, and when she opened them again, Azula was gone. She didn't even sound the alarm to alert the other Kyoshi Warriors. It wouldn't matter. Azula had made it this far without being caught, and her luck wasn't about to change now.

She thought that her past was finally behind her, locked away in the mountains of the Fire Nation. But, as usual, it came at her with a driving force from the depths of time. She didn't even bother trying to put on her makeup again. She rested her head on her arms, and didn't even notice the tears as they ran down her cheeks, dripping off of the edge of her chin.

After eighteen years of peace, and happiness, she would be forced to fight once again.

-888-

Arra's blast of air covered most of the distance, and within a day we docked in a fairly new port that used to be a mining town. We had to quickly ditch the ship and disappear, because the local dock police were still searching for the ship we stole. Hopefully, the fisherman would get his ship back in the same condition he left it in.

With a new objective in mind, we would travel east until we reached the great city of Ba Sing Se. I have to admit, things were different since it wasn't just Manek and I, anymore. Our money disappeared quicker, and our food rations lessened. Feeding four is alot harder than feeding two.

"Why don't you have any arrows?" I asked Arra once as we sat around a camp fire somewhere in the woods. " I mean, you are an airbending master, right?" She smiled, and uncovered her wrist to reveal a blue cross with arrows at each end.

"My mom wouldn't allow my father to shave off all my hair to apply the tattoos. So, he came up with this objective. It's not as flashy as the full body tattoos, but, it gets the point across." I nodded, and ran my hand over the small tattoo. Even with her ancestors long gone, their memory still shone through her.

"We haven't seen Benny and the Jets lately (A/N: I know, technically, that line makes no sense for this story, but I had a sudden urge to put it in somewhere). I wonder where they are." said Manek, referring to the Rough Rhinos and the assassin. I snorted, and flexed the fire with my bending.

"Wherever they are, they're following us. They always appear at the most random times. Who knows, they could erupt through the forest now."

We all sat quietly, waiting for an arrow to wiz through the air, or a bomb to explode near by, but, to our relief, nothing happened.

"Ow! Manek, don't think so loudly, please." said Arra, massaging her temples. She could shut off the mind reading at will, but sometimes, when she let it wander, other people's thoughts ended up in her head.

"Oh, sorry Arra. I'll just learn to tone down my thoughts, you know, if that's possible." said Manek with his usual sarcasm. So far, he and Arra hadn't formed the best of relationships. Well, it was really Manek who was having the issues. So far he had been soaked, winded, and unceremoniously mind read. Whenever Arra sneezed, he went flying, and usually landed in some body of water.

There was also this one time where Manek was thinking some very...inappropriate thoughts in the late hours of the night, and ended up waking Arra. She screamed, exclaiming how thoughts like that needed to be kept locked away in the deepest crevices of the mind, and saved for the girl he was thinking of. We all had a good laugh, even Sonziah, and Manek refrained from speaking for a day.

Sonziah was the cousin who seemed to be forming a friendship with Manek, believe it or not. They both had a dry sense of sarcasm, even though Sonziah used hers to just speak her mind, not make someone laugh. Whenever we stopped in a village, they would stand around looking miserable while Arra and I scanned the carts in the market. But, even in her coldness, she couldn't help but glance at a shiny hair piece, or a nice silk kimono. She was a girl, after all.

Word of Zuko had grown thicker since Manek and I had left the Earth Kingdom, and was now one of the main topics in a number of conversations. Many spoke of how they had let the Fire Nation Prince stay in their homes, and how courteous he was. They never expected him to be so kind, or to help as much as he did. I smiled when they would recount their tales to me, and picture my brother being the prince that he was. When questioned about where he was headed, they all answered the same thing. Ba Sing Se.

So, we were heading in the right direction, and, so far, the Rough Rhinos and the assassin hadn't made any special appearances. Maybe this "quest" would come to an end soon. If only destiny had the same idea.

**A/N: Azula has returned!!! I intended to save her introduction into the series until the second instalment, but, this was an excellent moment to give Ty Lee her special appearance, and throw Azula in there, too. **


	30. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: They're on the road again. They can't wait to get on the road again. What adventures await our heroes in this chapter? Wait and see! Also, I'd like to let everyone know that you can now submit anonymous reviews to all of my things. Okay , that's all.

CHAPTER 29

"We should have a name."

We were once again walking through the thick, wild woods of the Earth Kingdom, only a few miles north east of the Si Wong Desert.

"Why do we need a name, Arra? We don't do anything." stated Sonziah as she proceeded to braid her hair. Arra bounced up next to her cousin, her long hair bending to the wind with ease.

"Well, because our parents had a name for their group. The Gaang, or Team Avatar, as Uncle Sokka insists on calling it. And, we are their children, so we should have a name. Gosh, even Azula, Auntie Mai, and Aunt Ty-Ty had a name. Ozai's Angels."

"But they did stuff. They saved people, tried to kill people, tried to capture people, or were on some kind of divine mission to save the world. I repeat, _we don't do anything_." Sonziah enunciated the last four words with every turn of her fingers as she weaved her hair. Arra pouted, then airbending herself to where she was walking in front of the group.

"We should do something! I mean, what's the point of being the descendants of legends, if we just walk around? Let's go put out a fire, or beat up some Fire Nation soldiers!"

"Uh, Arra, I am here, you know." I said, raising my hand to alert her to my presence. She smiled shyly, biting her lip, then threw her slender arms around my neck in a hug.

"Sorry, Cin. But, really, there has to be someone..." Suddenly, Arra stopped short, and stood stiff and straight. Her eyes seemed to immediately glaze over, and she stared off into the distance, even though it looked as if she was looking into the future itself.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Sonziah as I waved my hand in front of Arra's face.

"Who cares, she stopped talking." said Manek, pulling a ball of cotton out of both ears. Sonziah looked as unconcerned as Manek, but maybe because she was used to her cousin's supernatural moments.

"Looks like she's picked up on some mental image that's she's trying to focus on. She'll snap out of it in five, four, three, two..."

"Whoa, what was that?" said Arra as she shook her head, clearing the glaze from her eyes.

"One. Okay, let's keep moving." I rose my hand to stop Sonziah's movement to keep going, and focused my attention on Arra, the baby of the group.

"You okay, Arra? You looked pretty lost for a minute there." She looked at me and smiled, but I could tell that she was still concentrated on whatever it was that she just saw or heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, there's someone very scared, and hurt close by. A woman, by the sound of it. There were other angry minds around hers, but I couldn't pick up individual thoughts, they were too vague."

I nodded, and looked to Manek, searching for an opinion on how we should go about this, and he already had an arrow notched to his bow. Sonziah quickly drew her sword, and her warrior face was immediately present. I smiled, and we all quietly moved forward in search of trouble.

-888-

We kept walking until we came upon a small clearing in the woods. We all crouched low, using the intense growth to cover us. After a few moments of crawling on the forest floor, a group of people came into view.

There was a group of rough looking men, probably bandits, standing around, laughing and talking loudly. I couldn't tell what had captured their attention, until I saw a young woman tied to a tree in nothing but her under clothes. She was terribly thin, and looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion at any minute. Her long brown hair was dirty, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, but even in her pathetic state, she was beautiful.

"You're a very stubborn girl, you know that, Kenji?" said one of the men, a muscular man with a thick head full of hair, and Dua swords at his side. The girl didn't answer him, either from open rebellion, or not having the energy. The man's face convulsed in anger, and he hit the girl across the face. Her head snapped so far back, I thought that her neck would snap.

"Come on, Kuan-Yin, just kill the girl, and get it over with." said one who was standing near a tied down ostrich horse.

"Yeah, she won't talk." stated another.

"No, no, I just wanna have some fun with her first." said Kuan-Yin as he stepped closer to the bound girl. "She is kinda pretty. No wonder the rich noble wants her back so quickly. I bet you gave him one heck of a time, didn't you Kenji?" He ran a strong, rough hand over the girl's thin body, causing her to shudder in disgust.

Another man, the one who had suggested that they kill Kenji walked up next, a half, cynical smile on his face.

"You can't have her all to yourself! Let me have a shot at her. Loosen her up, a bit." He was already moving closer to the girl, his greedy eyes clouded over. Soon, all of the men were fighting over who would get to abuse her first, and had almost completely forgotten the girl.

Arra scanned the minds of the men, and confirmed that it was the best time to initiate some kind of surprise attack thingy. Her words, not mine. Since I was officially proclaimed the leader of our little gang, I began to formulate a plan to get the noble girl to a safe place, and beat up the kidnappers.

"Okay, Arra, since you're the quickest, and quietest, of us, you go get the girl and get her to a safe place. Manek, Sonziah, and I will make a distraction. If we're challenged, we'll fight." We all nodded in understanding, and took off.

Sonziah, Manek, and I made it to another hidden location near the clearing, clearly bubbling with anticipation.

"Okay, so, what kind of distraction are you thinking of, Cin?" asked Manek. In all honesty, I hadn't really _thought _of anything in particular. I was just brain storming. Suddenly, a rather brilliant idea, if I may say so myself, entered my head, and a devilish smile crossed my face.

"I have an idea."

--

"You're being selfish again, Kuan-Yin! What did mom tell you about being selfish?" said the man who had first objected to Kuan-Yin a moment before.

"Mom's not here! Now, let's do the adult thing, and draw sticks." All of the men grumbled in agreement, and spread out, looking for the proper sticks to use.

Then, a bright, blinding light appeared in the woods. All of the men turned their heads, but had to immediately shield them from the burning light. When they did build the courage to look directly into it, they all gasped at what they saw. The silhouette of a beautiful woman, dressed in a long, flowing dress that looked to be made out of leaves and vines, and the silhouette of a strong, handsome man looked down on them. Behind them burned a great fire that didn't spread and consume the woods.

"Mortals, you have dishonored this great forest!" said the woman in a strong, comanding voice. The men shrank back in fear of the strong voice.

Unknown to them, it was simply Sonziah and Manek dressed in leaves and vines, pretending to be the Spirits of the forest. I was behind them, creating the great, burning blaze. Kuan-Yin slowly groveled forward, but not close enough to see the faces of the two imposing figures.

"Great Spirits, we are only simple travelers..."

"Silence!" shouted Manek, even though his voice was threateningly deep. I have to admit, he sounded pretty hot.

"By bringing your vulgarity and sinful natures into this sacred forest, you have awaken the great Spirits who have slept dormant since the Great War." said Sonziah in her same strong voice.

"Yes, and by bringing that poor, kidnapped girl into these woods, and even _considering _dishonoring her in such terrible ways, you have brought condemnation upon you all!" Manek was having a very difficult time holding back a laugh as he shouted out insults at the pathetic kidnappers, and, for special effect, I rose the fire to make my two friends seem more imposing.

The men grovelled and prayed, fearing that the great flame that erupted behind the Spirits would swallow them up any second. Kuan-Yin once again stepped forward, even though he crouched even lower to the ground.

"Oh Great Spirit! What can we do to not be condemned?" he asked, almost sobbing. Sonziah and Manek looked at eachother, a trickster's spark in each of their eyes.

"Well, pathetic mortal, lucky for you, we have decided to grant you with one more chance at saving your dark, blackened souls from burning in an eternal inferno." said Sonziah, smiling slightly.

"You must release the girl, and return to all of your separate homes, and there give yourselves up to justice, and pray that the law enforcers won't make your deaths as painful as you deserve them to be." said Manek, knowing that he could go so much farther if he wanted to. And he wanted to.

Kuan-Yin suddenly stood up straight, and he looked at his companions in disbelief.

"Are you serious? We're not doing that. Besides, you two are just pathetic little forest Spirits, you don't have the power to condemn or bless." All of the other bandits "ooowed" in unison.

Suddenly, a great gust of wind coming from what felt like all directions washed over the group, and I had to work extra hard to keep the fire from going out. I immediately knew that it was Arra who was throwing in some extra special super natural effects to make our job a bit easier.

The men looked around in fear, some drawing their weapons, some falling to their knees in prayer. Sonziah and Manek shook with a need to burst out in hysterics, but, keeping their new thespian persona's in check, they acted as if they hadn't noticed the wind at all.

Kuan-Yin looked slightly flusterd, but he quickly calmed and doned a snooty smirk once again.

"Oh, what now, a gust of wind? You wannabes are gonna have to do better than that." Another gust of wind came, but this time it didn't touch anyone but Kuan-Yin, messing up his long, daily groomed hair significantly. Then, a large amount of water seemed to fall out of nowhere directly on him. Sonziah rose an eyebrow, as if threatening him to say something else.

"Alright, you guys are good, but we're not giving up the girl." said Kuan-Jin as he struggled to fix his hair.

"Oh that won't be a problem." said Manek with a smirk. "If you all would look behind you, we have relieved you of her presence."

Every member of the thuggish group turned their heads to see that indeed, the noble woman was gone, nothing left but the ropes the used to tie her with. Kuan-Yin was now bubbling with anger, seeing that his one chance at wealth was gone in a flash, and he turned back to face the "Spirits" who had ruined him. His face, and the faces of everyone else in the clearing, fell when he saw that the two figures, flame, and all, were gone.

-888-

We were all falling on the ground, grasping our sides in laughter. Even the noble woman who we had rescued was laughing hysterically. I hadn't had so much fun in months. It was like stealing candy from a really big baby. We didn't even have to fight them, or anything! If I was back home, I would be criticized for acting like a child, and not like the heir apparent I was, but here, everyone was laughing along with me.

"Whomever you all are...I...am in total thanks..." said Kenji in between laughs.

"Anytime...we just happened to be passing...and thought we could help..." I answered, also in between laughs.

After a while, we all finally calmed down, and were composed enough to speak in complete sentences without laughing.

"Like I was saying, I am forever thankful to you all, and I am sure my husband is, as well. I am Lady Kenji, and my husband is the Steward of Omashu until the mighty King Bumi returns from...wherever he is. Kuan-Yin and his band of rouges attacked and kidnapped me a few days ago while I was out with my guard, returning from a trip to Ba Sing Se. They sent a ransom note to my husband, and I assume they were waiting for him to send some amount of money. I only hope that nothing happened to..."

Suddenly, a large boulder went flying through the air, aimed directly at us. Arra was quick enough to stop the boulder with a burst of air, and let it fall to the ground, harmless. That was obviously the work of an earthbender. We all stood ready, weapons drawn, and bending heightened, until a man stumbled out from the thick brush.

He was tall, and fit with long, thick brown hair that he kept held back, and a finely trimmed beard graced his face. His eyes were a deep, beautiful green, characteristic to the strong men of the Earth Kingdom, and he wore an olderly captain's uniform, even though it looked beaten and torn from travel. All in all, he was a very handsome...almost pretty man.

"Haru!" Kenji screeched, her body seeming to form a whole new aura around itself.

"Kenji!" he said as his eyes immediately caught sight of the wife of the Steward of Omashu. The two ran to each other, and kissed passionately, and with very little discreetness. The rest of us exchanged bewildered glances, since we were pretty confused by the spectacle before us.

When the two of them finally drew away from each other, Lady Kenji's body seemed to melt in Haru's arms.

"I thought I lost you. I swear, my love, I will never let you be taken again before I surrender my own life." said Haru, with love and compassion dripping from his voice like silk. Kenji smiled, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Oh Haru, I'm just relieved that you're safe. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"I assure you, you will never lose me, for I am yours completely." With that, they once again pulled each other into a passionate kiss. I was now becoming really annoyed with being ignored, so I decided to interrupt this touching reunion.

"Um, hi." I said, clearing my throat. Hearing me, the two quickly drew apart, both of them with bright red blushes on their faces.

"Um, all of you, this is Captain Haru, the captain of my personal guard." said Kenji, gripping his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I've known the captain of my personal guard my entire life, but we never...uh...make-out." I said with a slight smile.

"Wait a minute, who exactly are you kids?" asked Haru, stepping in front of his Lady, ready to defend her. Arra looked him up and down, almost memorizing his form, with a perplexed look on her face. Abruptly, her eyes widened, and her face lit up with her wide, toothy grin.

"I know you! If you're Haru the earthbender, than you must be the Haru that my mother and father knew. I'm Arra of the Southern Air Temple, Avatar Aang and Master Katara are my parents." Haru looked at her for a moment, studying her the same way she had studied him, and then a kind, warm smile broke on his face.

"Well, by the Spirits, of course that's who you are! You have your mother's eyes and your father's smile. Come, come, give me a hug." Arra eagerly leaped at the opportunity to hug someone, and gave him a true airbender embrace. Once she released him, he turned to Sonziah with the same smile.

"And you must be Sonziah, Sokka and Suki's daughter." Sonziah nodded shyly, and smiled at the old friend of the family. "I haven't seen you two since your first birthday parties. You have both grown up so much." He then turned to look at me, and he squinted, as if trying to remember my face.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, my dear."

"Oh, Princess Cinrae the Phoenix of the Fire Nation, sir." I said with a slight curtsy.

"Of course, of course, Zuko's girl. I'm sorry for not knowing you when I saw you, who could forget the pride and joy of the Fire Nation? And let me guess," he said turning to Manek with a wide smile, "you're Toph's son, right?"

We all, except Manek, of course, laughed at the image of him being our Aunt Toph's son, even though it was slightly probable.

"Uh, no, I'm Manek, just a regular Earth Kingdom citizen, no legends in my close family." he said, holding our his hand, and giving Haru a smile.

"Then you and I have something in common. Nice to meet you, Manek." said Haru, taking Manek's hand and giving it a firm shake. After we all had made small talk, and realized how we all somehow knew each other, I brought up my previous question.

"Well," started Kenji, preparing to tell the story, " I first met Haru when I was twenty, and he was twenty four in Ba Sing Se. There was a meeting of the lords and officials of the Earth Kingdom with the Earth King to discuss how to rebuild the country. My father is a noble, and is lord over many villages, so I was required to come with him, and Haru's father was a general in the army, bending and non-bending division, while Haru was a lieutenant. We had to spend a great deal of time together already, so we became fast friends. We were in Ba Sing Se for a week, and in that week, we fell in love." They looked at each other lovingly, becoming lost in the past once again.

"Anyway, we both had to return to where we came from, and were devastated by it. We kept up letters for three years, until that fateful day came when my arranged marriage to Guowei, the Steward of Omashu, was to be carried out. Both of us didn't want it, and knew that somehow, someway, we would be together. Then, thanks to both of our brilliant efforts, I convinced my husband to let me have a private guard since I travel so much and there aren't enough soldiers in the city to escort me everywhere I go. It took me weeks, but I finally found Haru, and made him Captain of my personal guard. We've kept up the affair for five years now. It's not the love we both want, but, at least we're together."

All of us were deeply touched by the tale of star crossed lovers, especially me. I always was the romantic.

"Yes, we are together," said Haru, talking to Kenji more than anyone else. "And now I can take you home before your husband has my head. Thank you, all of you, for finding and saving her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take them all on my own, and I wasn't sure what to do, but you children fell into play just in time. You're so much like your parents, in so many ways. Good luck in your travels, and tell your parents that I said hello, would you?" said Haru as he turned to leave with Kenji on his arm.

"Yes, thank you. I will never forget what you children have done for me. For us." We all bowed in respect to the beautiful couple, and they bowed in return. We watched them walk away on an uncharted path, south-west, towards Omashu.

After we took a slight breather, and had eaten something sustainnable, our merry band was off, as well.

"What a nice couple. I wish them well." I stated as the warm afternoon sun shone down on us.

"Yeah, same here. I feel really good about what we did." responded Manek. Certainly, we all felt good about what we did, and we all agreed that if such a chance should arise again, we'd do the same thing.

We walked on in silence for a few more minutes when Arra suddenly shouted, "I've got it! The perfect name for us."

"Uh, we're still thinking about that?" said Sonziah as she slumped her shoulders.

"It's been on my mind all day, and I think I've finally figured it out. Team Avatar: Next Generation!"

There was silence for a moment within the group as we tried to think of a proper answer to the statement.

"Seems a bit long. It'll take us forever to yell 'Team Avatar: Next Generation, UNITE!" whenever we charge into battle against the forces of evil." said Manek with a great bit of sarcasm. Unfortunately for him, Arra didn't catch it.

"Yeah, you're right. How about T.A.N.G?" she asked.

"TANG?"

"Sounds a little corny."

"A little?"

"You know what," I said stopping the flow of words between Sonziah and Manek, "I like it. TANG. Or just T.A.N.G. We'll be our own legend yet." I said with a smile.

Arra and I seemed to be the only ones excited about the idea, but at least we could drop the subject once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this looks like a pointless chapter, but I thought it was alot of fun, too. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	31. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'd like to give a shout out to DarkFlame Alchemist for reviewing! Thanks to you, I've reached the fifty reviews mark. I dedicate this chapter to you.

CHAPTER 30

We were only a days journey from the outer wall of Omashu. I don't think I had ever been so excited in my life. I was practically skipping down the road from excitement. Once we reached Omashu, we could find Zuko, and we could all go home! Home seemed so long ago, so far away. The picture in my mind was even beginning to fade.

I had also begun to think about the extent of me and Manek's relationship. I had been asking myself the same question ever since we first kissed in the barn that stormy night: do I love him? In times like those, it was hard to find the time to sit and think about something like that. If I did love him, than I would ask, no, beg him to come back to the Fire Nation with me. Or not. We could go to the Spirit World if he wanted, as long as he stayed with me. If I didn't love him...well, I would figure that out when the moment arose.

-888-

We stopped in a small village, about ten in the morning, to load up on supplies, and maybe shop a little. Okay, shop alot.

The town was small, and very old by the look of it. Some of the buildings were so old that the architecture was that I had only seen in history books. Some of the buildings were completely dilapidated.

"This town is so old. Almost ancient. How are we going to get adequete supplies here?" asked Sonziah as she sat on the ledge of a small fountain. We all gathered around her, wiping the sweat from our brows.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be able to find _something_." I said, even though I had not yet spotted an active market. How did the few people who loved there survive? Actually, it turned out that all of the people had vanished. We were completely alone in the middle of the town.

"This is really weird, guys." said Arra as she shrank into herself, heightening her mental senses, searching for an active mind.

"Yeah." I answered, trying to stay calm. "Maybe we should just..."

"Cinrae, move!" yelled Manek. It was too late when I heard the whiz of the arrow. Manek leaped at me, tackling me to the ground, and out of the way of the flying arrow. Sonziah caught it in her hand before it embedded itself in her head. Manek pulled me to my feet, and we all stood, facing the Rough Rhinos.

"I was wondering when these guys would show up." said Manek, notching an arrow to his bow. They certainly looked like they had been traveling hard. They all looked like they had had barely any sleep, even the emotionless assassin. How long had they been following us? I also couldn't help but notice that the assassin was once again riding with the bomb thrower. Their relationship had grown into something maybe normal.

"We're tired of playing cat and mouse, brats." said Mongke, steering his rhino forward. " We don't have to have the Earth Kingdom punk, but, one way or another, the princess is coming with us." he said, centering his glare on me. Manek stepped slightly in front of me, defending me with his life if he had to.

"Which princess?" Arra suddenly asked. We all turned to look at her, utterly confused by the randomness of the question.

"What?" asked Mongke, now focusing on Arra.

"Which princess? You may have failed to notice, _ex_-colonel, but there are three princesses in this group, so you're going to have to be a little bit more specific." she said, crossing her arms. Mongke looked between me and Arra, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, the Fire Nation princess, than!" he said, becoming annoyed. Arra gave out a dramatic, exasperated sigh, throwing up her arms.

"Thank you! Now, I get it. But, no, that won't be happening. Because, you see..."

"This is the part where the mouse beats the cat's butt." said Sonziah, drawing her sword. Arra smiled, and motioned towards her cousin.

"Yeah, pretty much that."

Mongke looked back at his comrades and they all laughed heartily. All except the assassin.

"You're funny child, just like your father. Now hand her over freely, or we'll take her by force."

"When I'm cold and dead." I said, sending a burst of fire at Mongke. He blocked it with his firebending, and sent two more at me. I back flipped out of range, and spun my legs in almost a complete sideways arch, sending one long wave of fire at the leader. He was thrown from his perch and onto the hard ground. Manek took up a fight with the archer, as they tried to find out who was faster on their feet. Sonziah took on the man with the halberd, mainly because he would be the easiest to disarm. Arra took on everyone else. Hey, when you've got an all powerful being on your team, you make sure they are used to their best ability.

--

She couldn't forget her target. She couldn't lose focus. Sure, these children were annoying her, and she could embed a poisoned blade in their hearts anytime she wanted, but they weren't who she was _paid_to kill. When the princess was dead, she'd have some fun with the others, but not yet. And this was the perfect time, too. If she could just get her alone, without any of her friends, she could bring her down quickly and silently. She could end this, and finally go home. Maybe with Yeh-Lu. She couldn't think about that at the moment. She had a mission, and she wouldn't fail again.

--

Mongke was fighting back fiercely, and with great confidence, but I was getting the upper hand. It wouldn't take much to bring him down. In my confidence, I began to look around to see how my friends were doing. Sonziah had already disarmed the man with the halberd, who was now laid out on the ground with a deadly blow to the head. I felt almost sorry for him. He underestimated Sonziah, like many people did. Now, she was helping Manek in the fight against the Yu Yan archer. He was a lot quicker than he looked.

Arra was facing the man with the chains, and the bomb thrower on her own. The assassin had vanished. Arra knew the men's every moves, for they said them in their minds. For her, it was just an act of avoiding their attacks, and sending some of her own. The man with the chains attempted to wrap the chain around Arra's petite form, and pull her in, but she saw that coming, and spun around so fast that she made a small tornado, thus pulling the chain right out of the man's hands. She then drew water from the nearby fountain, and used it to freeze the man to a wall directly behind him.

Unknown to me, Mongke had recuperated from my last attack, and was quickly charging towards me on his rhino. He jumped off of the rhino, doing a spinning kick in the air, and sending a vortex of fire at me. I wasn't quick enough to stop it, and was thrown back a good distance directly into one of the ancient buildings.

Arra had seen this, and lost her focus, as well. By doing this, she gave the bomb thrower a chance to catch the mind reader off guard. He threw a small, almost untraceable bomb towards her, and she didn't notice it until it was a few inches from her face. She blocked the blazes that exploded from the bomb with her airbending, but the force knocked her back, and into the fountain. Yeh-Lu waited for her to rise and come back at him, but she didn't get up. He smiled to himself, and went off in the direction he saw his assassin go.

I hadn't been burned any, but everything else hurt terribly. I had a few shards of glass in my arms, and back, left over from my collision with the window I was thrown through. I wanted to just lie still and wait for the pain to seep away, but I soon heard the sound of Mongke's war boots coming towards me.

I shook my head, clearing it, and struggled to pull myself up. I had succedded in pulling my self up by my arms, but I was too weak to stand.

"Well, well, princess. It looks like you're not as invincible as you pretend to be." he said smugly. He formed a circle of fire around us, blocking me in. I've mentioned before how firebenders panic when we're cornered, so this really wasn't good for me. Mongke smiled down at me, than formed a ball of fire in his hand. He looked down at the fire, almost studying it.

"I know that I'm supposed to keep you alive until you're delivered, and I intend on keeping my word as a bounty hunter." He than looked up at me, a mischevious look in his eyes, and a devilish smile on his face. " But, just barely." He held out his hand out towards me, the ball of fire steadily growing, and I started wondering if all of this was that good of an idea.

Suddenly, the point of a blade appeared in the center of Mongke's chest. He looked down at it in shock, completely forgetting about me. Another blade quickly landed in his stomach, and another in his heart immediately after. He looked down at me, complete disbelief in his eyes. After years of beating everything, everyone, the knives were in _his_ back. He smiled slightly as he fell to the floor, dead.

I stared at his dead, lifeless body for only a moment, than looked up into the face of the assassin. There was once again no emotion on her face at all. Actually, she looked almost happy.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that." she said in complete monotone.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, feeling some of my strength coming back. The assassin looked into my eyes, and, for a moment, I saw her for the lonely, independent woman she was.

"So I could kill you myself." A knife immediately appeared in the assassin's hand, and it was soon flying towards my head. I had enough strength to get up and run. I parted the fire, and took off through it, and the assassin followed. I ran up what felt like flights of stairs, trying to avoid the falling debris as I did. The fire that Mongke started was starting to spread throughout the building. I made it to the top floor, but soon figured that I should have made it out of there when I could. The building was burning around me.

I turned and saw the assasin facing me, the fire burning around her. I quickly ducked behind a tall pillar, and looked for a way, anyway, out. There was only one window left untouched by the fire, so I decided to stall as long as I could.

"Why must you kill me? I mean, am I really worth that much?" I asked, still hidden.

"You have no idea. More than anyone else I've ever killed before." she answered. I was kinda surprised that she answered at all. I leaped behind another pillar when her head was turned.

"Well, before you kill me, I would like to know who's signing your check." I glanced behind me, trying to avoid falling through the gaping holes.

"That's the funny thing. I don't know who they are."

"Than how do you know they'll keep their word?"

"I'm good at convincing people." I was only a few feet from the window, but there was a large hole leading to a roaring inferno in my way. I would have to jump, risking getting hit with a poisoned blade, to get there. I was willing to take that risk.

"I'm sorry to disappoint your employer, but I don't intend on dying." I turned, and ran until I was at the edge of the hole. I jumped into the air, and prayed that I could make the jump. I felt the sting of a blade as it hit my side, and I began to fall. The fire opened up below me, and I knew that this was the end.

Then, someone grabbed my arm, stopping my decent. I looked up, and smiled when I saw Manek staring down at me. He quickly pulled me up, and onto semi-solid ground.

"How did you even get up here?" I asked,as I slowly stood.

"I have my ways." he said with a kind smile. We both looked up, and weren't that surprised to see the bomb thrower next to the assassin.

"He can blow us all to the Fire Nation, if we don't get out of here soon" whispered Manek over the roar of the flames. I nodded, and looked behind me, seeing that the window was a lot closer than it looked before the jump. If my aim was close enough, I could ignite some of the man's already vulnerable bombs, and Manek and I could make it out. It turned out that my skills weren't needed at all.

As the assassin began to move towards us, one of the bomb thrower's bags caught on fire. Those bags contained about twenty small bombs. Manek and I immediately noticed, and took off towards the window. The assassin turned, and was about to run towards the first man she had loved in years, but it was too late. As Manek and I leaped through the window, a mind numbing explosion shattered behind us. We beat the flames by just a few inches, and roughly landed on the ground below, bruised, but safe. A few moments later, the assassin landed a good distance from us us in better condition than we were in.

We were prepared to once again run for our lives, but it turned out that she had no more concern for us. She immediatly rose, and ran over to a charred, disfigured form a few feet away.

--

She dropped to her knees beside him, her heart beating faster than it ever had before. She wanted to cry, she had to, but she knew that crying meant defeat, and she was _not_ about to be defeated by this.

"Yeh-Lu." she whispered softly, inwardly begging him to wake up. "Yeh-Lu!" she screamed, shaking his shoulders. Finally, he groaned, and began to move his head.

"What hit me?" he asked after a while.

"The force of about twenty bombs, that's what! By Agni, Yeh-Lu, what were you thinking, charging into a burning building with various explosions strapped to your body?" The assassin couldn't see, but Yeh-Lu was smiling up at her.

"To be honest, Knife Girl, because...I care about you. A lot." She couldn't help but blush at the kind words coming from the wounded bounty hunter. Suddenly, he cried out in pain, gripping his sides. The assassin quickly began to remove Yeh-Lu's shirt to inspect his wounds, and gasped at what she saw. There were deep, wide gashes covering his chests, and sides. They were deadly wounds, and that was evident enough.

"These aren't good, Bomb Boy. Not good at all." she said with little emotion, even though the tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, I could assume as much. I figure that this was my last blow out, Knife Girl." The assassin looked into his face, understanding his meaning completely, and frantically began to dig through her bag for medical supplies.

"No, no, I can fix this, I can heal you..." Yeh-Lu laid a comforting hand on hers, stopping her flow of words.

"No, don't bother. Death has been calling to me ever since I was a child. I guess it's about time it caught up with me." The assassin finally let the tears come, and they rolled down her cheeks like rain. She shook her head violently, not wanting to believe what he said was true. She couldn't lose him, after losing everything else. He was all she had left.

"I won't let you go. I can't! I...I love you, Yeh-Lu." It had been so long since she had said those three words, they felt almost foreign on her tongue. Yeh-Lu stared at her for a moment, too shocked to speak. No one had ever told him that they loved him. Not even his own parents. And for a person like her to admit her love, than it must have been real. And in his final hour, he was going to put all jokes aside, and tell it straight.

He struggled to balance his upper body on his elbows and looked the woman he had grown to love in the eye.

"And I love you. I don't know how, or why, but I do truly, deeply love you more than I've ever loved any other soul before."

The assassin burst into sobs, while wearing a wide, joyous smile. She was loved, and by a wonderful man. She never thought she could be so happy. But, he was dying! Right in her arms. Why was it whenever she found something good, it was ripped away from her in the most tragic ways? Maybe it was all of the bad karma she had been raking up over the years. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Yeh-Lu let out another groan of pain. She couldn't sit there, and watch him slowly die in pain. She knew that she could end it all immediately for him.

She reached into her bag, and slowly pulled out a small vile of a dark green liquid. She handled it with care, knowing how dangerous it could be.

"I can't watch you die in pain. I have this poison that I sometimes put on my blades when I want to kill instantly. One drop will kill you in a minute. You're going to take it."

"What? No, I want to die like a man, in pain." The assassin rolled her eyes, annoyed by how this man could still have his ego even on his death bed.

"Yeh-Lu, if you don't take this voluntarily, I will force it down your throat. I won't watch you die in pain."

Yeh-Lu looked up at this deadly, beautiful woman he loved, and decided that there was no need to argue with her when her eyes had that fire in them. By the Spirits, he would miss that fire that burned like the sun. It warmed him to his core, melting the ice around his heart. Finally, he nodded, allowing the assassin to end it all for him.

She slowly began to lift up his iron helmet just enough where she could see his mouth. She stared down at his tanned lips, and felt that nothing else mattered. She bent down and touched her lips to his. She was slow at first, not sure how to proceed, or even if she wanted to. Suddenly, she felt a rough hand lightly touch her neck, and pulled her closer to him. She didn't object when he deepened the kiss, and pressed her body against his. They both wanted to have this last magical moment before they were parted forever. She slowly pulled back, and couldn't help but smile. That was the first and probably last kiss she ever had, and it was perfect.

She hesitantly remembered what her true purpse was, and turned to the small vile she had set aside. She slowly uncorked it, and carefully placed it over his mouth. He opened it eagerly, and she poured it until one drop hung from the edge of the vile. She waited until that one drop fell from the vile and down Yeh-Lu's throat. She quickly corked the vile so he wouldn't get a drop more than he needed.

Yeh-Lu sighed as the pain began to subside. In fact, everything subsided. His body felt completely numb. He lowered his head back, and saw a bright white light growing in the sky. It seemed to be growing and growing until it was all he could see. Than, darkness.

--

Seeing this entire scene from a distance, I walked up to the tragic couple, much to Manek's disappointment. I just couldn't run away without saying something to this woman who had become a lead character in my journey.

She was knelt beside him, his head resting in her lap. I could tell clearly that he was dead. There were crystal clear tears running down her face, and her skin was deathly pale. She was so still and quiet, she was like a statue. I felt truly sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." I said finally. She looked up at me, and the sadness was clear in her eyes. "I know you love him. It's terrible to lose someone you love, knowing that they'll never return. My first love died right in front of me. I just about went insane, but I found peace in knowing that I would see him again, and that I would find love again." The assassin seemed to almost smile at me. She was letting down all of the walls and being a woman again.

"Cinrae, we gotta go." said Manek, taking my hand. I nodded, but I kept my eyes on the assassin.

"You'll see him again. I promise." Manek tugged on my hand again, and I finally pulled myself away from the sad scene, and took off out of the town.

The assassin looked back down at Yeh-Lu. She knew her poisons well, and there were a few seconds of life left in the bomb thrower. Unconscious life, but life nonetheless. She leaned her head down close to his ear, even though there was no one else around to hear.

"Yeh-Lu, I know that you can hear me still, and there's something I want...need to tell you. Something that I haven't even uttered in so long, I almost forgot what it was. I'm telling you this because you're the only one who deserves to know." She leaned in closer, and spoke in a whisper. "Yeh-Lu, my name is..."

* * *

**A/N: Gotcha! Yeah, I know, it sucks. So this was a slightly sad chapter, even for the bad guys. Hope you all still enjoyed it! **


	32. Chapter 31: RETURN TO THE LIBRARY

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are growing closer to the end of "To Consume Children of Fire", so the last few chapters are gonna be ridiculously long. Just a warning. Also, because of the importance of this chapter, I've decided to actually name it. So, heeeeeeere we go!

CHAPTER 31: RETURN TO THE LIBRARY

_I was standing in the middle of a desert, but the sun wasn't hot on my skin. It was as if I wasn't even there. Suddenly, I was pulled into the air and flown across an endless sea of sand, even though there was an unseen force pulling me. I was suddenly pulled downward, further and further until was under ground completely. I looked around and I stood in a never ending isle of books and scrools, traveling on for miles it seemed. I was once again pushed by an unseen force down the never ending isle until I finally stopped at a raised stand. On the stand was a map of a world that was not mine. I studied the map, and saw it was torn off at the far left edge. Lining that edge was a strange border of blue and silver dots. There was an inscription near it that read "The Coral Wall". I didn't realize until later that I was reading a language that I had never seen before. _

_There was strange land masses on the map with strange names. At the very top of the map it read "The Empire of Allansar". _

I woke with a jolt, sitting up rigid where I lay. I looked around, and everything was just as I had left it when I fell asleep, accept there was an orange hew on the eastern horizon. The forest was quiet, as if the entire earth needed rest. Sonziah and Arra were asleep on the opposite end of the fire, and Manek was laid out next to me. But something was different. It wasn't literal, or physical, but something was just...different. I only had a faint guess at what it was, and I knew what had to be done.

I shook Manek's sleeping form until he decided to stop ignoring me and wake up.

"What is it now?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Get up." I said in a plain, almost serious tone. I immediately went to wake up Arra and Sonziah as well.

"I thought you said we needed to get some sleep before we continued." said Arra as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, and didn't we just go to sleep, like, four hours ago?" stated Sonziah, even though she looked wide awake.

"I did say that, but something's happened that's changed our plans a bit." I answered. Everyone leaned in closer, waiting for this course changing news. I exhaled, knowing that this was not going to be easy, but I had to try.

"We need to go into the Si Wong Desert." Everyone stared at me for a moment as if my head just grew a head. I almost thought that they had all turned against me right then. Alright, I knew they wouldn't all do that, but I expected something close. Finally, they spoke. Just, all at the same time.

"Are you crazy, that desert is impassable!"

"Haven't we been trying to avoid the desert this entire time, and now we're gonna walk right into it?!"

"Are you PMSing? 'Cause I really can't handle that right now."

"Okay, okay, stop!" I said, holding up my hands, and feeding the fire a bit. "Yes, I know that this is random and dangerous, but it has to be done. You see, I had this dream..." Everyone groaned in annoyance, as if this was the thousandth time I had come up with something like this. Actually, my dreams had been strangely normal as of late.

"You and your dreams, and feelings, and fortune tellers; they always come at the weirdest times." said Manek, since he had suffered the blunt in of my premonitions before.

"True, but they are _always _right. I never told you this, Manek, but I had a dream one night, when I was staying with you, of us together. You know, the barn thing." I said with a smirk. Manek blushed slightly, but didn't let his guard down. "And the fortune teller told me that I was going to recruit you two (referring to Sonziah and Arra), and that's exactly what I did, whether it was because she told me to or because I would have to eventually. I don't know why the 'powers that be' chose me, but they're definitely trying to tell me something. I don't know why, but I'm going to the Si Wong Desert. I understand if you all want to go separate ways because of that..."

Before I could even finish my monologue, Manek drew me to him and captured my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. When he finally released me, my head was a great bit dizzier than before, but I didn't mind that much. Manek smiled down at me, proud at his job of making me swoon.

"Are you serious? Separate ways? The Avatar himself couldn't tear me away from you, Cinrae. And after meeting the guy, I don't think he'd want to." I smiled up at the boy...man I had grown to love, wait, did I just say that? Yes, yes I did. Love. The man I love.

"Um, excuse me." said Sonziah, thrusting her sword between us. "Before you two go all gooey eyed on us, I just wanted to say that I'm with you. Even though you are proving to be mentally unstable at the moment, I'm with you." Her words were cold, but there was a warm, beautiful smile on her face that proved otherwise. Suddenly, we were all swept up in an epic airbender hug. I didn't even know Arra's arms were so long.

"Oh guys, this is so much like our parents' adventures. Into certain death we walk, but at least we have eachother!" beemed Arra as she squeezed the air out of us all.

"So this means you're coming?" I asked, even though I could barely breath. Arra quickly released us, to our relief, and the happiness that radiated from her was just as great as her power.

"Does the word 'dugh' mean anything to you? Of course I'm coming! I signed on for this thing, Cinrae, and I'm always true to my word."

I looked around at my friends, my family, and for once I felt like this crazy quest wasn't pointless. That maybe there was a chance in the Inferno that she could find her brother, and maybe something else along the way.

-888-

She had burned Yeh'Lu's body, and let the ashes fly with the highest wind. He had spent his whole life behind an iron mask, he deserved to finally be free. As for the rest of the Rough Rhinos, Vachir and Ogodei were the only ones who survived the battle. Their wounds weren' t that serious, and she tended them quickly. They both decided that now that Mongke was dead, they were free men. They could build up the fragments of their former lives. Even though she wouldn't dare admit it, the assassin had grown to see the members of the Rough Rhinos as friends. The first she'd had in almost two decades. They took Kahchi's body with them, to bury him in their home town. That is, if they were still accepted there. She just let Mongke's corpse rot. No one cared what happened to him.

Now, she was back to walking. Just because her heart was broken, didn't mean her spirit was, too. She was going to finish this thing, no matter what. Honestly, she didn't much care about the money anymore. It was just, even though the princess wasn't _that_bad, maybe a bit goodey- goodey, but not that bad, she had to die. The assassin couldn't turn back to her old life until she was.

Hugh, her old life. Like it was one. Hiding out in the back alleys of town until someone unceremoniously demanded her to kill someone for a few pieces of gold. She hated what she was, and she would give anything to start fresh with nothing, not even her past to haunt her. If she could just see her little sister again. Hugh, little Mai blossom. She looked up to her like she was a goddess. Everything she knew she taught that little shadow. And she hadn't heard from her in twenty-four years. She didn't even know if she was dead or alive. She stopped fretting over it years ago, but once the heart is bitten, the venom stays.

She wasn't exactly excited about following the runts into the most deadly desert in the world, but she had to try. Like Mongke, no one would care what happened to her.

-888-

I don't know how long we had been walking through the Si Wong Desert. Could have been days, months, years, even though it turned out to just have been five hours. We all had filled up about three flasks with water at our last stop, and had plenty of food to last us. We all felt pretty good about the journey. That was until we were actually seperated from civilization.

"I never knew that there could be so much sand." said Sonziah as we continued walking.

"Yeah, it's pretty much endless." said Manek.

"Oh, I don't know guys, I think it's kinda pretty." said Arra, the everlasting optimist. Realizing this, Sonziah, Manek, and I made a bet to see how long Arra could stay optimistic as we traveled through the Si Wong Desert. I bet twelve hours. It had been five already.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

**"**Please don't tell me it's this hot in the Fire Nation." said Manek as we continued our long trek through the sea of sand. I shrugged, since my firebending skills immediately adapted my body to the heat.

"It probably is, but we wear less clothes in the Fire Nation, so it doesn't effect us that much." Manek's eyes lit up for a moment.

"Less clothes? Like, how less? Do you mean no sweaters less, or no clothes less?"

"Manek, your sickness is the perverted kind." said Sonziah as she hit my boyfriend over the head with the hilt of her sword. Arra had airbended a few miles ahead of us, and once we reached her, she was laid out in the sand, making sand angels.

"The climate is so nice here, don't you think? I could just lay out here for hours." We all exchanged glances, and I smirked as Manek realized that he just lost the bet. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I won.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"Is it just me, or are those buzzard wasps closer than they were two hours ago?" I asked, staring up at the sky. Actually I wasn't sure if they were buzzards or not. I might have just been staring at the sun too long. It was about four in the afternoon, and we had started into the desert at six o-clock that morning. Manek struggled to get the last sip out of his water flask, and sighed deeply when he barely got a drop.

"I'm so tired of wanting water, and not having any. I'm tired of water, period, no offence to you Water Tribe descendants. There must be something edable in this Spirit forsaken desert." He suddenly spotted one single cactus in the middle of a sea of sand. "Great Kyoshi's ghost, life!" he shouted as he leaped out at it.

"NO!" Arra, Sonziah, and I shouted at the same time as we tackled him to the ground.

"What are you girls doing? It's just a cactus fruit." he said even though we had his head buried in the sand.

"Haven't you heard the stories? You _never_drink the cactus juice, Manek. Never!" I said, as I pulled him up after he calmed down.

"Yeah, ask my dad." said Sonziah as she continued walking.

"You know Manek, I'd be happy to bend some fresh water for you." offered Arra with a large grin. Manek nodded at her, with a significantly smaller smile.

"Thanks Arra. I'd really like that."

"Of course, if I bended the water directly from the air, since there are no clouds, I'd be taking the little moisture that is in the air out of it, and we all could die of heat stroke rather quickly." she said with a sad, almost melancholy air. Manek was so certain that he was about to win the pot, but, suddenly, Arra's head shot up, and there was a huge smile on her face. "But, if you still want that water..."

"No, Arra, I'll be fine." said Manek, slumping his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, Arra, I'm positive." he said with annoyance.

"Okay, if you say so." We all watched as Arra practically skipped through the hot sand. I was so excited, I was going to win so much money.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

It was deep into the afternoon, but the sun was still high in the sky. It was as if it never set. All jokes were set aside, and we were all completely exhausted.

"What are we even looking for, Cinrae?" asked Sonziah as she began to form heat rashes under her lightest of Southern Water Tribe clothes.

"Not sure. But I know I'll know it when I know it." I answered.

"You're starting to sound a lot like King Bumi, you know. And he's crazy." I looked back at her, shocked at her verbal insult of the most brilliant man in the world.

"How dare you! Uncle Bu-Bu is a genius. Besides, to be brilliant, is to be misunderstood. Isn't that right Arra?" I knew she would support King Bumi; he was her favorite unrelated relative we had, next to Aunt Ty Lee, but she didn't answer me when I questioned her. "Arra?"

I turned around to look at her, but I jumped back at what I saw. Her everlasting smile looked as if it was drawn onto her face. One of her wide blue eyes was twitching feircly, and her uncontroled airbending was causing sand to twirl around her fiercely. Manek, Sonziah, and I huddled close together, fearing for our lives.

"That. Is. IT!" she finally shouted. "I'm tired of being so bloody positive all of the time! It's hot! It's dry! There is no water anywhere, and barely a breeze! And the sun won't set! What kind of sun doesn't set, what is this firebender heaven? By Roku, Cinrae, where the bloody earth is this place?! I mean, does it even exist? And if you dare say, 'I don't know where it is, I'm just going to let my Spirit friends guide me', I'm going to blow your bloody butt all the way back to Jazminra! I mean, I haven't had any visitations or premonitions since I was, like, eight, and I'm the most spiritual bloody person in this whole bloody group!"

She was practicly hypervinolating, and her hair was flowing through the air as if it was consumed in water. I was surprised that she didn't fry all of our minds. It was official. Arra, the most optomistic girl in the world, had her first fit of rage.

"Aha! Pay up guys, I get the lot!" I cheered as I celebrated my victory at gambling against my god cousin and my boyfriend. They both angrily, but willingly gave me five bronze pieces each. Of course, it would end up going towards food, water, or supplies for the group, but I could still gloat. Arra stared at us in complete and utter disbelief.

"You bet on when I was going to blow? All of you? Manek and Sonziah I could understand, but you, Cinrae? That's it, you can forget about me talking to my dad about building you a fountain for your twentieth birthday now. I'll be mad for you for, like, an hour now, you understand that?"

I knew that it was going to be more like fifteen minutes, but I let her have her moment.

"I'm sorry, Arra. It was just a way to pass the time. Don't worry, we all still love you. Besides, fits of rage are healthy. You should have them more." I said with a smile. I turned around, prepared to continue walking, but I stopped short when I realized what I was seeing. I had seen this place in my dream, this exact spot, in my dream. Everything was there, even the sun was in the right spot. I stared in shock as I realized we were on the edge of a huge supernatural break through.

"Cin, are you okay?" asked Manek as he came to stand next to me.

"We're here." I said, not really speaking to him, or anyone at all.

"Here?" asked Arra as she also came to stand next to me.

"Where is 'here'?" Sonziah questioned as she joined us. I wasn't really sure where "here" was, but, like I said, I knew I'd know it when I knew it. I walked away from them, and began to walk around the area, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Um, are you sure you're okay?" asked Manek as he watched me walk around in a dazed frenzy.

"She drank the cactus juice." whispered Arra to Manek, even though she wasn't very good at whispering quietly.

"I didn't drink the cactus juice." I shouted over to Arra. She quickly looked in another direction, and began to whistle very loudly. I took one more walk around, than stopped and stood in frustration. "Something should have happened by now, because this is certainly it. It's like it's right under my...ahh!"

Suddenly, the ground gave out under me, and I fell into a deep, endless hole.

"Cinrae!" I heard everyone yell from the surface. They all ran over to the edge of the hole and looked into the deep pit.

"Cin! Talk to me, are you okay?" shouted Manek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Covered in sand, but fine." I answered from below. "But, you guys really need to see this." It was most certainly the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

I had fallen through some kind of tower, and through an open glass dome. Sand had poured through the hole, making a kind of eerie staircase into the past. The long columns stretched down into an endless sea of shelves, the stone heads of owls at the top of each. It was like there was literally no end. There was such detail in the walls, I expected them to jump to life any moment. I made my way down to the floor, and found that I was standing at the intersection of four wide walkways that split off into miles and miles of shelves and scrolls. The most mesmirizing thing, though, was the large mosaic of a black and white eagle spreading it's wings that was mounted above one of the walkways. Even though sand was everywhere, and some hallways were completely filled, the majesty and awe of the place was still overwhelming.

"Wong Shi Tong's Library." I mumbled to myself. I heard that others climbing down after me, and they were in the same shock.

"Wow." said Arra as she stared around wide eyed.

"I can't believe we are here. A place that was supposed to be destroyed years ago. I mean, our parents _saw_it be destroyed." said Sonziah, with her hands placed stubbornly on her hips.

"No, our parents saw it sink. That doesn't mean it was completely destroyed." rebutted Arra. Manek walked up next to me, his mouth in the round shape of an "o". I loved seeing him react in such an un Manek like way.

"Come on, say it. You know you want to." I teased, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He looked down at me for a moment, than rolled his eyes in defeat.

"You're feelings are always right." he mumbled. I squealed, and got up on my toes so I could peck him on the cheek. It took him months to finally realize that, and I was very proud of him.

We all stared around at the large, magical library, too shocked and amazed to move. Odd, the Spirits who were said to "destroy" this library wanted me to find it. Well, whatever, as long as their mood swings worked in my favor.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sonziah, already losing her since of awe.

I knew that the next step was to find that map that had appeared in my dream, but the problem was finding it. How do you find one little map in a sea of maps, and books, and scrolls, and parchments, and stuff! I sighed, and realized that I would just have to work my way there. The Spirits would guide me, this I knew, but they would just take their time doing it.

"In my dream, I was lead to a map. It was on a raised pedestal, under glass, and at the top it read "The Empire of Allansar", but it was in a different language." They all nodded, knowing that questioning me was not going to make a difference at all, and we split off in different directions. It was going to take a while, but we would most certainly find something.

-888-

The assassin had followed the children from a great distance, making sure to remain as small as possible. She even covered herself with tan rags to make her look more like a sandbender. She knew that if they saw her, her body would end up burned along with Yeh-Lu.

Finally, after hours of walking, she came to a large hole in the sand. There were still foot prints, showing where the princess and her friends once stood. She bent over slightly to stare down into the dark hole, and she could here their voices clearly. So, they fell down a hole. She sighed, remembering how much she hated her job, and, after tying off a long rope, jumped down the never ending pit.

-888-

After a few minutes of searching through the library and all of its riches, we all began to read more than we were looking. I had found a scroll that dated back to the age of the Sun Warriors. Stories and fables about how the sun came to be set in the sky, and how the first fire was given to the mighty dragon king, Ryu.

According to the stories, Ryu was given the fire by Agni, and it was only supposed to be kept for the dragons. But a clever man named Kanchi tricked Ryu's young son, Yong, into giving him just some of his fire. But, by giving Kanchi just some of his fire, the first firebender was born. Since man was such a greedy and arrogant creature, Kanchi immediately challenged Yong to the first Agni Kai to prove his superiority. Yong was very young, and was not a powerful fighter at all, so Kanchi defeated him using wit and power.

Ryu was devastated by the loss of his son, and begged Agni to punish the ungrateful human. Agni knew that Kanchi needed, no, had to be punished greatly, but it was only because of Yong's foolishness that Kanchi was given a taste of the sacred fire. So, Agni and the rest of the Spirits of the earth cursed the descendants of Kanchi with the same arrogant pride, and the will to win using wit and power, and would come to be hated and feared by the world. But, they also cursed the dragons by proclaiming that because it was the youngest son that gave the fire, every younger child of a dragon would be given to Agni, and become a messenger of the Spirits.

Now, I finally understood why it was that my father became so sick when he saved Appa from the Dai Li. He was going against everything, even the very core of his people. The Sprits probably didn't know what to do with him. But, he overcame the plight of our people, and set a new standard for the people of the Fire Nation. To not rule in pride, or to overcome with pure wit and power alone, but to rule in kindness, and to overcome with all you have, including your heart.

--

Manek could hear the silent dripping of an unseen water source as he searched the vast halls of the library. There was so much he realized he did not know, and probably never would. He wondered if somewhere in those walls was the secret of his past. He knew it was probably wishful thinking, but he could hope, couldn't he.

He turned a tight corner, and jumped when he stared into the empty eyes of a skeleton. The clothes hung limply on the bones, looking massive on the small from. A large wide brimmed hat sat low on it's skull. The skeleton was surrounded by books, and there was even one open in its lap, as if the poor soul had died reading. Manek smiled, knowing that only a man who loved knowledge would die learning. At least he died in peace.

Out of curisoity, he picked up the open book in the skeleton's lap, and read the page that he came to. It looked to be some kind of diary, for the top of each page was dated, and they were adressed like letters. The date went all the way back to Avatar Kyoshi's days. He sat down, leaning his back against the shelves, and began to read.

_Dear Spirit of My Soul, _

_I have never been more exhausted in my life. The priests never told me that my struggles would be this hard, this tedious. Sometimes I just want to yell at the top of my lungs "ENOUGH!", but I know I can't do that. What would become of my family and friends back home if I did? I had to keep working, and struggling, and getting uncomfortably wet to insure the future and safety of my people. _

_If it's any conciliation,My Soul, I met someone today. A very nice boy, an airbender. My sisters never told me that airbenders could be so handsome, and they seemed to know the attractiveness of every boy in the world. I tried talking to him, or, he tried talking to me, but I just ended up smiling like an idiot, and laughing loudly, even though there was nothing funny. He hadn't even said anything! I could just die from embarrassment. _

_Airbending is certainly the hardest thing for me to learn, especially so high up in the air. I'm used to feeling the ground under me, strong, solid, but when I'm flying through the air with nothing but the wind to help me, I feel alone. Feeling alone is like feeling abandoned, being lost. There is no one there to tell you if it was going to be alright, or even if it was all going to go up in smoke, just someone there. With five sisters, and three brothers, there was always someone there to talk to, but in the air, I'm alone with nothing but my thoughts. You know better than anyone that my thoughts are my worst enemies. I will never understand why the monks claim that this is so freeing. _

_I haven't heard anything from my home yet. Maybe the monks are intercepting my letters. It would make since, they stick their nose in every other aspect of my life. I'm not one of their little boys, they can't shield me in. My earthbending teacher was looser than that. _

_I hear the gong that sounds lights out. I must leave you for today, Spirit of My Soul. I'll speak to you again tommorrow. _

_-Kyoshi _

Manek gasped when he realized what he was reading. This was Avatar Kyoshi's diary! And, by what he read, she was but a teenager when she wrote that page. She sounded so different from what he expected of the hard core Avatar. There was so much under the warrior makeup that no one ever saw. He immediately began to flip to the last page of the diary, hoping that she kept it her entire life. Sure enough, the last page was dated the date that Avatar Kyoshi's death was reported. It was written quickly and sloppily, as if she was in a hurry. She was probably dying while she wrote it.

_Dear Spirit of My Soul, _

_All of my life, I've seen everything coming. I've always seen the problem for what it was, and have fixed them quickly and correctly. But now, at this moment, this is all I can think of doing. I hope someone finds this diary, and that they learn the truth from it. That is, if the Dai Li don't get to it first. _

_I feel my time slipping away. The monks always told me that when you died, you literally felt your life pulling away from you. I certainly feel it, and I am powerless to stop it. I know I should have done this earlier, but I never saw this coming, remember? So, I'll just do it now. _

_I am Avatar Kyoshi of Kyoshi Island, and this is my Will and Testament. _

_To my two girls, I leave everything pretty and delicate I ever owned. I know that there isn't much, but you could have them all. _

_To my boys, I give my weapons collection in its entirety. When you go to fight for your country, you can carry the weapons that the heroes of the past carried. _

_To my dear husband, I leave my love, and my heart, even though you always had it. The house, and the land are already in your name, and the estate can be divided between our children when you pass. _

_To my mother I leave my one valuable jewel. The diamond is worth about six hundred gold pieces, and that should hold you for a long time. _

_I love you all very much, and I will miss you all. But, you musn't despair. Grief is a mortal tie to this world, and in order for our spirits to be free, we must release the physical ties. Yes, Lee, I know I'm talking like an airbender again, but I am one after all. You'll miss my words of wisdom when I'm gone. _

_My hand is going numb I can feel it. As I die, I have just one request for you, my Earth King. Dismember the Dai Li. They are not to be trusted...._

The ink from the pen trailed a long line across the page at the end of the word "trusted". Manek concluded that that must have been when she finally died. What did she mean by saying that the Dai Li weren't to be trusted? Did they murder her? If so, than this diary must have been confiscated by them as soon as she died. So, none of her very last words were known to her family. Her will and testament, lost. Manek suddenly felt a warm tear run down his cheek, and he saw it make a small spot on the old, yellow parchment.

--

Arra wandered through the silent halls, running her fingers along the intricate detail on the shelves. She was used to libraries of vast knowledge, for she was raised in the library of the Southern Air Temple. There was so much in there to learn, history's greatest secrets. The map that her father gave her was kept in that library, and it was one of the oldest maps in the world. She had questioned constantly why it was torn slightly at the right edge, but her father didn't know. That map was so old, he would say, that only the capitals are written down, because that's all that was.

Suddenly, something caught Arra's eye as she walked along the shelves. There was a book with golden binding, making it shine in the dim light. Her inquisitive side couldn't be quenched, so she immediately pulled it from it's place on the stacks. The cover was bright gold, as well, almost blinding her as she looked at it.

She opened it to the first page, and it read "The Empire of Allansar". She had learned the language while studying some similar books and scrools in the Southern Air Temple library.

"Cinrae!" she called as loud as she could. Soon she heard the sound of multiple feet running towards her, and soon Sonziah, Manek, and I were next to her.

"Have you found it?" I asked , somewhat out of breath.

"Well, it's not a map, but it has the same language and title, I think." Arra handed the book to me, and sure enough, it was all there.

I began to flip through the pages, and we were all amazed at what we saw. There were pictures of people with a tan, almost sandy skin, with equally sandy colored hair that was in thick curls. The women were wearing strange dresses that had wide, hoop skirts. Some of the woman, though, wore dresses similar to ours, only they were cinched at the waist, looking amazingly uncomfortable.

The men wore tight fighting pants, that they tucked into their knee high boots. Most of them wore large white shirts that were stuffed into the hem of their pants, and had large, almost puffy sleeves and ruffled collars. Some wore long coats with wide sleeves and golden buttons. But, the most amazing thing about these people were their purple eyes. I had never in my life seen a human with purple eyes.

"Well, this is weird." said Manek as he looked over my shoulder at the book.

"Yeah it is. I've never seen people like this before." I answered. I continued to flip through the pages, and there were more pictures, some of flying ships, others of people who wore long, dark robes, with purple energy flying from their hands.

"I've heard of Allansar before, but I only thought it was a myth." said Arra as she leaned closer to the book.

"How, where have you heard of this place?" asked Sonziah.

"Well, there are plenty of books in the library at home that are written in this language, and mention this place. Most of the books talked about Gods and Spirits, but never the actual people. See, look." said Arra as she pointed to a paragraph in the book. " 'Allansar was once a single country, powerful and intuitive that used their superiority to better the world. A large amount of the magicians who study the Order are Allansarians. Allansar attempted to wage war against the people of the Elemental World, and just about devastated the globe by doing so. In an attempt to make sure that war between the two different worlds never came to pass, the Spirits of the Elemental World, and the Gods of the Magical World created an enchanted Coral Wall, that would shield the two worlds from each other for all time. Soon, the other worlds forgot each other, and faded into legend. ' "

We all listened attentively as Arra finished the paragraph. What kind of crazy world had we come upon?

"I understand why you thought it was a myth, Arra. It was supposed to be one. I wonder how long ago this war happened." I said as I continued to study the book.

"Probably a few hundred thousand years, or longer. During the age of the second or third Avatar." I nodded as I let all of the new information sink in.

"Well, I'll be damned." I mumbled.

"Hey!" Manek suddenly yelled. We all looked up, and followed his voice all the way down to the end of the hall. He stood looking down at a raised pedestal. On it was a strange map with the words "The Empire of Allansar" at the top. It was the map I saw in my dream exactly. I let a small smile spread on my face as we all looked over the new discovery. Than, I had an idea.

"Arra, let me see that map your dad gave you." I instructed Arra, holding my hand out to my side. She quickly removed the map from her pack, and gave it to me. I slowly slid the glass over enough to where I could slide the map of Allansar out from under it. I laid the two maps next to each other, the map of our world on the left, and the other on the right, and I drew them together. The torn edges fit together perfectly.

Arra said that that map was old. Only, she didn't know that it was one of the original maps of the world, before they became separated. Someone had ripped them in two, and put them on separate ends of our world, knowing that no one would ever bring them back together. I guess they didn't see us coming. Suddenly, another realization entered my mind.

"Hey Manek, if you wanted to disapear, and I mean really disapear, where would you go?" I asked. Manek stood there, as if he were really thinking, than he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"If it were me, a place that doesn't exist." After a moment, Manek looked up at me with surprised eyes, and he cringed when saw that all too familiar glint in my eyes.

"Oh no, Cinrae, you can't possibly think..."

"This is the exact place where Zuko would go! A place that, to the rest of the world, doesn't exist! Only his brilliant, yet slightly twisted mind could think of it. We have followed him to the very edge of the world, and now I realize where he was going! Come on, Manek, you gotta admit that this makes perfect sense."

"I'm not admitting to anything anymore, you little she-witch! You just heard Arra read that even if this place does exist, there's an enchanted coral wall between us." I groaned and threw my hands up in annoyance.

"Come on, Manek, live alittle! What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It died when I met you. Why do your adventures always have to lead all over the world?"

"Because I have a large agenda. Please, Manek, I can't do this without you." I pleaded. He looked down at me for a long time, and even though his face was stern, his eyes told me that he would follow me to the ends of the earth. He sighed, and nodded slightly.

"Fine, fine, I'll let you kill me. But, I say we put it to a group vote." He turned to our group companions and put the case on the table. "Our brave and insane leader wants to go to this fictional place, because she thinks her brother might have gone there. We are all one united union, and we must vote on this. So, who would like to travel to the end of the earth, literally, and who would not?"

Arra and Sonziah looked at each other, than shrugged.

"Okay."

"I'm in."

Manek's mouth dropped as his plan to squelch my adventurous spirit dissipated very quickly, and I smiled at my good friends. They knew that this wanted to be one heck of a ride, and they wanted to be there for it. We were Team Avatar: Next Generation after all. What kind of honor would we be giving our parents if we didn't run off on crazy adventures?

--

The assassin listened intently from behind on of the large shelves. So, they were actually going to this place, this Allansar. She had heard the stories, but she never believed them. They were children's tales, made to fill the mind with crazy thoughts. But, she was not so imaginative. She wasn't going to follow this princess all over the world, than off the end of it. She would be dead long before than.

-888-

Aang smiled to himself as his mental eye watched the proceedings.

"They've found it." he said out loud. Katara had been sitting behind him, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Really? So, what now, are they going?" she asked, trying not to invade his meditating space.

"Yes, I believe so. But, something's wrong. There is some unwanted force in the plane. I can't tell what's going to happen next." Katara threw up her arms in frustration, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What good are these all seeing powers that the Spirits gave you, if you never know what's going to happen next?" The piercing cry of little Kazuma suddenly filled the Temple. "I have to go tend to Kaz, so don't change anything until I get back!" she yelled as she ran off towards the nursery. Aang looked back at her out of the corner of his eye, and huffed.

"Yeah, Katara, I'll just pause time until it suits you." he whispered to himself. He winced when a sharp water whip nipped the back of his neck. By Roku, that woman had eyes _and_ ears in the back of her head.

-888-

I had made sure to put the map, and the golden book in my bag, even though I was steadily running out of room. There was so much we had to do to get ready for the journey! I took scrools on navigating, sailing, fishing and all kinds of things that would help us get to Allansar. I was so excited, I almost couldn't hold it in. I was sure, no, certain that Zuko was there. I could feel him in my soul, I could hear him in my head. I mean, he was my twin, after all.

--

The assassin quietly waited behind one of the shelves, waiting until her target was so close, she could strike and kill quickly and easily. She could be out of there before the princess's corpse hit the ground.

--

"Hey Cinrae, there's a book here that talks about your mom's family." called Arra. I quickly went to her side to see what she had found now.

"Really? What does it say?" She flipped through the pages, looking at family trees, and miniature portraits. I never knew much about my mother's family. I didn't see my grandparents often, and my Uncle Tom-Tom was always off being an artist. It was so interesting to read about my mother's family roots, all the way back to the reign of Grandfather Sozin. But, something didn't feel right. It was like they weren't my family, just people in a book. I should have felt some sort of connection, right?

" I didn't know your mom had a sister." said Arra, interupting my thoughts.

"That's because she doesn't." I said, finding a new interest in the book.

"Um, not according to this. There's a name right here. Amaya, the eldest daughter of Senator Juro and his wife Lady Raiko. "

--

The assassin's body froze, and her mind seemed to enter an eternal fog. Amaya was the name of Mai's eldest sister. Amaya was _her_name. And if Cinrae was the daughter of Mai, than that made Mai Fire Lady. That also made Cinrae her niece.

Without thinking, the assassin stepped out from her hiding place, facing the children.

--

"You're Mai's daughter?" she asked in a quiet, sad voice. We all immediately stood ready, prepared for a fight if, and when, she brought it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, even though I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I thought after Yeh-Lu's death, you'd learned your lesson."

She looked at me like she hadn't heard my question at all. Her eyes seemed to slightly water over, and I could have sworn she was about to cry.

"You're Mai's daughter?" she asked again in the same tone of voice. I looked back and forth between everyone, and decided that things couldn't get any weirder, so I'd just answer the question.

"Yes, I am." I answered. Than, the first tear fell from the narrow, black slits of her eyes, and slid down her cheek. I was pretty baffled by this, considering that I had never seen this woman cry before. Even when Yeh-Lu died, her face was calm and expressionless. It looked like she was trying so hard to speak, but something was holding her back. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm Mai's sister. Amaya." My eyes widened in complete shock. She was lying! She had to be. If my mother had a sister, she would have at least mentioned it! But everything told me that she was right, but I wasn't about to accept that without a fight.

"No, no you're lying! My mother doesn't have a sister, she would have told me." The assassin smiled slightly, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, I imagine that she wouldn't. It was so long ago that we were separated, and our parents probably drilled into her head the allusion that I never existed at all. They would have done anything to keep me a secret."

I stared at her really hard for a moment, struggling to see past the villain who had chased me across the Earth Kingdom, and see maybe a girl who defied the norm, and was exiled for it. I lowered my hands from the defencive stance I had them in, and crossed my arms, trusting that she would not try to harm me. She understood this, and proceeded with her tale.

"You see, I was a bit of a wild child when I was young. I ran with the wrong crowd, and did things that I really shouldn't have done. My father was a Senator then, and his political career was the object of everyone's minds. I hated how he would never be home, to play with me, to be with me like he used to. So, I caused trouble for him. My mother came to hate me, and regretted the day I was born.

"Mai was like a ray of sunshine in my life. She looked up to me, like no one ever had. I was...am three years older than her. I taught her everything I knew. I taught her about the art of the blade, and how to be quick and deadly. She soaked it all up like a sponge. Our parents were highly disappointed in having two girls in a row, but we didn't much mind their coldness. Especially when we were together.

"But, when I was thirteen, I found out about this sick twisted plot that my mother had to give either me or Mai to Fire Lord Ozai for one night if he raised my father's status. Fire Lord Ozai might have been dark and twisted, but he wasn't that evil. She tried to keep her little secret from everyone, including my father, but I found out. So, as revenge, I helped some of my friends sack a grand ball that my father had. A lot of officials were there, officials who decided the fate of my father's career.

"My mother was so mad at me, she could have killed me. For a moment, I thought she almost would. But I wasn't afraid for myself, I was afraid for Mai, of what would happen to her. I argued with my mother endlessly that night, and said terrible things. Things that were true. Finally, in her absolute rage, my mother kicked me out and disinherited me. I had only one regret in leaving that place, and that was leaving my little sister behind. But, I knew that where I went, she could not follow.

"I assume that after that, our parents practically brainwashed Mai, convincing her that I was never there. They erased every mentioning of me from everywhere in high society, making sure that I could never be used as a threat against my father's career. I was alone and afraid, but I would not be beaten. I used my skills to get me brief jobs. I robbed stores for street lords, I killed for the rich, I fought as a mercenary. Soon enough, my soul became dark and passionless. I let my name flow into the wind, and was just known as the Assassin.

"A few months ago, I received a letter from an anonymous person, wanting your death. They promised more money than I have ever been offered in my life. I couldn't pass it down.I didn't know you were Mai's daughter, I only knew that you were Princess of the Fire Nation. I didn't know that Mai had finally made it solid with the young prince. She had always had a thing for him, even if she wouldn't admit to it. And, to be honest, I had a little thing for Lu-Ten, General Iroh's son. Our family had a special attraction to the royals.

"So, here I am. At the end of a long tunnel, staring into the light. I...I am terribly sorry for the sadness and pain I've caused. You must understand, I didn't know! If I had, I would have turned down the offer immmediatly. I feel so ashamed. I have almost killed one of the last ties to the life I once lived. I know that I don't know you, Cinrae, and that I have just been a speck of dust in your eye ever since that day in the woods when I cut the Earth Kingdom boy, sorry about that, by the way, but I want you to know that as an aunt, I give you my deepest and most sincere apologies. I didn't know."

We all stared at the poor, hurt woman in shock. Her story was such a tragic one, and, of course, it was tied to my family. I always thought that I only had my uncle Tom-Tom, and Aunt Azula, but I was so wrong. This woman was a direct relative of mine, and I didn't even know she existed.

I slowly walked over to Amaya, seeing the tears running swiftly down her face, and once I was close to her, I wrapped her in a tight, comforting hug. She froze for a moment, not sure what to do, or even if she wanted to do something at all. But, soon enough, she responded with an equally as tight hug. I could feel her crying into my shoulder, knowing that she had been crying alone for a long time.

We finally pulled away from each other, and laughed lightly as our emotions flowed out. She quickly wiped her tears away, a wide smile now plastered on her face. I had never seen her smile, and I mean truly smile, before either. She had a beautiful smile.

"Oh, look at me. After twenty-four years of blood and steal, I cry like a baby at a little hug." she said lightly. I smiled, and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, our family may not be a family of criers, but when we do cry, we let it all out." She nodded, and looked around at my friends who were watching this touching reunion with wide smiles on their faces. They were happy to see that she finally was somewhat happy with herself, and that it meant that no one else would be following us.

"So, now that you're...well, good, you have to come back to the Fire Nation with me. My mother will be so happy to see you, for I'm sure she remembers exactly who you are. She even fights like you do. You'll love meeting my father, and my brothers, and everyone else. Please, you must come back with me." I told her, filled with a child like excitement. She sighed deeply, staring down at the floor.

"I haven't seen my family in years. I haven't been home in years. I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Hey. You are a kick butt woman, who's chased me all over the Earth Kingdom without faltering once. I think you can handle the Fire Nation Royal Family." I said with a smile. She sighed again, than nodded, with a kind smile. I squeaked in happiness, and wrapped her in another hug.

"But, before I go back, I have to find my brother, Prince Zuko II. Maybe, you could come with us to Allansar to find him. You've followed us everywhere else, why should the end of the world be any different?" I asked humorously.

"Besides we're gonna need some adult supervision." cut in Manek, as he came to stand next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Um, for these two, he means." said Sonziah, motioning towards me and Manek.

"You're my god-aunt now, so I accept you as family. And, we're gonna need as much help as we can get." said Arra with a shy smile. Amaya laughed lightly, feeling the warmth and acceptance this group of rag-tag heroes sent out to her. Than she nodded her head yes.

"I'd love to."

This was turning out to be the best day ever! We had found this secret library, discovered I lost world, and converted the bad guy to a good guy. Things were going to be looking up from now on, I knew it. But, fate had something else in mind.

Suddenly, the library began to shake fiercly, and the sounds of stone falling filled the halls. Sand poured in above our heads, filling the halls at an alarming speed.

"What's happening?" Arra cried over the noise.

"The library's sinking again!" I yelled back.

"What? Can't you tell your Spirit friends to just freeze for, like, a second?" yelled Manek. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Sorry, Manek, it doesn't work like that."

"Well than, how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Sonziah as she struggled to dodge falling pieces of stone.

"Come on!" we heard Amaya yell. We all turned our heads, and she was motioning for us to follow. "This way!" She didn't wait for us to follow, but sped off towards the way we came. We didn't hesitate to follow her.

We soon came to the way we entered, right under the glass dome. Sand was pouring in from the small hole, but, in the midst of it, hung a rope.

"Go on, hurry!" yelled Amaya, and we immediately began to climb. Arra was the first one up, than Sonziah, than Manek, than me, than Amaya. We closed our eyes, and attempted to sheild our faces as the sand fell. Arra tried to use her airbending to bend the sand around us, but she needed both her hands to keep climbing.

Finally, Arra reached the surface, than helped Sonziah and Manek climb up and out. I came up next, than bent back down to help Amaya out. I reached for her hand, and her for mine, and I almost had it until the rope cut, and Amaya began to fall with it. I quickly reached out, and grabbed her hand before she could fall. I was the only thing holding her up now.

"Hold on, Amaya, I'll get you out!" I yelled down at her, even though I could feel myself slipping over the edge, with her weight pulling me down.

"No, you can't, Cinrae. My weight, and the force of the sand will pull you down with me. One of us has to let go." I immediately understood what she was saying, but I wouldn't let it happen.

"No one's letting go, Amaya. You're my family. I'm with you 'till the end."

"Cinrae. You are such a brave and beautiful young woman. You have the world laid out before you, waiting for you. Your brother needs you, wherever he is, and I'm not letting you abandon him to a dark fate. My time is done, I've done what I need to do. Besides, I have Yeh-Lu waiting for me on the other side. I have nothing to fear." Tears were running down my face as I struggled to hold on.

"Not after everything you've been through. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me, and I'm not about to let you die because of that!"

"I'm sorry Cinrae. For everything. I hope you can find some hope in your heart to forgive me." I could feel her start to loosen her grip. I shook my head, holding on with everything I had. "Oh, and, when you see my little sister again, tell her that I'm so proud of her. So proud." Than, she let go. I reached out for her, but she was already falling.

I cried out, but there was nothing left for me to do. Nothing at all. The library began to sink even faster, and was suddenly pulled down into the sand. Manek had to grab me and pull me back to keep me from falling in myself. I looked up, and all that was left of Wong Shi Tong's Library was a small crater.

But, it wasn't the library that I cried for. It was the woman who I never knew, the aunt I had never loved. The soul that never found peace in the mortal world. I never thought I would weep for the woman who I ran from and fought for so long, but I did cry. I cried harder than I had when Zuko disappeared. All I felt were Manek's arms around me as he slowly rocked back and forth.

Sonziah stood with her arms wrapped around her upper body, struggling not to cry, even though she could feel them in her eyes. Arra was already sobbing, and had to look away to keep from falling into hysterics. She looked up into the sky, and couldn't help but notice that after twelve hours of midday, the sun was setting.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, very, very long, but a very important chapter nonetheless. We only have one more chapter left in the story guys! O-O But, there will be two chapters at the end that won't be a direct part of the story. One chapter that's a sneak peak into the sequel, "To Consume Children of Magic", and one chapter that will be a special one where I will take some of my favorite songs, and choose one as the theme, and one for each of some of the main characters. Read and Review PLEASSSSE!!!**


	33. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last chapter you guys! It has been a wonderful ride with all of you, and I'd like to give a shout out to those who have read and reviewed this story since the very beginning, going all the way back to "The Games We Play" .

w.i.t.c.h fan in ut (love ya, girl!)

Fortune Glyph

Cottonpaw

DarkFlame Alchemist

I hope you guys enjoyed reading "TCCOF" as much as I loved writing it. The sequel will be up not long after I finish doing the sneak peak and the special song chapter, so keep an eye out for it. So, heeeeeeer we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 32

It didn't take us as long to get out of the desert as it did to get well into it. With the sun rising and setting properly, it was easy to navigate. Plus, we were able to get a ride from some sandbenders. They weren't as mean and low down as Uncle Aang described them to be, but that was probably because he was going through such a hard time then.

Once we were out of the Si Wong Desert, our main objective was to get to the coast. There, would surley come upon a dock, than we would be able to get a ship and set sail. Manek and I had stolen a ship before. With four of us, it really shouldn't have been a problem, right?

"We're stealing a ship?" asked Arra for the five thousandth time. Her moral compass was not comprehending the notion of ever stealing something.

"Arra, we don't have near enough money to buy a boat, and, besides, we'll return it as soon as we come back. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Suddenly, Arra was in front of me, her hands placed stubbornly on her hips. "It's thievery! What do you think our parents would say if they found out that we were stealing from innocent, hard working people?"

"Well, mistake me if I'm wrong, but didn't your mother steal a waterbending scroll when she was about your age?" I asked, smirking. Arra opened her mouth to respond, but soon closed it after thinking before answering.

"Okay, well, maybe my mom would understand, but my father wouldn't! And neither would Sonziah's parents, or yours, and I'm sure Manek's parents would be disappointed. That is if he had any."

"Wow, Arra. Thanks. Thanks a lot." said Manek, making his prescence known. Arra smiled in his direction, as an apology, than went back to scolding me.

"You're the daughter of the most powerful monarch in the world, with endless means to support yourself, and you resort to stealing?" she asked, the spite and disappointment clear in her bell of a voice. I looked her directly in the eye, seeing for once how truly spirited she was.

"Arra, I'm sorry, but that's the only way. How about this; Sonziah, Manek, and I can steal the ship, and you won't have to participate at all. Fair?" Arra looked at me hard for a moment, than a half smile spread on her face.

"I'll scold you the entire time, and pity your condemned souls, but, yeah that's fair." I winked at Arra, and we continued walking. Manek drew up next to me, and stared down at me with an amazed, almost appreciative shine in his eye.

"You quick talking wonder of a vixen. What would your father think of your present state? So unprincess like your character?" he asked, even though I don't think he minded very much.

"He would frown at me for a moment, but smile and wink when no one was looking. This is the way I've always been, who I am. You call me a quick talking vixen. At home I'd be called a politician."

-888-

After hitching a ride on a ferry, and crossing Cameleon Bay, we arrived at the edge of the Earth Kingdom. I had never been this far east before, so I was rather amazed by everything. The far eastern coast of the Earth Kingdom seemed to have stronger airbender roots than the rest of the nation. The people wore shades of orange and grey, with very little very architecture was similar to the Southern Air Temple. Maybe some remnants of the Air Nomad race could be found here.

As we walked through the large city we had been dropped off in, I couldn't help but listen to the gossip that revolved throughout the city. I mean, even though they looked like the Air Nomads, they had the love of gossip like the people of the Earth Kingdom.

There was plenty of talk about Zuko, proving my suspicions that he had come that way. As we walked by a small home where a group of men sat in deep conversation, I heard a man talking about a young Fire Nation boy buying his boat. He said that he asked the boy where he planned on going, since he was already at the edge of the world, and the boy answered that his business was his own. Zuko would never say anything like that to a stranger. He was certainly on a twisted path if he had changed that much.

--

We finally reached a large, busy dock, filled with fishing ships and some large passenger ships. It was going to be rather hard to steal a ship around there without someone seeing us.

"So, what now?" asked Sonziah as we surveyed the area. I was biting my nail as my mind was trying to process a quick and easy solution. I should have realized that there were no quick and easy solutions anymore.

Suddenly, I saw a small fishing boat pulling into dock at the far end of the dock. The captain was an elderly man who hadn't had that good of a day from what I could tell. There were barely any fish in his net. I smiled as I saw some pretty easy bait.

We quickly maneuvered over to the ship, trying to keep as low a profile as four brightly dressed kids could be. Manek was the most discreet of us all, so he made his way over to the hut where the old man was sitting. He was so busy talking to the manager of the hut that neither of them noticed Manek at all.

"The fish just aren't biting for me, Hu. I'll go back out later and see if they're being any friendlier." Hu shrugged, and poured the man a cup of sake.

"By what you've told me, the fish haven't been biting for you for a while, old man. Have you ever thought about retiring?"

"Retire? I can't retire from something like this. My sons were killed in the War, so there is no one to take care of my wife and I. I have to keep trying."

--

Manek had heard enough apparently, for he headed back over to us.

"He's heading back out later. The two men are in pretty deep conversation, so I'll give it about fifteen minutes." I nodded, and headed for the ship, but I stopped when Manek pulled on my arm.

"Um, Cinrae, I don't think we should do this. Not with this man. He has nothing, and this ship is all he has to take care of his family. We'll be stealing his livelyhood."

I understood where he was coming from, but my moral compass stopped pointing due north a long time ago. But, it wasn't completely south. I decided to take the rest of the money I had taken from the royal mint, which was about twenty gold pieces, and decided to leave it behind with the old man. I know that it wouldn't be enough to replace the ship, something he would probably never see again, but it was something.

I had already formulated a pretty good plan, and was certain that it would work. Manek and Arra would stand guard while Sonziah and I would take care of the ship since we were the most familiar with ships. It was so small, even smaller than the one Manek and I had stolen by ourselves. Hopefully we wouldn't have to scale the other end of the world in the same ship, 'cause things were going to get extremely tight.

Sonziah and I looked over the railing of the ship, and motioned for Manek and Arra to board the ship. Arra quickly airbending herself onto the ship, not even moving from her spot on the ground, while Manek had to throw himself onto the hard deck. All of us girls couldn't help but laugh at his struggle.

It didn't take long for us to be moving out from the dock and setting sail. I looked back at the dock, and hopped that they gift we left the old man would make the blow hurt less.

--

The old man slowly headed back to where his ship was docked, ready to go out and try again. He could go out to sea morning, noon, and night, but the fish still wouldn't bite for him, and his net was forming more and more holes. Fate was struggling to tell him that this timeless career that he had known his whole life needed to be set aside, but his pride wouldn't let go.

He finally arrived back at the edge of the dock, and was slightly perplexed to find it not there. Did he dock it somewhere else? Did it get loose and drift away? As he let all of these more positive thoughts run through his mind, he noticed a small bag next to the post that he had used to tie his boat down. He picked it up, his curiosity getting the best of him, and his eyes widened when the bright gold of the near twenty coins shone on his face. This was more money than he had ever seen in his life. There was also a folded piece of paper in the bag, and he quickly opened it, reading it quickly.

_For the greater good of this world, your fishing ship has been borrowed. It shall be returned in due time, and, until then, we hope that this small donation will suffice. Thank you for your contribution in the war against evil. _

_Sincerly, _

_Anonymous _

The old man read over the short note about six times, and still couldn't believe it. He looked out at the sea, than up into the sky.

"Okay! I get it! Fishing, not good!" he shouted into the heavens, hoping that the Spirits would get the message.

--

The open sea spread out before us like an open book, the pages blank and ready to be written on. The salty air hit my face, and I closed my eyes, leaning my head back, as I felt the spray on my skin. Manek came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him, smiling, and we kissed lightly, sharing in our own little moment. In his arms, I felt safe, and loved. I knew that even if everyone else abandoned me, I knew that his arms would still be around me. Sonziah came up next to us, leaning on the railing, feeling the sea spray on her face. The smile that was on her face was genuine and true, letting me know that she truly, deeply wanted to be there. Arra hung off of the edge of the ship, holding on to the rigging as to not fall into the rushing sea. Her long her flew in the wind, morphing into it it seemed. This was something new and grand for her, and she couldn't wait for the next chapter. This was my family, my friends, and we were in this together.

Just beyond the far horizen lied a waiting world unknown, and, like the dawn, it's beauty beckoned with a wonder all its own.

-888-

Fire Lord Zuko hadn't slept all night. Not that he wasn't accustomed to not sleeping, since it was all he had been doing. He listened to the ocean wash up against the sun as the blue glow to the horizon reached his eyes. He could hear the gulls calling, waking the day, even if it was a bit early. Mai lay sound asleep in the grand bed that they shared, looking calm and peaceful. Zuko smiled as he watched her sleep, and felt his love for her swell in his heart.

Lately, he had been absorbing himself in what he had instead of what was lost. Cinrae and Zuko were out in the world, finding themselves, and he could only pray that they were safe. Agni knows that he had his own journey out there on his own, and he found himself in the world. It was only right that his eldest children had the same was tradition. He smiled to himself as the realization hit him.

As for Jasmine, she would always be with him in his heart, mind, body, and soul, but she was gone. The physical world couldn't contain a soul as powerful as hers. Or, at least, that's what he had been telling himself night after night after... He sighed as he tried to calm down. It didn't do any good to stress over something he couldn't change.

His sons had been the focus of his attention for a few months now. Mashen and Shan, even in all of their mischief, were rather brilliant. They knew that flora and fauna of the Fire Nation, and most of the world, like they were born with it. Their own tutor said that their knowledge was outstanding for their age. Zuko couldn't help but beam with pride. Iroh was practically a male version of Mai. He was quiet and calm and monotone, but he was strong. His knowledge of the battle feild and its tactics was impressive, certainly, but could use some help. Zuko spent hours sitting with Iroh, teaching him all he knew. Uncle Iroh often weaved his way into those conversations, even though he often teetered off into stories of his days as a general. Many of them had nothing to do with battle tactics.

It was a new day, a new life for Zuko. It was time for him to remove the grey cloud from above his head, and let the sun shine in. He inhaled and smiled as the morning sun hit his skin. The morning sun was certainly the purest, from a firebender's perspective. It signaled a new power. It signaled a new day.

---------THE END------

**A/N: There you go! Hope you liked! Read and Review, pleeeeease! **


	34. Chapter 33: SONG THEMES

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, this is going to be the music theme chapter!!!! (enter massive chorus singing harmonic chord in forte) I am so happy to be writing this chapter, cause it's so much fun! I won't be doing a song for every main character, but I will for most of them. I will also be doing theme songs for groups of people, or couples. Some of the phrases will be in bold, or in parentheses because they are being sung on top of each other. Just letting you know. So, enjoy!

**Cinrae, the Phoeinx**

"Just Around the River bend" from _Pocahontas _

_What I love most about rivers is: _

_You can't step in the same river twice. _

_The water's always changing, always flowing. _

_But, people, I guess can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price. _

_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing,_

_What's around the river bend _

_Waiting just around the riverbend. _

_I look once more,_

_Just around the river bend! _

_Beyond the shore, _

_Where the gulls fly free. _

_Don't know what for. _

_What a dream the day might send, _

_Just around the river bend._

_For me, _

_Coming for me. _

_I feel it there beyond those trees, _

_Or right behind these waterfalls. _

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_

_For a handsome sturdy husband, _

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls,_

_And never dreams that something might be coming? _

_Just around the river bend!_

_Just around the riverbend! _

_I look once more, _

_Just around the river bend! _

_Beyond the shore, _

_Somewhere past the sea. _

_Don't know what for. _

_Why do all my dreams extend, _

_Just around the river bend? _

_Just around the riverbend..._

_Should I choose the smoothest coarse? _

_Steady as the beating drum. _

_Should I marry Kocoum? _

_Is all my dreaming at an end? _

_Or do you still wait for me dream giver? _

_Just around the river bend..._

-888-

**Zuko II, the Dragon**

"All That's Known" from _Spring Awakening_

_All that's known, _

_In history, in science, _

_Overthrown, at school, at home, by blind men. _

_You doubt them, _

_And soon they bark and hound you, _

_Till everything you say is just another bad about you. _

_All they say_

_Is, "Trust in what is written". _

_War is made, and somehow that is wisdom._

_Thought is suspect, _

_And money is their idol , _

_And nothing is okay_

_Unless it's scripted in their Bible. _

_But, I know, _

_There's so much more to find_

_Just in looking through myself, and not at them. _

_Still I know to trust my own true mind, _

_And to say there's a way through this. _

_On I go, _

_To wonder, and to learning._

_Name the stars, _

_And know their dark returning. _

_I'm calling to know the world's true yearning. _

_The hunger that a child feels_

_For everything they're shown. _

_You watch me._

_Just watch me. _

_I'm calling, and one day all will know. _

_You watch me. _

_Just watch me. _

_I'm calling, _

_I'm calling, _

_And one day all will know..._

-888-

**Fire Lord Zuko I**

A/N: Zuko is going to have two theme songs. One for his character during the series, and one for his character during "To Consume Children of Fire. "I'm Still Here" will be his series theme, and "Those You've Known" will be his theme for the story. Once you read the lyrics, you'll be able to tell why.

--

"I'm Still Here" by Knights Bridge

_I am a question to the world, _

_Not an answer to be heard. _

_All a moment, _

_That's held in your arms. _

_And what, _

_Do you think you'd ever say? _

_I won't listen anyway. _

_You don't know me, _

_And I'll never be what you want me to be. _

_And what, _

_Do you think you'd understand? _

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. _

_You can take me, and throw me away. _

_And how, _

_Can you learn what's never shown? _

_Yeah, you stand here on your own. _

_They don't know me, _

_'cause I'm not here. _

_And I, _

_Want a moment to be real! _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel. _

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong. _

_And how, _

_Can the world want me to change? _

_They're the one's that stay the same. _

_They don't know me. _

_'Cause I'm not here. _

_And you, _

_See the things they never see. _

_All you wanted, I can be. _

_Now you know me, _

_And I'm not afraid. _

_And I, _

_Wanna tell you who I am. _

_Can you help me be a man? _

_They can't break me. _

_As long as I know who I am. _

_And I, _

_Want a moment to be real! _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel. _

_Wanna hold on, and feel I belong. _

_And how, _

_Can they stay I never change? _

_They're the one's that stay the same. _

_They can't see me._

_But I'm still here. _

_They can't tell me who to be. _

_'Cause I'm not what they see. _

_And the world is still sleepin' _

_While I keep on dreamin' for me. _

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe! _

_And I, _

_Want a moment to be real! _

_Wanna touch things I don't feel. _

_Wanna hold on, _

_And feel I belong. _

_And how, _

_Can they say I never change? _

_They're the ones that stay the same. _

_I'm the one now, _

_'Cause I'm still here. _

_I'm the one, _

_'Cause I'm still here. _

_I'm still here. _

_I'm still here. _

_I'm still here. _

--

"Those You've Known" from _Spring Awakening_

_Those you've known, _

_And lost still walk behind you. _

_All alone, _

_They linger 'till they find you. _

_Without them, _

_The world grows dark around you. _

_And nothing is the same, _

_Until you know that they have found you. _

_Those you've pained, _

_May carry that still with them. _

_All the same, _

_They whisper "All forgiven." _

_Still your heart says_

_Their shadows bring the starlight. _

_And everything you've ever been, _

_Is still there in the dark night. _

_Though you know, _

_You've left them far behind. _

_(And the northern wind blows) _

_You walk on by yourself, _

_And not with them. _

_(The sorrows, your heart grows.) _

_Still you know, _

_They fill your heart and mind. _

_(There are those who still know) _

_As you say, _

_"There's a way through this." _

_(They're still home, _

_We're still home.) _

_Those you've known, _

_And lost, still walk behind you. _

_All alone, _

_Their song still seems to find you. _

_They call you, _

_As if you knew their longing. _

_They whistle through the lonely wind, _

_The long blue shadows falling. _

_All alone, _

_But still I hear their yearning. _

_Through the dark, _

_The moon alone, there, burning. _

_The stars, too, they tell of spring returning. _

_And summer with another wind, _

_That no one yet has known. _

_Though you know, _

_There's so much more to find. _

_Another dream, _

_Another love you'll hold. _

_Still you know, _

_To trust your own true mind. _

_**They call me,**_

**_Through all things. _**

**_Night's falling, _**

**_But somehow on I go. _**

**_You watch me, _**

**_Just watch me. _**

**_I'm calling, through longing. _**

_(The northern wind blows, _

_The sorrows, your heart's known. _

_I believe!_

_They're still home. _

_We're still home) _

_Now they walk on my arm, _

_Through the distant night. _

_And I'll never let them stray from my heart. _

_Through the wind, _

_Through the dark, _

_Through the winter night. _

_I will read all their dreams to the stars. _

_I'll walk now with them. _

_I'll call on their name. _

_And I'll see their thoughts are known, _

_But not gone. _

_Not gone. _

_They walk with my heart, _

_(Not gone.) _

_And I'll never let them go. _

_(Not gone.) _

_I'll never let them go. _

_(Not gone.) _

_I'll never let them go. _

_You watch me, _

_Just watch me. _

_I'm calling. _

_I'm calling, _

_And one day all will know. _

-888-

**Fire Lady Mai**

"I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked: The Musical_

_Hands touch, _

_Eyes meet. _

_Sudden silence, sudden heat. _

_Hearts leap in a giddy world. _

_He could be that boy, _

_But I'm not that girl. _

_Don't dream too far. _

_Don't lose sight of who you are. _

_Don't remember that rush of joy. _

_He could be that boy, _

_But I'm not that girl. _

_Every so often, _

_We long to steal _

_To the land of what might have been. _

_But, that doesn't soften the ache we feel,_

_When reality steps back in. _

_Blythe smile, _

_Lithe limb. _

_She who's winsome, _

_she wins him. _

_Gold hair with a gentle curl. _

_That's the girl he chose, _

_And heaven knows, _

_I'm not that girl. _

_Don't wish. _

_Don't start. _

_Wishing only wounds the heart. _

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. _

_There's a girl I know. _

_He loves her so. _

_I'm not that girl. _

-888-

**Ozai**

"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay

_I used to rule the world. _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word, _

_Now in the morning, _

_I sleep alone. _

_Sweep the streets I used to own. _

_I used to roll the dice. _

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. _

_Listen as the crowd would sing, _

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" _

_One minute I held the key. _

_Next the walls were closed one me. _

_And I discovered that my castle stands, _

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. _

_Be my mirror, _

_My sword and shield. _

_My missionaries in a foreign field. _

_For some reason, I can't explain, _

_Once you go there was never, _

_Never an honest word. _

_And that was when I ruled the world. _

_It was a wicked and wild wind. _

_Blew down the doors to let me in. _

_Shattered windows, and the sound of drums. _

_People couldn't believe what I had done. _

_Revolutionaries wait, _

_For my head on a silver plate. _

_Just a puppet on a lonely string? _

_Oh, who would ever want to be king? _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. _

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing. _

_Be my mirror, _

_My sword and shield. _

_My missionaries in a foreign field. _

_For some reason, _

_I can't explain, _

_I know Saint Peter won't call me name. _

_Never an honest word. _

_But, that was when I ruled the world. _

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. _

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing. _

_Be my mirror, _

_My sword and shield. _

_My missionaries in a foreign field. _

_For some reason, _

_I can't explain, _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name. _

_Never an honest word. _

_But, that was when I ruled the world. _

-888-

**Manek**

"I Stand Alone" from _The Quest for Camelot_

_I know the sound of each rock an stone. _

_And I embrace what others fear. _

_You were not to roam in this forgotten place. _

_Just the likes of me are welcome here. _

_Everything breaths, _

_And I know each breath. _

_For me it means life, _

_For others it's death. _

_It's perfectly balanced,_

_Perfectly planned. _

_It's more than enough for this man. _

_Like every tree, _

_Stands on its own, _

_Reaching for the sky, _

_I stand alone. _

_I share my world _

_With no one else. _

_All by myself, _

_I stand alone. _

_I've seen your world, _

_Through these very eyes. _

_Don't come any closer, _

_Don't even try. _

_I've seen all the pain, _

_And I've heard all the lies. _

_But in my world, _

_No compromise. _

_Like every tree, _

_Stands on its own, _

_Reaching for the sky, _

_I stand alone. _

_I share my world, _

_With no one else. _

_All by myself, _

_I stand alone. _

_All by myself, _

_I stand alone. _

_All by myself, _

_I stand alone! _

-888-

**Assassin (Amaya) & The Rough Rhinos**

"Bennie and the Jets" by Elton John (I couldn't resist :))

_Hey kids, _

_Shake it loose together. _

_The spotlight's hitting something_

_That's been known to change the weather. _

_We'll kill the fatted calf tonight. _

_So stick around, _

_You're gonna hear electric music, _

_Solid walls of sound. _

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet? _

_But they're so spaced out, _

_Bennie and the Jets. _

_Oh, but they're weird and their wonderful. _

_Oh, Bennie, she's really keen. _

_She's got electric boots, _

_A mohair suit. _

_You know I read it in a magazine. _

_Bennie and the Jets. _

_Hey kids, _

_Plug into the faithless. _

_Maybe they're blind, _

_But Bennie makes them ageless. _

_We shall survive, _

_Let us take ourselves along. _

_Where we fight our parents out in the street_

_To find who's right and who's wrong. _

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet? _

_But they're so spaced out. _

_Bennie and the Jets. _

_Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful. _

_Oh, Bennie, she's really keen. _

_She's got electric boots, _

_A mohair suit. _

_You know I read it in a magazine. _

_Bennie and the Jets. _

_Bennie and the Jets. _

_Bennie and the Jets...._

-888-

**Cinrae and Manek**

"At the Beginning" from _Anastasia _

_We were strangers, _

_Starting out on a journey. _

_Never dreaming what we've had to go through. _

_Now here we are, _

_I'm suddenly standing, _

_At the beginning with you. _

_No one told me I was going to find you. _

_Unexpected, _

_What you did to my heart. _

_When I lost hope, _

_You were there to remind me, _

_This is the start. _

_Life is a road, _

_And I want to keep going. _

_Love is a river, _

_I want to keep flowing. _

_Life is a road, now and forever, _

_Wonderful journey. _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_At the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you. _

_We were strangers, _

_On a crazy adventure. _

_Never dreaming, _

_How our dreams could come true. _

_Now, here we stand, _

_Unafraid of the future, _

_At the beginning with you. _

_And, life is a road, _

_and I want to keep going. _

_Love is a river, _

_I want to keep flowing. _

_Life is a road, now and forever,_

_Wonderful journey. _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_At the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you. _

_Knew there was somebody somewhere, _

_Like me, alone in the dark. _

_Now I know my dream will live on. _

_I've been waiting so long. _

_Nothings gonna tear us apart. _

_And life is a road, _

_And I want to keep going. _

_Love is a river, _

_And I want to keep flowing. _

_Life is a road, now and forever, _

_Wonderful journey. _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning. _

_I'll be there when the storm is through. _

_At the end, I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you. _

_And, life is a road, _

_And I want to keep going. _

_Love is a river, _

_I want to keep going on. _

_Starting out on a journey. _

_Life is a road, _

_And I want to keep going. _

_Love is a river, _

_And I want to keep flowing. _

_At the end I want to be standing _

_At the beginning with you. _

-888-

**"To Consume Children of Fire" Theme**

"The Road Goes On" from _The Lord of the Rings: The Musical (London cast)_

_There's a road, calling you to stray. _

_Step by step, pulling you away. _

_Under Moon and Star_

_Take the road, no matter how far. _

_Where it leads, no one ever knows. _

_Don't look back, follow where it goes. _

_Far beyond the Sun, _

_Take the road, wherever it runs. _

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_Hill by hill, mile by mile. _

_Field by Field, stile by stile. _

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_Hill by hill, mile by mile. _

_Field by field, stile by stile. _

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_(Mountain and valley, and pasture and meadow. _

_Stretching unending, for mile after mile. _

_Fenland and moorland, and shore line and canyon. _

_Bordered by hurdle, and hedgerow and stile.) _

_One more mile, then it's time to eat. _

_Pick some pears, succulent and sweet. _

_To the farthest shore, _

_Take the road, a hundred miles more. _

_Sweet pink trout, trickle from the stream. _

_Milk of goat, churn it into cream. _

_Far beyond the Sun. _

_Take the road, wherever it runs._

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_Hill by hill, mile by mile. _

_Field by field, stile by stile. _

_The road goes on, _

_Ever ever on. _

_(See the road flow past your doorstep, _

_Calling for your feet your stray. _

_Like a deep and rolling river, _

_It will sweep them far away.) _

_Just beyond the far horizon, _

_Lies a waiting world unknown. _

_Like the dawn, it's beauty beckons, _

_With a wonder all it's own. _

_Numenna! _

_Auti i re. _

_Yallume! Hilya! _

_Numenna! _

_Auti i re. _

_Yallume! Hilya! _

_Hilya! Hilya! Auta. Hilya! _

_Numenna! _

_Auti i re. _

_Yallume! Hilya!_

_Mountain and valley, and pasture and meadow. _

_Stretching, unending, for mile after mile. _

_Fenland and moorland, and shore line and canyon. _

_Burdened by hurdle and hedgerow and stile..._

-888-

**Sonziah of the Southern Water Tribe**

"You Gotta Be" by Des'ree

_Listen as your day unfolds, _

_Challenge what the future holds. _

_Try and keep your head up to the sky. _

_Others, they may cause you tears. _

_Go ahead, release your fears. _

_Stand up and be counted, _

_Don't be ashamed to cry. _

_You gotta be, _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. _

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger. _

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together. _

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day. _

_Herald what your mother said. _

_Read the books your father read. _

_Try to solve your puzzles in your own sweet time. _

_Some may have more cash than you. _

_Others take a different view. _

_My oh my. _

_Hey, hey, hey. _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. _

_You gotta be hard, you gotta tough, you gotta be stronger. _

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together. _

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day. _

_Time asks no questions, _

_It goes on without you. _

_Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace. _

_The world keeps on spinning, _

_Can't stop it if you try to. _

_The best part is _

_Danger staring you in the face. _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. _

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger. _

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, gotta stay together._

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day._

_Listen as your day unfolds._

_Challenge what the future holds. _

_Try to keep your head up to the sky. _

_Others, they may cause you fears. _

_Go ahead, release your fears. _

_My oh my. _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser. _

_You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger._

_You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together._

_All I know, all I know, love will save the day. _

-888-

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! School is starting again, so it may be a while 'till I submit the first chapter of the sequel, but it shouldn't be long. Thanks again, and please review, tell me which song is your favorite. **


	35. Chapter 34: SNEAK PEAK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's the sneak peak I promised you. This is an excerpt from chapter one of "To Consume Children of Magic". Let me give you the summary. Enjoy!

SUMMARY: After months of searching the Earth Kingdom for her brother, Princess Cinrae is forced to extend her search beyond the reaches of the globe. With an ancient map of a lost world to guide her, her and her friends discover a new world, lost to humanity for ages. Or, at least, that's what they thought. Now, with the help of the daughter of an emperor, a street thief, and an Elvin prince, they must uncover a deadly plot by a arrogant, land hungry emperor to invade the elemental world. But, with her brother's trail still fresh, she must choose between saving her brother, or saving the world.

CHAPTER 1

We had been sailing for days, weeks, it seemed. The air had changed temperature at least five times while we had been on the sea. I lied on the many rice bags that were kept on the stolen ship and looked up at Manek. He raised the sail slowly as the wind from the east picked up. I smiled when I saw him.

It had been over three months since he saved me from those raiders who were desperate to rob and kill a pretty little "boy" like me. I and almost giggled at the thought of his face when he discovered I was a girl. He probably felt my stares and he looked down at me and smiled. We had been a couple for about two months, after that night when we admitted our love in the barn. I did love him. He had opened a world that I unknowingly walked into.

"Arra, please learn to 'meditate' in some other part of the ship!"

"I have to meditate every day, Sonziah, you know that. Do you know how hard it is to maintain control over two elements and a whole other power? It's hard enough to not drown us now under a wave of water and air."

I sat up and saw Sonziah and Arra fighting, as usual. They are cousins after all. When we told Sonziah that Arra was going to travel with us, she wasn't exactly eager for a family reunion. Arra was the youngest of us, and the most annoying, I hesitantly say. Yet, she was the most powerful.

The waters became choppy as the wind flew us over the waters. We had passed the Eastern Air Temple ruin days ago, so basically, we had no idea where we were going after we passed that Air Temple, for our maps did not stretch farther.

"Did you send a messenger hawk to your family, like I told you?" said Manek as he leaned on the mast. He had been worried about my family sending a Fire Nation search party after me ever since we set out for this lost world after Zuko.

"Yes, mother dear, I have sent multiple messenger hawks to the Fire Nation. They'll get it one way or another."

"Good. So, shall we find out where we are?" he said pulling a crude stool up to a large crate, substituting for a table. He rolled out our torn, wet map of _our _world and half of the map of this lost world that we were heading for. Arra and Sonziah heard him roll out the map and surrounded the table along with me.

"According to my views of the stars at night and Sonziah's knowledge of this map, we are right here." He stabbed his finger at a stretch of water at the edge of our map and at the edge of the other map.

"So, where are we? In the middle of nowhere?" I asked. Manek shot a glare at me.

"I'm not sure, Cin. I mean, I didn't plan this trip, you wanted to follow your runaway brother and I am following you, general."

That was true. We had been following Zuko for months and every time we get close, he slipped out from under us. Many times I wanted to give up and head back home, but now we were on to something. I knew that if we reached this place, this lost world, we would discover something amazing. I could just feel it and I was never wrong about things like this.

"Maybe we should just turn back now." said Sonziah, who had had a terribly bad attitude over the past few days. "I mean, we came this far, didn't we? It wouldn't be a disgrace to go home."

I snapped my head around so quickly, Manek swore he heard it snap.

"Turn back? No, we can't! We still haven't found Zuko yet." Sonziah turned to face me, the coldness apparent in her grey eyes.

"Your brother is a lazy disgrace of a prince, who doesn't give a bloody earth about the Fire Nation!"

"I have to find him, Sonziah! Not just because he's my brother, but because he's my friend. Also, who knows what we'll see in the coming days? Who we'll meet, what we'll do? I won't have us turn back, and yes, it would be a disgrace if we did! Stay on course, Manek, we go straight."

Manek rubbed my shoulders and shrugged in Sonziah's direction, knowing that this was just a little temper flare between two strong willed girls. There were only four of us, and we all had had some kind of leadership position in our lives. It was just so hard to stay calm and ready for anything when I had assumed leadership of a vagabond group of wanna be bounty hunters. We had no course, no true direction. Unless something happened soon, we could be sailing forever on an endlessly sea, and it would be all my fault.

-888-

The stars decorated the sky in a endless maze of patterns and forms. The chill that swept in from the east could barely be felt as Manek held me against his body. The blankets really didn't do much, since they were so thin. The ship didn't have anything equipped for the cool weather of the far eastern sea.

Sonziah was curled up in the bird's nest, making her own small bunker away from everyone else. Arra had made her own hammock out of fishing net and decorated in with sea shells, pearls, and other things of the sea that we sailed past. She hung it between two of the mast, yet she didn't need it. There was a pool of air underneath the hammock, rocking it like a ship on the sea. We had all adapted to our surroundings so quickly and easily, it was going to be hard to leave.

"Manek, do you think I'm doing a good thing?" I asked suddenly. Manek was already half asleep, and thought that I was already deep in sleep.

"Um, are you referring to this whole quest thing, or your growing kissing skills?" Manek looked down at me with a devilish smile, and I couldn't help but laugh up at him.

"You know what I mean. Do you think having the girls come with me on this ostrich goose chase was a good idea?"

"Well, not that we can do anything about it now, but, Cin, I think even though these girls get a little agitated sometimes, it doesn't mean that they won't loyally follow you. You are the oldest of both, so they hold your opinion pretty closely. Why? Are you doubting their loyalty?" I sat up and let my head rest on a heavy box.

"No, I just thought about what Sonziah said about my brother this afternoon. He is a disgrace."

"No, no." Manek said as he sat up, as well. " Your brother just seems a little scared, that's all. I mean, it's not easy for a boy, maybe even a man yet, to assume the throne of a whole country without warning. He's just trying to get his head together. Don't worry, we'll find him." He smiled, and leaned over to kiss me on this cheek. I smiled back at him, but behind hat smile my heart held great worry. If only he knew the whole story. My brother wasn't running from his duties, but something far worse, I feared.

-888-

When we did wake, the sun stretched out over the open sea, filling it with light. It was so beautiful, I could have sighed. Then, something caught me eye. At the edge of the horizon was some sort of statue protruding from the sea. I could not make out the outline of it, but I knew it was there.

"Whoa." said Manek as he came to stand beside me. "What's that?"

"I don't know?"

"It looks like a building." said Sonziah as she also leaned over the edge of the ship.

"Maybe it's some kind of mile marker." said Arra, stretching her arms with a yawn.

"Well, we'll know for sure once we sail past it." I answered, my mind swirling with questions.

As we sailed on, the chilling wind picked up, drawing us toward the horizon. Also, the water grew darker, and choppier. Our small fishing boat could barely stay on course with the forces of nature working against it. We were getting closer to the statue, and I could make out its profile. It was a person, with a strong, stern face, and it's hands were out in front of it, like they were holding something.

"It's probably some kind of memoir." said Manek.

"Or a gate." I said in return.

The wind was moving faster with every passing second, like there was some unseen force pulling us. Soon, the boat was moving so fast, we had to hold on to the closest bolted down object in order to not be thrown off.

Suddenly, the boat hit something large and hard, causing the boat to leap into the air by about twenty feet. Arra was the only one who wasn't screaming for dear life. She was used to being sky high. We landed back on the water, the waves we caused almost consuming the boat. We were all completely terrified, still holding on to the boat.

"What was that?" asked Manek.

"Maybe it was the Coral Wall. We could have hit some kind of force feild." said Arra.

"Well, whatever it was, it probably damaged the ship pretty well. We'll have to find land soon, or we'll sink."

It didn't take me long to realize that no one was listening to me, for they all were staring at something. The icon was now directly in front of the ship. It was beautiful. It was near fifty foot tall statue of a woman with long, flowing hair holding her arms out toward the horizon. She was holding something, like a tablet, that had a word etched into it in a language that I could not read.

"Arra," I asked. "What does that say?" After a moment of wide eyed staring, she swallowed, and answered me.

"Allansar."

-888-


End file.
